A herança do cárcere - os filhos do inquisidor
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Dezoito anos após o final de "A mulher do inquisidor", Expedito tem a chance de condenar a um herege que lhe escapa das mãos há pelo menos nove anos. Será que jamais haverá punição às crueldades que ele já perpetrou? Fanfic crossover da novela "Xica da Silva" e do livro "Memorial do Convento". Mais uma completa!
1. Chapter 1

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

I

O inquisidor Expedito se olhava num espelho. Violante não entendia porque ele fazia tanto isso ultimamente, uma vez que homens da igreja, ao menos em teoria, deveriam deixar a vaidade de lado. Mas ele o fazia, incessantemente. E o fazia justamente porque não aceitava a idade. Já contava com cinquenta e sete anos; nos últimos tempos, os cabelos brancos tomaram conta de sua cabeça; mais da metade de seus cabelos já eram brancos. Isso sem contar as rugas: a cada dia pareciam se multiplicar ainda mais.

Ele até que não se aborreceria tanto assim com isto - se a mulher não estivesse assim tão preservada. Ora, Violante contava com cinquenta e dois anos - apenas cinco a menos que ele. E os cabelos somente agora apresentavam os primeiros fios prateados. Sem contar que a pele continuava bastante viçosa. Era certo que após cessarem as regras dela, já não tinha a mesma maciez, a mesma firmeza... mas até que para uma mulher da idade dela não tinha manchas, não tinha quase flacidez, e as rugas eram bem poucas. E ainda tinha um pescoço firme, um colo... ah, ainda havia no que um homem pudesse se deleitar ali!

Mas isso, em vez de deixá-lo com orgulho, o punha ainda mais exasperado. Por que é que o raio da mulher estava tão conservada - ela, que tivera duas gestações e dois partos; era certo que poucas gestações e poucos partos para os padrões das demais mulheres - e ele caminhando com cada vez mais rapidez para a velhice? Só podia ser explicado pelo fato de que ela ficava em casa o dia inteiro, somente a bordar e a rezar; assim era fácil! E ele, que tinha de lidar com aquele monte de hereges há tantos anos? Mais de três décadas, na verdade.

Era certo que adorava o trabalho que exercia, mas muitas vezes era um trabalho duro, árduo, longo; os hereges cada vez mais davam um jeito de mentir, de se ocultar; e as novas preposições da lei somente faziam com que os tais hereges fossem punidos com cada vez menos rigor! Pois se achavam que "apenas" açoitar, "apenas" mandar fazer uma peregrinação, já estava bom! Dali há pouco não haveriam mais execuções em praça pública, se a cousa andasse daquele jeito!

Bufou com raiva, pois perdia aos poucos as duas coisas que mais gostava: o viço e o poder de fazer o que desejava com os outros. Dava tanta importância à sua atuação no Santo Ofício, que tinha em mente que quando morresse, certamente o mesmo seria extinto. Era um dos poucos que ainda tentava cumprir os ditames da fé com rigor!

\- Meu senhor, perdoe-me; não quero atrapalhá-lo, mas já se faz tarde. Não podemos mais esperar.

\- Espere - disse ele à mulher, a qual já se encontrava totalmente paramentada com sua roupa de "beata" para saírem: mantilha e vestido negros, o crucifixo no pescoço. Mas ele ainda se detinha a olhar os dentes. Era certo que escureceram com o tempo, mas ainda tinha-os todos na boca, como poucos na idade dele os tinham. Pois até mesmo Violante tivera de arrancar uns três ou quatro dentes, e no lugar mandara colocar dentes de ouro; ela ainda gostava de comer doces vez por outra, os quais faziam mal à dentição e ele sabia disso. Já Expedito, detestava doces; isso lhe conservara os dentes todos na boca.

Já mais conformado, largou o espelho em cima de um móvel próximo, ao passo que quase ao mesmo tempo ouviu os passos e o "ruge-ruge" de saias de sua filha, Teodora, descendo as escadas. Na mesma hora, fechou o semblante:

\- De vestido cor de rosa pro auto de fé?!

Ela baixou a vista, consternada.

\- Meu pai, não se tem obrigação de vestir uma determinada cor para ir a um auto de fé...

\- Mas é bom ir sóbria! Faça como sua mãe, que sempre vestiu preto, sendo o evento auto de fé ou não! Até parece que não lhe demos educação! Ande, vá a seu quarto e troque o vestido por um preto.

\- Meu pai, eu-

\- Sem "mas"! Vá trocar o vestido agora!

A moça voltou ao quarto e se trocou, sem discutir. Sabia que não adiantava. Seu pai só fazia o que queria, independente da vontade alheia.

Enquanto isso, Violante olhava o relógio da sala de estar, preocupada:

\- Já se faz tarde, meu senhor; antes sempre éramos os primeiros a chegar!

\- E eu não sei? Mas lá tenho culpa de ter uma filha desmiolada?! Parece que quanto mais se ralha com eles, mais se dão em cousa má!

\- Não fale assim. Tedora não é má; apenas...

\- Apenas uma mal acostumada, isso sim! Pois eu quis colocá-la no colégio interno como fiz com Timóteo, e não quis que eu enviasse! E apenas ouvi suas palavras porque... porque ela é mulher, e mulheres usualmente se criam bem em casa! Só que se tornou nisso, nessa menina voluntariosa! É boa! Mas deixe estar, que já está ela em idade de arranjar noivo; arrumarei a ela um homem que a bote na rédea e a dirija após eu não estar mais aqui para fazê-lo.

Com efeito, logo a moça descera. Estava toda de preto, mas sem a mantilha na cabeça. Expedito lhe disse, seco:

\- Teodora, a mantilha.

\- Ainda sequer saímos de casa-

\- A mantilha!

Ela a colocou, de má vontade. Enfim o inquisidor sossegou e saiu com a mulher e a filha para tomar a diligência que os levaria ao auto de fé. Teodora odiava os dias de auto de fé; e para sua sorte, nos últimos tempos os mesmos escasseavam. Antes, os públicos eram feitos com um certo intervalo de tempo, mas os particulares eram bastante frequentes. E como Expedito gostava deles! Eram a razão de seu viver desde que se tornara inquisidor. Mas nos últimos anos, tanto os autos de fé públicos quanto os privados eram bastante raros. O último ocorrera há mais de dois anos! Devia portanto aproveitar a ocasião.

Teodora, a jovem filha do casal, ficava no fundo da diligência a matutar. Enquanto isso, os pais discutiam sobre o que encontrariam no evento - sempre, claro, a falar mal dos pecadores.

\- O que teremos desta vez, meu senhor?

\- Judeus. Sempre, sempre o raio dos judeus! Quanto mais se imolam judeus, mais eles aparecem! É algo que não entendo.

\- Lembra, meu senhor, dos judeus que havia no Arraial?

\- Pois claro que lembro. A mais velha, a tal de Joaquina, morreu de tanto deitar sangue pra fora de si. Deve ter sido castigo de Deus, certamente!

\- A outra, a mocinha Graça, fugiu...

\- Fugiu, e com o marido da irmã. Uma sem-vergonhice, desejar o marido da irmã! A mesma nem quente na cova e certamente ela já aos agarros com ele! É uma pouca-vergonha, logo se vê que é herege.

\- Nunca quis saber que fim deram eles?

Expedito fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão, aborrecido.

\- Eu, não! No mínimo se enfiaram numa aldeola qualquer, ou em São Paulo de Piratininga, que era naquele tempo terra de hereges sem fim; e lá devem ter tido uma renca de filhos, também hereges! Mas nessa ocasião já não estava mais eu no Brasil para puni-los; e se for me preocupar com cada fugitivo, minha senhora! Enlouqueço! Ganho mais cabelo branco do que já tenho!

Violante olhava a seu homem com ternura. Amava ele todo, com os cabelos brancos, assim como o amara na juventude com os cabelos pretos. Encostava-se a seu braço e gostava de senti-lo junto a si. Amava-o, apesar de todas as surras, apesar de todas as pancadas; e após vinte e quatro anos vivendo junto dele, não conseguia mais imaginar a vida sem ele.

Ia pensando assim, a cabeça recostada em seu braço, quando o ouviu falar:

\- Ah, mas minha senhora, tem um fugitivo do qual não desistirei.

\- Não?

\- Não. Esse, nem que seja a última coisa que faço em vida, eu o pegarei. Vivo ou morto!

\- E quem é?

\- Um tal de "padre voador". O raio do homem me cometeu o despautério de fazer uma máquina de voar, mas depois fugiu da inquisição! Não se sabe o paradeiro dele até hoje!

Violante persignou-se, horrorizada diante de tal pecado nefando.

\- Mas, meu senhor! Como um padre se propõe a isto?!

\- É o fim dos tempos, minha senhora. O fim dos tempos! A fama dele ficou tão grande, que não posso deixar essa passar sem resolver. Não posso! E um dos hereges que hoje será imolado sabia - oh, ele sabia, o sem-vergonha! - onde estava o padre!

\- Sabia? E não disse?

\- Pois não, minha senhora. Nove anos na tortura, nove anos eu a tentar dobrar o raio do homem, e não abriu a boca. Estava já semi-morto após tanta tortura, e por isso resolvemos matá-lo hoje. Até mesmo eu me cansei dele!

\- Mas meu senhor, se o entrega à fogueira hoje, como saberá do paradeiro do tal "padre voador"?

\- De alguma forma, minha senhora; Deus me ajudará nisto!

Já estavam bem próximos do local onde ocorreria o auto de fé. Teodora, a qual enquanto os pais falavam mal da heresia e da "pouca vergonha" alheia, fazia com que sua mente vagueasse por qualquer outro lugar; e por isso mal ouviu quando Expedito enfim ordenou que descessem.

\- Já está tudo isto cheio de gente, e nós aqui, atrasados! Quando que eu me atrasaria para um auto de fé há vinte anos atrás?! Tudo isto culpa tua, Teodora!

A jovem abaixou a cabeça e puxou a mantilha ainda mais para cima da cabeça, escondendo o rosto. Não adiantava discutir com ele, afinal de contas.

Desceram todos; e como sempre, as mulheres foram colocadas a assistir a queima dos hereges de perto, enquanto Expedito ia ao pálio dos inquisidores - o qual, apesar da perda do poder, ainda era mais alto que o da própria realeza. Com o tempo, foram a inquirir os hereges pela última vez; a maioria se arrependia e era primeiro estrangulada para depois ser queimada, mas justamente o homem que protegera a Bartolomeu de Gusmão, o assim chamado "padre voador", não se arrependera; preferira ser queimado vivo.

Expedito sorriu diante dele. Um sorrido sardônico, terrível.

\- És teimoso até na hora de morrer! Pois que vá vivo mesmo ao fogo!

Assim o foi. Quando ele começou a crepitar na fogueira, ao lado dos demais hereges, a maioria judeus, o foi com muita dignidade. E não foi com espanto que tanto Violante quanto Teodora viram a uma mulher, uma de cabelos grisalhos já, aparência de pedinte de rua, a chegar repentinamente e olhar àquele homem com ternura. Com afeição. Como se procurasse algo que há muito tempo perdera. Então, sem cerimônia, ela sacou a um frasco, o abriu ali em pleno auto de fé e disse baixinho:

\- Vem!

Violante estava perto, e ouviu. Teodora também. Ao passo que a mais moça nada fez, nem se intrometeu, a mais velha estranhou aquele gesto tão peculiar. Esperou que a queima dos corpos já se adiantasse mais - Teodora passara todo o tempo com um lenço no nariz, que cheiro horrível aquele de carne a queimar! - e foi falar discretamente com seu homem.

Ele, ao vê-la se postar ali ao lado dele, a repreendeu.

\- Minha senhora, que é isso?! Somente os inquisidores podem vir à frente dos hereges, no máximo os guardas! Volte a seu lugar, faça-me o favor! Que dirão os demais de mim ao vê-la assim tão atrevida?

\- Perdoe-me, mas eu precisava lhe avisar, meu senhor!

\- De que, mulher?

\- Há logo ali, ao lado de Teodora, uma mulher estranha. Parece uma bruxa!

\- Bruxa?! E que diabos faz uma bruxa num auto de fé?

\- Sei lá eu! Mas ela tomou de um frasco, o abriu e sussurrou: "Vem!", creio que está a fazer bruxarias aqui!

\- Mas era só o que faltava! Eu não lhe digo que é o fim dos tempos?

Expedito procurou com os olhos - que apesar da idade ainda enxergavam longe, principalmente quando se tratava de hereges - e achou a tal mulher. Estava quase do lado de Teodora, a qual tampava ainda o nariz com o lenço, em gesto bastante óbvio de asco.

O inquisidor deu uma palavrinha com os demais frades e, após isso, foi na direção da mulher - pelo outro lado, sem que ela pudesse perceber. Violante foi atrás dele. E qual não foi a surpresa da tal "bruxa" ao virar-se para trás, com a finalidade de ir-se embora de tal espetáculo macabro que era o auto de fé, e encontrar quem? O inquisidor Expedito, aquele que por muitos era tido como o melhor inquisidor que Portugal tivera em todo o século dezoito!

Ele sorria, com o prazer de um gato que acuou um rato.

\- Boas tardes, minha senhora. Que faz no auto de fé com um frasco aberto?

A mulher engoliu em seco. Mas então lembrou de sua sina; de sua desgraçada sina. Que tinha a perder, afinal?

\- É um frasco utilizado para obter um benefício, meu senhor.

As pessoas em volta repararam que uma determinada mulher era inquirida em pleno auto de fé por um dos inquisidores. Logo se formou uma roda de curiosos que assistia a tudo, afeito às desgraças como o povo usualmente era.

\- Benefício? E que raio de benefício é esse? É alguma heresia?

\- Não conheço as heresias, meu senhor. Apenas sigo o que me foi indicado por... um padre.

\- Um padre? Ora, eu estando no clero há tanto tempo, conheço o nome de todos os padres de Portugal. Diz, mulher, qual o nome do padre que te ensinou isto?

Ela hesitou por um tempo, mas logo em seguida respondeu:

\- Padre Bartolomeu Lourenço de Gusmão.

Um "oh" foi ouvido de todos que já assistiam ao "espetáculo" - e não eram poucos. Os olhos de Expedito então, brilharam.

\- Este padre foi condenado pela inquisição há muitos anos!

\- Pois sim. Foi.

\- E ainda dizes que o que ele ensina não é heresia? Pois bem! Creio que finalmente encontrei o que buscava. Guardas! Prendam-na. Acabou de dizer que conheceu o padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão, o tal de "padre voador", o herege que há tantos anos nos escapa das mãos!

Sem resistir, a mulher simplesmente se deixou aprisionar. Expedito sorriu mais uma vez a ela. Até mesmo esquecera das coisas que o aborreciam mais cedo!

\- Pois, mulher... ainda hoje, a terei em minha mesa de tortura. Não perdes por esperar!

Falava aquilo com um brilho de prazer nos olhos; um prazer quase lúbrico diante da dor alheia.

Antes que a levassem, porém, ouviu uma voz de rapaz gritar:

\- Espere!

Tanto o inquisidor quanto os guardas; bem como Violante, Teodora e todos os outros; viraram para trás a fim de ver quem ousava interromper a Expedito em seu serviço. Mas logo todos entenderam o porquê de tal rapaz se apresentar tão ousado: era Timóteo, o filho mais velho do inquisidor. Quem mais teria poder de dizer para que esperasse?

Expedito sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Ora, senhor padre Timóteo! Pensei que vossa mercê preferisse mulheres mais bonitas e jovens para tomar como amantes! Pra que tomar esta, que tem idade pra ser sua mãe e ainda sobra?

Todos em volta riram - ao passo que Violante fez o sinal-da-cruz, horrorizada. O homem sempre tão austero, sempre tão vigilante da "moral e dos bons costumes", sempre regulando tanto as roupas que ela e Teodora usavam - pra de repente vir com um chiste baixo daqueles. Que horror! E em pleno auto de fé!

Timóteo, o qual não se dobrou diante do sarcasmo do pai, o qual obviamente fazia aquilo para desconcertá-lo e humilhá-lo em público, apenas disse:

\- Não a quero para minha amante, e sim para limpar o chão da igreja. Estamos com falta de quem desempenhe tal função.

\- Pois se há tantas outras que podem fazê-lo! Ainda mais jovens, mais dispostas ao trabalho e - por que não dizê-lo? - que também poderiam lhe servir de amantes?

Novas risadas. Timóteo ignorou outra vez as piadas infames do inquisidor.

\- Se ela conhece um herege, pode ser melhor orientada a estar sempre na igreja. E de mais a mais, não sai ela do poder da Santa Madre Igreja ao estar sob minha responsabilidade; eu, o padre que cuida da paróquia.

\- Pois é verdade. Mas... veja, posso até mesmo deixá-la lá, mas com uma condição. Aliás, algumas.

Todo o povo prendeu a respiração. Timóteo inclusive. Naqueles breves instantes, todos em volta perceberam: os olhos da "bruxa", e os olhos de Expedito, e os olhos de Timóteo, exibiam o mesmo brilho. Enxergavam longe de maneira igual. E então houve um embate terrível entre os olhos da "bruxa" e os do inquisidor, como se se pusesse um espelho na frente do outro, e assim ambos refletissem ao infinito.

Ficariam talvez eternamente naquele inferno de embate até o fim dos dias, caso Timóteo não houvesse interrompido tudo:

\- Quais são as condições?

Expedito parou de olhar para a mulher, e enfim disse:

\- Primeiro: ficará seis meses detida na igreja. Senhor padre Timóteo, se ela escapar, a responsabilidade será toda sua. E acredite, não deixarei de puni-lo de forma bastante rigorosa caso me decepcione.

Mais uma vez o rapaz fez que não o ouviu.

\- Sim. E quais as outras?

\- Segundo: ela ficará até as seis da tarde em jejum. A rezar, a cuidar do pátio da igreja. Mas em completo jejum!

A mulher se exasperou, como se o jejum fosse ser algo muito penoso a si. Não só pelo fato de ficar sem comer, mas por alguma outra razão mais séria. Expedito percebeu, mas nada disse a respeito. Então continuou:

\- Terceiro: como foi conhecida do tal de padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão, receberá vinte chibatadas todos os dias. Eu mesmo me encarregarei de lhe aplicar tal penitência, uma vez que vossa mercê, senhor padre Timóteo, não tem fibra para tal, apesar de ser muito mais moço que eu.

Mais uma vez o rapaz ignorou o que ele dizia.

\- Era só isso? Pode ela partir para a igreja - e sem torturas - já que precisa estar disposta ao serviço?

\- A tortura, é fato, é melhor deixá-la pra depois. Pois vejo em seus olhos que de fato ela tem uma tortura já indizível... na alma.

Os olhos dele entrariam em embate com os da "bruxa" outra vez, não fosse Timóteo a interromper novamente.

\- Podemos já partir?

\- Ainda não. Quero que me dê o tal frasco com o qual fazia... fazia o sortilégio ensinado pelo padre herege.

Ela hesitou.

\- Anda, dá logo o frasco, mulher! Ou mudo eu de ideia e te boto na tortura hoje mesmo!

A "bruxa" ainda hesitava. Parecia preferir morrer a entregar o frasco. Mas então Timóteo interveio - dessa vez com uma voz firme, a qual não era de seu feitio tomar:

\- Dá logo esse frasco, mulher! Não nos faça perder tempo!

Ela sentia que o padre mais moço não tinha a maldade do inquisidor. Por isso, e somente por isso, entregou o frasco - não nas mãos de Expedito. Nas de Timóteo. Isso pareceu acalmar por hora o inquisidor.

\- Guarde este frasco, pois o buscarei amanhã. É também vossa responsabilidade guardá-lo; se tanto o frasco quanto a bruxa se perderem, será vossa responsabilidade.

O jovem padre assentiu. E então os guardas escoltaram tanto a ele quanto a mulher até a igreja, e Expedito enfim se viu livre. O povaréu se dispersou, não sem começar a comentar aquele assunto da "bruxa no auto de fé".

Violante, que desde que vira ao filho mais velho sentira vontade de abraçá-lo e cumprimentá-lo, foi impedida por Expedito.

\- Aqui não, minha senhora. Não é direito que um homem e uma mulher fiquem a se abraçar num auto de fé, mesmo que sejam mãe e filho.

\- Pois é direito que um inquisidor conte chistes sobre amantes de padres?

Os olhos de Expedito emitiram uma fagulha intensa de ódio. Como ela ousava lhe replicar daquele modo, em público? Mas guardou o ódio para depois.

\- Aquilo foi somente para ele aprender a não me interromper de maneira inapropriada. Mas deixa estar. Hoje nada vai abalar minha felicidade. Sim, estou feliz. Pois vossa mercê não ouviu? A tal da bruxa conhece o "padre voador"! Eu não vos disse que Deus me ajudaria? Pois ajudou mais rápido do que eu pensava!

Sorriu, dirigindo-se à missa e à celebração que haveriam após o auto de fé, enquanto Teodora ainda sequer por um segundo largara o lenço que pelo menos em parte a privava de sentir o cheiro horrível da carne recém-queimada dos hereges.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Eeeeeee, finalmente continuei!_

 _Apenas algumas explicações: essa parte da fic se passa dezoito anos após o final de "A mulher do inquisidor". Timóteo, o qual foi criado em colégio interno de padres, decidiu se tornar padre também e está com vinte e três anos. A segunda filha do casal acabou vindo menina, e foi chamada de Teodora, com o nome da tia do Morcego, e está com dezoito anos. O homem que conhecia o "padre voador" é Baltasar Sete-sóis, personagem do livro "Memorial do Convento" da autoria de José Saramago. E a "bruxa" que enxerga longe é a Blimunda Sete-luas, mulher dele, a qual o procurou por nove anos apenas para vê-lo morrer num auto de fé - esse é o final oficial do livro._

 _Resolvi puxar o gancho e colocar o Pedito pra atormentar todos eles - só pra vocês terem mais raiva dele, rs._

 _Blimunda no livro tem o poder de "enxergar dentro das pessoas". Na fic coloquei que tanto Timóteo quanto Expedito também o tem - só que o inquisidor usa isso pra fazer merda, obviamente. Já Blimunda usava para ver as vontades dos homens; no frasco que ela abriu, estaria a vontade de Baltasar, a qual se desprendeu do corpo dele na hora de morte. Por isso ela não quis dar de jeito nenhum._

 _Ainda vai ter pano pra manga esse negócio! Só adianto uma coisa pra vocês: Pedito vai apanhar! Rsssss!_

 _Mas a boa notícia é que finalmente a fic terá um casal shippável, que será a Teodora com o noivo que o pai vai arrumar pra ela. Apesar de o casamento ser de conveniência, eles vão se unir pra superar o abuso do inquisidor._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	2. Chapter 2

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

II

Ao chegarem em casa após o auto de fé, o inquisidor ainda estava resplandecente de alegria. Ah, o dia seguinte era dia de inquirir à bruxa capturada no auto de fé, e ainda nos seis meses seguintes ia castigá-la com chibatadas! Era aquele tipo de coisa que o deixava feliz de fato.

Assim que entrou em casa, Teodora quis subir ao quarto para se trocar e enfim ficar longe dos pais - especialmente do pai, cuja presença a perturbava enormemente. Pensava sempre na enorme sorte que Timóteo tivera ao ser criado em colégio interno desde cedo, longe daquela casa, ao passo que ela tinha de aturar os desmandos do pai já há dezoito anos.

Como que pressentindo a necessidade de privacidade e distanciamento da filha - e querendo propositadamente estragar isso - Expedito a interrompeu:

\- Teodora, por que não fica aqui a bordar com sua mãe?

\- Ah... não estou bem. Me dói a cabeça, creio que é o cheiro de queimado do auto de fé!

\- Pois vá! Descanse. Mas depois veja se faça companhia à sua mãe!

A moça foi, contente por ter ao menos conseguido uma dispensa de ficar longe deles.

Enquanto isso, aproveitando que sempre ficava "aceso" em dias de auto de fé, o inquisidor foi até Violante e a tomou nos braços. Então a beijou no colo, nos ombros... e enfim na boca. Ela protestou, mas sem muita força.

\- Meu senhor...! Já nem posso mais ter filhos, não há propósito nisso!

\- Minha senhora, há sim! Pois uma mulher sempre deve agradar a seu homem, não?

\- Mas...! Já não sou mais uma mulher viçosa, sequer bonita!

\- Pois para mim ainda é muito potável! Vamos, eu a quero. Não se negue a mim.

Violante não resistia aos afagos de seu homem. Era certo que fingia resistir, por causa da idade e do "recato" por assim dizer, mas o desejava ardentemente. Pensava que depois de mais velha já não desejaria, mas que nada. Mesmo após os cinquenta anos, ainda o queria. E se ele insistia... pra que negar?

Então, fez o sinal-da-cruz, encomendou-se a Deus e se entregou a ele mais uma vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Àquela noite, três guardas ficaram a postos na porta da igreja a fim de evitar que a tal "bruxa" fugisse. Mas ela não dava mostras de que o faria; deitou-se numa enxerga no chão, como se isto lhe fosse muito usual, enquanto Timóteo foi a um aposento contíguo, o qual utilizava como quarto de dormir. Teve um sono agitado, como se a presença daquela mulher ali fosse de fato mais importante do que tão-somente a presença de uma herege qualquer. Sentiu no olhar dela algo inovador, que nunca conhecera antes.

No dia seguinte, com efeito, assim que acordou a viu já a limpar o chão da igreja com o esfregão que os guardas lhe entregaram. Já estava a querer espanar as estátuas dos santos, quando o jovem padre a chamou de lado.

\- Já tomou seu desjejum?

Mas então lembrou-se: ela não podia comer nada até às seis da tarde.

\- Lembrei. A interdição sobre a comida.

A mulher permanecia sem olhá-lo nos olhos, voltando-se outra vez para os santos.

\- De qualquer forma - continuou ele - siga-me e me veja tomar o desjejum.

\- Faz isso com o propósito de me torturar ao vê-lo comer e não poder fazê-lo?

\- Não. É apenas porque quero saber mais sobre ti. Vamos.

Ela obedeceu. Também parecia acostumada a comer pouco, mas o que a perturbava não era exatamente o jejum, e sim alguma outra coisa, a qual Timóteo tentaria descobrir o que era. Não exatamente em benefício à causa de seu pai, ou do Santo Ofício, mas sim de algo que não entendia naquela mulher.

Sentou-se para comer - pão com manteiga e um copo de leite, apenas isso. Era uma refeição frugal, também não costumava comer muito. Convidou-a a sentar junto de si, e ela o fez; mas continuou com a cabeça baixa, sem olhar para ele.

\- Por que não me olha? - perguntou Timóteo, entre uma dentada e outra no pão.

\- Porque não quero te olhar por dentro novamente.

\- Que é isso de "olhar por dentro"? E por um acaso já me olhaste alguma vez?

\- Olhei ontem. A ti, a teu pai, a tua mãe, tua irmã, aos hereges e a meu homem. A todos olhei por dentro, pois estava em jejum, e em jejum continuo desde ontem.

\- Desde ontem?! Desde quando não come?

\- Desde anteontem.

\- É muito!

\- Mas tenho de cumprir com a ordem que teu pai me deu. Senão ele castiga a ti.

\- Sim, é certo, mas é muito tempo sem- espere, como sabe que é meu pai?!

\- O inquisidor? É óbvio; tens a mesma compleição que a dele. Vieste alto, com olhos castanhos mas que na luz ficam esverdeados. Os meus também são assim... tanto eu, quanto tu, quanto teu pai, todos os três, enxergamos longe. Mas eu só enxergo em jejum. Teu pai, não sei que trato tem e com que entidade, ele não precisa de jejum. Ele enxerga longe o tempo todo... por isso se tornou o melhor inquisidor de Portugal. E tu herdaste o dom dele.

\- Falando assim, parece até que é de fato bruxa.

\- Não sou bruxa. Herege, talvez. Mas bruxa, não. Apenas herdei um dom de minha mãe. Se sou bruxa, tu e teu pai também o são. Mas tua mãe e tua irmã não tem esse dom.

\- Tem razão. Queria entender a razão de poder enxergar longe desta forma. Sempre soube da índole das pessoas e não sabia porque. Há coisas que depreendo só de olhar para elas.

\- Teu pai também. Mas teu pai tem o mal no coração... mal este que não tens.

\- Falaste também que olhaste a teu homem por dentro ontem. Quem é teu homem?

\- Era. Ele era um dos hereges na fogueira.

\- Qual o nome dele?

\- Baltasar Mateus.

E enfim as primeiras lágrimas toldaram o semblante dela, desde quando vira a seu homem morrer na pira dos hereges.

Timóteo continuou:

\- Era ele o que tinha negócios com o tal "padre voador"?

\- Sim, era. E se está a colher informações para levar a teu pai, pode dizer: eu também tive. Ajudamos ele a construir a máquina de voar, e nela voamos. Pronto, agora já tens o suficiente para levar-me à fogueira. Então leva-me logo.

\- Não é assim que se leva alguém à fogueira. É necessária uma confissão oficial, diante de várias testemunhas, num interrogatório todo documentado pelos frades do Santo Ofício. Não é assim. E mesmo que fosse, eu não te levaria à fogueira.

\- E por que?

\- Porque na verdade não sou a favor desses métodos de execução.

\- É verdade. Vi isto em teus olhos ontem. És o oposto de teu pai - tanto que nem te importas que eu te trate por "tu". A grande maioria dos padres não o permitiria sê-lo, muito menos o filho do inquisidor-mor do reino.

\- Que sou eu além de um bastardo? Não me olhes assim, é o que sou. Meu pai sempre tentou colocar modos de "casa de respeito" em sua residência, vigia com rigor os modos e as vestimentas de minha mãe e minha irmã... mas nada disso muda o fato de que minha mãe não é oficialmente casada com ele, nem que eu e minha irmã nascemos de um concubinato.

\- Mas não és o bastardo de um qualquer. Teu pai te deu este posto, já estás feito na vida...

\- Posso estar, mas preferia mil vezes ser filho de homem de baixa sorte.

\- Não te dás bem com teu pai, não é verdade?

\- Não. Mas continuemos a falar de teu homem: ele estava há nove anos na tortura, pelo que me consta.

\- Sim. E nove anos procurei ele por todo Portugal, a pé. Como uma mendiga. Não tenho pouso fixo há nove anos. Peregrino por toda a terra há muito, e já esperava não encontrá-lo vivo. Mas debalde; pelo menos soube que fim deu. Se chegasse pouco mais tarde, após o fim do auto de fé, quantos anos mais passaria a procurar?

\- Qual teu nome?

\- Blimunda de Jesus.

\- Blimunda. É nome bastante invulgar.

\- É invulgar, e eu também sou invulgar.

\- Com quantos anos contas?

\- Quarenta e sete.

Timóteo se espantou. Pela aparência, parecia ser uma velha completa. Mas entendera o porquê disso ao analisar que ela passara nove anos nas ruas, sob as intempéries, e sob aquela angústia de não saber o paradeiro de seu homem.

\- E que guardavas tu no frasco?

\- O frasco tem a vontade de Baltasar. Eu nunca o havia olhado por dentro, pois tomava meu desjejum antes mesmo de levantar. Mas no auto de fé, no momento derradeiro, eu o enxerguei e tomei sua vontade para mim. Por isso não posso entregar o frasco a teu pai.

\- O frasco está em meu quarto. Posso olhar dentro dele?

\- Fazes o que quiseres, o frasco está em poder da Santa Madre Igreja.

Timóteo foi ao aposento; olhou o frasco e, com o poder que tinha de enxergar longe, também a viu: uma nuvem fechada. Blimunda se postou ao lado dele e, estando em jejum como estava, viu também. Lembrou de Baltasar e chorou mais uma vez.

O padre tomou a palavra:

\- Temos de esconder isso de meu pai.

\- Ele vai saber que escondeu. Melhor não.

\- Temos de esconder; não deu tempo de olhar à vontade de teu homem dentro do frasco ontem; mas se ele tomar o frasco hoje, observará a vontade dentro dele. E te torturará certamente.

\- Não importo-me com o que me aconteça! Não tenho filhos, apenas uma cunhada e um sobrinho vivos, eles não darão por minha falta! Tu não, tu és jovem, uma vida pela frente!

\- Não. Não poderei sacrificar assim a última recordação de teu homem, o qual, pelo que vejo em teu olhar, ainda amas muito.

Ela acenou afirmativamente. Sábio aquele que dissera que Baltasar jamais perderia o amor dela.

Timóteo olhou algumas coisas suas, achou um frasco muito semelhante àquele e o trocou pelo de Blimunda. Em seguida, escondeu o frasco com a vontade de Baltasar num fundo falso da parede, cuja existência Expedito desconhecia.

\- Pronto. Agora está seguro.

\- Teu pai tem olhos agudos; mais do que os meus, pois ele tem o costume de amolar e afiar os olhos ainda mais em todos os hereges que inquire no Santo Ofício. Se vier a este quarto, enxergará o frasco mesmo por detrás da parede.

\- Pode até ser capaz de enxergar, mas então entregarei o vaso falso a ele em outra sala. No refeitório, na nave da igreja mesmo; tudo isto pode ser feito na maior discrição. É só não chamar atenção para o quarto.

\- Verdade. Mas todo cuidado é pouco com um homem como teu pai; lembro de quando ele condenou a minha mãe, era eu mocinha ainda; ele ainda moço também, com os cabelos pretos e um ar de altivez por ser homem belo e de posição de destaque. Hoje com a crista mais abaixada por ter envelhecido, é certo, mas ainda terrivelmente arrogante... assim que vi àquele homem a condenar minha mãe, pensei: com aquele não se mexe!

\- Foi tua mãe condenada pelo Santo Ofício?

\- Sim. Era Sebastiana de Jesus o nome dela. Há muito que ela foi condenada; não morreu queimada, mas foi ao degredo em África. Nunca mais a vi.

\- E por que foi condenada?

\- Porque tinha visões com seres de asas, e também porque parte de seu sangue era judeu.

\- Mas meu pai também enxerga longe.

\- Enxerga, mas ele vai dizer que foi dom dado por Deus; para os pobres e leigos, o dom sempre vem do Diabo.

\- É verdade. Mas veja, para mitigar a tua dor, e para que te distraias até a hora de comer, vamos rezar no altar. Eu te acompanho.

Blimunda assentiu. Lá, se puseram a rezar. As horas passaram lentamente, após rezarem ela voltou a limpar a igreja; logo chegou a hora da missa. Várias pessoas vieram para vê-la, então Blimunda foi ao refeitório, sem no entanto comer nada - sempre vigiada pelos guardas. Timóteo dizia a missa, depois ia almoçar, mas antes que o fizesse, viu seu pai aparecer e dirigir-se a ele. Bufou de nervoso. Odiava ter de lidar com Expedito.

\- E como vai a bruxa?

\- Vai bem.

\- Conseguiu falar com ela?

\- Falei. Rezamos, falamos sobre outras coisas...

\- Que coisas?

\- Ela é esposa de Baltasar Mateus.

\- Essa velha?! Pois que mau gosto tinha o raio do homem! Que tua mãe também já está a se fazer velha, e eu também não sou novo; mas essa? Parece mais um farrapo de gente!

\- Ficou assim porque mendigou e viveu nas ruas por nove anos.

\- Ah, sim? Interessante. Quero saber da história dela, mas agora não. Ah, tome cuidado com ela! Antes de eu entrar, os guardas me avisaram que dela tomaram um espigão. A tipa, além de vir lá com seus bruxedos e heresias, vinha também fisicamente armada! É boa! Agora vou vê-la.

Expedito foi até o refeitório, onde ela se encontrava a limpar. Timóteo o seguiu, mais com vontade de proteger à mulher do que de ajudar o pai em seus sinistros propósitos. O inquisidor simplesmente sorriu e disse:

\- Mulher, ajoelha-te ali. Já está na hora de tomar a penitência.

Então Timóteo e Blimunda lembraram: as chibatadas. E tremeram, mas não podiam fazer nada a respeito. A mulher se ajoelhou, enquanto Expedito praticamente arrancava a parte de cima de sua blusa; não tinha graça, a pele era flácida, perdera o viço. Mas quando nova, certamente, havia sido bonita.

Tomou do chicote de flagelação com pedaços de metal nas pontas, o qual trazia em seu cinto, e bateu nela. Blimunda gemeu de dor, mas nada disse. Depois, nas demais chibatadas, apenas gemeu mais um pouco; parecia já acostumada à dor, como se pouco ou nada pudesse atingi-la.

Quando o inquisidor terminou, estava ela com as costas a sangrar. Timóteo pensou se ela aguentaria aquilo por seis meses, todos os dias, do jeito que estava desnutrida e magra. Expedito guardou o chicote ainda úmido de sangue no cinto e saiu, como se nada houvesse acontecido, não sem antes admoestar a Timóteo:

\- Ela só deve comer após as seis. Antes disso, pode tomar água. E como hoje estou misericordioso, pode ela também esfregar os ferimentos na salmoura, para amanhã poder receber a penitência com as costas cicatrizadas.

E saiu, rumando direto para a sede do Santo Ofício.

Timóteo a ajudou a se vestir, dando-lhe uma de suas batinas antigas. A blusa da mulher já estava em farrapos, mas o pouco que restara Expedito destruíra no ímpeto da punição.

\- Odeio ele.

\- Não deves odiar a teu pai.

\- Preferia mil vezes não ter pai!

Timóteo falava assim porque quando via o inquisidor bater nos outros, lembrava das surras que recebera dele. Especialmente da última, particularmente dolorosa e humilhante.

Blimunda interrompeu tal lembrança:

\- Evitei o tempo todo olhar para ele; já vi ontem muita maldade em teu pai, não quero mais ver nada dentro dele. Dá-me náuseas, e se houvesse visto algo hoje, vomitaria o que nem tenho no estômago.

\- Faça-me um favor quando falar sobre ele, Blimunda.

\- Qual?

\- Não o chame de "meu pai". Somente de "inquisidor" ou "Expedito".

\- Odeia a ele de fato! E eu, que sequer conheci a meu pai...

\- Digo e repito: preferia não ter pai, do que ter um desses!

E então, a igreja mais vazia, voltaram ambos a rezar no altar, até a hora em que Blimunda finalmente foi permitida de comer. Comeu pouco, habituada a poucas porções de comida desde que começara a peregrinar em busca de Baltasar. Naquela noite, dormiram tranquilamente outra vez; Timóteo em seu quarto de dormir, e ela na mesma enxerga da noite passada. Os guardas continuavam a postos, mas era inútil: Blimunda não tentaria fugir. Já não lhe interessavam as fugas, nem nada que se relacionasse à vida em cima da Terra.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Timóteo pelo visto vai dar ainda um bom trabalhinho pro Pedito! Também, quem mandou comprar a inimizade do próprio filho? Rs!_

 _Blimunda é uma das personagens mais fantásticas da literatura que conheço. Vou gostar muito de continuar a escrever com ela!_

 _Aaaaaa, e a história entrou no Ranking do Wattpad, rsssss!_

 _Abraços a todos e todas! Até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. Chapter 3

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

III

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Expedito se lembrara que esquecera de pegar o recipiente com o qual a bruxa fazia sortilégios no auto de fé. Mas Violante ainda se agarrava a ele, não o deixando levantar.

\- Que é isso, minha senhora?

\- Vou sentir a sua falta até de noite...!

\- Pois deixe-me ir! Senão me atraso! E de mais a mais, esqueci ontem de pegar o frasco da bruxa com Timóteo; hoje vamos ver no que vai dar essa cousa toda!

\- Dê-me um beijo e eu deixo que se vá.

\- À noite, minha senhora. Agora não.

\- Pois só um beijo em sua mulherzinha! Ficarei eu cá sozinha o dia todo!

\- Não ficará sozinha, tem a Teodora e às criadas!

\- Vá, só um!

Ele a beijou, e ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Mais um...!

\- Não, disse que seria um só.

\- Mais um só!

\- À noite, já disse! Me espere, pois à noite quero mais do que beijá-la tão-somente... quero chupá-la todinha!

A fidalga persignou-se, fazendo-se de pudica.

\- Credo-em-cruz, meu senhor! Na nossa idade, a falar assim! Eu a pedir beijos de amor e vossa mercê a falar destas obscenidades!

\- Já lhe disse, minha senhora... que nem com a idade decairia! Ainda é de fato muito potável! Mas isso fica pra de noite. Já me vou.

Ela se levantou, acompanhando-o ao se vestir e ao tomar o desjejum. As criadas, ainda todas mulheres, eram outras do que no tempo em que Violante e Expedito eram mais jovens e os filhos ainda pequenos; as anteriores ou casaram, ou largaram o serviço pela idade avançada. Agora, tinham Inês como arrumadeira, Antônia como cozinheira e Mariana como mucama - não só de Violante, mas de Teodora também. Ela tinha ordem de Expedito de colocar a filha e a mulher sempre modestas, pois não queria reclamações delas, nem comentários dos de fora.

\- As pessoas não falam de mim e de meu relacionamento - já bastante longo e estável - com a senhora dona Violante porque justamente coloco modos de respeito, tanto na casa, quanto nas maneiras dela e de minha filha. Quero que minha reputação continue impecável, que ninguém possa falar mal de mim!

Quando o inquisidor terminou de tomar seu desjejum, Violante o acompanhou até a porta; ele lhe deu um beijo nas mãos e em seguida partiu; ela, como costumava fazer há anos, o observou partir na diligência com aquela cara de quem "havia visto passarinho verde". Quanto a Teodora, a qual estava a arrumar os cabelos com Mariana, sentia-se um pouco mais livre quando ele saía; mas não totalmente livre. Sim, pois sua mãe, quando ele estava fora, a dirigia com mão de ferro.

De fato, assim que Violante acabara de ver seu homem partir, fechou a cara e disse à filha:

\- Teodora, assim que terminar de arrumar o cabelo, venha rezar comigo no oratório. Depois, vamos bordar juntas.

A mocinha suspirou. Que outro jeito tinha? Pois às vezes se questionava, pensando que gostaria de passear no parque como as outras meninas... mas não podia. Somente podia sair acompanhada dos pais, e geralmente em eventos religiosos como autos de fé ou missas.

Era ela como uma flor que mal desabrochava e já se sentia a murchar e fenecer dentro daquela casa e daquela rotina tão austera e rígida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que acordou e tomou o desjejum, Timóteo fora falar com algumas fiéis para ver se podiam lhe dar um vestido velho a fim de que Blimunda o usasse. Afinal de contas, se Expedito chegasse e visse a "bruxa" usando uma de suas batinas, falaria poucas e boas. "A batina é sagrada, não se deve usá-la desta maneira indiscriminada! E que tem a bruxa não ter roupa apropriada? Antes ela nua que a vestir batinas!", e isto seria só o começo do longo sermão que Expedito lhe aplicaria.

Isso se não apanhasse dele outra vez.

Felizmente, logo uma das beatas foi até sua casa, que ficava bem perto dali, e trouxe um vestido seu, antigo, do qual já queria se desfazer. Imediatamente, Timóteo admoestou a Blimunda que se trocasse.

\- Pode se trocar no meu quarto, longe dos olhares dos soldados ou mesmo dos demais transeuntes. Feche a porta caso possa ficar mais à vontade.

\- Quando mais nova, os homens ainda me desejavam. Muitos quiseram me forçar, mas eu não deixei, pois estava armada com o espigão que pertenceu a meu homem. Mas hoje...! Quem desejaria ver com outros olhos a nudez de uma mulher mal-acabada como eu?

\- Desejando ou não, é direito que tenha um local para se trocar. Vá, eu fico vigiando a porta até que termine.

De fato, logo ela se vestiu e entregou a antiga batina nas mãos de Timóteo. Depois, como ainda não podia comer, somente bebeu um copo de água e começou a limpar a igreja outra vez. Enquanto o fazia, como ainda não era hora de missa, Timóteo puxou assunto com ela.

\- E como conheceste Bartolomeu de Gusmão?

\- Ele procurou a minha mãe, antes dela ir ao degredo. Queria saber como se voava, e ela dizia ter visões com seres alados.

\- Entendo. Mas por que o ajudaste?

\- Eu e Baltasar o ajudamos porque eu conseguia ver a vontade dos homens. A máquina voadora precisava delas para funcionar.

\- E funcionou? Voaram nela?

\- Voamos. Eu, Baltasar e o padre. Muitos que viram a tal máquina pensaram que era o próprio Espírito Santo a pairar sobre Portugal!

Timóteo persignou-se, assombrado por aquilo.

\- E não te orgulhas disso? De ter participado de tal façanha?

\- De que me adiantou, se perdi o homem? Se perdi a vida e me acabei nestes nove anos de peregrinação?

Novamente, Blimunda chorou mais um pouco. Mas logo silenciou e voltou ao serviço. De repente, Timóteo lembrou do frasco dela e foi tomar ao "falso" frasco, a fim de que assim que Expedito chegasse, já o entregasse - para que sequer chamasse atenção para o quarto dele, onde estava o verdadeiro frasco.

Depois, levou-a para rezar no altar e esperou a hora da missa - que era a hora na qual ele esperava o inquisidor para vir dar o castigo a ela. De fato, logo ele veio. E logo depois, chamou-os para irem ao refeitório, longe do resto do povo, o qual não precisava ver o que se passaria entre eles.

\- Timóteo, ontem eu esqueci de pegar o frasco com o qual ela fazia bruxaria. Onde está?

Sem sequer questionar, ele lhe entregou o frasco falso - e prendeu a respiração, esperando que ele não reparasse em nada de errado. De fato, Expedito tomou o tal frasco nas mãos, olhou de um lado, de outro... e simplesmente o guardou numa bolsa que trouxera para tal finalidade.

\- Muito que bem. Agora, está na hora de chicotear a bruxa. Mulher, ajoelhe-se. Tu também, Timóteo, sequer faz com que ela se dispa para que já possa receber a penitência! Eu que tenho de fazer tudo!

\- Mas, meu pai-

Mal o jovem padre proferira estas palavras, Expedito o esbofeteou com força na face.

\- Quantas vezes tenho de dizer que não é pra me chamar de pai na frente dos outros?!

Timóteo colocou a mão sobre a face, a qual estava vermelha e ardendo. Mirou ao inquisidor com mais do que raiva: com ódio.

\- Ela já sabe que sou... seu filho.

\- Sabe porque é bruxa! Ora aí tem! E se fosse na frente de qualquer outra pessoa?

\- Os demais também já sabem todos.

\- Que seja. Na frente dos outros não quero que me chame assim.

\- Como queira... senhor inquisidor.

A última frase fora proferida com tamanho rancor, que até mesmo Blimunda sentira tal carga negativa. Mas Expedito ignorou tudo isto.

\- Debalde. Mulher, ajoelhe-se, já disse!

Timóteo tomou a palavra mais uma vez:

\- É bom que não rasgue esse vestido dela... uma das fiéis o deu ainda hoje para que ela o usasse. Imagine se tiver de repor um vestido por dia!

\- Pois então ela que já esteja com as costas descobertas quando eu chegar!

Blimunda mesma afrouxou os laços da parte de cima do vestido e despiu as costas. Novamente, as chibatadas. A dor. Ela gemeu, mas nada mais do que isso. Em seguida, Expedito se dirigiu a Timóteo.

\- Hoje tenho cousa mais importante a fazer. Negociarei o noivado de tua irmã.

E após dizê-lo, saiu como quando entrou. Timóteo o olhou com raiva.

\- Perdoe-me, Blimunda. Um sacerdote não deveria falar assim. Mas ao vê-lo dessa maneira, a fazer tantas cousas más, e nunca pagando pelo que faz... dá-me a impressão de que a justiça divina não existe!

\- Não deixe que ele te ouça! Se escutar, não te poupará do castigo pela heresia!

\- Pois que não poupe. Assim como tu, às vezes preferia ser condenado e morto logo!

\- Não fale assim. Pois eu já sou velha, tu és jovem. Quanta cousa ainda pode viver!

\- Viver num país onde meu pai é inquisidor-mor? Que grande vida é essa? E pelo que se vê dele, não é de ficar doente... ainda deve ter vida ali pro resto do século!

\- Pois tem. Infelizmente tem. Homens como teu pai costumam passar dos noventa anos... ao passo que muitas pessoas boas sequer chegam à maturidade.

\- É por isso que ainda duvido da justiça divina. Mas debalde! Ao menos ele não cismou com o frasco falso.

\- Eu se fosse tu não ficaria tão segura disso. Pode ser que ele tenha apenas fingido aceitá-lo.

\- Desde que não faça alarde, nem me importune...

\- Pode ainda ele me importunar no julgamento, pois tenho certeza de que ele me guarda para algum interrogatório futuro.

E assim ficaram ambos em silêncio, ruminando as próprias dores; e principalmente, todo o rancor que traziam contra o inquisidor Expedito.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Ninguém suporta mais esse ome! Só a Violante que ainda cisma em se apegar a ele, rsssss!_

 _Capítulo que vem, o noivado de Teodora será arranjado. Que será que o Pedito tá aprontando pra ela?_

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	4. Chapter 4

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

IV

Dona Isabel de Castro se encontrava em sua sala de estar, a pensar em como resolveria a seus problemas. Até mesmo mandara uma carta ao marquês de Pombal, pois ele lutava contra a inquisição e seus "poderes absolutos". Mas por enquanto, nada poderia ser feito. Então, concordou em receber uma visita do inquisidor Expedito em sua casa. Quem sabe ele não aceitaria negociar?

Com efeito, logo uma de suas criadas anunciou a vinda dele. Dona Isabel lhe deu a permissão de entrar. De fato, em ocasiões como aquela, o inquisidor conseguia ser afável, educado, polido até. Mas fora lá para conseguir realizar a seu intento, fosse necessário usar quaisquer métodos que fossem.

O eclesiástico entrou, cumprimentou a dona da casa e se sentou. Logo lhe serviram chá e biscoitos. Dona Isabel, apesar de aparentar calma, estava muito apreensiva por dentro.

Em breve ele tomou a palavra:

\- Boas noites, senhora dona Isabel de Castro. Bem, serei direto: como a senhora já sabe, um processo contra a senhora foi aberto no Santo Ofício.

A fidalga abaixou a cabeça.

\- É verdade. Mas são falsas as acusações...! Todas falsas. Dizem que temos sangue marrano, mas é mentira. E mesmo que tivéssemos, eu estaria disposta a abjurar da fé - fé essa que nunca exerci. Eu e meu filho Pedro, único parente vivo que ainda tenho.

\- Consta nas atas da denúncia que a senhora é viúva.

\- Sim. Meu marido é falecido já há quatro anos, mas deixou-me bens suficientes para viver com meu filho. O único que sobreviveu. Os demais que tive morreram: ora para as bexigas, ora para qualquer outra eventualidade que leva às crianças. Felizmente Pedro cresceu forte, foi à Coimbra, formou-se e agora me faz companhia. Exerce também o cargo de guarda-livros do próprio rei. Cuida de tudo, da administração dos criados, um rapaz brilhante!

\- É certo que ele está em alta conta na corte, não é verdade?

\- Sim.

\- Seria uma pena... se tal denúncia acabasse com tudo, não é mesmo? Com todo o futuro de seu filho, construído com tanto afinco... após a morte de um marido...

\- É verdade. Por isso vos suplico, como mãe e como devota: ajude-me, senhor inquisidor! Essas pessoas que me denunciaram querem o meu mal! Elas querem que eu me veja em maus lençóis, bem como a meu filho, para botarem as garras sobre o quinhão que meu marido nos deixou!

Expedito sorriu diante da aflição da mulher. Não sentia nem um pouco de pena; quantos outros casos de viúvas ricas e denunciadas não encarara ele na vida? Era comum; e no passado mais comum ainda, quando a inquisição não começara a decair.

Mas desta vez tinha um propósito com ela: um interesse. Se ela o ajudasse, ele a ajudaria também. Senão...

\- Senhora dona Isabel, eu lastimo muito por isso. De fato, nos últimos tempos o Santo Ofício tem estado bem mais ameno: se dão muito menos penas capitais que há alguns anos. Mas...

-...mas?

\- Preciso de sua ajuda também.

\- Sim? Eu o ajudarei no que for preciso.

Ele sorriu novamente. Gostava quando assentiam consigo e com suas vontades.

\- Minha senhora, seu filho se encontra em idade de casar, não é verdade?

\- Sim.

\- É fidalgo, não é?

\- Por certo que sim.

\- Deve, portanto, procurar noiva dentre as filhas de fidalgos, não é?

\- É verdade.

\- E se eu lhe disser que conheço uma que é perfeita para ele?

-...conhece?

\- É uma menina de dezoito anos, muito prendada. Sabe costurar, bordar, ler, escrever, cuidar de uma casa. Tem sangue puro, sem nenhuma mistura com sangue marrano ou mouro. E mais importante ainda: posso lhe assegurar que é completamente pura, jamais conheceu homem.

\- Sim? Bem, com todos esses predicados, talvez Pedro gostasse de conhecê-la...

\- Minha senhora, eu vim aqui hoje a fim de já resolver tal situação. Não quero perder tempo - bem como a senhora também não quer perder o seu no que concerne à denúncia que foi feita contra sua pessoa. Pois bem, já gostaria de sair daqui com o compromisso firmado.

\- Mas... o senhor entende... Pedro sequer conhece a moça!

\- Minha senhora, os filhos de reis usualmente casam assim. Por procuração, ou com pessoas que intermedeiam a sua relação até o dia do casamento. A maioria não conhece suas noivas até o dia do casório. E não é isso que acontecerá aqui; haverá o período de corte, porém não é preciso mais do que as nossas palavras para firmar o compromisso.

\- Senhor, sabe como são os filhos homens. As filhas mulheres são mais propensas a aceitar esse tipo de cousa; já os homens, quando se vêem forçados a casar...

\- Não, minha senhora! De forma alguma gostaria de forçar seu filho a casar! Apenas... quero a sua ajuda, assim como também quer a minha.

Dona Isabel observou a Expedito com receio. Apesar das palavras dele tentarem mostrar educação e cortesia, ela sabia que tais escondiam uma ameaça velada. Se ela não aceitasse casar o filho com a moça a qual o inquisidor propunha, ele a condenaria. E provavelmente a seu filho também.

\- Senhor inquisidor, apenas vos peço que me diga... quem é essa moça?

Expedito sorriu. Em seu sorriso havia garras, como quase sempre quando sorria.

\- Minha senhora, sabia que chegaria a esse ponto. Ela é minha filha. Não, não se espante: não é de agora que os eclesiásticos tem filhos. Houve inclusive um período em que podíamos casar. Mas não se preocupe: apesar de não ser filha de um casamento legítimo, recebeu educação exemplar. Por isso mesmo, por ser minha filha, posso lhe assegurar que todas as informações que disse anteriormente são verdadeiras. E também a mãe dela não é uma amante qualquer: é uma fidalga, a qual vive comigo há vinte e quatro anos. Minha filha não é fruto de uma libertinagem qualquer.

\- Entendo, meu senhor. E jamais contestaria a reputação de sua filha. Bem, apenas falarei com meu filho para ver o que ele pensa a esse respeito.

De fato, o assim chamado Pedro, filho de dona Isabel, encontrava-se a descansar em seus aposentos. Sequer imaginava que a visita do inquisidor teria algo a ver consigo. Por isso, quando sua mãe o chamou, ele estranhou.

\- Meu filho, sabe como é penosa a nossa situação. Fomos denunciados ao Santo Ofício, e hoje recebi o senhor inquisidor Expedito em minha casa.

\- Sim?

\- Ele propõe ajuda, mas em troca... quer que tu te cases com a filha dele!

\- A filha dele?

\- Sim. Ele fala muito bem da menina, naturalmente, como todo pai faria numa situação dessas. Mas... sequer a conhecemos!

\- Bem... já conto com vinte e dois anos. De fato muitos com a minha idade já contraíram matrimônio. Posso tentar conhecê-la.

\- Venha conversar com ele.

Sendo assim, ambos foram à sala de visitas. Pedro se espantou com a presença do inquisidor: era pesada, densa. Será que a filha dele também exalava um ar tão sinistro?

Expedito sorriu, mesmo naquela face tenebrosa.

\- Boas noites, senhor Pedro de Castro. Venho aqui fazer uma aliança com vossa mãe, e claro, convosco também. Gostaria de casar à minha filha, Teodora, consigo. É uma menina prendada, de dezoito anos de idade. De sangue fidalgo - minha família era toda fidalga e minha árvore genealógica foi toda minuciosamente analisada antes que eu fosse indicado inquisidor; a mãe dela também é fidalga - e completamente pura, como os homens ainda gostam que suas noivas o sejam. Querem-nas somente para si.

\- Eu de fato admiro as qualidades de sua filha, meu senhor. Mas... sequer a conheço! Como poderemos saber se nos daremos bem?

Nos olhos do inquisidor veio uma chispa de raiva. Como aquele rapazote ousava duvidar do valor que teria um casamento com sua filha?! Ele, que estava prestes a ir pra fogueira ou ao degredo com a mãe caso ele próprío, Expedito, assim quisesse? Mas se conteve afinal de contas.

\- Meu senhor, casamento de cristão é casamento de dever! Os nobres em geral contraem matrimônio e depois fazem os devidos ajustes na vida conjugal para que possam conviver de maneira digna. Não se deve "conhecer melhor" um futuro cônjuge, pois assim se procurariam motivos para que o casamento não desse certo... a pessoa já tem de entrar no matrimônio com a mentalidade de que dará certo, meu senhor!

\- De tudo isto eu sei. Mas gostaria de conhecê-la melhor.

\- Senhor Pedro, nunca antes entrou um homem em minha casa - além de mim e de meu filho; mas meu filho é padre e vive na igreja da paróquia. Portanto, mal entra lá. Se for para um homem entrar em minha casa e conhecer a minha filha, já terá de ser com o propósito de casamento. Não aceitarei menos do que isto, meu senhor.

Pedro parou para pensar por alguns segundos. Tinha medo de casar com a filha de um homem como aquele; e se ela fosse tão carola e fanática quanto o pai? Já ouvira falar da mulher que vivia com o inquisidor: era outra carola fanática, diziam que quando mais jovem no Brasil tinha um gênio do cão. Como seria um casamento daqueles?

Mas então pensou em sua mãe, no destino cruel que ela poderia ter caso ele se negasse a casar. Não queria dar aquele desgosto a ela, que já perdera outros filhos e o marido. Suspirou e enfim disse:

\- Está bem. Eu aceito.

Expedito sorriu. Conseguira a seu intento afinal.

\- Pois muito bem. Daqui dois dias, fará a primeira visita oficial à minha casa, a fim de cortejá-la. Leve a ela uma aliança apropriada; pode ser uma joia antiga de sua família mesmo. Eu virei acá para que já rumemos à minha casa, a fim de apresentá-la a si.

O inquisidor ficou mais um pouco, apenas com a finalidade de "parecer cortês", e já se retirou. Assim que saiu, dona Isabel suspirou de alívio.

\- Ah, meu filho! Que sacrifício, casar-se com a filha desse homem! Viu como ele é? A presença dele é pesada!

\- É, minha mãe. Mas se for para salvar a si e salvar ao patrimônio e ao nome da família, eu o faço. Apenas espero que ela não seja uma papa-hóstia, uma fanática como ele. Dizem que esse homem é terrível! Que já executou pessoas somente por comerem carne com cebola frita, como os marranos fazem!

\- É verdade. Temos de tomar todo o cuidado com ele. Quanto à joia, já tenho uma aqui a si: a minha antiga aliança de noivado, que usei com teu pai. Leve-a no dia do noivado. Faça tudo como se deve, nos conformes. Veja como ela age; o que me deixa mais feliz é que, como homem, tu terás mais liberdade e até mesmo mais direitos de mandar nela caso seja contigo abusada. Se fosse uma mulher a casar com um homem tirano, pouca ou nenhuma chance de se defender teria.

\- De fato. Por isso também aceitei; um marido quase sempre tem como fazer valer a seus direitos de homem num casamento. Mas de qualquer forma... meditarei mais um pouco, minha mãe, a fim de acostumar a mente a toda esta realidade nova que viverei em breve com essa... noiva.

\- Vá, meu filho, vá!

Enquanto dona Isabel e o filho encaravam a situação com receio, Expedito exultava. Mas nada disse, sequer a Violante; até o dia em que enfim entrou em casa, por volta das seis da tarde, acompanhado por Pedro. O mesmo tivera de fazer um esforço enorme para vir na diligência ao lado daquele homem sinistro; era quase impossível respirar estando ao lado dele, de tão denso que o ambiente ficava. Neste momento se questionou se seria capaz de realmente casar com a filha dele. Mas a palavra já estava dada.

Violante e Teodora se encontravam a bordar na sala de estar. As criadas não foram dispensadas como de costume, pois receberiam a Pedro naquele dia.

Quanto a Expedito, simplesmente se dirigiu à filha e disse:

\- Teodora, levante-se e cumprimente este rapaz. Ele é teu noivo.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _E agora? Como será que a Teodora, que sempre foi tão guardada em casa, vai reagir ao fato de estar noiva sem nem ter dado consentimento para isso?_

 _E o Pedro, vai encarar tudo numa boa, ou vai dar em coisa errada?_

 _No próximo capítulo saberemos - e também a continuação da situação com a Blimunda e o Timóteo na igreja._

 _Abraços a todos os que lerem!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO: contém alusões a comportamentos racistas e antissemitas; a autora não corrobora com estes comportamentos, pelo contrário os abomina e os expõe na história para demonstrar o quão escroto e nojento isso pode ser!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

V

Teodora sorriu sem graça. Não sabia como processar aquela informação; seu pai não lhe dissera nada sobre noivar, mas agora ela estava com ele à sua frente e precisava encará-lo. Não tinha muita ideia de como fazer aquilo, pois mal falava com homens que não fosse seu pai. Então, como faria? Sorriu, fez uma breve reverência e então ele tomou a mão dela e a beijou. Expedito observava tudo atentamente. Em seguida, foi até a mão de Violante e também a beijou. A fidalga sorriu e o cumprimentou, também surpresa, assim como a filha.

\- Muito boas noites, minhas senhoras. Chamo-me Pedro de Castro. E as senhoras, quais suas graças?

\- Chamo-me Violante Cabral. Sou... a mulher do senhor inquisidor Expedito e a mãe de Teodora.

A fidalga, de fato, não tinha mais pejo em se declarar como mulher de um eclesiástico. Ninguém comentava nada e não havia repreensões, portanto ela se sentia como uma mulher legítima. Pedro replicou:

\- É um gosto conhecê-la. E vossa mercê é... Teodora?

\- Sim. Teodora D'Ávila.

Expedito interrompeu a conversa:

\- Teodora D'Ávila era o nome de minha tia. Felizmente minha filha se casará e se tornará Teodora D'Ávila de Castro.

Todos sorriram, ainda um tanto quanto sem graça diante daquela situação. Então, foram todos à mesa de refeições e foram servidos pelas criadas. Pedro observou bem a casa: tinha de fato a aparência de uma casa de respeito, e ninguém diria que aquela era uma relação ilegítima. Mas havia um "quê" de sufocamento, algo de pesado naquele local que ele não sabia mensurar.

Após comerem, Pedro ofereceu a Teodora a aliança de sua mãe. Ela aceitou, ainda não sabendo muito bem como se portar. Era estranho; uma moça que sequer podia conversar com os homens na igreja ou em qualquer outro lugar, agora estava noiva. De um dia para outro. Enfim chegou a hora de Pedro se ir; pois as visitas de corte não costumavam ser longas, nem muito íntimas. Ele mandou uma das criadas chamar a diligência, para que ele a tomasse. E então Teodora pediu para acompanhá-lo até a porta.

Expedito fechou a cara.

\- Pode ir somente até a porta. Não saia da mesma, nem se distancie.

Ela agradeceu e saiu com o então noivo. Mas o inquisidor, nem por um segundo, de dentro da casa, tirou os olhos do casal.

\- Bem! - disse ela - Estamos noivos então. Vossa mercê me pediu a meu pai?

-...na verdade foi seu pai quem me pediu à minha mãe.

\- Sim? Do jeito que meu pai é, pensei que ia me enviar a um convento! Que nunca quereria me ver casada!

\- Pois ele quis. Até insistiu. Estou feliz em conhecê-la. Pensei que era mais... taciturna. Fechada. Como...

\- Como meu pai, ou minha mãe mesmo? Não sei como não fiquei como eles; mas não, não sou fechada.

De fato, nos olhos dela Pedro via uma vontade enorme de viver. Como uma flor sufocada numa estufa, querendo ir ao jardim.

\- Vejo que seu pai nos olha lá de dentro.

\- Acho que teme que vossa mercê... avance algum limite comigo!

\- Não poderia fazer isso mesmo que quisesse. Mas enfim, a respeitarei sempre. Espero que tenhamos uma boa relação daqui para diante.

\- Eu também.

Logo a diligência chegou. Pedro beijou mais uma vez a mão de Teodora e partiu. E na carruagem, começou a pensar que não fora tão mal. Esperava encontrar uma carola mimada, que o obrigasse a rezar o terço todos os dias. Mas ela... não parecia ser daquela forma. Quem sabe não se davam bem?

Teodora então, teve uma chamazinha de esperança em seu coração. Mal o conhecia, mas um noivo era alguém diferente naquele cotidiano. Será que finalmente teria... um amigo? Sim, pois nem seu pai e nem sua mãe eram seus amigos. Mesmo Timóteo fora criado longe de si.

Assim que entrou, com os pensamentos focados nisto, seu pai logo a interpelou.

\- Teodora. Venha cá.

\- Sim, meu pai.

\- E então? Que achaste do noivo que arranjei para ti?

\- Bem...! Parece ser um rapaz muito cortês!

\- E é de fato. Foi educado na corte, é guarda-livros do rei. Penso que talvez seja um dos melhores partidos do reino - ao menos dos jovens. Poderia eu te arrumar um marido velho, viúvo, mas não quis. És jovem, ele também é. E nunca foi casado. Assim está bom. Mas ele terá que cuidar de ti, principalmente quando eu não estiver mais aqui. Enfim. O noivado durará pouco; noivado longo, principalmente quando por alguma razão termina, desgraça com a vida da mulher. Mesmo que ela tenha sido um anjo de candura; as pessoas dão o que falar é pra mulher. E nunca - nunca! - deixe ele passar dos limites para consigo. Quando casarem, terão lá seu quarto para ficarem juntos; antes disso, nunca fique sozinha com ele! Nunca deixe que ele te beije - somente nas mãos, e olhe lá! Nada de beijos longos, nem nas mãos! Nada de galanteios! Beijo na boca então, somente na noite de núpcias, após estarem devidamente casados na igreja! Entendido? Não me decepcione!

Ela assentiu; e Violante, que mesmo tendo sido noiva duas vezes antes de ir viver com Expedito, sempre concordara com aqueles ditames; que a mulher tinha de ir inteiramente pura ao casamento, como ela fora; fora a ele inteiramente virgem, não conhecera homem até o momento em que ele partiu os véus de sua pureza. E estava com ele até então! Se orgulhava de somente ter sido dele por toda a vida, nunca tivera outro.

O inquisidor continuou:

\- Agora venha bordar. Ele te fará visitas às quartas-feiras e aos domingos; vamos à igreja com ele. Borde a ele lencinhos, cousas assim; pequenas prendas, o homem gosta que sua eleita lhe costure! Que eu sempre levei a minha vestimenta cosida pelas mãos de tua mãe!

Violante sorriu, lisonjeada, ao que Expedito lhe beijou as mãos. Mas Teodora via naqueles beijos uma certa perversidade; uma perversidade que não sabia de onde vinha, mas sabia que existia. Naquelas carícias havia sangue.

A moça se sentou com os pais para bordar alguma coisinha com "P" e "C", as iniciais de seu noivo; mas mal começou a bordar e se sentiu pesada, fraca; o pai lia algum manual da inquisição e a mãe bordava alguma coisa que ela não distinguia o que era. Logo começaram a falar mal dos hereges, de toda a "pouca vergonha" que ia na corte, e isso fazia tão mal a ela própria!

\- Sabia, minha senhora, que o filho mais velho de Xica se ordenou padre?

Violante se persignou, como sempre fazia quando se sentia afrontada por pecado muito nefando.

\- Credo-em-cruz, meu senhor! Que no meu tempo de moça no Arraial, os negros nem podiam entrar à igreja, e agora já são padres!

\- É o que eu digo: hereges! Hereges tomam conta até mesmo das igrejas! Hoje são padres, daqui há pouco vão querer que até o Papa seja negro! Ora aí tem! E de mais a mais, tem ele também nome de herege: Bartolomeu, assim como o tal de "padre voador" que estou a procurar ainda hoje! E por falar nisso... tenho de me deitar cedo, amanhã é dia de ver à bruxa que é cúmplice dele! Sabia que era ela mulher do Baltasar Sete-sóis? O homem que torturei por nove anos?

\- Ah... e está ela como?

\- Contristada com a morte do homem. Bem se vê que quando a mulher é feliz no casamento, fica triste ao enviuvar; já tem umas, que mal o marido é baixado na cova, vão atrás de bailes, de amantes, de tudo!

Violante persignou-se outra vez.

\- Maus costumes da corte!

\- E por falar em "maus costumes da corte"... sabia que João Fernandes morreu?

A fidalga deu de ombros:

\- Foi tarde pro seio do demônio, aquele perdido!

\- Pois foi!

Expedito sorriu. E pensar que Violante um dia fora casada com ele! Que um dia fora doida por ele! E que agora mal sentia a falta dele ao falar de sua morte! De fato, ao ser casada com ele porém sequer tendo a seu casamento consumado, abandonada numa torre ainda intocada mesmo após casada, talvez, aquele ano tenha de fato apagado todos os vestígios de sentimento que pudesse ter nutrido por ele algum dia.

Teodora se levantou.

\- Vou rezar e dormir. A sua bênção.

Pedia então a bênção ao pai e ele a concedia:

\- Deus te abençõe, minha filha.

Ela subiu pro quarto e se sentiu aliviada. Era de fato muito pesado ficar com eles lá embaixo! Então olhou a aliança de noivado. Será que finalmente...? Será que finalmente teria um companheiro? Um amigo?

Enquanto isso, Violante ainda bordava e Expedito tirava o pince-nez. Por mais que ainda enxergasse bem de longe, de perto para ler já precisava de lentes. Inferno de idade! Mas enfim... aproximou-se da mulher e fez com que ela depositasse a costura num móvel ao lado.

\- E então, minha senhora...? Estava por um acaso a se lembrar de seus anteriores noivados, ao ver Teodora já noiva?

\- Ah, eu? Eu não! Que meus dois noivos só serviram pra me dar desgosto! Meu primeiro noivo fora apresentado de forma oficial e depois foi à febre do ouro; mas enfim se perdeu para o tráfico de diamantes! O noivado foi todo à distância, por seis anos! Depois se perdeu praquela marafona!

\- Por isso que digo: noivado longo perde a mulher! Pra que noivar por seis anos? Creio que uns dois meses de noivado já estarão bons para que Teodora e Pedro se casem.

\- Verdade! Mas temos de ver o enxoval!

-...e João Fernandes? Não sente de fato falta dele?

\- Jamais! Aquele biltre! Ah, meu senhor...! Eu lembrava de quando nos encontramos, eu e vossa mercê, na igreja pela primeira vez! Ah, tinha de ser na igreja um encontro tão abençoado!

\- Quando eu a olhei, já sabia que ia ser a minha mulher, acredita?

\- Sério...? Ah, meu senhor! E quando ia à minha casa? Me visitava sempre que podia, ao contrário de João Fernandes, que me largava somente para ir se deitar com Xica! Ah, que felicidade...! Naquele tempo, vossa mercê foi muito mais meu noivo que os outros! Foi meu único noivo de verdade...!

Ele a tomou nos braços e a beijou; e ela se entregou totalmente a essa carícia, encantada; lembrou da primeira vez em que se beijaram, ainda no seu quarto de solteira, no Brasil! Naquele tempo cria que ia a Portugal casar-se com João Fernandes e que nunca mais viria o senhor inquisidor! Mal sabia ela que aqueles beijos seriam os primeiros de muitos!

Um "Ah!" foi ouvido vindo da escada que levava aos quartos de hóspedes. E qual não foi a surpresa de Expedito e Violante ao ver a filha ali postada, com susto. Era a primeira vez que os via a se beijar! Na verdade, guardada como era, era a primeira vez que via um casal se beijar! As pessoas não tinham o hábito de se beijar em público naquele tempo em Portugal.

Na mesma hora, ambos se largaram. Pareciam o casalzinho de noivos que é pego em intimidades proibidas por um pai ou tutor, mas era o contrário: eram os pais, pegos em flagrante pela filha, a qual sequer beijara a um homem em toda a vida.

Tomando da costura, sem graça, Violante indagou a ela:

\- Oh, minha filha! Que fazes acá?

\- Ia apenas a buscar um copo d'água na cozinha.

\- Pois vá! Vá, que já está tarde, eu e teu pai logo vamos dormir também, anda!

E lá foi ela, sem mais nada replicar. Expedito fez um gesto a Violante, e eles foram ao quarto enfim. Lá teriam mais privacidade.

\- Meu senhor, ela nos viu!

\- Pois que veja. Somos pais dela, que mal há nisto?

\- Temos de dar o exemplo, senão ela vai querer repetir o mesmo com o noivo! E ela precisa se manter pura até o casamento - pura até mesmo de beijos!

\- Tem razão. Temos de redobrar o cuidado a partir daí. E é bom que já vamos a dormir; amanhã podemos fazer mais cousas, até os deveres conjugais caso queira; hoje não. Preciso acordar cedo e inquirir a bruxa amanhã.

Violante concordou. Apenas foi rezar um pouco antes de dormir no oratório.

Quanto a Teodora, logo subira ao quarto e se sentia estranha; seus pais a se beijar! Sempre os vira tão austeros, que nunca conseguira imaginar a ambos se beijando. Mas enfim, vira. E ela? Será que tomaria gosto pelos beijos após o casamento?

Talvez... mas naquela carícia, via mais do que simplesmente o carinho de seu pai para com sua mãe.

Por detrás daquilo que se parecia com uma carícia, ela, mais uma vez, vira vestígios de sangue e dor.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Pro pessoal que tava aí na torcida por #Pedrora, eles estão se arrumando, rssss! E o Morcego parece estar mais ameno com a Violante, né? Só parece... como essa fic se foca mais nos filhos, até agora não houve muitos exemplos de escrotidão da parte dele para com ela. Mas ainda haverá mais - Morcego não deixou de ser escroto!_

 _No próximo capítulo, mais do noivado - e mais um pouco do Timóteo com a "bruxa"._

 _Abraços a todos os que estão lendo!_


	6. Chapter 6

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

VI

Nos dias seguintes, Blimunda e Timóteo rezaram e receberam a penitência de Expedito. Com o tempo, se familiarizaram com ela; não que se tornasse mais suportável, mas já que não havia jeito, as coisas se tornavam menos difíceis. Num domingo, no qual Expedito iria à igreja com Violante, Teodora e o então noivo da irmã, Blimunda perguntou a ele:

\- Por que te tornaste padre? Foste obrigado por teu pai?

\- Não. Fui criado em colégio de padres, mas ele disse que se eu quisesse ser leigo, poderia ser. E eu quis ser padre, pois na verdade peguei ojeriza por constituir família. A maioria dos homens leigos uma hora ou outra é empurrado para isso, não é? Meu pai certamente arranjaria casamento para mim, assim como arranjou para minha irmã. Para não ser obrigado a casar, me tornei padre. Assim está melhor.

\- Não teme que um dia possa amar a uma mulher - e ao amá-la não possa ficar com ela? Ou até mesmo possa, mas de maneira clandestina, como teu pai fez com tua mãe?

\- Poderia até ser. Mas eu mesmo evito sentir algo por outrem. É melhor assim. Acho que não conseguiria lidar caso me unisse a alguém.

\- Pois bem. Eu não me arrependo de ter amado.

\- Sei que não se arrepende. Ama a Baltasar até hoje, mas... veja! Ficou nove anos procurando por seu homem. E acabou por se perder por ele. Será que o amor é assim tão bom?

\- É bom, pois tenho boas lembranças de quando vivi com ele. Vivemos juntos por dezenove anos - até o dia em que a máquina voadora o levou.

\- A máquina do padre?

\- Sim.

\- E como foi isso?

Blimunda ia começar a contar, quando Expedito entrou no refeitório, que era onde eles se encontravam.

\- Mas que estão a fazer, de conversa no refeitório?!

Timóteo ia responder, mas o inquisidor lhe replicou de maneira ríspida, o interrompendo:

\- Tinham de estar a rezar! Isto é uma penitência, não um passeio de comadres!

E então novamente deu uma bofetada na cara do filho. Ele não reagiu, mas sua vontade era arrebentar Expedito de pancada. Se fizesse isso, poderia ser afastado da igreja ou mesmo morto. Não se importava com o que acontecesse consigo, mas pensava no que aconteceria com sua mãe e sua irmã caso fizesse algo com o pai.

Furioso, o inquisidor foi até Blimunda e ordenou:

\- Mulher, despe logo essas costas ou arrebento teu vestido como fiz com a outra blusa!

Ela retirou a parte de cima do vestido e apanhou, as feridas sendo reabertas pelo chicote a cada dia. Timóteo a ajudava com a salmoura depois, caso contrário seu corpo não aguentaria apanhar tanto assim todos os dias.

Tiveram ambos a impressão de que Expedito batera mais vezes ainda do que das outras. Então, retirou-se para ir à missa - missa essa que o próprio Timóteo geriria àquele dia.

O jovem padre lavou o rosto com um pouco de água fria a fim de disfarçar a bofetada que levara, e Blimunda logo se pôs a fazer a salmoura para si.

\- Depois te conto como Baltasar pegou a máquina voadora do padre voador.

\- Sim. Agora direi à missa. Caso queira, pode assisti-la.

\- Sinto muito, mas hoje não vou. Teu pai estará lá e eu não quero ficar perto dele.

\- É perfeitamente compreensível!

Ele se retirou então e se paramentou para a missa. Alguns instantes depois, quando enfim passou a rezá-la, virou para o público e viu sua mãe, sua irmã e o noivo dela. Após a liturgia, Teodora foi até o irmão e o abraçou.

\- Timóteo, há quanto tempo!

\- Sim, é verdade. Há muito tempo não conversamos direito.

O inquisidor os interrompeu, enfastiado:

\- Não é bom que se abracem na igreja.

Teodora o olhou aborrecida, mas logo em seguida Violante abraçou ao filho - indo contra o que seu homem dizia. Ele a olhou com olhos aterradores.

\- Minha senhora, não entendeu o que eu acabei de dizer?!

\- Perdoe-me, meu senhor, mas há tanto tempo não abraço meu filho!

O frei fingiu que a ignorou, mas em casa cobraria aquilo dela. Então apresentou a Timóteo o noivo da irmã.

\- Este é Pedro de Castro. O noivo de Teodora.

Pedro o cumprimentou e Timóteo respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Espero que sejam felizes.

\- Assim também espero eu.

Expedito os interrompeu outra vez:

\- Vossa mercê é quem fará o casamento deles.

Para o pai, Timóteo apenas fez uma careta de desaprovação. Não fingiria estar feliz com ele.

Após mais alguns cumprimentos, foram embora da igreja. Timóteo e Blimunda permaneceram a falar mal de Expedito e guardar todo aquele rancor contra ele. Até mesmo esqueceram de rezar por causa daquilo.

Quanto a Expedito, Teodora, Pedro e Violante, foram à visita de corte que usualmente Pedro fazia. Após a mesma, novamente Teodora foi ao seu próprio quarto e o inquisidor e a mulher passaram a falar a sós.

\- Meu senhor, foi ele quem pediu Teodora em casamento?

\- Ah, não. Eu o pedi à mãe dela.

\- Como assim? Pensei até agora que ele a havia visto na igreja ou em outro local e a havia pedido a si!

\- Não, minha senhora. Eu fui até a mãe dele e arranjei o casamento. A mãe de Pedro é a dona Isabel de Castro. Ela foi denunciada ao Santo Ofício e eu a ajudei... se ela me ajudasse. Ela o fez, me dando seu filho em casamento para Teodora.

Violante se persignou outra vez:

\- Meu senhor! Vossa mercê o forçou a casar!

Expedito a olhou com sarcasmo:

\- E quem é vossa mercê para dizer que forço a alguém? Casou-se com João Fernandes como casou...

\- Por isso mesmo! Veja como fui tratada! Casei-me com ele com uma artimanha - e ele me abandonou numa torre! Quando a mulher se casa forçada, é uma coisa; quando o homem se casa forçado, tem poder suficiente para se vingar na esposa!

\- Minha senhora, ele não vai se vingar nela. Pois eles morarão aqui, na minha casa!

\- Sério?

\- Sim. É só arrumar um quarto a eles e pronto.

\- Mas, meu senhor... se ele quiser se vingar nela, poderá se vingar? E se decidir surrá-la?

\- Surrá-la, minha senhora, nem considero tão mal. Afinal de contas, o homem vez por outra deve disciplinar a sua mulher, e eu não quero um frouxo como marido de Teodora.

\- Mas...! E se ele cismar de abandoná-la? Mesmo dentro do casamento? E se ele fizer cousas más a ela? Podem morar aqui, mas quando uma mulher se casa, ela passa ao poder do marido! Um pai não pode mais do que um marido, meu senhor.

Novamente, Expedito sorriu de maneira sardônica:

\- Minha senhora, um pai não pode mais que um marido quando a filha casa. Mas um inquisidor pode mais do que o próprio rei. É isto que, no final das contas, fará toda a diferença.

Violante persignou-se outra vez, esperando que seu homem estivesse certo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos dias que se seguiram, Teodora aprendeu como bordar a seu véu de noiva. E foi esse o trabalho ao qual mais se dedicou a partir daí. Então, com um mês de corte, Expedito marcou o dia do casamento. Timóteo ficou feliz de ver que sua irmã ia casar, mas tinha medo. O casamento era arranjado, será que ela seria feliz?

Num dos últimos encontros de corte antes do casamento, o inquisidor anunciou o dia do casamento. Pedro sorriu, mas estava apreensivo: não esperava que a corte durasse tão pouco. Mas não tinha como discutir com o inquisidor afinal de contas.

\- Seria bom se Teodora conhecesse à minha mãe antes de casar. Ainda sequer foram apresentadas...

Expedito sorriu e simplesmente disse:

\- Agora não. Melhor depois de casados. As pessoas podem comentar ao vê-la acompanhada de um homem com o qual não é ainda casada. Não que eu cogite que venha a desrespeitá-la; nada disso. Apenas tenho receio dos comentários das pessoas.

\- Entendo. Então... após o casamento?

\- Após o casamento podem ir. E... mais uma cousa. Já comentei isso com a minha senhora, mas ainda não com os dois. Após se casarem, viverão ambos aqui, em minha casa.

Em ambos, mas principalmente em Teodora, foi visto um laivo de terror.

\- M-mas...

O inquisidor a interrompeu:

\- Não deveria, como mulher, falar na frente de seu noivo. Pedro, o que acha disto?

\- Bem... eu, com o que ganho como guarda-livros do rei, poderia garantir uma moradia a ela e aos filhos que virão.

\- Não, não será necessário. Podem viver aqui, há outros cômodos os quais podem ser transformados em quartos das crianças. E a vós já há um quarto que pode ser preparado: o quarto de Teodora mesmo. É só trocar a cama de solteiro por uma de casal.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio, pois o tom que Expedito usava era de ordem, de algo que não podia ser contestado. Então, nada restou a eles senão aceitar.

Pedro saiu da casa como sempre àquele dia, e Teodora foi ao quarto se sentindo péssima. Chorou na cama e pensou que, se ia continuar a viver na casa de seu pai, não tinha escapatória.

Quanto a Expedito, logo foi ao quarto com Violante. Assim que se fechou lá com ela, deu um tapa forte em seu rosto.

\- Que é isso, meu senhor?!

\- É por ter tido a coragem de me contrariar na igreja e ir abraçar Timóteo mesmo assim!

\- Mas ele é meu filho...! É nosso filho!

\- Não quero saber! Na igreja já disse que não quero que o abrace!

\- Pois se não gostava que eu o abraçasse em lugar algum...!

\- Então devia me obedecer! E nada de choramingos, que quero dormir!

Ele então se despiu e se deitou na cama, ao passo que Violante, ainda a derramar algumas lágrimas de forma involuntária, continuou a rezar no oratório, tentando distrair a mente.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Pois é, Pedito continua ruinzinho com a Violante, tá vendo? E a Teodora, que parece entrar em depressão por saber que vai continuar a morar com o Morcego? E essa vontade do Timóteo de esmurrar o pai? Parece que não vai dar em boa coisa..._

 _Vamos ver a continuação no próximo capítulo!_

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	7. Chapter 7

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

VII

\- Vão morar na casa dele?!

\- Sim, minha mãe. Ele declarou isto ontem; aliás, já até mesmo marcou o casamento na igreja.

\- Deus meu!

Dona Isabel colocou as mãos nas fontes, desesperada. Casar com a filha do inquisidor já era terrível, mas morar na casa dele...! O homem ia simplesmente mandar e desmandar não somente na filha, mas também em Pedro!

\- Meu filho, eu estava feliz de saber que a tua noiva era mais amena do que pensávamos.

\- Ela mesma fez uma expressão de espanto quando soube que moraríamos na casa dele.

\- Sério? Então ela gostaria de se ver livre afinal de contas! Ora veja! Mas enfim, meu filho, crê que é tarde demais para desistir do casamento?

\- Sim. Se era perigoso antes, quando eu ainda sequer iniciara as visitas de corte... imagine agora, com o casamento marcado. Expedito certamente acharia um modo de nos matar. E de mais a mais, a pobre menina se sentiria amargamente rejeitada, pensando que o problema era ela.

\- É verdade. E eu que sequer a conheci!

\- O pai dela é muito rígido; não permite que ela ande sozinha com um homem o qual ainda não é seu marido.

\- Decerto nunca os deixou sozinhos.

\- Não. Certamente só deixará depois que estivermos casados.

\- Compreendo. Ah, mas meu filho...! Será que te será fácil viver na casa deste homem?!

\- Fácil não será. Mas que escolha tenho eu, minha mãe?

Resignada porém ainda aflita, dona Isabel foi rezar. Que Deus lhe desse inspiração diante daquela situação tão difícil!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Numa das últimas visitas de corte de Pedro, antes de ele ir embora, Expedito o chamou para falar consigo.

\- Apenas precisamos ter... uma conversinha de homem para homem, sim? Depois o liberarei.

Pedro assentiu e então ambos foram para um dos quartos do segundo andar. O moço pediu mentalmente que o inquisidor não demorasse, pois não aguentava muito a energia dele.

Expedito sentou-se e indicou que o futuro genro se sentasse também. Ele o fez, então o eclesiástico tomou a palavra:

\- Muito que bem. Dentro de cerca de uma semana estará casado com minha filha. Espero que entenda... a corte foi curta de propósito, pois meu objetivo ao procurar a vossa mãe não foi encontrar a Teodora um noivo, mas sim um marido. Há casamentos na nobreza onde sequer é feito o período de corte; já mandam trazer o noivo ou a noiva diretamente para a cerimônia de casamento. Mas eu preferi fazer com que se familiarizassem um pouco um com o outro antes de enfim se casarem. Não é bom que completos desconhecidos se casem, mas também não é direito um noivado longo. O noivado longo desgraça a vida de uma mulher.

Pedro se sentia tenso. De fato, aquilo era de certa forma uma indireta a si, pois caso ele próprio desistisse do casamento, pagaria muito caro. Isso estava implícito no discurso do frei.

Expedito continuou:

\- Pois bem. Agora que somente falta uma semana para o casamento, tenho de lhe dizer algumas coisas. Por um tempo, pensei em enviar Teodora a um convento a fim de se tornar freira. Mas pensei melhor: Timóteo, o irmão dela, já é clérigo; e de mais a mais ela não tem disciplina ou mesmo pendor para ser esposa de Cristo. O único lugar digno, portanto, para uma mulher leiga é o casamento. E é bom que assim seja, pois quero netos. Veja, a minha mulher, a senhora dona Violante, quando passou a viver comigo, já era passada da idade de casar. Tinha quase trinta anos de idade. E além disso, não tinha saúde, tinha achaques por qualquer cousa... vez por outra tem uns delírios, fica a vagar pela casa de camisola, enfim... agora que vossa mercê vai a viver aqui, a admoestarei a não fazer mais isto. Mas então, ela me deu somente dois filhos. Eu quero netos. E somente há uma maneira de consegui-los de forma digna: através de um casamento fidalgo. Foi por isso que eu arranjei casamento consigo. Entende?

O moço assentiu.

\- Desta forma, direi a si o que desejo de sua pessoa enquanto marido de minha filha. Ela já tem dezoito anos; a mulher que casa somente depois dos vinte anos periga não ter os filhos necessários que Deus mande, como foi o caso da senhora dona Violante. Mas o caso dela é diferente, foi abandonada por dois noivos antes de mim. Enfim, uma desgraça. Por isso tenho esse pensamento de que o noivado deve ser bastante curto. Ela se casará numa boa idade. Poderá ter muitos filhos, que é o que a mulher casada mais deve almejar ter. Meu objetivo, portanto, não é que sejam felizes, ou se dêem bem, ou o que quer que seja.

O fidalgo não conseguiu conter um olhar de estranheza; como um pai não desejaria que a filha fosse feliz no casamento? Expedito, tendo os olhos agudos como tinha, logo percebeu; e portanto logo explicou aquilo:

\- Meu objetivo é que ambos me dêem netos, todos de uma linhagem nobre. Se vão se amar ou se odiar; se vão a ter afinidades ou não; se após os filhos nascerem sequer se olharão na cara um do outro; nada disso me interessa. A meu ver, casamento de cristão é casamento de dever; não de amor, paixão, nada disso. Estas cousas nunca mantiveram a um casamento de fato. Portanto, quero os netos - e principalmente um neto homem. Infelizmente não me dou muito bem com meu filho Timóteo, portanto espero estar ainda vivo para ver a um neto homem meu me suceder de maneira satisfatória.

\- Perdoe-me, mas sucedê-lo... no que?

\- Como inquisidor. Um dos filhos de Teodora pode ser enviado para ser eclesiástico; apenas um já basta, o que tiver a índole mais parecida com a minha. Timóteo não tem a verve, o tino suficiente para ser inquisidor.

\- Compreendo.

\- Agora, vamos a um assunto um pouco mais delicado. Serei direto consigo, e pode ser direto comigo. Obviamente, vossa mercê já reparou que apesar de eclesiástico, eu tenho mulher. E tive outras antes de ter a senhora dona Violante. Não se espante: eu tive, sim. Então não se peje ao falar desses assuntos comigo. Estamos entre homens, não entre donzelas. Vossa mercê já conheceu mulher?

Um pouco acanhado diante da forma direta de Expedito, Pedro apenas acenou que "sim" com a cabeça.

\- Já conheceu de fato, da maneira... bíblica, quero dizer? Deitou-se com ela? Teve com ela conjunção carnal?

\- Sim, meu senhor. Em Coimbra, a maioria dos jovens tinha lá as suas moças para esse tipo de... divertimento.

\- Ah, sim. Nunca conheci o ambiente acadêmico de Coimbra, mas no ambiente eclesiástico era assim também. Tínhamos lá as nossas "moças" também, e elas nos serviram bem. Se bem que hoje, eu, já homem com essa idade, jamais me deitaria com uma daquelas. Um bando de meninas sujas, que pertenceram a tantos homens; que horror! Mas... enfim, sei como é. Quando se é jovem, fica-se com uma mulher somente por usar saia enfim. É bom que conheça mulher, assim já sabe o que fazer. Já possuíste a alguma donzela?

\- Uma... uma virgem, o senhor quer dizer?

\- Sim. Uma virgem.

\- Não.

\- Também é bom que não o tenha feito. Pois as virgens, quando são defloradas, devem ser assumidas por toda a vida pelo homem que as tomou. Com isso eu concordo; não se deve perder a uma mulher. É certo que essas... "moças" para divertimento, elas um dia também foram virgens. Mas se entregaram a sua pureza a outrem; se deram aquilo que de mais precioso uma mulher tem a qualquer um; ou mesmo se infelizmente foram violadas contra a própria vontade; isso não é problema nosso. O que importa é que não fomos nós que as perdemos, então se elas nos vem já perdidas, nada mais justo que continuar a usá-las para divertimento. Eu não; já fiz isso há muitos anos, hoje não mais, como lhe disse. Pois bem. Uma virgem deflorada deve ser assumida por toda a vida, enquanto um dos dois viver. A minha filha é completamente pura; isto eu posso lhe assegurar. E posso fazê-lo porque ela não foi enviada a colégios; foi educada em casa, até hoje nunca saiu sem os pais, como vossa mercê mesmo percebeu. Nem consigo próprio, quando íamos à igreja, ela ia desacompanhada de mim ou da mãe dela. Compreende?

Pedro fez que "sim" com a cabeça.

\- Por isso mesmo lhe asseguro que é virgem. Portanto, senhor Pedro, gostaria que o senhor assumisse a ela até o fim da vida dela ou da sua. Entendido?

\- Sim.

\- Prezei muito para que minha filha chegasse virgem ao altar. Prezo muito pela honra das mulheres que vivem em minha casa, senhor Pedro. A senhora dona Violante, não se espante, foi moça por muito tempo. Já estava a alcançar a idade da "moça velha" quando enfim a tomei para mim. Fui eu quem a deflorei; não sendo casado oficialmente com ela, clérigo indisposto a largar o ofício, poderia tê-la largado por aí quando começasse a envelhecer, ou qualquer outra cousa do gênero. Ela já não tinha parentes em Portugal quando a tomei, e de resto os irmãos no Brasil, seus únicos parentes vivos, queriam vê-la longe e por si não intercederiam. De tal forma não intercederiam, que durante todos estes anos jamais lhe mandaram uma única carta. Sim, é essa a situação dos irmãos dela para com ela. Mas voltemos ao que estávamos falando. Eu continuo com ela, mesmo após vinte e quatro anos, porque a deflorei. Porque ela era mulher direita quando a conheci, e porque prometi a ela que deixaria a sua honra intacta. Vossa mercê mesmo já ouviu algo que afrontasse contra a honra da senhora dona Violante, mesmo vivendo ela com um clérigo?

O fidalgo fez que "não" com a cabeça.

\- Isto ocorre porque sempre prezei por sua conduta. Se não poderia lhe dar a legitimidade, lhe daria o mais próximo da posição de uma mulher devidamente casada; talvez até mais digna do que a de muitas que o são. Entende agora por que ninguém me condena? Porque prezo para que as mulheres em minha casa tenham a honra o mais intacta possível, e isso se inicia com a minha mulher; não sai às ruas sem mim, não se mete em escândalos, não usa roupas escandalosas. Sequer os bailes da corte frequentamos. Vivemos a vida mais austera e regrada possível.

Pedro engoliu em seco, pois se Expedito exigia tudo aquilo da mulher e da filha, exigiria dele próprio também, ao morar em sua casa. O inquisidor continuou:

\- De resto, a senhora dona Violante é mulher direita até hoje: vive para a casa, para a religião e para mim. De vez em quando começa a malucar, como eu já lhe disse: fica aborrecida, fica a rezar o dia todo, fica de camisola, chora... mas como eu lhe disse, casamento de cristão é casamento de dever. Estes são os ossos do ofício, e de resto, como eu vos disse, ela é mulher honesta. Era virgem quando a conheci; eu mesmo conferi se o era antes de tomá-la para mim. Não se espante novamente: conferi, sim. Levo estas cousas muito a sério. E a vigio de forma tão estrita, que de fato sei que jamais teve outro homem além de mim. Quero que assim seja com minha filha. Ela lhe vai virgem ao altar, e quero que continue a olhar por si como eu olhei antes de entregá-la. O marido decente cuida da honra de sua esposa.

\- Compreendo.

\- Mas também não quero que ela continue virgem dentro do casamento. Entenda, muitos que casam de maneira arranjada, como estamos fazendo, não consumam o casamento. A senhora dona Violante mesmo fora casada antes de eu a tomar. Sim, é uma história de fato bastante intrigante! Seu então marido a prendeu numa torre sem consumar o casamento. Eu já a conhecia e fiz a anulação de seu casamento. Para evitar que isto seja feito, quero que vossa mercê deflore a minha filha na primeira noite de casados. Sim, pois se é honra para a mulher ficar virgem até o casamento, é vergonha permanecer intocada após o mesmo. O marido deve cumprir com seus deveres de homem e se deitar com sua esposa.

\- Eu o farei, meu senhor.

Expedito sorriu.

\- Eu não posso somente confiar em sua palavra, senhor Pedro. Perdoe-me, mas não posso. Pois vossa mercê pode simplesmente se fechar com Teodora no quarto e nada fazer com ela. Acima de querer o casamento consumado, quero também que se deite com ela para me dar os netos que tanto quero ter. Antigamente, uma junta de testemunhas entravam no quarto para ver se o casal ia mesmo consumar a união; hoje, não se tem mais desses costumes. Como não verei o que farão, quero que me dê uma prova da consumação do casamento.

Expedito tomou, então, de dentro de uma gaveta do quarto, um lençol branco.

\- Tome. Coloque isto - pode ser de maneira discreta caso assim queira - por cima da cama, onde Teodora se deitará pouco antes de consumarem o ato. Após o mesmo, geralmente a mulher que é virgem sangra um pouco. Tome o sangue que cair da defloração dela neste lençol e me traga o mesmo na manhã seguinte.

Pedro engoliu em seco. Expedito era de fato um homem que levava as coisas às últimas consequências. Mas não podia negar, por isso tomou o lençol das mãos dele.

Ia já a sair pela porta, quando o inquisidor o chamou para que se sentasse novamente.

\- Uma última coisa. Somente uma última, antes de sairmos. Como nunca antes possuiu a uma mulher virgem, tenho algo a lhe dizer. Minha filha sequer sabe direito como se realiza o... ato, enfim. A consumação do casamento. Talvez tenha medo; talvez nas primeiras vezes, deva possui-la com ambos vestidos com suas camisolas de dormir. Pois bem; talvez ela tenha medo, talvez estranhe; nunca antes esteve sozinha com um homem, daí de repente vem um por cima dela e... bem, já sabe. Se quiser ser cuidadoso, seja. Se quiser acalmá-la com as palavras, a dizer que "tudo bem", que tudo transcorrerá de maneira tranquila, tudo bem também. Mas não fique sendo muito reticente ou cedendo aos apelos dela. Se dependesse das mulheres, nós nunca as possuiríamos! Avise a ela que está tudo bem, que é marido dela e tem esse direito; e pronto, a partir daí simplesmente faça o que tem de ser feito: possua-a. Tirar virgindade de mulher é que nem arrancar um dente: tem de ser feito de uma vez só. Se fizer devagarzinho, sente-se medo, a mulher fica apreensiva. Arranque a virgindade dela de uma vez e pronto. Vai doer de qualquer jeito, não é? Então que doa tudo que tem que doer de uma só vez.

O moço engoliu em seco outra vez - e de forma involuntária, lhe veio na mente como teria sido grotesco quando Expedito deflorara a Violante.

Então saíram ambos do quarto - Pedro ainda pálido. Então, Teodora tomou a bênção do pai, guardou o véu de noiva o qual já quase terminara de bordar e foi dormir. Quanto a Violante, foi a seu homem.

\- Meu senhor, conversou com ele?

\- Sim. Sobre a noite de núpcias, todas estas cousas. Não se deve falar disto com Teodora pois é mulher, não é? É o marido quem deve instrui-la após terem-se casado. Então, teria de ser com ele que eu deveria falar. De resto, preciso mandar logo trocar a cama dela de solteiro por uma de casal. Daqui uma semana já se casam, imagine deixar isto para cima da hora?

\- Verdade! Ah, mas imagine se numa hora dessas Pedro desiste de casar!

O inquisidor a olhou com olhos loucos.

\- Minha senhora! Ele não é nem louco de fazer uma cousa dessas! Se fizer, o persigo até o fim do mundo, arranco a sua macheza com minhas próprias mãos e o faço engolir! Ora se não faço!

Violante persignou-se, mas olhou ao homem com admiração. Ah, que pena que seu pai era apenas um sargento-mor! Pois se tivesse sido algo da envergadura de Expedito, poderia ter feito o mesmo com seus dois noivos que desistiram do noivado. Mas fora bom assim! Fora bom, pois se eles não a houvessem rejeitado, como ela conheceria a Expedito? E certamente nenhum outro homem a faria feliz como ele fazia!

Foi com este pensamento que foi dormir com ele, pensando na sorte que tinha. Estava tão segura ao lado de um homem como ele, que podia mais que o próprio rei!

Só não estava segura e protegida era dele próprio.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Gente, esses monólogos são muito pesados! Pedito tem a energia muito pesada pra gente escrever sobre ele!_

 _De resto, olha as dicas que ele dá pro futuro marido da filha. Coitado do Pedro, deve ter ficado tremendo na base ao ver a crueldade dele!_

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	8. Chapter 8

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

VIII

A última semana que antecedeu o casamento de Teodora voou. Logo vieram alguns homens, mandados por Expedito, a fim de trocar a cama de solteiro pela de casal. Violante e a filha, não acostumadas a ver outros homens na casa, se constrangeram e foram à área de serviço e lá ficaram, até os homens irem embora.

A moça, aliás, naquela semana ficara com algum receio. Afinal de contas, ia se casar e viver com Pedro. Mas sequer sabia coisa alguma sobre "consumar o casamento", nem como deveria conviver com um homem que fosse seu esposo. Tinha medo de fazer coisas erradas, tinha medo de que ele não gostasse de si. Por isso, quis perguntar a sua mãe como lidar com aquilo.

\- Minha mãe, como deverei lidar com meu esposo?

\- Obedeça a ele; somente não o faça quando algo que ele lhe disser avilte a sua honra. Não saia sozinha, não use roupas extravagantes. Seja uma mulher recatada, viva para ele e para a casa.

\- E... minha mãe, como é que um casal se porta na intimidade?

Violante fez o sinal-da-cruz, horrorizada.

\- Isso não sou eu quem deve te dizer, minha filha, e sim ele. Pedro deve te instruir após o casamento.

\- Mas eu quero saber como é...!

\- Não. Não se deve conversar sobre isto dessa maneira.

Sendo assim, nada restou a Teodora senão se calar e cuidar do resto do enxoval.

O vestido de noiva já estava pronto, o véu também. Expedito queria tanto deixar claro que ia casar a filha virgem, que mandara comprar um véu enorme, de quatro metros, pesado; a moça o bordara com dificuldade, pois era difícil lidar com um véu tão longo.

Enfim chegara o dia do casório. O inquisidor mandara vir uma carruagem toda em dourado, na qual iriam ele, Teodora e Violante. Pedro já estaria no altar, ao passo que a mãe dele o acompanhara à igreja, preocupada justamente porque não sabia como viveria ele a partir daquele dia na casa de Expedito.

Timóteo, por sua parte, se paramentara todo para celebrar o casamento da irmã. Expedito aproveitara e dera a penitência a Blimunda pouco antes da cerimônia. Após isso, voltaria para seu posto e levaria Teodora ao altar; todos já sabiam que ela era filha de Expedito, porém "na teoria" ela seria uma afilhada. Por isso ele tinha o direito de levá-la ao altar.

Violante ficou com os demais convidados, nos bancos da igreja. Se sentia emocionada, pois sua filha já casava! E ela, que demorara tanto pra casar! Na verdade, tivera a cerimônia de casamento apenas com João Fernandes. E ele, sem consumar a relação, a deixara trancada numa torre. Então, cerimônias de casamento não lhe traziam boas lembranças. Ironicamente com Expedito, com quem vivia maritalmente há mais de vinte anos, jamais tivera cerimônia pois ele nunca quisera largar o hábito de frade e de inquisidor.

Timóteo chamou a Blimunda para ver a cerimônia.

\- Minha irmã hoje casa. Venha ver como ela é!

A contragosto, com as costas ainda doendo muito por causa da penitência, ela foi, discretamente, até a nave da igreja e viu; não tardou para Expedito trazer a Teodora pelo braço, o som do órgão tocando no fundo. Uma dama teve de levar o véu pela parte de trás, de tão grande que era.

Quando Pedro e Teodora ajoelharam-se no altar, o inquisidor foi para perto de Violante. Então Timóteo passou a celebrar o casamento, dizendo as palavras as quais geralmente se diziam naquelas ocasiões. Quanto a Teodora, se sentia confusa. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que viver com Pedro dali por diante. Por isso, mal escutou o que Timóteo disse; e apenas "acordou" quando lhe foi exigido que confirmasse os votos matrimoniais. Em seguida, trocaram as alianças.

Depois da celebração do casamento, alguns mais íntimos foram convidados para a festa que fariam na casa do inquisidor. Era a primeira festa que havia lá; o máximo que se fazia era Violante receber algumas beatas da igreja em sua casa para um chá. Dona Amália, uma das beatas da "primeira geração", falecera há pouco. Suas filhas, agora com idade próxima à de Violante, já tinham filhos também em idade de casar. Toda essa gente ela recebia em casa vez por outra.

Já o pobre senhor Antônio Carlos, como ficara desiludido ao descobrir que Violante na verdade era a mulher do inquisidor e não somente sua governanta! Nos tempos idos, era ele um viúvo que quisera se casar com ela, pensando ser ela viúva também. Mas não; a segunda gravidez de Violante fora pública e todos souberam que o filho era dela com Expedito. A essa altura, já estava ele casado com outra mulher e até mesmo com o primeiro filho desta união já nascido.

Quando o senhor Antônio Carlos morreu, também já com uma certa idade, Violante sentiu-se livre para ter amizade com a viúva dele, que era a senhora dona Mirtes, bem como com os filhos dela também. A chamava para sua casa vez por outra.

Toda esta gente, dessa forma, estava no casamento de Teodora.

Blimunda não fora à festa; não a quereriam lá de fato, sendo acusada de heresia como era, por isso foi dormir mais cedo. Mas sempre vigiada pelos soldados, os quais não relaxavam a vigilância com os capturados pelo Santo Ofício jamais.

Na casa de Expedito, as criadas tinham muito trabalho com os convidados; alguns outros criados foram chamados de pronto, para ajudar com a comida e com o ato de servir as pessoas.

Teodora, já dentro de casa, retirara o enorme véu. Agora tudo se tornava mais palpável; naquela noite dormiria com seu marido, e sequer sabia o que fazer. O nervoso tomou conta de si. Abraçara Timóteo, finalmente conhecera e cumprimentara sua sogra, falara com os demais presentes, mas aquele nervoso não a deixava.

Violante, a qual não via o filho há tempos, o convidou para que dormisse em um dos quartos de hóspedes àquela noite. Ele recusou.

\- Sinto muito, minha mãe, mas devo vigiar a prisioneira na igreja.

\- A tal da bruxa? Como ela vai se saindo?

\- Até agora tem-se mostrado de fácil trato.

\- Sei. Mas tome cuidado! Bruxas podem te enfeitiçar!

\- Sou um sacerdote do Senhor, não será tão fácil me desencaminhar.

\- Mesmo assim, cuidado!

No íntimo, Violante sabia que o filho não dormia lá porque não desejava estar debaixo do mesmo teto que o pai. Não gostava dele, e sempre que podia tomava distância de si. Isso somente afastava a Violante cada vez mais do filho.

Após a festa, foram todos embora; somente ficaram Pedro, Expedito, Teodora e Violante. Logo, Pedro subiu para o quarto que seria de ambos; tomaria as abluções necessárias, vestiria a camisola de dormir e esperaria por sua esposa.

Como de praxe, a fidalga e o inquisidor se colocaram em seus assentos da hora dos serões. Esperariam a filha subir para o quarto para que então se retirassem a seus próprios aposentos.

Mas ela estava parada, ainda com o vestido de noiva, sem saber como agir.

Percebendo que a filha estava apreensiva, Expedito resolveu lhe dar um "incentivo":

\- Minha filha, vá ao quarto; teu marido te espera. Lá as criadas já te deixaram a camisola do dia, as vasilhas e jarras para que faça as devidas abluções... vá.

\- Meu pai, eu tenho medo.

Pronto. Expedito estava a esperar que aquilo fosse acontecer, mas tal resistência o aborrecia.

\- Medo de que? Ora, é teu marido. No período de corte, durante o noivado, não te mordeu nenhuma vez. Vá.

\- Eu não sei como me portar diante dele como esposa...!

\- Deixe, que ele é homem; ele já viveu no mundo, saberá te dizer o que fazer.

\- Mas estou com medo...!

Os olhos de Teodora lacrimejavam. O inquisidor bufou de impaciência.

\- Filha minha não tem medo! Vá, vá logo! Vá, ou ele vai se cansar de esperar, vai pensar que a noiva dele lhe veio estragada, anulará o casamento e então nenhum outro homem terá coragem de casar contigo sendo assim repudiada! Anda!

Sem conter as lágrimas, ela foi; os braços a tremer, os olhos apertados de angústia.

Assim que ouviu a filha fechar a porta do quarto, indicando que já estava dentro do mesmo, Violante disse à meia-voz:

\- Mas eu não entendo essas moças de hoje em dia! Pois se no meu tempo o que mais uma moça ansiava era por estar casada e devidamente a viver com seu esposo!

Expedito a olhou de esguelha, o olhar malicioso:

\- Ora vamos, minha senhora! Teodora mal teve tempo de desejar estar casada; casou-se com dezoito anos! Isso porque fui um pai eficiente e logo lhe arrumei um noivo decente - e um noivo que não desistiu do noivado e foi direto ao altar, ao contrário dos seus que desistiram no meio do caminho. Já a senhora...! O quanto não esperou a seco por um homem!

\- Credo-em-cruz, meu senhor! Que não falo destas cousas, e sim de querer estar casada, encaminhada na vida, mãe de seus filhos! E não exatamente de... dessas coisas que está a insinuar!

\- Pois sempre foi louca para ser tocada por um homem que eu sei...! Eu sei melhor do que ninguém desse fogo que lhe abrasa embaixo das saias que veste!

O olhar que trocaram ambos foi incandescente; Violante sempre desejara homem, era essa a verdade, e era louca pra se deitar com um desde quando era solteira; por isso não entendia porque tanto medo da filha em finalmente tomar esposo. Mas agora... tal fogo ainda não se abrandara, e quando deram por si, estavam, ela e o homem, se agarrando ali mesmo, sem esperar ir ao quarto.

\- Lembra? - sussurrou ele, entre um beijo e outro em seu colo - Lembra quando eu a toquei pela primeira vez por debaixo do vestido?

Violante lembrava; era ainda quando moça, porém morrendo de medo de morrer só; trancada na torre onde João Fernandes a confinara. Ah, céus...! Quando aqueles dedos a tocaram a primeira vez, ela tivera a certeza de que o paraíso existia de verdade! Como ser pecado afinal de contas?

E mais uma vez, vinte e quatro anos depois, sentira ela os dedos dele em si; Expedito abrira a parte da frente de seu vestido e escorregara a mão por lá, até chegar no meio das pernas dela. A fidalga gemeu de prazer quando ele passou a estimular a sua feminilidade, como bem fizera naquela ocasião. Como a filha podia ter medo de coisa tão boa...?

\- Ah!

\- Apenas não gema muito alto, minha senhora; agora temos um jovem casal em casa, o qual não pode desconfiar que vossa mercê ainda tem todo esse fogo debaixo das saias!

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, não conseguindo dizer mais nada com palavras; apenas abriu mais as pernas, a fim de que ele tivesse melhor acesso a si, aproveitando e sentindo ao máximo aquele prazer.

Expedito, então, adorava aquilo; não exatamente o fato de dar prazer à mulher, mas de sentir que ela se rendia totalmente a si. Que ele a afetava de alguma forma. Gostava de senti-la na mão, de dominá-la afinal de contas.

O prazer foi aumentando; Violante passou a mover-se contra os dedos dele, ansiando que o gozo chegasse. Ele, vendo que a mulher se animava e excitava ainda mais, beijou-a na boca a fim de abafar qualquer grito mais alto que ela pudesse dar.

Quando sentiu que ela estava bem próxima do orgasmo, tirou a mão - e viu com prazer o olhar de frustração da fidalga.

\- Meu senhor...!

\- Minha senhora, melhor será se finalizarmos no quarto. É certo que a essa hora Teodora e o marido devem estar... ocupados um com o outro, assim como eu e vossa mercê estamos ocupados. Porém, talvez um deles queira descer para beber água, ou qualquer outra cousa do gênero. Então podem ver mais do que somente o beijo que Teodora viu àquele dia...

\- Verdade! Mas as criadas não os guarneceram com água lá em cima?

\- Sei cá eu, minha senhora. Essas criadas, a cada dia mais distraídas! Mas de qualquer forma é melhor irmos ao quarto.

Ela assentiu, e então ambos se fecharam no quarto. E Violante ficou nua, como há tempos não ficava; após as regras cessarem e ela não ser mais capaz de engravidar, achava que era pecado fazer sexo nua; achava que era pecado fazer sexo de qualquer forma, mas o homem instava para que fizessem - e ela no íntimo gostava imenso, então não se negava, todavia queria fazer de camisola. Mas naquele dia, ah...! Fora tão "acesa" por ele, que não resistira: tirara toda a roupa, ficando nua em pelo como uma Eva madura querendo aproveitar o amor enquanto podia. Expedito também se despiu, e então ambos fizeram amor de maneira completamente insana, agarrando um ao outro e deixando marcas; a fidalga logo teve seu ansiado gozo, o primeiro de vários que teria àquela noite. Ninguém, ao olhar aquele casal tão austero e contido na igreja ou nos autos de fé, adivinharia que fornicavam de maneira tão desabrida quando estavam sozinhos.

Já Teodora, subira ao quarto com medo. E fora com medo que se escondera atrás do biombo para trocar de roupa e vestir a camisola. E foi com medo que olhou ao então marido sentado na beira da cama, vestido com a sua camisola de dormir também. Então não aguentou e desabou. Chorou desabridamente, colocando todo aquele nervoso pra fora.

Pedro tinha uma ideia de que ela reagiria daquela forma. Tomou-a pela mão, ao que ela a retirou, ainda com medo.

\- Acalme-se. Não farei nada que não queira.

\- Desculpe-me. Não quero que pense que vim... com defeito!

\- Como assim, com defeito? Apenas vejo uma jovem bela e sã; não alguém com defeito!

A moça sorriu.

\- Diz isso apenas para me alegrar, não é mesmo? Pois meu pai me disse que se eu não subisse, vossa mercê anularia o casamento comigo!

\- Pois claro que não! Eu entendo; vossa mercê foi totalmente reprimida durante a vida, até ontem nem sozinha comigo podia ficar! E agora, que pode finalmente se colocar a sós comigo, já é obrigada a... a fazer tudo de uma vez! Entendo como sua mente possa estar.

\- Pois me entende, de verdade?

\- Claro. Veja, seu pai queria que consumássemos a relação logo na primeira noite de casados. Mas eu tenho para mim que se a mulher for forçada ao que quer que seja, isso pode feri-la pro resto da vida. Bem, como não tivemos contato sozinhos no período de corte, penso que agora, enfim, podemos nos conhecer melhor.

\- C-como assim?

\- Podemos enfim saber quem somos nós. Do que vossa mercê gosta de fazer?

Teodora sorriu novamente.

\- Eu? Meus pais me levam à igreja, somente isso.

\- Não sai ao parque?

\- Não.

\- Não vai tomar um refresco?

\- Não!

\- Pois agora, como casada, pode ir - comigo. Vosso pai nos autorizou a ir à casa de minha mãe após o casamento. Por que não vamos lá amanhã?

\- Podemos?!

\- Claro!

Antes com medo, o semblante de Teodora se iluminou. Podia passear! Ir ao parque! Sair com o marido! Que bom! Sua vida não se resumiria às idas à igreja e às visitas entediantes às beatas amigas da mãe!

Então ficaram conversando a noite toda sobre os planos que tinham de passeios. Talvez Expedito não quisesse permitir idas à corte ou aos bailes, mas ao parque duvidavam que não deixasse. Afinal, estava casada ela! Se Pedro a acompanhasse, isso só competia aos dois!

Quando já passavam das duas da manhã, Pedro disse que precisava dormir.

\- Preciso me deitar, amanhã vou ao trabalho novamente.

\- Depois pode me contar como é trabalhar com o rei?

\- Decerto que sim. Bem, apenas gostaria de... beijá-la antes de dormirmos. Para selar o nosso casamento.

A moça sorriu novamente.

\- Jamais antes beijei um homem...!

\- Sei que não. Mas hoje farei somente isto, está bem?

\- Está bem!

E ainda com um pouco de receio, sem jeito, Teodora fechou os olhos. Pedro deu-lhe um beijo bastante simples na boca, sem língua, sem nada. Não queria assustá-la.

\- Pronto. Agora vamos dormir. Ah - apenas uma coisa!

\- O que?

O fidalgo foi até a cômoda, retirou um pano de lá de dentro - o lençol branco que Expedito dera a ele - cortou o próprio braço com uma pequena navalha de fazer a barba que trouxera com sua bagagem de mão, e deitou o sangue no lençol.

Teodora soltou uma exclamação de susto:

\- Deus meu!

\- Calma! Não grite alto, ou seus pais pensarão que estou a forçá-la aqui dentro! - disse ele, sem sequer imaginar que o "respeitável casal" na verdade estava a resfolegar de gozo e tesão lá embaixo, e jamais escutaria nada mesmo se ambos berrassem o mais alto que pudessem.

\- Mas... pra que esse sangue?

\- É algo que preciso fazer. Prometi a seu pai que a possuiria hoje, portanto tenho de entregar o lençol com sangue a ele.

O medo toldou o semblante dela outra vez.

\- Sai sangue?

\- De algumas mulheres, não. De outras, sim. Mas fique tranquila: será quando estiver disposta.

Pedro estancou um pouco o sangue do braço, apagou as velas, foi deitar e deu um beijo na testa da esposa. E Teodora, a qual fora ao quarto com muito medo, deitava feliz - apenas estranhando dormir com um homem ao lado de si, coisa que nunca fizera antes. Mas de resto, sorriu: Pedro parecia que seria seu amigo; não a forçara a nada e a ouvira por bastante tempo. Quem sabe ele não a ajudaria a se libertar do jugo de seu pai?

E foi com esse pensamento que adormeceu em paz em sua primeira noite de casada.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Agora imaginem a cena: o casalzineo novineo, que era quem devia estar dando no couro loucamente, estava lá conversando sobre como se livrar do Pedito - enquanto o casal véio estava se acabando de trepar no quarto! kkkkkkkkkkk!_

 _Mas enfim, Pedro parece bem disposto a fazer o casamento funcionar. E o Morcego? Vai desconfiar que a filha continua virgem? Vai "engolir" o lençol com sangue falso? E vai encher o saco do casal quando eles quiserem fazer um simples passeio no parque?_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estão lendo!_


	9. Chapter 9

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

IX

Após a festa de casamento da irmã, Timóteo partiu numa diligência para a igreja, pois estava já muito tarde para ir a pé - se bem que as pessoas ainda respeitassem o hábito dos padres, mas enfim, nunca se devia confiar demais na sorte. Ao chegar à igreja, qual não foi sua surpresa ao se deparar com os guardas se fechando sobre Blimunda; a mesma ainda deitada na enxerga, respirando em grandes haustos, com medo.

\- Ora vamos, minha bruxa! - dizia um deles, rindo - Há quanto tempo um homem não te procura? Certamente nos agradecerá após o que fizermos contigo! Não tenha medo!

Ela fechou os olhos, aterrorizada. Antes, tinha o espigão de seu homem, com o qual se defendia dos possíveis agressores; agora, nada tinha; e certamente não teria forças para confrontar a dois homens armados.

\- Mas o que é isso?!

Blimunda finalmente teve coragem de abrir os olhos: era a voz de Timóteo a qual ela ouvia. Os guardas viraram-se para trás.

\- Ora ora, senhor padre Timóteo! Estamos apenas... a fazer um pouco de companhia à bruxa!

\- A esta hora?! Ela precisa é dormir, que amanhã passará o dia todo a limpar a igreja e a rezar em jejum!

\- Vai nos poupar desta diversão, senhor padre Timóteo?

\- Qual diversão! Estão em frente do altar-mor! Olhem que os denuncio a meu pai por profanação caso toquem nela de maneira indevida!

Ambos os guardas riram.

\- Qual! Expedito sempre permitiu a violação de hereges; ele mesmo gosta de usar lá seus instrumentos de tortura penetrantes nas hereges, principalmente quando são mocinhas novas!

Timóteo fez uma expressão de asco. Nunca soubera de seu pai ter a outra mulher que sua mãe naqueles anos todos; mas certamente abusava das interrogadas ao passar a mão nelas, enfiar nelas objetos cortantes e mesmo arrancar os seios fora durante as torturas. Sexo não fazia com elas, mas todo o resto de perversão... ah, isso não lhe faltava. Quem reclamaria por elas, mulheres prestes a morrer? E de mais a mais, ele apenas diria que estava a castigar as "danadas do inferno". Bela desculpa!

\- Os interrogatórios são cousa muito diversa. Blimunda está aqui sob a minha guarda, e no altar-mor certamente não é lugar... para isto! Mesmo se ela quisesse!

\- Ora vamos, senhor padre, não seja carola nem santarrão! Deixe que nos divertamos um pouco!

Vendo que os guardas não desistiriam caso não tomasse atitude mais enérgica, o jovem padre literalmente se colocou entre a prisioneira e eles.

\- Só encostam nela debaixo de meu cadáver! Vamos, tentem!

Eles viram que Timóteo falava a sério. Viram nele um brilho feroz nos olhos, semelhante ao que Expedito emitia. Se fosse um padreco qualquer, lhe dariam uma lição na primeira oportunidade; mas como era o filho do inquisidor-mor, sabiam que nada podiam fazer.

Fizeram um gesto de desdém:

\- Também, velha e feia desse jeito... vamos, ó José! Vamos às casas das mulheres de tolerância, elas sim nos atenderão muito melhor! Ora essa, uma velha...

Foram assim embora ambos, e Blimunda finalmente pôde respirar em paz.

\- Ah, Timóteo...! Se não chegásseis a tempo, a esta hora eles já estariam...!

E se pôs a chorar ela, sem suportar mais aquela dor que a perseguia desde o dia em que seu homem fora levado pela Passarola - a máquina de voar do padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão.

\- E pensar que minha mãe me propôs dormir lá na casa de meu pai! Se eu dormisse lá, certamente...! Não poderia salvá-la! Mas que inferno, é só eu ir a uma festa de casamento e já me ocorrem destas?!

\- É o destino de toda mulher sozinha no mundo... mesmo quando já não é nem jovem nem bela, quando está a sós não é deixada em paz pelos homens.

\- Mas aqui está segura. Bem, agora já sei que não posso sair do teu lado, ou te tomarão... por prostituta! Ora ainda essa! Mas vamos; se ainda tem medo, traz tua enxerga pra dentro de meu quarto e eu o fecho por dentro a chave, para ninguém mais te importunar. Não tema: eu nada te farei, que sabes que te respeito como a uma tia ou uma mãe.

\- Disso sei eu; apenas temo que pensem, ao verem-nos a sair juntos do quarto amanhã, que me tomaste para tua amante! Não que isto viesse a me envergonhar, uma vez que sou prisioneira e provavelmente serei condenada após teu pai se fartar de tanto me bater; não tenho esperanças de ser absolvida! Mas é por ti, que tens uma reputação a zelar.

\- Pois que falem! Melhor isto, que tê-la exposta a estes abutres! Que asco, nem podem ver uma mulher e já a pensam disponível às suas luxúrias!

\- É assim que a maioria dos homens pensa, Timóteo; uma vez, quando ainda iniciava a minha busca por Baltasar, fui atacada por um frade dominicano! Que me cria "disponível" como estes! Mas naquele tempo eu tinha o espigão e podia me defender.

\- Pois venha para dentro, ande!?

Dessa forma, dormiram ambos no mesmo quarto - ele na cama e ela na enxerga; e como prometido, Timóteo a respeitou como se respeita a uma mãe ou tia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na manhã seguinte, já vestidos, Violante e Expedito foram a seus lugares onde costumavam ficar nos serões. A fidalga ainda estava a se recuperar da noite que passaram junto; suspirava, abanava-se com um leque e lembrava dos momentos passados com seu homem há pouco.

\- Ah, que bom que foi...! Céus, como foi bom!

\- Que é isso, mulher! Daqui há pouco descem eles, olha o recato!

\- Qual recato! E lá consigo eu manter recato depois do que fizemos?!

\- Olha como fala! E essas pernas abertas, fecha isto!

\- Pois como, se a noite inteira as mantive abertas?!

\- Shhhh, fale baixo! Ninguém precisa saber!

Ainda se abanava ela, tentando se recompor, quando de repente lembrou de outra noite a qual Expedito a possuíra durante todo o tempo. E aquela noite, ao contrário da que vivera há pouco, não fora nada agradável.

Fora daquela vez na qual ela apanhara de chicote por causa de penitência, e após isso possuída contra a vontade por horas a fio. Sim, contra a vontade; o homem tentara convencê-la de que não era forçada, mas àquela noite ela quisera tudo, menos ser dele. Tal pensamento a deixou abalada, e isso fez com que pelo menos temporariamente ela "recuperasse o recato" e parasse de suspirar cheia de boas lembranças do prazer recente que tivera. Pegou sua costura e passou a dedicar-se a ela, enfim quieta. E isso de certa forma foi bom, pois logo Teodora e Pedro desceram e se apresentaram.

Estava ela já completamente vestida e, ao contrário do que ocorria na noite anterior, apresentava um semblante tranquilo. Apenas precisava que Mariana fizesse seu cabelo; logo, as criadas chegaram e Teodora pediu para que ela assim o fizesse. Enquanto isso, as demais preparavam e serviam o desjejum.

Expedito, aproveitando o rebuliço na casa com a chegada das criadas, chamou Pedro a um canto.

\- E então? Como foi com ela?

\- Ah... foi tranquilo.

\- Tranquilo? Pois... ontem estava ela tão apreensiva!

\- Fui compreensivo com ela e a levei bem.

\- Compreendo. Bem, e o lençol?

\- Vamos ao quarto e eu o entregarei.

Foram então ao mesmo. O inquisidor reparou que a cama estava remexida, os lençóis fora do lugar; mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que as coisas não haviam transcorrido como ele desejava.

Logo Pedro lhe entregou o lençol. Expedito examinou o sangue por algum tempo e se calou.

\- Pois muito que bem. Continuem assim, logo a quero grávida. Se ela aceitou tranquila a defloração, o resto será também tranquilo.

Pedro assentiu, e então ambos desceram - Expedito indo sorrateiramente até a cômoda de seu próprio quarto e quartou o lençol devidamente dentro de uma gaveta.

Após o café da manhã e as mulheres já devidamente penteadas e arrumadas por Mariana, o fidalgo se despediu.

\- Vou a sair, a ter com o rei.

Teodora sorriu e foi até ele.

\- Senhor meu marido, quero que leve este lenço que bordei a si quando ainda era apenas sua noiva. Leve, por favor!

\- Ah! Levarei com muito gosto! Até a volta!

Ele beijou a mão da esposa suavemente. Expedito e Violante observaram tudo atentamente. Após Pedro ter saído e Expedito sair pela porta, chamando a Violante para dar-lhe o costumeiro beijo nas mãos, sussurrou bem perto dela para que a filha não ouvisse:

\- Vê como eles estão a se dar bem?

\- É bom, não é? E ela tinha tanto medo ainda ontem...

\- Pois tinha. Mas algo me diz que não consumaram a união... ele me apresentou o suposto lençol e estava ele com o sangue da defloração, porém não estou com muita confiança.

\- E se não consumaram?

\- Quero que consumem logo; quero os meus netos o mais rápido possível.

\- Vá, meu senhor; depois se resolve isto.

\- Preciso resolver logo, pois casamento não consumado abre pressupostos a anulação. É certo que eu seria terrível com ele caso ele o fizesse, porém não quero problemas!

\- Acalme-se, logo eles se acertarão. Ela o tratou bem, logo...

\- Tratar bem não significa que terão inclinações a consumar relação. Bem, já me vou.

Ele então beijou a mão de sua senhora e partiu; ela por sua vez, pôs-se a bordar com a filha e em breve foi rezar. Dali algumas horas, Pedro já chegou. O rei, por ter o fidalgo se casado no dia anterior, queria deixá-lo livre para passar mais tempo com a esposa. E assim ele o fez. Chegou em casa, almoçaram todos e depois Pedro consultou a Violante para que ele e Teodora fossem à casa de dona Isabel, sua mãe.

Ela olhou ao jovem casal de esguelha.

\- Hum. Creio que seria melhor avisarem ao senhor inquisidor Expedito disto.

\- Mas não volta ele muito tarde?

\- Volta; mas mesmo assim, podem enviar um recado através de uma das criadas. Inês! Vá ao Santo Ofício levar este bilhete ao senhor Expedito!

No bilhete, Violante explicitava o desejo de Pedro e Teodora de irem à casa de dona Isabel. Ao ler a mensagem, o inquisidor, fez uma expressão de espanto: logo no primeiro dia? Mas enfim, até preferia o genro fora de casa; em sua casa nunca parara homem por muito tempo, e por mais que Violante não lhe desse motivos para desconfiança, não confiava ele em deixar um homem forte e vigoroso em casa com ela - por mais que fossem sogra e genro! Pois Violante ainda tinha lá as suas belezas, e podia ainda chamar a atenção dele.

\- Vá; diga que podem ir.

Esta foi a resposta que Inês deu a eles; e eles, felizes, se foram. Quanto a Violante, acostumada a ficar em casa, apenas permaneceu a bordar e a costurar.

Felizes, os recém-casados foram de braços dados para a visita. Era algo simples, mas a eles - principalmente a Teodora - era muito; ela estava muito feliz de o pai não ter implicado. Foram a pé, pois Teodora preferia sentir o ar das ruas, coisa que quase nunca sentia.

Na casa de dona Isabel, foram muito bem recebidos; ela ficou muito feliz de ter o filho e a nora em casa. Temia que Teodora fosse uma pessoa amarga, como Expedito, mas via que ela era moça airosa, educada, com outro tipo de personalidade. Ficou contente de ver que pareciam se dar bem, ela e o filho.

Conversaram bastante, e quando chegou a noite, de repente ela lhes fez um convite.

\- Ó, meu filho! Teu quarto de solteiro ainda está montado! Como já são casados, podem dormir aqui!

\- Não nos incomodaríamos, minha mãe?

\- Não, claro que não! É só mandarmos avisar através de um criado!

Teodora sorriu. Dormir fora daquela casa! Era muito bom! Aceitou na hora. Então chamaram o criado, o mesmo mandou o recado para a casa do inquisidor - e o mesmo, o qual já se encontrava em seu lar, recebendo o segundo recado num dia só, bufou de impaciência.

\- Mal casam e já querem dormir fora de casa!

Violante o interpelou:

\- Meu senhor, é muito tarde para que voltem; podem ser assaltados ou cousa do gênero.

\- É verdade - e, dirigindo-se ao criado - Veja, diga a eles que tudo bem. Mas amanhã... vão se ver comigo!

E então foi dormir com Violante. Mas o ar ficara tão pesado da apreensão de Expedito, que ela demorara a dormir e tinha uma vontade que não compreendia de rezar. Era o ar pesado que seu homem colocava no ambiente, e nem ela própria conseguira se acostumar com ele totalmente no decorrer dos anos.

Quanto a Teodora e Pedro, dormiram na antiga cama de solteiro dele - a qual, embora de solteiro fosse, era grande o suficiente para acomodar aos dois. Riram, se sentiram muito mais livres do que na casa de Expedito, e já que aquela era a segunda noite que passaram juntos, Pedro deu em Teodora um beijo mais longo, dessa vez com língua. Ela sorriu, achando estranho.

\- Que achou?

\- Ahn... molhado?

Ele sorriu a ela de volta, e então foram dormir. No dia seguinte, Pedro foi até a casa de Expedito com Teodora após ter tomado o desjejum na casa da mãe e a criada da mesma tê-la arrumado devidamente para sair; sorrindo foi, sorrindo deu o braço a Pedro e sorrindo chegou à casa de seus pais. Mas assim que lá chegou, seu pai a recebeu na porta com um temendo safanão no meio da cara, dado por seu pai.

Ela gritou, surpresa, e Pedro a acolheu nos braços, também surpreso. Mas Expedito o impediu:

\- Não; não a ajude, deixe-a derreada no chão que é o lugar dela.

A moça tinha os olhos cheios d'água.

\- Meu pai, por que?

\- Porque lugar de mulher direita dormir é em casa! Ora, se enfiam na casa dos outros pra dormir! E foi pra isso que eu arrumei o quarto todo aos dois? E foi pra isso que os coloquei em minha casa? Para dormirem em casa alheia! É boa! Pois não os quero mais fora daqui! Ontem apenas permiti isto porque já era tarde para voltarem.

Sem mais nada responder, a moça foi para dentro de casa e logo em seguida em direção a seus aposentos. Após fazê-lo, o inquisidor chamou a Pedro de lado e disse:

\- Senhor Pedro, podem estar casados; mas vivem em minha casa! E enquanto aqui viverem, casados ou não, seguem as minhas regras! Podem ir visitar à senhora sua mãe, mas de dia! Após às seis da tarde, os quero em casa!

\- Perdoe-me; não sabia que isto o incomodaria tanto.

\- Não incomoda a muitos; a mim, sim! Eu lhe disse que cuidava da honra das mulheres de minha casa acima de tudo, e dou o exemplo; não saio de casa após às seis, não me vêem nas noitadas, nas bebedeiras... e assim permaneceremos. Vosso leito conjugal é aqui! Posso parecer muito rígido a um rapaz que foi criado em Coimbra, porém é assim que será aqui!

Sem mais ter o que responder, Pedro simplesmente se dirigiu à diligência que o levaria até seu trabalho - com asco daquele homem, sem nada poder fazer para defender à esposa e a imaginar quantas daquelas ela não havia aturado durante toda a vida.

Quanto à Teodora, passou mais um tempo a chorar no quarto, desolada; logo seu pai partiu ao Santo Ofício e Violante a foi chamar, sem a menor mostra de ter-se condoído. A chamou para bordarem e rezarem juntas, como sempre fazia; como se nada houvesse acontecido.

E foi com esse vazio que Teodora passou o resto do dia, a ruminar todo o rancor que tinha por seu pai - mas sem nada demonstrar à mãe, que de resto, sabia ela, não era sua amiga.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Começou o Pedito a querer mandar no casal. E a Blimunda? Quando será que o Morcego vai se enjoar de bater nela e a julgará afinal de contas?_

 _Espero atualizar com mais frequência!_

Abraços a todos e todas!


	10. Chapter 10

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

X

Alguns dias após o casamento de Teodora, após a costumeira penitência que Blimunda costumava levar, Timóteo foi chamado de lado pelo inquisidor.

\- Os soldados me disseram que vossa mercê os impediu de se divertirem com a bruxa. É verdade?

\- Ora, iam eles a violá-la em frente ao altar-mor! Não deveria eu impedir uma ignomínia dessas?!

\- Fez muito bem em impedir que tal fosse feito; o altar-mor é local sagrado. Porém, caso um dia os soldados queiram tomar à bruxa fora dos limites da igreja, podem fazê-lo.

O jovem padre engoliu em seco. E ficou bastante pálido de apreensão quando Expedito lhe disse mais um sórdido detalhe:

\- Eu mesmo os avisei de que podem tomá-la quando quiserem, desde que seja fora da igreja.

\- M-mas e se ela não desejar fazê-lo?

O frei fez um gesto de desdém.

\- Um resto de gente destes, ainda tinha de agradecer quando alguém a olhasse e a desejasse! Que com esse porte dela mal-acabado, devia mesmo era se surpreender de alguém ainda querer! É um favor que os guardas lhe fazem!

\- Mas... e se for ela mulher direita? Afinal de contas, foi esposa de Baltasar Mateus.

Outro gesto de desdém veio do inquisidor.

\- Era pobre, ela! Ambos cavaram o sustento com as próprias mãos, antes de ser ele prisioneiro da inquisição e de ser ela uma reles mendiga errante! E as mulheres pobres o que mais conhecem é macho - antes, durante e depois do casamento! Deve ter ela se interessado por ele porque era maneta e lhe daria um amparo mais fixo por assim dizer, sem largá-la por medo de não conseguir outra que tolerasse sua deficiência; mas essa gente não tem casamentos decentes!

\- Ficou ela nove anos a procurar por ele. Quem sabe não tinha por Baltasar uma afeição mais especial?

\- Não se iluda, meu caro padre Timóteo! Essas mulheres não tem mais o que fazer da vida e saem em romaria por aí. Não tendo filhos para cuidar, que faria ela? Cuidaria da cunhada e do sobrinho? Nada. É vagabundagem de gente vadia, que não tem mais o que fazer. Não se engane: nesses nove anos, muito homem deve ter passado por debaixo da saia dela! Mas reitero: fez muito bem em impedir que o ato fosse consumado dentro da igreja. Lá fora, eles que se entendam.

E sem mais nada dizer, Expedito saiu da nave da igreja e voltou a seus afazeres. Timóteo suspirou de alívio mas também de apreensão; foi logo em seguida procurar Blimunda, a qual ainda estava a mitigar os ferimentos da penitência na salmoura.

\- Blimunda, se não quiseres ser violada pelos soldados, é bom que não saia de dentro da igreja. Expedito acabou de dizer que permitiu aos guardas tomarem-na caso não seja no recinto sagrado.

Ela o observou com medo.

\- É cruel, teu pai! Sempre soube. Mas enfim, também sempre soube que deveria me acautelar.

\- Eles darão um jeito de atrai-la la para fora, inventar algum subterfúgio; pois o perverso do senhor inquisidor já lhes deu permissão para fazerem das suas! Sabem que eu não a poderei proteger caso esteja fora da igreja.

\- Eu me cuidarei.

\- Vigiemos, Blimunda. Vigiemos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerca de um mês se passara desde que Teodora e Pedro haviam se casado. Na frente de Expedito e Violante, mal se falavam. Ficavam contidos até chegar ao quarto e poderem conversar sossegados. Com o tempo, as carícias entre ambos se tornaram cada vez mais intensas e íntimas; Teodora perdia totalmente o medo dele, pois era o único que a ajudava e escutava de fato naquela casa. E jamais forçara qualquer coisa que ela não quisesse fazer. Então, um dia, quando Pedro menos esperava, ela disse que queria tentar consumar o casamento. Ele ficara um pouco apreensivo, pois a esposa sequer sabia direito como se efetuava o ato sexual. Então, sugeriu a ela que se fizesse de camisola. Ela aceitou, mas Pedro lhe disse que era preciso tirar as calçolas.

Teodora assim o fez e se deitou na cama. À meia-luz, finalmente, ambos consumaram o casamento. Demorara um pouco para que ele conseguisse penetrá-la, pois ao contrário do que o sogro o admoestara, fizera devagar, com cuidado, sempre perguntando a ela se estava a sentir dor ou desconforto. Claro que Teodora sentira um pouco de desconforto, porém nada semelhante ao que sua mãe sentira naquela defloração abrupta. Apesar do desconforto, disse a Pedro que "fizesse logo aquilo", pois temia que o pai descobrisse que ambos estavam há mais de um mês casados e sem consumar o casamento. Se consumassem logo, era um peso que saía de suas costas.

Após o membro dele entrar em si, Teodora pensara que terminava ali; mas que nada, Pedro ainda ficou em cima de si por um tempo considerável, se movendo de um modo que ela não entendia; ele a beijava, a acariciava, mas ela nada sentia; apenas o desconforto da penetração. Não estava sendo bom, e Pedro percebeu; mas pensava que na primeira vez de fato a maioria das mulheres não sentisse prazer.

Ela então ficou ali, apenas a olhar para o teto, esperando ele acabar aquilo que ela sequer sabia direito o que era. Então ele finalmente acabou; deitou-se então cansado ao lado dela, e a moça finalmente teve coragem de dizer algo:

\- Por que ficou tanto tempo em cima de mim, Pedro?

\- É assim a consumação dos deveres conjugais, Teodora.

\- Pois é? É por isso que fazem tanto alarde? É por isso que não deixam a mulher sozinha com o homem antes do casamento? Com medo de que ela faça... isso?

Pedro a olhou nos olhos.

\- Não foi bom para ti, foi?

\- Foi... estranho. Para que fizemos isto?

\- Para que eu colocasse a minha semente dentro de si.

\- Então já estou a esperar um filho?

\- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Algumas engravidam muito rapidamente, outras precisam de mais vezes. Por isso, por causa do neto que teu pai tanto quer ter, é necessário fazermos isto com frequência.

\- Entendo. Mas e depois que eu engravidar, por onde a criança sairá?

-...pelo mesmo lugar que entrou.

\- Credo-em-cruz! Como vai sair, se é tão grande uma criança?

\- De uma forma ou de outra, as mulheres conseguem fazê-lo. Fique tranquila, na hora certa uma parteira cuidará de ti. De qualquer forma, te doeu? Estás bem?

\- Não doeu exatamente. Foi... estranho, só isso.

\- Pois sim. Agora precisamos fazer as abluções.

Então foram ambos às jarras e vasilhas a fim de se lavarem. Olharam ao leito; não saíra sangue da defloração dela.

\- Me disseste que ia sangrar, Pedro!

\- Algumas não sangram. Mas fique tranquila, eu sei que era virgem. Eu senti o himen a se romper.

\- Eu sei, mas... bem, de qualquer forma, se deveremos ter logo o neto que meu pai quer, devo me acostumar com isto.

E assim se lavaram.

Nos dias seguintes, continuaram a fazer os tais "deveres conjugais"; e por mais que Pedro se esmerasse em beijá-la, em acariciá-la, ela não sentia nenhum prazer; sequer um suspiro mais longo ou um gemido. Nada. E Teodora igualmente não entendia porque o esposo ficava a gemer e resfolegar em cima dela, se pra ela era tão sem graça. Apenas ficava a olhar para o teto, a esperar que o ato acabasse.

Naquele período, eles também não saíram; não ousavam desafiar as ordens de Expedito, e no geral Pedro ia a seus afazeres com o rei e Teodora ficava em casa a rezar e a costurar. Sua mãe lhe ensinara algumas novenas para que rezasse pedindo um filho e um bom parto após a gravidez, e passaram ambas a rezá-las com esta finalidade. Apenas aos domingos iam todos à igreja, quando viam a Timóteo e o cumprimentavam ligeiramente, pois Expedito não permitia que a filha e a mulher abraçassem a ele dentro da igreja.

Até o dia em que, com cerca de dois meses de casados, já cansado daquela rotina tão diferente da que tinha quando solteiro, após fazerem as devidas abluções que eram necessárias depois do ato sexual, Pedro disse a Teodora:

\- Minha senhora, por que não vamos ao parque amanhã?

A moça se exasperou.

\- E meu pai? Não vai cismar?

\- Se formos de dia, é provável que não cisme. Estamos quase há dois meses sem fazer nada senão ir à igreja...

\- Meus pais sempre fizeram assim.

\- Pois és jovem. Eu também sou. Precisamos de viver mais um pouco!

\- Infelizmente, tenho medo das reações de meu pai.

\- Pois bem. Temos de enfrentá-lo, mas em silêncio. Vamos dizer a ele que vamos à igreja! Afinal, o parque fica perto da igreja; se formos lá após o passeio, não estaremos exatamente mentindo.

Teodora sorriu.

\- É verdade! Estou ansiosa para que possa passear contigo outra vez, só nós dois!

E então beijou Pedro, ao que em seguida dormiu. Já Pedro matutava em algo mais complicado do que simplesmente passeios. Matutava numa forma de saírem, ele e Teodora, daquela casa em definitivo; tal pensamento se tornava cada vez mais frequente pois a vida ali era sufocante, viviam como dois velhos papa-hóstias; Teodora não sentia falta de nada pois nunca fora livre; já ele sempre fora, e naquela ocasião, queria sê-lo novamente. Mas sem arriscar a vida de sua mãe ou à sua própria.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Gente, esse cap demorou um pouquinho mais pra sair, mas saiu! Rsssss!_

 _Sobre a consumação do casamento deles, fiz que ela não sentisse prazer por duas razões. Uma era a inexperiência e a repressão que vivera a vida toda; outra era que sexo "normal" às vezes demora pro casal se "encaixar', ainda mais quando a mulher é virgem._

 _Então, pq com a Violante e com o Morcego ela "pirou" logo de cara com os "chás de pica" que ele deu nela?_

 _Primeiro: sexo com sociopatas é sempre MUITO BOM ou MUITO RUIM. Tipo uma droga mesmo. A palavra-chave é "droga", vício. Quase todo mundo que relata sexo com sociopatas ou narcisistas diz que ou a pessoa o/a dominava completamente através de sessões fantásticas de sexo, ou que o sexo era péssimo. Não tem meio-termo._

 _Com Expedito e Violante foi a mesma coisa: ela foi do extremo do êxtase ao extremo da dor em pouco tempo, e isso adoece qualquer um também. Mas ai ela lembra do sexo bom e esquece de como sofreu... é assim. Vide as noites super tórridas onde os dois se pegam loucamente, até as noites péssimas onde ele a surra e força a transar e ela só sofre._

 _É loucura e, claro, não é saudável._

 _Já Pedro e Teodora, apesar de serem um casal mais "normal" e o sexo não ser (pelo menos por enquanto) aqueeeeelas coisas, pelo menos os dois estão a desenvolver uma relação normal, de confiança e carinho, aos poucos. É a mesma coisa a comparação entre uma caminhada e uma montanha-russa. A relação com sociopata é a montanha-russa (só que sem segurança, freio ou mesmo trilhos...) e a relação normal é uma caminhada: mais "sem graça", porém bem mais segura, mais tranquila e, a longo prazo, te leva a algum lugar e te satisfaz muito mais do que "emoções fortes e efêmeras"._

 _Espero que estejam gostando! Prometo tentar atualizar com mais frequência, rsssss!_

 _Abraços a todos que estão lendo!_


	11. Chapter 11

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XI

No dia seguinte, o qual por acaso seria um domingo, Pedro e Teodora já se encontravam arrumados desde cedo. Após o desjejum, o inquisidor observou aquilo e percebeu que eles iam querer sair sozinhos. Sem mais delongas, portanto, lhes disse:

\- Onde vão?

Pedro tomou a palavra:

\- Vamos à igreja mais cedo, rezar pelo filho que Teodora possa já estar a esperar.

\- Pois por que não esperam por mim e pela senhora dona Violante? Podemos ir todos juntos.

\- Teodora deseja rezar mais hoje do que nos outros dias; é por uma causa nobre de fato.

Expedito sorriu. Sabia que eles queriam sair sozinhos. Mas se fosse de dia, não via tanto mal; afinal, Pedro era o marido dela e portanto o então principal responsável por vigiar a esposa e não ir com ela a locais considerados impróprios a uma "senhora de bem".

\- Vão. Depois eu e minha mulher vamos a vosso encontro.

O jovem casal se entreolhou e sorriu. Fora mais fácil do que eles pensavam! Mas enquanto ainda cruzavam a porta, Expedito ainda disse:

\- Teodora! Cubra a cabeça antes de entrar na igreja.

A moça assentiu, e em seguida deu o braço ao esposo - sua alma transbordando de felicidade ao ter aquela pequena liberdade de poder andar às ruas sem os pais.

Em casa, Expedito mirou a Violante, a qual já se entretinha com mais um de seus bordados, e disse:

\- Creio que a essa altura já consumaram a união. Foi bom que não precisaram de minha intervenção: já estava eu aflito, a pensar em observar ambos no quarto para ver se de fato a consumavam.

A fidalga se persignou outra vez.

\- Credo-em-cruz, meu senhor! Que um casal não deve ter assim a sua intimidade devassada!

\- Pois até uns dois séculos atrás ainda era hábito fazê-lo a fim de confirmar a consumação do matrimônio. Mas de qualquer forma, não foi necessário. Se entenderam afinal de contas.

\- E como sabe, somente em olhá-los, que consumaram a união?

\- Algumas cousas eu depreendo somente em olhar as pessoas; nunca soube explicar como acontece, mas é o que ocorre. Usei por muito tempo tal habilidade no Santo Ofício.

\- Entendo. Mas meu senhor, por que será que desejaram sair sozinhos, sem nós?

\- Deixe-os. São marido e mulher, precisam se familiarizar um com o outro. Apenas me aborreço que Pedro não a vigie com o rigor que eu desejaria que vigiasse. Esses jovens criados em Coimbra...! Vê, ele nem viu que Teodora saía sem a mantilha na cabeça, fui eu quem precisou falar. Espero que ele a repreenda com mais frequência daqui por diante.

A fidalga apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos do bordado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais uma vez, Pedro e Teodora foram a pé, a fim de aproveitar cada passo, cada lufada de ar livre que recebiam. E já perto do parque, a moça viu o verde do parque como se lhe fosse algo muito precioso.

\- Veja! Quantas cores, quantas flores, quantas cousas! Ah, quero ver a isto tudo muito de perto!

Então, sem cerimônia, largou do braço do esposo e foi a correr pelo parque, arrepanhando as saias nas mãos. Ele a seguiu, a correr também.

\- Que é isso, Teodora!

\- É sede de viver, senhor meu marido! Apenas isso!

Sorrindo, gargalhando mesmo, ela se lançou à grama e rolou nela, a sentir todo o frescor da mesma em sua pele - na pouca pele que o vestido ousava deixar de fora. Surpreso, o homem a seguiu, rolando atrás dela também.

\- Se teu pai te vê a rolar na grama do parque!

Ela fez um gesto de desdém, ainda a sorrir.

\- Pois deixe meu pai! Deixe ele para minha mãe!

Riram ambos; a depreender de um simples passeio no parque muito mais do que pessoas comuns, já com hábito de fazê-lo, depreenderiam; e de repente se sentiram felizes somente em fazer parte de toda aquela natureza.

\- Teodora...

\- Sim?

Pedro ia dizer a ela que estava feliz; que se antes tinha receio de casar com ela pensando ser ela taciturna como Expedito, agora sabia que não era assim; que talvez Deus os houvesse juntado naquele estranho e inusitado enlace para que ele lhe mostrasse como era viver fora das paredes da tenebrosa casa de seu pai afinal; e sentia que, finalmente, começava a amá-la; além das convenções, do casamento arranjado e das necessidades de gerar netos ao inquisidor, sentia prazer na companhia dela e ficava feliz por isso; mas em vez de dizer tudo isto, simplesmente a tomou para um beijo - ali mesmo, deitados na grama. Em vez de fazer como sua mãe, que por tudo se enrubescia e achava que era "feio", Teodora correspondeu ao beijo.

Por um tempo considerável ficaram ali, a se beijar deitados na grama. Os transeuntes passavam e observavam aquilo, fazendo comentários capciosos entre si: mas que pouca-vergonha! Um casal a se beijar daquela forma em pleno parque, deitados na grama, como se fossem animais!

E alguns dos que passavam os reconheciam: não era aquela a filha do inquisidor Expedito, o qual sempre fora tão rígido em relação à moral e aos bons costumes, principalmente em relação à Teodora e à mulher? Mas certamente a culpa não era dele; que a moça, agora casada, devia era ser corrigida e dirigida pelo marido! E o próprio, em vez de a impedir, ficava ali a se refestelar com ela em público! Mas onde tudo aquilo ia parar?! Por causa de maridos daqueles é que as mulheres se perdiam!

Muitos dos que comentavam aquelas cousas não ousavam sequer dar um simples beijo nas esposas em público; porém, davam diversos beijos nas cortesãs dos lupanares os quais visitavam com frequência. E aquilo era o certo, pois amor de esposa era mais contido, mais reservado! Amor tórrido, ardente, devia ser guardado e usufruído com as mulheres da vida! Pois sim! Era pra isso que elas serviam!

Após muito se beijarem, levantaram do solo, sorrindo, as faces afogueadas, a limpar a grama que ficara na roupa; e novamente Pedro disse a ela:

\- Ah, se teu pai te visse assim!

\- Pois até esqueci que existia ele enquanto nos beijávamos. Vamos, vamos andar mais um pouco antes de nos enfiarmos na igreja!

Permaneceram eles mais tempo no parque do que planejavam. Tomaram refresco, brincaram com as pombas e os esquilos; no final, Pedro inclusive colhera algumas flores para colocar nos cabelos dela. Foram alegres até a igreja após isso, vigiando o horário a fim de que não ariscassem Expedito chegar na mesma sem vê-los lá dentro.

Assim que lá chegaram, encontraram Timóteo e Blimunda. Alegre como estava, Teodora correu até ele.

\- Timóteo! Timóteo!

E então o abraçou, ao que o irmão a apertou nos braços.

\- Teodora, como estás corada! E o inquisidor, não veio convosco?

\- Não; somente estamos eu e meu marido!

\- Pois sim! Pedro não tem ciúmes de que eu te abrace, não é mesmo?

O fidalgo fez um gesto de descaso com a mão:

\- Por suposto que não! Afinal de contas, são irmãos; que mal haveria?

\- É que... bem, Expedito parece ter ciúmes ou algo semelhante, o qual não sei definir direito o que é. Sequer a minha mãe ele gosta que me abrace!

Teodora então disse:

\- Deixemos Expedito para lá! Como estás tu, aqui na igreja?

\- O mesmo de sempre: a rezar, a dizer as missas... e a cuidar da herege. Em teoria ela deveria ficar incomunicável enquanto é prisioneira do Santo Ofício, mas na prática... venham, venham vê-la.

O casal entrou, junto com o padre, e a viram a limpar o átrio da igreja. Assim que viu ao jovem casal, Blimunda sorriu.

\- Vejam! É tua irmã, Timóteo, e o marido dela; lembro-me de tê-la visto ser levada pelo pai até o altar no dia do casamento!

\- Ah, sim! Naquele dia ainda temia tanto viver a vida de casada! Agora...! Bem, agora posso dizer que eu e Pedro estamos a nos acertar!

Ainda em jejum, Blimunda conseguiu ver o que ia dentro deles; e percebeu que uma história de amor verdadeiro nascia ali. Também percebeu que ambos andaram a se beijar em público, e haviam sido motivo de falatório do povo por conta disso. Por isso, disse a eles:

\- Não se importem com o fuxico do povo. Eles não sabem amar; vivem casamentos de conveniência, de arranjo; de tudo, menos de amor e respeito. Por isso sentem inveja quando vêem a alguém que vive algo verdadeiro. Eu também; e Baltasar, meu homem; nós éramos alvo dos comentários em Mafra, onde vivíamos! Pois nos beijávamos em público, e todos achavam um escândalo! Pois o beijei sim, e com ele fui feliz; fui como muitas não foram. E ainda amo a meu homem, por mais que ele já não viva mais.

Teodora sorriu, mas se sentiu apreensiva; como que a mulher sabia de tudo aquilo?

\- Então... como dizem, és bruxa de fato?

\- Bruxa, não, minha filha; bruxa, não. Apenas uma mulher que nasceu com um dom que mais lhe fez mal do que bem: o de ver as pessoas por dentro. Teu pai e teu irmão tem o mesmo dom; tu, não. Minha mãe também tinha. Mas debalde: serás muito mais feliz do que eu mesmo sem meu dom - ou precisamente serás feliz por não possui-lo. Eu tinha a tua idade, mais ou menos, quando conheci a Baltasar. A diferença é que precisei cavar o meu sustento junto de meu homem, ao passo que tu e o teu homem não o precisarão fazer. E também não tive filhos; tu os terá certamente.

\- Não tens medo, assim, de prever ao futuro abertamente? Na frente de um padre, que é meu irmão?

\- Teu irmão? Ele já sabe de tudo. Eu já o preveni de meu dom, bem de que consegui ajudar ao padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão a fazer a sua máquina de voar. Meu homem, o qual trabalhou nisto também, foi preso e interrogado por teu pai por nove anos; somente por isto! Imagine tu que eu já falei de tudo isto a Timóteo, e disse a ele que poderia me enviar à fogueira imediatamente caso assim quisesse!

\- Mas não temes tu a fogueira? Não tens tu amor à tua vida?

Blimunda sorriu.

\- Ora, minha menina! És jovem, eu sou velha; na verdade pela contagem dos anos nem sou tão velha assim; conto com quarenta e sete anos, em breve quarenta e oito. Mas na vivência, até por ter nascido pobre, vivi bem mais do que meus anos sugerem; por isso tenho já essa aparência de velha. Tu tens motivo para te apegares à vida, tu que ainda mal viveste e ainda estás sob o jugo de teu pai; eu vivi muito. Que mais posso esperar desta vida? Conheci o amor, ajudei o padre a voar, andei todo Portugal a pé nestes últimos nove anos. Conheci tudo quando foi gente e situações neste período de tempo. Apenas não tive filhos, mas na minha idade não os terei mais. Não os tive nos dezenove anos que vivi com Baltasar...! Deus não os quis enviar a mim.

Teodora e Pedro olhavam assombrados a ela; Timóteo já se acostumara com o modo invulgar dela de falar e perceber as coisas, mas o jovem casal a acabara de conhecer. Pedro então disse a ela:

\- Bem, de qualquer forma, espero que te saias bem com... com meu sogro. Não te desejo a fogueira. Para quando é teu julgamento?

\- Estou cá há uns quatro meses já. Tenho mais dois meses de penitência para cumprir. Creio que no final deste período serei julgada e condenada afinal de contas.

\- Compreendo. Bem, Teodora, se não se importa: já se faz tarde, é bom que já nos coloquemos a rezar ou teu pai logo aparecerá aí e nos verá a conversar! Decerto não há de gostar...

\- É verdade! Vamos. Timóteo, até a vista!

Sendo assim, ela abraçou ao irmão e se despediu da herege; em seguida, como se nada houvesse acontecido, o jovem casal foi rezar. Era já perto do meio-dia; logo a igreja encheria de gente. E de fato, logo Expedito apareceu por lá... no entanto, ao ver a filha, sua primeira palavra fora de repreensão.

\- Mas que faz sem a mantilha na igreja?!

Teodora olhou para cima, assustada; em seguida, seu pai a esbofeteou - em público mesmo.

\- Coloca logo essa mantilha, ou bato mais! Mas que vergonha, há quanto tempo já está aqui a rezar com a cabeça descoberta?!

As lágrimas toldavam o semblante dela de forma involuntária; mas ela as segurou e replicou:

\- Perdoe-me; eu esqueci!

\- Ah, esqueceu? Mesmo comigo a admoestar na porta de casa! Pois sim! Coloque logo isto!

Ela obedeceu, não sem um grande rancor no coração. Em seguida, sem dizer mais nada ou sequer cumprimentar o genro, Expedito foi até o refeitório, que era onde deviam estar Blimunda e Timóteo. O padre, ao perceber a figura do inquisidor, suspirou de impaciência.

\- Timóteo, venha; preciso lhe falar a sós.

\- É sobre a herege?

\- Não, é sobre outra cousa.

Timóteo suspirou de novo. Deixou Blimunda ao encargo dos guardas - a mesma apreensiva, com receio de ser violada por eles; por isso sem sair de dentro da igreja para nada - e se fechou com Expedito em seu quarto de dormir.

\- O que é? - o rapaz proferiu secamente, louco pra se livrar da presença do pai.

\- Serei breve. Timóteo, sei que não tem pendor para ser inquisidor. Mas estes dias, meus superiores me escreveram dizendo que precisamos de reforços no Santo Ofício. Ora, um tal de Marquês de Pombal e mais uma corja de hereges e ateus andam a armar contra a inquisição. Precisamos de reforços. Não posso contar com ninguém agora ainda. Tenho cinquenta e sete anos; ainda sirvo bem ao cargo por mais uns dez anos, depois disto terei de ser substituído e não há ninguém em vista. Esses sacerdotes, todos uns frouxos! E Teodora não terá, daqui dez anos, filhos em idade para me substituir. Portanto, quero treiná-lo para que seja inquisidor em meu lugar. Daqui dez anos tem trinta e três; na força dos anos ainda, com a vantagem de ter a experiência que hoje não tem. Será a idade ideal para me suceder. Ao menos enquanto um sobrinho teu não possa fazê-lo. Pensei que haveria tempo, mas não há; nossos inimigos apertam o cerco contra o Santo Ofício. Então, quero que já venha e participe do julgamento de Blimunda, bem como de-

\- Não.

O frei quase engasgou com a própria saliva diante de tal ousada negativa.

\- Mas como que não?! Ser inquisidor-mor do reino é um dos cargos mais cobiçados dentre os eclesiásticos; somente os cardeais tem maior prestígio! Mandaria até mesmo no próprio rei! E eu sei, eu sei que vossa mercê enxerga longe como eu também enxergo; isto lhe seria muito útil!

\- Sinto muito, mas não quero.

\- Como não?! - continuava a exclamar ele, sem nada entender - Como que não quer?! Pois não tem querer!

\- Vossa mercê sabe. Eu já disse antes, e direi novamente: não sou a favor das torturas e execuções de pena capital contra os hereges. Foi por isso, por eu externar tal opinião, que vossa mercê me deu uma surra fenomenal há cinco anos atrás; lembra?

\- Pois pensei que já havia amadurecido no que concerne a isto!

\- Ainda penso da mesma forma. Por isso, rejeito o cargo.

\- Pois filho meu não tem querer!

Então, louco alucinado em ser contestado, Expedito tomou ao filho pelos cabelos e o lançou em cima da própria cama de dormir, tomando assim do chicote de flagelação e dando nele até mais não poder; quando se cansou, bateu com as próprias mãos em seu crânio, em suas costas, em seu torso; Timóteo prendeu os dentes, a fim de não gemer de dor. Não queria dar esse gosto a ele.

\- Pois vai sim senhor! E vai direito! Se cismar de não ir, o expulso da igreja e terá de quebrar pedra na pedreira para se sustentar, ó filho ingrato! Pois não pense que não faço, porque faço! E agora fique aí a meditar em seus pecados, seu imundo!

Ainda a externar o ódio que tinha do filho, Expedito cuspiu ao sair do quarto, na entrada do mesmo; e finalmente o jovem padre se viu livre para chorar, longe dos olhos daquele que era mais seu carrasco do que seu pai.

Em seguida, Expedito fora até Blimunda, arrebentara a parte de cima de seu vestido e aplicara nela a penitência - ainda cheio de raiva, cheio de energia para fustigar e espancar. Em seguida, ele guardou o chicote; e a herege, fechando ao vestido como podia, foi até Timóteo - e qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver que ele na verdade estava todo machucado, assim como ela.

Sem permitir que ela dissesse ou perguntasse nada, ele apenas proferiu:

\- Vamos, Blimunda; vamos fazer uma salmoura a nós dois. Ambos precisaremos dela hoje.

Em silêncio, ambos foram até o refeitório para fazê-la e mitigar suas dores tão semelhantes.

Enquanto isso, no átrio da igreja, a missa ia começar; mas atrasaria, pois o inquisidor dera uma surra no padre, o qual demoraria ainda uns vinte minutos antes de estar em condições de se apresentar. Teodora continuava a rezar ao lado de Pedro; logo chegou sua mãe, acompanhada de Mariana à guisa de dama de companhia, para que todos rezassem juntos; e em breve juntou-se a eles Expedito, vermelho de raiva, o semblante pesado como nunca.

Violante se exasperou ao vê-lo daquela forma e disse a ele enfim:

\- Que é isso, meu senhor?

Ele tomou assento ao lado dela, mas replicou de forma fria e cortante:

\- Em casa conversamos.

Tal frase fez o sangue da fidalga gelar; em tempos anteriores, Expedito usava tal ditame para quando fosse castigá-la fisicamente. Apenas desta vez ela tinha certeza de que nada ocorreria, pois nada fizera; acabara de chegar à igreja! Que motivo tinha o homem para puni-la afinal de contas?

No entanto, tal racionalização não a impediu de lembrar e sentir o horror que as lembranças das punições antigas de Expedito lhe inspiravam.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Mano do céu, o bicho pegou loucamente! E a Teodora? Se o Timóteo apanhou desse jeito só porque não quis ser inquisidor, imagina se o Morcego souber que ela anda se beijando em público em pleno parque! Eu se fosse ela tomava mais cuidado!_

 _Fiz cap mais cedo porque o outro demorou muito pra sair, rsssss! Então tentei compensar com um saindo mais rápido dessa vez._

 _Abraços a todos que estão lendo!_


	12. Chapter 12

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XII

Ao chegarem em casa após a missa, o clima continuou pesado. Expedito não fazia a mínima questão de esconder a sua raiva, por isso logo Pedro e Teodora deram uma desculpa e subiram ao quarto. Já Violante, a qual não tinha outra opção, tentou acalmar os ânimos de seu homem.

\- Mas o que tem, meu senhor?

O inquisidor deu um soco na mesa, irritado.

\- Que tenho? Que tenho?! É Timóteo! Só pode ser ele! Só ele me aborrece!

\- Mas-

\- Que "mas"! A senhora o criou errado! Criou errado, eu disse que menino criado com muito afago dava nisso!

\- Ele foi pro colégio interno ainda pequeno!

\- Nas visitas ia a dar afago, docinhos, carinho a ele... isso que dá!

E socou a mesa mais uma vez, bufando de raiva.

\- Meu senhor, que fez ele?

\- Eu preciso de reforços no Santo Ofício. Meus superiores me pediram isto. E só tem sacerdote ruim! E eu a pensar que podia contar com ele - que nada! Pois se negou! É isso, se negou e eu tive de dar uma surra nele!

\- Bateu nele, meu senhor? Mas já é um homem feito!

\- Ah, lá vem vossa mercê a defendê-lo outra vez! É boa, é muito boa mesmo! Por isso ele se tornou esse rapaz delicado, com modos de moça! Posso com isso? Não posso! Pois minha vontade é de bater em si também!

\- Pois nada fiz!

\- Nada fez! Nada fez, por isso Timóteo se transformou neste molenga! Ora! Mas eu o forcei a aceitar. Ah sim, o forcei! Disse que ia quebrar pedra na pedreira se não aceitasse, pois o expulso da igreja caso continue a negar!

\- Meu senhor, Timóteo é diferente de si. Ele é um sacerdote mais... brando, mais... indicado para guiar e consolar às beatas, assim. Ele não tem a verve para ser inquisidor.

\- Pois não tem mesmo! Disto eu já sabia! Mas propus que ele tivesse mais dez anos de treinamento a fim de me suceder, a fim de ganhar experiência. E nada! Continuou a negar!

\- Ele me lembra o padre Aguiar, de quando eu era moça no Tijuco. Era bem mais velho que Timóteo, mas tinha a mesma índole. Ele, padre Aguiar, me ajudou muito quando eu tinha angústias.

\- Qual! Que lhe ajudou nada! Quem lhe ajudou fui eu, que a tirei daquela torre onde estava trancada! Eu que a ajudei! Que lhe dei filhos, que a fiz mulher quando ninguém mais queria fazer! Padre Aguiar? Conversa! Baboseira! Isto não ajuda ninguém, o que ajuda são atitudes! Ora basta, vamos comer!

Sendo assim, tomaram a refeição em silêncio - o clima pesado. Violante ousou somente falar mais uma frase:

\- Meu senhor, será que Pedro e Teodora não descem para comer?

\- Deixe-os. Deixe-os, que se estão sozinhos, devem estar a fazer os netos que quero ter. E que eles não sejam moleirões como Timóteo sempre foi!

Comeram em silêncio a partir daí. Após isso, Violante foi à costura e Expedito tomou o pince-nez para ler mais autos de processos e manuais da inquisição, pois o julgamento de Blimunda se aproximava. Mas lia com raiva, com os miolos a ferver de despeito. Se pudesse, daria outra surra em Timóteo. Se o tivesse em frente de si, o matava! E a calma da mulher, a bordar, a não se aborrecer com assuntos sérios, o exasperava ainda mais. Invejava a calma dela.

No quarto, Teodora retirou a mantilha e olhou pela janela o dia lá fora.

\- Está um domingo bonito. Em vez de irmos à igreja e voltarmos tão cedo, poderíamos ter voltado ao parque ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero!

\- Teu pai está irritado, ele não deixaria que saíssemos.

\- Mas que inferno! Ainda é de dia!

\- Deixe, ele estava nervoso.

\- Pois não desejo mais me submeter ao que ele designa! Não quero! Pois ao menos aqui, em meu quarto, posso ser quem quiser!

E então, sem que Pedro esperasse, Teodora fechou a janela e tirou toda a roupa. Ele se surpreendeu: quase nenhuma mulher no reino, naquele tempo, tirava toda a roupa. Mas ela tirou, e ainda por cima o tomou para um beijo muito pungente, muito intenso, parecido com o que haviam trocado no parque mais cedo. Quando terminaram de se beijar, ainda surpreso, Pedro então lhe disse:

\- Que é isso, Teodora?

\- Eu o quero...!

E novamente ela se lançou nos braços dele, beijou-o na boca e despertou também o desejo dele. Pedro se surpreendeu de maneira positiva, pois ela antes parecia tão quieta, sequer reagia a seus carinhos... e para Teodora aquilo era de fato muito novo. Ela sequer entendia direito o que sentia, mas era uma vontade enorme de seu homem. Nunca antes sentira aquilo, mas o fato de se sentir presa por seu pai de repente atiçara enfim tal vontade.

Pedro então tirou a sua roupa também e ambos ficaram, pela primeira vez, nus um diante do outro. Não houve constrangimento: ambos gostaram de se ver assim, de estar um com o outro, de enfim se entregarem sem medo.

E foi a sentir tudo isso que Teodora deitou o homem na cama e pela primeira vez, sem pudores, olhou a seu membro já rígido; não soube direito do porquê, mas teve muita vontade de senti-lo dentro de si, de uma forma diferente das demais. Primeiramente subiu em cima dele, e depois, ainda para a surpresa dele, o introduziu todo dentro dela, sentindo cada centímetro a lhe adentrar. E pela primeira vez, gostou muito de senti-lo.

\- Ah Pedro, como é bom...!

\- Tu gostas? Finalmente tu gostas...?

\- Não sei te explicar, mas é bom...!

O fidalgo a sentiu mais úmida que das outras vezes; significava que tinha vontade afinal de contas. E então a trouxe para cima de si, ao que ambos começaram a se mover juntos.

\- Estás mais úmida, significa que tua vontade de fazer amor aumentou!

\- Fazer amor...! É um termo mais bonito que simplesmente cumprir os "deveres conjugais"!

\- Verdade!

E assim sendo, abraçando-a contra si, Pedro beijou a seus seios, a seus ombros, a sua boca, e aproveitando que ela tanto gostava, passou a mão primeiro por sua cintura, depois por seus quadris e enfim... foi até a sua feminilidade e a massageou, primeiro de leve e suavemente, e depois com mais firmeza.

Os gemidos, que ele já esperava, vieram enfim; aquilo era bom demais, e finalmente Teodora percebera o porquê de seu homem gemer enquanto estava em cima dela. Era por causa daquilo... daquela sensação que era tão boa e tão deliciosa.

\- Ah, Pedro...!

Ele então a beijou no pescoço, nos lábios outra vez, e ela gemeu mais intensamente; era muito, muito bom, mas como era algo desconhecido, a assustava um pouco ainda. E mais ainda a assustou quando chegou num patamar tão intenso, que ela o agarrou com força contra si, até o arranhar. Quando Teodora gozou enfim, sentindo todo aquele prazer lohe devassar por dentro, teve medo de não conseguir lidar com tanto prazer. Mas após algum tempo tudo passou, e ela se sentiu cansada afinal, ainda sem entender direito o que era aquilo.

Logo chegou a vez de seu homem. Ele então derramou a semente dentro dela, sentindo que dali para diante, o cumprimento dos "deveres conjugais" seria muito mais fácil e prazeroso entre ambos.

Deitaram-se então os dois na cama, rindo; ela o beijou mais uma vez e disse:

\- Eu o amo, Pedro.

\- Ama mesmo? Por mais que eu tenha sido escolhido por teu pai, sem que ele tenha te dado chance de querer a outro?

\- Pois eu não quero outro! E se isto que sinto não é amor, não sei mais o que é!

\- Também a amo, senhora minha esposa. Sei que o casamento foi de conveniência, mas eu ia lhe dizer isto no parque; em vez de dizer, simplesmente decidi beijá-la na grama.

\- Sim...! E se Blimunda disse que é amor, é porque é!

Eles sorriram um pro outro novamente. Dessa vez ficaram mais um pouco na cama, explorando ao corpo um do outro em "brincadeiras" que não acabariam tão cedo; e só então se lavariam e desceriam para cear.

Quando desceram, Expedito já estava a se recolher para o quarto de dormir. Violante ainda terminava de bordar algumas peças.

\- Mas isso lá é hora de descerem para comer? Já passam das seis da noite!

Teodora enrubesceu, ao pensar em tudo que fizeram na cama - e que mexera tanto consigo.

\- Perdoe-nos; estávamos sem fome.

"Sei... sei porque estavam sem fome!", pensou ele, mas nada disse. "Pois se até outro dia se pelava de medo de deitar do lado do homem, e agora já é isso! A se refestelar com ele a tarde inteira na cama! Sei... mulher é bicho mesmo que só sabe é correr atrás de homem! Por isso tem de ser casada cedo, para que ao menos só se entregue ao marido e não aos outros lá fora! Pois sim! Se ao menos isto tudo servir para gerar os netos que quero, estará bom".

Cearam, alegres, e a alegria do jovem casal enervou a Expedito. A alegria, a juventude, e - pasmem - até a capacidade deles de amar um ao outro o exasperava; pensava naquilo como um casamento de conveniência, não como um casamento de amor! Pois como conseguiam eles amar, e ele próprio jamais conseguira? De gozo da carne ele bem entendia, mas de amor nunca entendera. Era um sentimento completamente desconhecido, dava medo e também o deixava exasperado por não poder senti-lo.

\- Vou me deitar - disse ele, aborrecido.

Violante interpelou, sem tirar os olhos do bordado:

\- Mas já tão cedo, meu senhor?

\- Já. Amanhã tenho muita cousa a fazer no Santo Ofício.

\- Espere, vou junto de si.

Assim, a fidalga guardou a costura e o acompanhou até o quarto. Mais uma vez, Teodora e Pedro respiravam aliviados; a presença de Expedito era de fato muito pesada a ambos e quando ele saía, até mesmo respiravam mais aliviados.

Já no quarto, o inquisidor se deitou com a roupa de dormir. Violante, querendo carinho como quase sempre queria, o abraçou por trás.

\- Que é, mulher? Não pode me deixar em paz somente por uma noite?

\- Pois que é isso? Apenas quero ficar junto de si...

\- Estou muito nervoso hoje.

\- Sei que está... mas me dê algum carinho!

\- Hoje não. A culpa é de seu filho! Se Timóteo fosse mais obediente, não ficava eu assim!

\- Pois vire para cá...

\- Qual virar praí, mulher. Tenho cousa mais importante a fazer, preciso pensar! E com o tal carinho não dá para pensar!

\- Pois pode pensar virado para cá!

Ele bufou de impaciência. Quando estava daquele jeito, o raio da mulher não o largava de jeito nenhum. Só dava sossego quando ele dava algum carinho. Então, virou-se para ela e teve uma ideia. Sexo o acalmava, ao menos por um pouco. E isso se pareceria com o "carinho" que por um acaso Violante tanto queria receber.

\- Minha senhora, mudei de ideia. Quero cumprir consigo os deveres conjugais hoje.

\- Mas assim, tão de repente?

\- Pois sim. Não quer o tal "carinho"? Pois aí tem.

\- Então vamos!

Retirou ela então as calçolas, feliz da vida; no fundo adorava fazer aquilo com ele, embora se disfarçasse de "pudica". Só não tomava a iniciativa, com medo de pecar; mas ele sempre a tomava por si.

Expedito também despiu-se das roupas de baixo, mas ambos continuaram com as roupas de dormir. Então, subiu em cima da mulher, a qual já se encontrava com as pernas abertas, e sem muito cuidado a penetrou. Queria possui-la como se toma uma escarradeira: somente para relaxar daquela maldita apreensão que era o desafio de Timóteo à sua autoridade. A penetrou, portanto, de maneira automática. A cabeça então, ia longe; ia em disciplinar o filho, ia nas surras que tinha vontade de lhe dar. Mal pensava na mulher que tinha debaixo de si.

Mas ela, como sempre, lhe chamava a atenção. Ora, naqueles anos todos em que viviam juntos, ela aprendera como sentir prazer sem que ele a estimulasse. Já sabia a posição correta na qual deveria ficar para que, somente com a penetração, sentisse prazer. E é claro que ela o fez, roçando a sua pelve na dele, sentindo o prazer aumentar a partir daí.

Ele percebeu, e assim como teve raiva da filha e do genro se amarem realmente, em vez de se desprezarem, sentiu raiva da mulher também. Pois que escarradeira era aquela, que era escarrada com tanto gosto? De fato poucas vezes vira uma mulher gostar tanto daquilo quanto Violante; gostava muito, e sempre sentia prazer. Mal sabiam os de fora como ela ainda aproveitava as noites com ele.

Geralmente, aquilo o envaidecia, por sentir que mexia com ela; mas naquela noite o deixou com raiva. De propósito, a penetrou com mais força; e ela gemeu de prazer.

\- Ah, meu senhor...!

\- Gosta?

\- Muito...!

Ficou com raiva outra vez. Que precisava fazer pra ela gostar menos? Àquele dia, qualquer alegria estava a lhe irritar. Mas ela continuava a se deleitar, a gemer cada vez mais. Até a hora em que enfim ela o apertou com mais força e gozou. E ele sequer estava perto de gozar ainda. Sentiu ainda mais raiva daquela capacidade dela de desfrutar antes dele.

\- Ah, como é bom...! - gemeu ela, após o gozo, esticando os braços para trás. Foi a deixa; o inquisidor saiu de dentro e de cima dela e voltou a si as costas outra vez.

\- Meu senhor, que há?!

\- Pois já teve lá o que queria, não? Agora durma!

\- Mas e vossa mercê...? Ainda não... ainda não se derramou em mim!

\- Não precisa! Vossa mercê nem engravida mais!

\- Pois está a me desprezar!

Ela começava a chorar, e isso finalmente o alegrou.

\- Sente falta quando não a tomo por completo?

\- Sinto! Sinto, pois como crê que me sentiria eu?!

\- Pois então vamos. Vou terminar o que comecei.

Subiu novamente em cima dela e voltaram a fazer amor, mas ela dessa vez demorou mais para voltar a sentir prazer. Enfim se entregou por completo ao que sentia e gozou uma segunda vez. Os gemidos dela o atrapalhavam; ele, que queria possuir a ela como se fosse uma escarradeira, um depósito de suas frustrações. E ela gostava! Gostava de ser usada!

Quando ele enfim gozou nela, levantaram-se ambos e foram se lavar. Após se deitarem outra vez na cama, ela insistia para que se beijassem e se abraçassem.

\- Pois que é isso, mulher? Já teve o bastante, não?

\- Falo de carinho agora! Vamos, me abrace! Me beije!

Aborrecido, ele a abraçou e ela, na verdade, foi quem o beijou. Era carente, ela; e ele ainda tinha de fingir que se importava com aquilo - quando na verdade o que lhe importava de fato era ver que ela conseguia desfrutar ainda mais do que ele do ato sexual; por que Deus não tirava das mulheres a capacidade de ter prazer ao mesmo tempo em que lhes tirava a fertilidade? Não; continuavam a sentir prazer, mesmo quando não podiam mais ter filhos. Inferno!

E ao pensar na felicidade alheia, no gozo da mulher, no amor que sua filha e seu genro começavam a desenvolver, foi que ele enfim adormeceu - ainda aborrecido, ainda com raiva de toda e qualquer alegria que existisse no mundo.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Mas é muito carne de pescoço mesmo esse Morcego! Não pode ver alguém feliz que quer azedar._

 _Em contrapartida, Pedro e Teodora só tão evoluindo! Que é isso, foi uma pombagira que tomou conta da Teodora? Rsssss! Será que ela em breve já estará esperando o neto que o pai tanto quer?_

 _No próximo capítulo, mais morceguices - não se incomodem, logo chega a hora de ele apanhar... rs!_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estiverem lendo!_


	13. Chapter 13

**AVISO: Contém violência, sexo sem consentimento pleno, gatilhos de trauma a quem passou por situações semelhantes. Não indicado a menores de idade ou pessoas muito sensíveis.**

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XIII

No dia seguinte, ainda se sentindo feliz por ter a companhia e o respaldo do marido, Teodora quase esquecera que os pais eram ruins com ela - especialmente o pai. Então, descera feliz do quarto, tomara o desjejum ainda feliz com Pedro e depois disso se despedira dele quando ele saíra para ter com o rei. Depois fora costurar com a mãe. Quanto a Expedito, continuava com raiva - não só pela recusa de Timóteo em ser inquisidor, mas também pelo fato de a filha e o genro estarem a desenvolver uma relação de afeto. Esperava tudo, menos que se gostassem - e muito menos tão depressa.

Estava com pressa; fora arrumar rapidamente os papéis sobre Blimunda, sobre Baltasar e sobre o Padre Voador. Convenceria a Timóteo a participar do julgamento - nem que tivesse de dar outra surra nele! Nem que tivesse de torturá-lo! Ah, se não ia!

Enquanto isso, no canapé da sala, Violante e Teodora bordavam; a mais moça ainda a sentir-se feliz e com o coração flutuando, coisa que era comum entre as jovens que se sentiam amadas - ou as nem tão jovens assim, como era o caso de Blimunda. Mas sentia-se bem, e por isso, sem pensar, simplesmente falara à meia-voz para a mãe:

\- Minha mãe, por um acaso seria pecado para a mulher cumprir aos deveres conjugais por cima do homem, em vez de por baixo?

Violante largou o trabalho manual na hora, horrorizada, e fez o sinal-da-cruz:

\- Credo, minha filha! Pois de onde tiraste esta ideia?!

Ao ver que a mãe reagia daquela forma, Teodora de repente lembrou que a mãe não era exatamente sua amiga, e que provavelmente teria sido bem melhor ter ficado quieta; mas era tarde demais. Expedito ouvira a exclamação da mulher e viera imediatamente à sala de estar, a fim de averiguar o que acontecia.

\- Que disseste à tua mãe, para que ela ficasse dessa forma?

O olhar do pai era terrível; tão terrível, que Teodora não pudera olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos por muito tempo. Desviou os olhos, e tal gesto o irritou ainda mais.

\- Anda, fala! Que disseste à tua mãe?!

\- Não... não creio que seja algo que deva ser dito a um homem o qual não seja meu marido.

Aquilo exasperara ainda mais o inquisidor, atiçando ainda mais sua curiosidade.

\- Pois sou teu pai! Sou teu pai, tem o dever de me dizer!

Teodora permaneceu em silêncio. Ao se sentir contrariado, Expedito bufou de raiva e deu um bofetão forte no rosto da filha.

\- Diga! Diga logo, ou continuo a bater!

Ela permaneceu quieta. Então ele voltou a bater - e mais uma vez, e outra, e outra, até que enfim ela não aguentou e disse:

\- Eu perguntei à minha mãe se era pecado à mulher cumprir os deveres conjugais por cima do homem!

\- Pois de onde, de fato, tiraste esta ideia?! De onde?! Hein?!

A moça permaneceu em silêncio, as lágrimas a rolar sem que ela pudesse controlar. Então, o inquisidor voltou a bater nela.

\- Diga! Diga logo! Não me diga que... que fez isso com ele?!

Já não suportando mais a dor, um filete de sangue a escorrer de sua boca, ela disse enfim:

\- Fiz! Pois fiz, tinha medo de dizer mas fiz!

Tanto Violante quanto Expedito soltaram uma exclamação de surpresa. Mas Violante apenas se persignara, indo ao terço para começar a rezar. Já Expedito, dera mais uma vez na cara da filha - com ainda mais força.

\- Vagabunda! Até outro dia se pelava de medo de dormir com ele, e agora já é isto! Libertina! Adúltera!

\- Não sou adúltera! Não me deitei com outro homem que não fosse meu esposo!

\- Pois nesse ritmo que vai, acabará por se deitar com outro e logo!

Tendo dito isto, o inquisidor a arrastara pelos cabelos até um dos oratórios da casa; havia um oratório no quarto de dormir dele e de Violante; outro no quarto de Teodora que agora ela dividia com Pedro; e outro na sala de estar. Isto ocorria para que ninguém invadisse a privacidade alheia para quando quisesse rezar sem ser num dos quartos de dormir. A levou até lá, abriu a parte de cima de seu vestido nas costas, buscou o chicote de flagelação e deu nela várias vezes.

\- Isto é pra aprender a não adulterar a ordem natural das coisas! Filha minha não vai ser vagabunda enquanto eu viver!

Ela gritava de dor; apanhara outras vezes do pai, mas nunca de chicote. Segurava num dos santos do oratório, com medo de quebrá-lo por ser de barro. Após Expedito ter terminado, disse afinal de contas:

\- Pois vai ficar aí, de joelhos. De jejum, tomando apenas água. Até eu mandar sair! Entendido?

Ela nada respondeu; apenas permaneceu a tremer e a chorar no altar, sem nada falar. O inquisidor não se comoveu nem um pouco; foi até a sala, tomou dos papéis que continham as provas e depoimentos dos hereges os quais pretencia julgar e foi até a porta de entrada da casa; antes de sair pela mesma, no entanto, disse em voz alta para a mulher, a qual se encontrava a rezar o terço no altar diante do "pecado nefando" da filha:

\- E a senhora, dona Violante, não ouse dar nenhuma comida, mimo ou afago à senhora sua filha neste período! Que se eu souber que deu, apanha também! Entendido? E vossa mercê bem sabe que tenho como saber o que ocorre dentro desta casa! Não passe a mão na cabeça dela, ou receberá a sua paga também! Já não basta ter estragado a Timóteo - ao menos esta tem de se salvar!

E, sem mais nada dizer, o frei saiu batendo a porta de casa, com raiva.

Teodora permanecia a chorar no oratório, petrificada. Sabia que seu pai era rígido, mas não daquela maneira. E de repente, de forma involuntária, toda e qualquer simpatia ou mesmo identificação que tinha com os pais foi sumindo, morrendo, até se transformar numa chamazinha muito tênue, que qualquer ventinho poderia apagar.

Quanto a Violante, assim que terminou de rezar o terço, foi até a filha. A mesma olhou para si, a pensar que se não a ajudaria com a quebra de seu jejum, ao menos lhe daria alguma palavra mais amena.

Mas que nada. Quando deu por si, sentiu que a mãe a esbofeteava na face - no local onde ainda ardiam os tapas que o pai dera há pouco.

\- Pois isto é para aprender - dizia ela, enquanto batia mais - É pra aprender que lugar de mulher que não presta é a apanhar! Que mulher não pode ter todo esse fogo nas entranhas!

\- Mas eu não fiz nada! Não fiz nada, apenas... apenas gostei de me deitar com meu marido!

\- Pois não fizesse por cima dele! Credo, que é até um pecado repetir estar palavras, estás a me fazer sujar a boca! Que cometo eu um pecado também! Ora vá! Se fosse mulher direita, não apanhava!

Ainda a chorar, ela conseguiu replicar:

\- Pois a senhora também apanhou dele que eu sei.

\- Apanhei quando não me comportei direito! Depois que me ensinou ele como proceder, não apanhei mais! E o obedeça, se quiser continuar a ter o favor de Deus!

E ao ter dito isto, Violante foi ao quarto de dormir dela e de Expedito e voltou a rezar o terço, a se persignar pelo "pecado" que cometera a filha.

Quanto à moça, ficara ali sem rezar; somente a chorar a desventura de ser filha de quem era.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando já era mais tarde, Pedro chegou em casa e esperava encontrar Teodora feliz, com mais algum lencinho ou prenda bordada a ele, para que levasse consigo no dia seguinte - mas assim que entrou na casa, sentiu o clima pesado. Então viu, chocado, a esposa ajoelhada no altar com as costas lanhadas de chicote.

\- Teodora, que é isso?!

Ela não conseguiu fazer nada, a não ser chorar mais alto.

\- Quem te bateu?! - continuou ele, tentando arrancar alguma coisa dela, mas fora em vão; a moça não conseguia falar.

Violante, então, interferiu:

\- Ela apanhou do pai e está em penitência.

\- Pois por que?!

\- Por motivos que não cabe a uma senhora de bem falar. Pergunte ao senhor inquisidor quando ele chegar - e não tarda. Está ela em jejum; não a ajude nem dê nada a ela além de água, senão eu conto tudo a meu marido.

Pedro ficou boquiaberto. Pensava, assim como Teodora, nos sogros como um casal carola, cheio de melindres religiosos; mas daquela forma, não pensava que fossem. Sabia que Expedito matara a muita gente na inquisição por motivos banais; mas saber era uma coisa, presenciar uma violência daquelas era algo bem diferente.

Algo dentro de si reverberou para que ele ficasse quieto. Fingiu subir ao quarto para se trocar, mas sua mente era um turbilhão de sentimentos ruins. Então, quando deram seis horas da noite, desceu ele para ver se Expedito chegava; e reparou que ele dizia à filha, a mesma ainda ajoelhada no oratório:

\- Ficará aí até de manhã, somente a beber água. Não é pra dormir! É pra passar em vigília! Somente a beber água e a rezar! Depois, amanhã de manhã, decido eu o que fazer contigo.

E virou as costas para cear, junto com Violante. Antes de irem à mesa, no entanto, Pedro o chamou de lado.

\- Meu senhor, perdoe-me por me intrometer, mas... por que bateu nela? Que fez ela de mal? Mal sai de casa, quando sai é comigo... casou-se com o noivo que o pai escolheu... por que apanhou desta forma?

Expedito sorriu, mas seu sorriso tinha garras.

\- A senhora minha mulher não vos contou a razão?

\- Não; disse que não era para senhora de bem falar destas cousas.

\- E fez ela muito bem. Eu disciplinei muito bem à minha mulher; e hoje ela é, como vê de fato, uma senhora de bem. Pois bem, eu sou homem e posso lhe falar. Teodora apanhou porque confessou ter consumado os atos conjugais convosco de maneira... não muito ortodoxa, se é que me entende.

-...não muito ortodoxa? Como assim?

\- Senhor Pedro, as marafonas podem fazer o que quiserem com o homem. Mas mulher casada, mulher direita, honrada... não pode! Nem com o próprio marido! Pois se a esposa se deita de maneira ignominiosa com o marido, ela peca! Ela altera a ordem natural das coisas! - e então sussurrou a ele - Teodora disse que fez o ato por cima de si!

Pedro teve vontade de responder indignado: "Mas só por isso lhe deu uma surra?!", mas se conteve. Se o raio do frei era daquele jeito com a filha, imagine com ele próprio, que nem era nada além de genro. Portanto, limitou-se a responder:

\- Sim, ela fez isso. Mas...

\- Como permitiu que minha filha fizesse isto consigo?!

\- Não pensei que havia mal.

\- Pois há! Pois há, senhor Pedro! Que absurdo! A mulher a fazer isto com o marido! É uma pouca-vergonha! Pois disto para querer se deitar com outros homens, para fazer cousas mais pérfidas ainda... não custa! E tem ela pouco mais de um mês de casada, somente!

\- Perdoe-nos; não se repetirá.

\- É bom que não se repita. Lembre-se da conversa que tivemos antes de ela lhe ser entregue em casamento: o homem correto cuida da honra de sua esposa! Era o senhor quem devia cuidar da honra dela, não eu! Eu um dia não estarei mais aqui, e não quero minha filha a agir como uma libertina!

\- Está bem. Eu a admoestarei para não fazê-lo. Mas não pode ela subir ao quarto?

\- Não. Ficará na penitência até amanhã.

\- Entendo. Então vou me recolher para dormir.

\- Antes ceie, coma alguma cousa!

\- Sinto muito; perdi a fome.

Sendo assim, Pedro subiu ao quarto. O inquisidor entendera que ele perdera a fome devido ao choque; e era bom que assim fosse. Assim Pedro percebia que na verdade ele não daria relaxações nem a Teodora, nem ao marido, de forma alguma. Então foi cear com Violante; ambos tomaram a refeição como se nada houvesse acontecido e depois se recolheram para dormir.

Pedro, esse não pregou o olho por um minuto até de manhã, os miolos a ferver de ideias para sair daquela casa. Aquilo era um absurdo; queria ver com o rei o que fazer a respeito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No quarto, já a se preparar para dormir, Violante vestiu a sua camisola e se deitou. Mas Expedito parecia ainda sem sono.

\- Viu o que a sua filha fez? Primeiro Timóteo, depois ela!

\- Mas eu não sei no que errei! Eu sempre a eduquei a rezar, a ser uma menina de bem! E agora isto! Não entendo!

\- E imaginar que eu e vossa mercê nunca fizemos isto, de a mulher ficar por cima do homem...

Ela se persignou.

\- Credo-em-cruz, que só de pensar fico nervosa!

\- Pois devia tentar!

Sendo assim, Expedito a agarrou e a pôs em cima de si; começou por retirar os peitos dela de dentro da camisola e a chupá-los; em seguida, retirou as calçolas dela e já ia a tirar as próprias roupas de baixo.

\- Meu senhor, não! É pecado!

\- Pois se é necessário conhecer o pecado para combatê-lo, minha senhora!

\- Mas eu não quero! Não quero pecar!

\- Vamos, mulher... depois passo-vos uma penitência e fica quite com o Senhor!

E, sem mais nada dizer, o inquisidor a trouxe para cima de sua ereção já bastante desenvolvida - e ela não teve outra escolha senão fazer o sinal-da-cruz, horrorizada, porém já empolgada com os movimentos que ele começava a fazer; passou a se mover ela também, agarrando-o forte contra si e pensando: "Que seja o que Deus quiser!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já de manhã, sem pregar o olho, Pedro foi até Teodora. Ela estava com os olhos pisados, sem dormir, o estômago revirado. Beijou a mão dele, intentando assim obter algum alívio da dor. Ele a acariciou nos cabelos então; mas logo a largou ao ouvir o barulho das chicotadas e do som dos gritos de dor de Violante.

\- Que é isso?! - exclamou ele, assustado. Seria delírio de quem não dormira bem a noite toda?

Não era; os sons continuaram, mas Teodora sequer se abalou com eles, ainda nervosa. Logo, Expedito saiu do quarto, já vestido para sair; e foi até a filha.

\- Teodora, pode sair da penitência e comer. Na volta, ainda quero conversar contigo sobre algumas cousas. Mas já pode sair. Por enquanto, não aborreçam à senhora dona Violante; ela está de penitência e também ficará em jejum até amanhã.

Pedro sequer ousou perguntar do porquê da penitência de Violante; se a sogra era louca o suficiente para defender os comportamentos nefastos do frei e ainda por cima conviver com ele por tanto tempo como se o amasse, era totalmente problema dela que apanhasse ou sofresse o que quer que fosse.

Expedito saiu de casa, e logo Teodora foi ver como a mãe estava. Encontrava-se ajoelhada, as costas vermelhas por apanhar de chicote; mas ao contrário de si, conseguia rezar e se sentir completamente culpada pelo "pecado" que cometera na noite anterior.

\- Não tenham pena de mim - disse ela, sem abrir os olhos ou largar o terço - Não tenham pena! Pois mereci o que recebi! O senhor inquisidor está certo, ouviram?

Teodora apenas pensou que ela de fato merecia, sem ter pena da mãe; Pedro tampouco se manifestou. Deixaram-na lá na penitência e foram à mesa de refeições.

\- Vamos tomar o desjejum, senhor meu marido.

Pedro foi - ainda nervoso, ainda exasperado, ainda a pensar que estava num sonho ruim e que logo acordaria.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Geeeeeeeeente, capítulo cheio de gatilhos esse! Fiquei muito nervosa escrevendo. Mas enfim, viram como a Lacraia tá mesmo é virando Morcega? Nem todo co-dependente é bonzinho, como eu disse na primeira parte da fic. Fica muuuito difícil ter pena da Violante portanto._

 _No próximo capítulo, Pedro tentará dar um jeito de sair da casa do Morcego. Vejamos o que ele vai tentar fazer!_

 _Abraços a todos que estão acompanhando!_


	14. Chapter 14

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XIV

\- Bateu ele em sua mulher?

\- Sim. De chicote.

\- Quebrou ele algum osso dela?

\- Que eu saiba, não.

\- A aleijou ou a mutilou de forma permanente?

\- Também não.

\- Por um acaso tornou-a estéril por causa das chicotadas?

\- Penso que não; não a surrou no ventre.

O rei fez um gesto de desdém com a mão.

\- Então não fez nada demais.

Pedro ficou boquiaberto.

\- Mas...! A deixou toda lanhada nas costas!

\- É o pai dela. Ele a está disciplinando.

\- Mas ela é uma moça casada! O pai não deveria mais surrar a filha casada!

\- Não deve surrar a filha casada. Sim, era o senhor quem deveria cuidar da sua esposa. E no entanto ouvi falar que esses dias andaram, o senhor e ela, a se beijar em pleno parque! Que é isso, senhor Pedro! Até mesmo entende-se que estejam em começo de casamento; ela é bonita, o senhor é jovem... tudo bem. Mas não em público! No mínimo tal informação chegou aos ouvidos dele e ele puniu a filha por tal ousadia. E fez bem!

\- Então terei eu de vê-la apanhar, mesmo que seja seu esposo?

\- Discipline-a e não precisará que vosso sogro o faça por si.

\- Mas, meu senhor!

\- Que quer que eu faça, senhor dom Pedro?

\- Não há nada que possa ser feito?

O rei sorriu. Em seu sorriso havia a acidez de quem desdenha da juventude de outrem.

\- Senhor dom Pedro, a Igreja manda no Estado. Em Espanha não é assim: lá a inquisição é controlada pela monarquia. Mas em Portugal, a Igreja ainda está acima de nós. Na prática, eles poderiam até mesmo prender a mim e meus familiares caso quisessem. Não o fazem porque... bem... porque devem conviver de maneria harmoniosa com o Estado. Porém... se nós fôssemos incômodos, com certeza seríamos eliminados.

\- Se não posso recorrer ao próprio rei, a quem poderia recorrer?

\- Aos superiores dele. Mas não num caso desses. Na teoria, os únicos que poderiam vir a discipliná-lo seriam os bispos e os cardeais superiores a ele. Na prática, apenas o disciplinariam de fato caso ele fizesse algo contra a própria Igreja. Enquanto Expedito continuar a trazer cada vez mais fiéis à Igreja, eles o protegerão de qualquer coisa. E ele é discreto: tudo que tiver de fazer, fará à face da lei e dos preceitos da Igreja. Caso cometa algum deslize, como o fato de ter mulher e filhos, o fará da maneira mais discreta possível. Por exemplo, a mulher dele. Ele a assume até hoje, a trata não como uma amante, mas como uma esposa. O filho ele colocou como padre; já ouvi até que ofereceu-lhe o cargo de inquisidor! E a filha ele já pôs num casamento fidalgo - com o senhor mesmo. Muitos não encaminham os filhos bastardos a cousa alguma; Expedito fê-lo com os seus como se fossem legítimos. A disciplina que ele deu na moça, nada mais será do que encarada como um pai que cuida da honra da filha.

\- Então...

\- Senhor dom Pedro, falarei algo ao senhor como um amigo, não como monarca. Caso o senhor cisme em denunciar o senhor inquisidor, além de ele não ser punido, a cousa poderá se voltar contra o senhor.

\- C-como assim?

\- Ora, meu senhor. As cousas chegarão aos ouvidos dele. E ele dará um jeito de matá-lo. Se a filha for abandonada ou separada, perde ela a honra; se for viúva, a honra permanece intacta; e por isso a moça poderá ser casada novamente sem nenhum demérito à sua pessoa ou à pessoa do inquisidor.

\- Pensa que seria ele capaz disso?!

O rei riu novamente.

\- Pois é claro! Já vi pessoas que não são poderosas como ele fazerem-no. O marido dá trabalho? Manda-se matar. Pronto, logo está a filha pronta para casar outra vez. E se for necessário matar dois, três, quatro maridos até achar o ideal, faz-se. Mulher viúva não perde a honra, senhor dom Pedro. E agora encerremos esta conversa, pois na corte as paredes tem ouvidos. Vá para casa e somente reclame do seu sogro caso ele atente de forma séria contra a vida de sua esposa - mas isso ele não fará; é esperto demais para fazer dessas sem um motivo mais sério.

\- Portanto nada poderei fazer.

\- É altamente recomendável que não faça, caso não queira morrer tão cedo.

\- A mulher dele também já chegou a apanhar.

\- A senhora dona Violante? Aquela mulher é louca por ele! Também, não é para menos: passou um ano trancada numa torre após casada, sem ter o casamento consumado. Trocando em miúdos: ficou ela virgem dentro do casamento por um ano. Expedito a libertou, anulando seu casamento. Deu-lhe casa, criadas, roupas bonitas, filhos - cousa que o marido anterior jamais dera, largando-a como a largou. Não é de se espantar que seja doida por ele; até hoje as pessoas quando os vêem juntos, vêem-na a sorrir com cara de embevecida a ele. Até hoje, mais de vinte anos depois! Se ele disciplina a mulher, é porque não a quer ver ser chamada de libertina ou qualquer outra cousa semelhante por viver com um clérigo. E bem faz ele. Ninguém critica a postura dele quanto a isto.

Pedro refletia: o rei tinha razão. Era exatamente daquela forma que Violante agia. Desanimado, portanto, simplesmente fez uma reverência e já ia a se retirar. No entanto, assim que saíra da presença do rei, um velho nobre o chamou de lado:

\- Psiu! Senhor dom Pedro de Castro?

\- Sim?

\- Venha cá, por favor.

Receoso, pensando que aquele era algum emissário de Expedito que ouvira tudo, Pedro foi até o velho; o mesmo falou bem baixo a si:

\- Senhor dom Pedro, as paredes de fato tem ouvidos. Se fosse outra pessoa a ter escutado a conversa que se passou entre vossa mercê e o rei! Estaria provavelmente condenado já!

\- Que quer de mim?

\- Sou o Marquês de Pombal. Já deve ter ouvido falar de mim. A rainha não me tolera; tenho de me retirar até mesmo da presença dela quando passa ela pelas ruas! Mas o rei ainda me escuta vez por outra. Veja. Estava eu prestes a pedir audiência para o rei, a fim de conseguir entrar à presença dos nobres sem precisar me retirar da presença da senhora sua esposa, quando escutei o que ocorreu consigo. É verdade que casou com a filha de Expedito?

\- Sim.

\- Homem, o que o fez casar-se com a filha de semelhante estafermo?!

\- Disse ele que se eu não casasse, iriam eu e minha mãe ao degredo.

\- Ah sim, o mesmo homenzinho sujo de sempre! Sei! Pois então, casou forçado?

\- De certa maneira, sim. Mas meu problema não é com minha esposa; estamos até mesmo a nos entender bem. O problema-

\- O problema é aquele monstro. Sei. O problema de Portugal inteiro é aquele monstro e os que o patrocinam! Sim! Pois num século desses, onde em outros países a ciência avança a passos largos... aqui e em Espanha ainda é esse atraso de queimar gente em praça pública! Não há espaço numa época como esta para seres como Expedito, os quais surram a filha somente porque ela beijou o marido em público!

Pedro sabia que o inquisidor não surrara a filha por se beijar em público, mas sim por ter feito o ato sexual por cima de si. Mas resolveu calar, não querendo expor mais ainda a sua vida íntima com ela.

O Marquês continuou:

\- Meu senhor, já chegaram a meus ouvidos que nem sequer o filho dele, o tal de Timóteo, o suporta mais! Parece que o mundo está a cercar Expedito em sua ignorância, em sua caturrice, e somente sobram ele e a senhora dona Violante com aquele pensamento nefasto! Sim, aquela mulher que mora com ele, a senhora sua sogra, também não é lá boa bisca! Pois então... mas ele é forte como a morte. É inexorável como o tempo! Parece ser daqueles que nunca ficam doentes. Portanto... lhe falarei algo em caráter sigiloso. Mas não diga a ninguém! Não diga! Se disser, saberei que foi o senhor!

\- Pois diga.

A voz do Marquês se transformou em um fiozinho de voz quase inaudível:

\- Planejo matá-lo!

Pedro se assustou. Sabia daquelas intrigas palacianas - mas matar o inquisidor-mor? Era muito pior que matar a um nobre; a Igreja jamais o perdoaria e o excomungaria com certeza, pro resto da vida.

Como adivinhando os pensamentos do jovem, o velho continuou:

\- Não há outro jeito. Se o inquisidor for ao degredo, capaz de manipular os guardas e conseguir o poder de outra maneira! Aquilo é uma peste, só se vence quando completamente eliminada! Pois então, senhor dom Pedro... observe. Não será para agora, entende? Mas observe as pessoas ao seu redor. O senhor na casa daquele crápula poderá observar muito mais atentamente os possíveis pontos fracos dele. Observe e veja como age. Não vos pedirei que seja meu informante; é cedo ainda. Apenas observe! Como estamos sempre cá na corte, vez por outra falaremos sobre isto. Agora deixe-me ir ter com o rei - se me demoro muito ele desconfia de algo. Até mais ver!

E rápido como um raio, o Marquês sumiu da mesma forma que havia aparecido. Pedro continuou a matutar nas palavras dele. E repentinamente se surpreendeu ao não sentir-se mal de forma alguma caso Expedito viesse a ser morto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No fim da tarde, ao chegar em casa, Pedro constatou que Teodora já estava no quarto e Violante já havia saído da penitência. Acostumada com todos aqueles anos de jejum e de surras, Violante àquela altura da vida simplesmente se vestia, fazia a toilette e ia à mesa de refeições, como se nada houvesse ocorrido ou pudesse feri-la. Expedito gostava daquilo; pensava que ela suportava bem às penitências porque ele lhe ensinara a viver de maneira digna.

Pedro tomou a ceia e rapidamente foi ao quarto. Lá, viu Teodora aplicar a salmoura nas costas com a ajuda de Mariana, uma das criadas. As serviçais, com os anos, simplesmente não se intrometiam no que se passava na casa; apenas serviam da melhor forma que podiam. Mas jamais se metiam nos assuntos da casa; todas sabiam, como se fosse uma lenda local, do destino que Ana tivera. Anos antes, Ana fora uma cozinheira que se intrometera nas penitências que Expedito dava em Violante à época; pois fora para a fogueira sem mais nem menos. Desde então, nenhuma das criadas ousava sequer falar algo sobre as penitências do inquisidor. Faziam como se não acontecessem.

Ao ver Pedro chegar no quarto, Mariana fez uma reverência e saiu; já estava mesmo na hora de ir embora. As criadas, desde os tempos antigos, nunca dormiam naquela casa.

Pedro então se achegou à esposa. Ela ainda chorava, desolada.

\- Está melhor?

Teodora chorou mais um pouco, mas já conseguia falar.

\- Sim. Já consegui comer, já bebi água... mas me sinto tão mal! Pedro, queria eu que meu pai morresse!

E então o abraçou, pensando que era a única pessoa com a qual podia contar.

\- Acalme-se. Escute, vou lhe contar. Hoje, falei com o rei.

\- E ele?

\- Ele simplesmente me disse que a Igreja pode mais que o Estado, por isso não se mete nas decisões da mesma.

\- Mas...! Pode então meu pai fazer o que quer?!

\- Não é o que tem feito nestes anos todos? Bater em ti foi uma cousa; no geral, ele mata.

\- É verdade! Mas que fazer, Pedro? Que fazer?

\- Tentarei falar com teu pai sobre irmos morar com minha mãe. Ela é viúva e sozinha naquela casa. Logo, pode ser que ele nos autorize a morarmos com ela.

\- Ah, Pedro...! Se conseguir, fico tão feliz!

\- Vamos ver. Amanhã, não seria bom irmos à igreja? Depois poderemos andar mais um pouco novamente. Para que te distraias.

\- É verdade. Mas essa dor...! É mais do coração que das feridas que me fez ele!

\- Vai passar. Vamos, estou aqui contigo. Vou te ajudar com a salmoura.

O fidalgo então a ajudou a aplicar a salmoura nas costas - pensando no que o Marquês de Pombal lhe disse. Nada disse a Teodora - se ela deixara escapar que tivera relação com ele de uma forma "heterodoxa", que se diria de falar sobre aqueles assuntos mais sérios. Guardou para si, mas as palavras daquele homem não saíram de sua mente.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Tá chegando a hora do Pedito pagar os pecado aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

 _No próximo capítulo, Pedro e Teodora vão ver o Timóteo na igreja. E o julgamento de Blimunda se aproxima. A história vai começar a ficar tensa a partir daqui!_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estão lendo!_


	15. Chapter 15

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XV

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, Teodora e Pedro já estavam arrumados para sair. O fidalgo pedira ao rei algumas horas para levar a esposa à igreja para rezar, pois o pai não a deixava sair de casa sozinha. O rei consentiu, portanto antes mesmo de Expedito e Violante levantarem - isso porque eles levantavam com o nascer do sol - lá estavam Teodora e Pedro prontos para sair, o desjejum já tomado; esperavam sair antes mesmo do inquisidor levantar da cama e sair a seus afazeres, mas infelizmente não conseguiram fazê-lo. Assim que viram o frade já de pé e indo à mesa do desjejum, ficaram taciturnos; Teodora cobrindo ainda mais o rosto com a mantilha a qual usaria na igreja.

Assim que os viu, ele disse:

\- Onde vão?

Pedro respondeu:

\- Vamos à igreja. Teodora precisa rezar pelos seus pecados.

Expedito olhou ao rosto da filha; estava quase totalmente coberto pela mantilha, e isso agradou muito ao pai. Mas não a deixaria em paz tão cedo.

\- Esperem. Ainda tenho algumas cousas a falar com ela.

O coração dela acelerou na hora, uma onda de terror tomando conta de si. Sentiu ganas de chorar, mas a muito custo se segurou.

Largando a mesa do desjejum, antes mesmo de comer algo, Expedito a chamou ao quarto de dormir dele e de Violante. A fidalga saiu do quarto já vestida e penteada por Mariana, tomou assento no seu local de coser e fez como se nada houvesse de errado; Expedito era pai de Teodora, tinha direito de repreender à filha quantas vezes quisesse.

Pedro ficou a esperar na mesa de refeições, já a ser servido pelas criadas; mas nada disse nem tocou na comida; não o faria até Teodora sair do quarto sã e salva.

Já dentro do mesmo, assim que a porta se fechou, Teodora não se segurou mais: chorou abertamente.

\- Que é isso, minha filha? Até parece que vai a morrer!

\- Não quero ficar aqui fechada consigo! Não quero!

\- Pois apenas ouça-

\- Abra a porta! Pelo amor de Deus, abra a porta!

\- Já vamos sair-

\- Abra a porta! Por Deus! Pedro! Pedro, me acuda! Pedro!

\- Pedro não vai te ouvir! Está em minha casa e cá quem manda sou eu!

\- Vai me bater! Me bater novamente, não quero! Não!

\- Acalme-se. Não vou bater.

\- Não...?

O corpo da jovem todo tremia. A mantilha quase caía por causa dos meneios de cabeça que ela em seu desespero fizera.

\- Não. Sente-se na frente do oratório.

Teodora foi, ainda mais nervosa. Aquele oratório bebera sangue por muitos anos; principalmente o sangue de sua mãe, nas penitências mais descabidas. Aquilo a deixava exasperada, pensando que ia a beber o seu também.

\- Escute - continuou o frei - O que aconteceu para que fizesses o que fizeste com Pedro?!

\- De eu... tomar parte nas relações por cima dele?

\- Pois sim! O que aconteceu?!

\- ...não sei!

\- Como não sabe?! Não foste parar por cima dele à-toa!

\- Tenho pejo de falar disto consigo.

\- Ah, mas não teve pejo de fazer!

\- Não tive... porque Pedro é meu amigo.

Tal palavra fez o inquisidor recuar, como se o ferisse.

\- Amigo?!

\- Sim. Meu amigo! Ele me tratou bem. Na primeira noite de casados, tive eu medo. E ele me respeitou.

\- Ah, eu sabia. Algo me dizia que não tinham consumado a relação na primeira noite. E o sangue no lençol?

\- O sangue era dele.

\- Tentaram me enganar, não? Pois quando foi, então, que consumaram relação?

\- Há cerca de um mês atrás. Permaneci eu ainda intocada por um mês após o casamento, mas após isso eu... deixei que me tomasse. Porque ele me beijava, porque me tratava bem... mas mesmo assim, nas primeiras vezes não gostava.

Expedito lembrou de Violante, que sempre gostara tanto desde a primeira vez. "Pelo menos tem menos fogo que a mãe".

Teodora continuou:

\- Mas no domingo... após irmos à igreja... eu senti por Pedro o que jamais senti por homem algum, nunca.

\- O que?

\- Eu o quis...! Eu o desejei! É pecado para a mulher desejar a seu esposo?

O inquisidor quase riu. Se fosse pecado, Violante certamente estaria condenada ao inferno.

\- Não, minha filha. Não é. Mas por que por cima dele?!

\- Porque... porque liberei algo que prendi em mim por toda a vida! Mesmo casada, mesmo tendo relações lícitas com meu esposo, não o desejei no começo! Ele... cumpria os deveres conjugais e eu não sentia nada. Eu o recebia... como se estivesse morta. Então, naquele domingo... foi como se vivesse pela primeira vez.

\- E foste então por cima dele?

\- Sim. Nem pensei direito, mas fui. Não quero, todavia, ser libertina por causa disso!

\- Foi só desta vez?

\- Só desta.

\- E... gostaste afinal de contas?

A moça corou por debaixo do véu.

\- Sim... nunca pensei que ia gostar! Mas gostei.

\- Pensaste em algum outro homem enquanto fazia isso?

\- Não! Jamais. Para mim não existe outro homem no mundo senão ele.

Para um sacerdote normal, aqueles dizeres atenuariam os temores acerca de ela vir a trair o marido no futuro. Mas para Expedito, aquilo somente o exasperava. Aquele sentimento... aquela simpatia que ela e Pedro desenvolviam entre si após tão pouco tempo de casados, o deixava com raiva. Com inveja. Com um amargor na alma, por ele não poder sentir amor como os demais.

\- Pois isto me deixou com receio. Sim, me deixou com receio de que procure a outros homens. Se adulterares, jamais a perdoarei! Jamais, ouviu? Nunca! E a punição a adultério ainda é a pena capital. Espero que esteja bastante ciente disto!

\- Eu sei. Por isso não adulterarei.

\- Quero mais. Quero que coloque a mão sobre a Bíblia e jure, que nunca - nunca! - te deixarás possuir por outro homem que não seja teu esposo enquanto ele viver. Entendeu?

Sem medo algum, Teodora colocou a mão em cima da Bíblia e jurou solenemente jamais ser de outro homem que não fosse Pedro até que ele morresse. Porque sabia, em seu íntimo, que não queria ser de outro. Mais uma vez o inquisidor se exasperou. Era terrível ver a calma, a certeza da lealdade da filha em relação a um sujeito com o qual ela casara forçada! Que amor era aquele, que brotava como uma flor da lama?

Mas não se revelou. Apenas, para terminar, terminou dizendo:

\- E não faças mais isso de ir por cima dele. Pode gostar até, pode desfrutar de estar com ele - mas só com ele! E das formas ortodoxas! E me façam logo este neto! Pronto, estás liberada para sair.

A moça levantou, saiu do quarto que o pai abriu e então tomou o desjejum com Pedro - ambos finalmente podendo respirar em paz. Mas somente puderam respirar plenamente quando saíram porta afora, rumo à igreja.

Violante, a qual continuava a coser, sem indícios de que desejava tomar o desjejum, finalmente largara a costura e tomara assento ao lado de seu homem, sendo então servida pelas criadas.

\- Que disse a ela, meu senhor? Ao que parece, a ouvi gritar por Pedro.

\- Achaques de mulher! Apenas a fiz jurar sobre a Bíblia que não tomaria outro homem senão Pedro enquanto ele vivesse.

\- Foi algo bom a se fazer!

\- Mas já me arrependo de ter tomado a este rapazote como esposo dela.

\- E por que, meu senhor?

\- É ele muito mole, muito frouxo. Queria eu ter tomado a um homem mais duro, mais firme! Que castigasse à esposa com vigor! Pois ela me confessou que só foram consumar o casamento com um mês de casados! Que homem faria isto, deitar-se ao lado da esposa sem encostar um dedo nela?!

\- João Fernandes fez isto comigo. Fiquei pura um ano dentro do casamento. Se bem que sequer deitar ao meu lado ele deitou...

\- Vosso caso é diferente! Mas enfim, ele somente a tomou quando ela deixou! Onde já se viu isto, o marido subordinado às vontades da mulher! E debaixo do meu teto! Que pouca-vergonha! Isto porque o admoestei a tomá-la na primeira noite - e ele sempre submisso a ela! Sempre a fazer tudo que ela quer! É boa! E depois que eu morrer? Vai este janota a discipliná-la, ou a mimá-la cada vez mais?!

\- Deixe-os; logo se acertam.

\- Pois duvido um pouco, minha senhora!

\- Se duvida, que fazer? Já estão casados; o casamento consumado.

Expedito olhou para a porta de entrada da casa, por onde o jovem casal acabara de sair. Em seu olhar, Violante leu algo tão sinistro, que não ousava pronunciar em voz alta. Mas nada disse; apenas tomou o resto do desjejum, para em seguida voltar às costuras e às rezas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Com efeito, Teodora e Pedro foram à igreja. Andaram em silêncio até lá, sem ousar dizer palavra. Assim que lá chegaram, viram Timóteo na sacristia com Blimunda; e Teodora não se segurou: lançou-se aos braços do irmão e chorou copiosamente, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele. Seu corpo tremia de soluçar.

\- Que foi?! Por Deus, Teodora, que foi?!

Quando conseguiu falar, no meio dos soluços, proferiu:

\- Me bateu, ele!

\- Quem?! Teu marido?! Mas estavam a se dar tão bem!

Timóteo observou o semblante de Pedro e percebeu que não fora ele quem batera.

\- Não!

\- Quem então?!

\- Foi meu pai!

E após isto chorou copiosamente, a soluçar sem controle.

\- Céus... Expedito te bateu?! E por que? Mal sai de casa!

Ela não conseguia falar. Apenas tremia de nervoso. Foi Pedro quem teve de tomar a palavra e dizer, quase ao pé do ouvido de Timóteo para que mais ninguém ouvisse:

\- Ela e eu realizamos os atos conjugais de forma... relativamente heterodoxa.

\- E como soube ele?!

\- Ele soube porque... Teodora deixou escapar num serão, para a mãe. O pai naturalmente ouviu e a surrou de chicote.

\- De chicote?! Mas por um acaso praticaram sodomia para que ele a surrasse assim?!

Apesar de casada, Teodora ainda era inocente em muitos dos aspectos sexuais; portanto, apenas indagou:

\- Que é sodomia?

Timóteo se persignou, pensando que estava a atacar a pudicícia da irmã ao falar daqueles termos em plena igreja; mas Pedro mais uma vez tomou a palavra e respondeu:

\- Não foi sodomia.

\- Mas que foi, então?

Mais uma vez ele sussurrou:

\- Teodora tomou o ato por cima de mim.

O jovem padre ficou boquiaberto:

\- Mas só por isso?!

\- Só. Bem, para teu pai, isso é muito grave. Ele a surrou e a fez jurar que nunca irá adulterar.

\- Mas que monstro...

Tal frase proferida da boca dele saíra com muito ódio; em seguida ele deixara a Teodora e se transformara num ser cheio de raiva, passando a socar os móveis em volta.

\- Verme. Verme! Maldito seja! Tenho vontade de matá-lo agora, em minha frente! Verme maldito!

Pedro tentou intervir:

\- Acalme-se! Os guardas ouvirão e contarão a ele!

\- Pois que contem! Não é de hoje que desejo morrer! Ah, mas antes de morrer... levo-o! Levo-o! Racho-o, maldito! Em mim podia bater, mas em minha irmã não!

\- Acalme-se! Ficar assim não adiantará!

\- E adianta ficar acá?! Apenas a ouvir e ver o que ele faz?! Maldito seja!

Teodora, ainda a chorar, chegou-se a Timóteo.

\- Meu irmão, como padre me diga... é pecado assim tão grande o que fiz?!

\- Não, minha irmã. Não. Não é nem perto do pecado nefando que é a simples existência deste crápula!

\- Tu me perdoas?

\- Não precisas de perdão; quem precisa de castigo, ah...! É ele!

Blimunda não se demonstrava afetada. Pelo contrário, fora até Teodora e limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos.

\- Minha filha... fique tranquila! Pois se fosse pecado cumprir os atos por cima do homem, já estava eu no inferno! Pois o quanto me fizeste sentir bem, e relembrar de quando eu e Baltasar nos deitávamos juntos! Ah, não raro eu ia por cima! Mas tu és fidalga, e rica, e tens o nome do teu pai a zelar...! Eu como pobre, sem pai, não tinha nome a zelar! Pois escutem o que tenho a dizer! Nunca fui pudica. Ah, não! Quando me deitei pela primeira vez com Baltasar, quem o chamou à minha cama fui eu!

Todos eles riram, sem saber bem do que riam. Apenas riam de ver a pureza - sim, pureza, por mais que ela falasse de termos sexuais; mas era um amor sem maldade - a pureza de Blimunda ao narrar o que vivera com o homem. Ela continuou:

\- Apesar de nunca ter sido pudica, e de nunca ter me negado aos desejos da carne enquanto estive com meu homem, nunca fui promíscua! Conheço mulheres que assim que o marido morre, já arrumam outro. Eu não. Ouvi eu, Timóteo, quando teu pai disse que eu já devia ter deixado passar muito homem por debaixo de minha saia após a partida dele. Não; não deixei nenhum. Após a partida de Baltasar, nunca mais fui de outro. Os que tentaram forçar, eu afastei ou mesmo matei com o espigão que era dele - e o qual me tiraram quando aqui fui presa. Sinto muito, senhor padre, se tê-los matado foi pecado.

\- Não - Timóteo disse - Matar a um homem que tenta forçar a uma mulher é apenas dar a ele o que ele merece!

Blimunda foi até Teodora outra vez. Estava ela precocemente envelhecida, parecendo ser vinte ou mesmo trinta anos mais velha; como se ao Baltasar ter sido tirado de si, fosse ela fenecendo sem resistência. Foi até ela e acariciou ao rosto jovem, de pele acetinada - ao contrário da sua, já marcada por muitos sulcos; os sulcos da tristeza e da falta do homem, muito mais que da idade em si.

\- Minha filha... sei, ao olhar em tua alma, ainda em jejum que estou, que teu pai te fez jurar que não será de outro homem. Mas mal sabe ele...! Que tu não serás de fato! Não porque juraste na frente de um altar na hora de casar, nem porque juraste com a mão na Bíblia... mas porque tu amas a teu homem! A tua lealdade a ele... vem de dentro de ti!

A moça permaneceu a chorar, e por isso abraçou a Pedro e sem pensar, ambos se beijaram dentro da igreja. Se fossem Expedito ou Violante a verem aquilo, já os repreenderiam e diriam que aquilo não prestava e não se fazia; mas Timóteo nada fez. Não via maldade naquele gesto, pelo contrário.

Após terminarem o beijo, porém, ele tomou a palavra e disse:

\- Expedito deve estar com raiva ainda.

\- Mas por que, se jurei que não serei de outro?

\- Por isso mesmo.

Como o jovem casal ainda não entendera o que ocorrera, o jovem padre explicou.

\- Entendam uma cousa. Apesar de ser padre, e de não ter família, sou confessor de muitos acá na paróquia. A maioria dos casamentos, especialmente os arranjados, são muito infelizes. As mulheres são as que mais se confessam; dizem que os maridos surram, ofendem, forçam-nas às mais diversas cousas... até mesmo a se deitarem com eles quando não querem fazê-lo.

Teodora fez uma expressão de asco. O irmão continuou:

\- Expedito, sabendo de como são os maridos forçados a casar, esperava que ao casar a filha com Pedro, um jovem impetuoso, o qual não fora ainda forçado a nada na vida, geraria raiva nele. E tal raiva seria descontada na esposa. É geralmente o que acontece quando se casa um jovem de forma obrigatória. Ele sabia, esperto que é, que se casasse a filha com um velho, o mesmo se sentiria alegre e na vantagem somente em desposar a uma moça jovem, bela e pura. A maioria dos velhos sente-se extremamente sortudo quando isto acontece. Mas um jovem, com acesso a diversas outras jovens... ah, isso não. Ele ficaria com raiva. O inquisidor esperava que, com essa raiva... Pedro a surrasse, a esmurrasse, a forçasse a se deitar com ele. E pouco importava se a filha fosse feliz, desde que gerasse os netos que ele tanto almeja.

Pedro recuou, assustado. Lembrou da conversa que Expedito tivera pouco antes de entregá-la em casamento: "Pouco me importo se se odiarão ou se olharão na cara um do outro; amor, paixão, estas cousas, nenhuma delas faz um casamento de fato". Agora entendia plenamente que quisera dizer ele.

Timóteo falou mais:

\- Surpreso está ele, pois, que os dois estejam a se dar bem. Que Pedro não force Teodora a fazer cousa alguma. Que jamais bata nela. Esperava ele que já estivessem a ter rusgas. O amor... era a última coisa que ele esperava! E tal amor o ofende - ele, que nunca na vida conheceu o amor.

\- Mas...! Foi ele quem quis o casamento! Foi ele quem o arranjou!

\- Foi ele quem arranjou o casamento, mas não queria o amor de lambuja junto com ele. Escrevam o que digo: vosso amor ofende a Expedito. Ele odeia o amor! Ele odeia casais felizes! Por isto, por mais que finja se dar bem com minha mãe, foi por iso que ele fê-la infeliz por todos estes anos - por mais que ela jamais admita isto em voz alta, sequer em pensamento a si própria; não podendo destruir o casamento dos outros, destruiu ele o dele próprio.

Teodora persignou-se, aquela ideia a assustá-la mais ainda que qualquer outra. Mas o irmão ainda falava:

\- Quer agora destruir o casamento de vós também. Sim, parece loucura: ele os casou, ele os forçou a casar sem opção de recusa; e ele agora quer destruir talvez não o casamento em si, porém o amor dos dois.

Pedro lembrou das palavras do rei, e disse-as afinal:

\- Senhor meu cunhado, o próprio rei de Portugal me disse que quando um marido é incômodo à família da esposa, mandam-no matar. É verdade isto?

\- Não raro, acontece sim. E eu também suspeitava que, ao ver o amor de ambos, Expedito se sentisse inclinado a matá-lo. Desculpe se tal ideia o exaspera.

\- Não, não exaspera de modo algum. Já fui advertido disto pelo próprio rei, como lhe disse há pouco.

\- Sim. Ele o mataria, e em seguida, aí sim escolheria dessa vez um marido terrível à então filha viúva, assim que terminasse o período de luto; um marido que ele soubesse que com certeza a surraria e a violentaria. Aqueles maridos-dragões dos quais muitas das beatas me falam.

A moça entrou em pânico.

\- Não! Não, matar a Pedro não! Deus meu, que não quero que me entreguem a outro homem! Não conseguiria!

E deitou a cabeça no ombro de seu homem a chorar, a soluçar outra vez. Mas Timóteo continuou:

\- Sim, ele o faria sem hesitar. Assim como a forçou a se casar com Pedro, a forçaria a se casar com qualquer outro homem caso enviuvasse. E matar a um homem, na posição dele, é a cousa mais fácil em Portugal.

Teodora parecia muito mais abalada com a perspectiva de ficar viúva e ser entregue a outro, que Pedro com a possibilidade de vir a ser assassinado. De fato, parecia ser melhor morrer do que ser violada todos os dias por um homem a quem não se deseja. Teodora tivera muita sorte afinal em ter sido entregue a um homem que não fazia nada daquilo consigo, tendo sido o casamento arranjado como fora. Prostrando-se ela aos pés do padre, suplicou a ele:

\- Diga-me, ó meu irmão! Diga-me, o que fazer para que meu pai nada faça a Pedro?!

\- Somente vejo uma saída.

\- Qual?

\- Fingir que são infelizes. Fingir que o amor dentro de vós morreu.

\- C-como assim?

\- Finjam ter rusgas. Finjam brigar. Finjam que Pedro a forçou aos deveres conjugais. Façam isto por um tempo e vejam como Expedito reage. Certamente, a não ser que eu esteja redondamente enganado, ele ira adorar!

\- Mas como fingir quando se ama desta forma?!

\- É o único modo que me vem à mente.

Pedro respirou fundo e disse:

\- É verdade. Por mais que sejamos casados oficialmente, o caráter de amor de nossa relação deverá ser oculto!

\- Então não tem jeito...! - suspirou Teodora, triste de sequer poder demonstrar bons sentimentos pelo marido. Blimunda mais uma vez a consolou:

\- Fique tranquila, minha menina! É por uma boa causa!

\- Apenas uma cousa ainda me incomoda. E se já estiver eu grávida? Será que nas surras ele não machucou a meu filho?

Timóteo respondeu:

\- Não está grávida. Ainda não. Ele também enxerga por dentro e viu que não estava grávida; ele é esperto demais para agredir a uma mulher que espera a um filho. Mas veja, é bom que logo engravide. Assim, ele se refreará de fazer algo a Pedro; pois mesmo que mulher viúva possa se casar novamente, mulher viúva com filho pequeno ainda é repudiada nas transações matrimoniais; ao menos até que o filho cresça. Portanto, ao ter um filho dele, Expedito quererá que continue com o pai da criança. E finjam brigar! Finjam, é por uma boa causa!

Cansada de chorar, Teodora assentiu. Beijou a mão de Timóteo, pedindo-lhe a bênção, e então partiram ela e Pedro mais uma vez. Logo o fidalgo iria ter com o rei como era de costume, e precisava deixá-la em casa antes. No caminho, Pedro ia pensando no que não falara a Timóteo: que planejavam matar a Expedito na corte. Calou-se, pois percebera que abrir a boca numa situação daquelas poderia estragar tudo - mesmo a Timóteo. Portanto, ficou em silêncio - e em silêncio ruminou sobre fingir estar infeliz com Teodora; se Deus quisesse, tal fingimento seria apenas um paliativo usado por pouco tempo - muito pouco tempo, se dependesse de si.

A cura e libertação definitivas viriam apenas e tão-somente quando o sogro morresse. E foi sem medo e sem culpa que ele almejou que aquele dia logo chegasse.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Apesar de não ter violência, este capítulo foi bastante tenso também! Foi bastante difícil de escrever com todas essas emoções rolando!_

 _Demorou mas acho que valeu a pena, rsssss!_

 _Ah, sobre a Blimunda: no livro "Memorial do Convento" é assim mesmo. Baltasar fala: onde vou dormir? E ela: comigo. Rsssss! Daí eles fazem séquiço pela primeira vez._

 _E de fato, ela passou os nove anos seguintes evitando todo e qualquer homem que chegasse perto dela. Que amorzinho, rs!_

 _No próximo capítulo, Pedro e Teodora tentando evitar que Pedito o mate - pois é, olha que doido! Só fazendo doideira pra lidar com doido!_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estiverem acompanhando!_


	16. Chapter 16

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XVI

Enquanto Teodora e Pedro voltavam para casa, o clima permanecia tenso. O rapaz pensava em como fariam para disfarçar acerca de seu amor, e precisava ser logo. Caso Expedito cismasse em matá-lo, executaria tudo muito rapidamente. Então, o fidalgo pensou que era hora de já começarem a agir.

\- Teodora, precisamos fazer algo.

\- O que?

\- Penso em já fingirmos brigas hoje mesmo.

\- E como pretende fazê-lo?

\- Faça o seguinte. Não consigo bater em si, não o faria sequer para esta farsa. Bata em si mesma e deixe algumas marcas em seu rosto.

\- É tão estranho isto!

\- É estranho, Teodora, mas é necessário. Venha, vamos nos esconder ali, entre aquelas duas casas.

E lá foram eles. Repuxando a mantilha mais para baixo do rosto, Teodora começou a bater no próprio rosto. No início estranhou bastante, mas depois acostumou e bateu mais algumas vezes em si própria. Quando Pedro julgou que já havia marcas o suficiente, pediu para que ela parasse.

\- Pronto, pronto. Basta. Agora, cubra o rosto com a mantilha e faça cara de quem está a sofrer muito. Seria bom ir até o oratório que fica na sala de estar, assim eles vêem a teu sofrimento.

Como estava de fato muito triste pelo que ocorrera com o pai, não foi difícil a Teodora colocar no semblante um ar de fato penoso. Ao lá chegarem, Expedito já se preparava para sair, ao passo que Violante rezava o terço, impassível. Teodora se colocou a seu lado e começou a chorar. O inquisidor percebeu e foi até Pedro.

\- Que aconteceu com ela?

\- Perdoe-me se fui muito duro com ela... mas...

Ao ouvir a palavra "duro", o frei sorriu. Não conseguiu disfarçar sua alegria em face de uma suposta briga que houvesse entre ele e Teodora.

\- Brigaram ambos?

\- Na verdade, Teodora resistiu em colocar a mantilha quando saiu da igreja. E eu tive de brigar com ela. Como teimou e quis vir sem a mantilha, tive de bater-lhe no rosto.

Expedito continuava a sorrir. Em seguida, foi até o rosto de Teodora e levantou a mantilha do mesmo. Seus olhos brilharam diante das marcas.

\- Pois fez muito bem, senhor dom Pedro! Mulher teimosa tem mesmo é que apanhar para se colocar no seu lugar! Quando ela fizer destas, me conte que eu dou duas de volta em si!

Então deu ele duas vezes no rosto da filha. A mesma gemeu de dor, voltando a cobrir o rosto logo em seguida.

\- Pois faça - continuou o inquisidor - Faça, castigue-a sempre que for assim. Tem todo o meu aval. Agora, se me permitem... sairei para meus afazeres.

Como se nada houvesse acontecido, Violante saiu de seu lugar no altar e foi se despedir do homem na porta. Já Pedro, logo também tomou a diligência para ver o rei. E então ficaram ambas, mãe e filha, a rezar em casa - Teodora de fato abismada ao ver que o pai se alegrava com tal situação.

À noite, quando estavam todos já em casa, Teodora e Pedro cearam sem demonstrar nada; como se estivessem de fato frios um com o outro. Na hora em que o jovem fidalgo subiu ao quarto, Teodora se pôs no oratório a rezar e não parecia querer sair. Expedito, antes de ir dormir, falou com ela:

\- Não vai a subir?

\- Não. Durmo eu em outro quarto, ou mesmo passo a noite em vigília; não desejo passar a noite ao lado dele.

\- Mas por que?! É teu esposo!

\- Me bateu, ele!

\- Pois é teu dever ir e se deitar com ele. Anda, vamos.

\- Não.

\- Levanta, Teodora!

\- Não!

Violante já se persignava; o homem, quando contrariado, virava bicho. Não deu outra: Expedito a tomou pelo braço e a empurrou escada acima.

\- Vá logo e deite-se com ele! Ou dá motivo para que ele procure as decaídas na rua! Mulher casada que não rende o que deve ao marido abre as portas do adultério a seu leito conjugal! Vá logo, ou te surro outra vez com o chicote!

A chorar, Teodora entrou no quarto e bateu a porta, assustada. Pedro, então, a tomou nos braços e a acariciou nos cabelos.

\- Está isso tudo sendo pesado demais para ti?

\- Sim...! Pois está, Pedro! Se tu fosses de fato um tipo de homem que me batesse, que me forçasse... a esta hora estaria eu aqui no quarto com um homem que me forçaria a ser dele - e com o aval de meu pai! Após supostamente apanhar! Ele deseja o nosso mal de fato!

\- É verdade. É chocante perceber tudo isto, não?

\- Muito! Pedro, sempre pensei que meu pai era um homem duro, rígido, mas não deste jeito! Timóteo estava certo! Felizmente tu não és assim, mas... é bom que não demonstremos mais nos amar na frente dele e de minha mãe!

\- É verdade. Mas sabes, não...? Eu jamais a forçaria de fato.

\- Eu sei...! Agradeço muito por ser assim! Se não fosse... se fosse um dos maridos-dragões de quem Timóteo falou, quem sabe o tipo de cousa que teria eu de aguentar! Ah, mas Pedro...! É sério, eu quero me entregar a ti hoje!

\- Pois queres?

\- Quero. Até porque, como disse Timóteo, caso tenhamos um filho, o casamento se consolidará mais facilmente. Eu quero um filho teu!

Sendo assim, ambos se deitaram juntos e fizeram amor - cuidando para que Expedito e Violante não desconfiassem que na verdade estavam a se dar bem e não a brigar de fato.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, a moça saiu novamente com a mantilha no rosto. Queria esconder o semblante do pai e fingir que estava mal. Pedro, para tornar a encenação ainda mais real, começou a falar grosso com ela:

\- Teodora. Quero que me sirva à mesa.

\- Mas eu-

\- Nada de "mais"! Quero que me sirva.

\- Temos criadas!

\- Tu és minha mulher, quem manda em ti sou eu! Sirva-me!

Aparentando submissão, ela foi e serviu o marido. E em seguida se pôs a rezar outra vez no oratório. Expedito sorriu outra vez.

Após todos comerem, Pedro sequer se despediu da moça e Expedito comentou brevemente com Violante:

\- Agora sim ele está a se revelar um homem de fibra!

\- Apenas tenho receio de que briguem demais no começo do casamento.

\- Pois é assim mesmo. É bom que seja assim, amor e paixão nunca fizeram um relacionamento sólido. Veja eu e a senhora; sempre a disciplinei e estamos aqui há vinte e quatro anos de tal forma, que ninguém de fora reclama, mesmo sendo a nossa relação não oficializada na igreja. É a conduta que conta. Bem, já me vou.

À noite, tentaram uma manobra ainda mais ousada. Iam fingir que Pedro forçava Teodora aos atos sexuais. Ao entrarem no quarto, Pedro logo começou a quebrar coisas no quarto; a moça, por sua vez, começou a gritar:

\- Não, Pedro, pelo amor de Deus! Não me force!

\- Cale a boca, és minha mulher e faço o que quero contigo! Cale a boca!

\- Mas hoje não quero! Não quero!

\- Pois vais a fazer! Não resista, senão será pior para ti!

Ainda era cedo; Expedito ainda se encontrava a ler e Violante a coser, então ouviram tudo. A fidalga se persignou.

\- Credo-em-cruz, meu senhor... ele vai a forçá-la!

O inquisidor deu de ombros.

\- É marido dela, tem esse direito.

\- Mas não existe cousa mais horrível a uma mulher que ser forçada!

Expedito a mirou por cima do óculos, o olhar malicioso vertendo veneno.

\- Minha senhora! Quem é para falar desta forma? Se forçou a sua madrasta a se deitar com um escravo!

\- Mas era adúltera, ela! E de mais a mais, me arrependi de ter feito aquilo. É sim, me arrependi! Porque quando o fiz, ainda eu nunca havia me deitado com um homem. E agora...

Violante mal conseguia conter as lágrimas. O frei a incitou a continuar.

\- Agora o que, mulher? Que sempre gostou tanto de se deitar comigo!

\- Gosto, sim. Mas... não quando me força!

\- E eu lá te forço! Com todo esse fogo nas entranhas, nem é preciso forçar!

\- Pois forçou sim! Há vezes em que me dá penitência e quer me tomar machucada mesmo! A noite toda! E põe todo este peso em cima de mim, o peso deste corpo enorme, e nem se incomoda em saber se quero recebê-lo em mim ou não!

E em seguida explodiu em choro. Contrariado, Expedito bateu em seu rosto.

\- Basta! Era só o que faltava, dizer que não gosta de se deitar comigo!

\- Eu gosto... gosto! Mas não forçada! Não com violência, com brutalidade! Há vezes em que me surra enquanto me toma! Como se gostasse de me ver sofrer!

\- Ora, basta! Ingrata! Se não fosse por mim, estava ainda intocada! Isto de mais a mais são deveres que toda mulher casada cumpre! Que se fôssemos a esperar por vós a se entregar, não as tomávamos nunca! Isto não é forçar! É apenas tomar o que é meu por direito! A senhora não sabe o que é ser forçada, ouviu? E de mais a mais, não está contente - rua! Tem seu dote, tem suas cousas; caso queira é rua, que não preciso de si pra nada, ouviu?

\- Não! Não, não diga isto!

E se agarrava ela na barra da vestimenta dele, desesperada ante qualquer ameaça de abandono.

\- Não me deixe aqui!

Sorrindo de prazer sádico, Expedito a tomava nos braços e sussurrava suavemente em seu ouvido:

\- Se continuar a reclamar de mim... a surro como no passado. Ouviu? Se não a surro mais daquela forma é porque tem sido obediente. Não ouse reclamar do meu corpo no seu, ouviu? Receba-me com alegria e boa vontade, sempre!

Ela assentiu, ainda a chorar. O frei continuou:

\- E agora, vamos ao quarto que quero tomá-la outra vez. Sem reclamar! Vamos, tudo isto me deixou com vontade.

Ainda a chorar, a fidalga assentiu e o seguiu até o quarto de dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tal rotina durou cerca de um mês. Ao perguntar a Pedro se ele precisara forçar a Teodora, ele disse que ela resistia... e que sim, precisara forçá-la algumas vezes. Expedito o inquiriu com ar profissional de quem interroga sempre a muita gente:

\- Praticou com ela a sodomia? Ou algum outro ato heterodoxo?

\- Não. Somente atos ortodoxos de fato.

\- Entendo. Mas se é assim, está bem! Ela tem que se acostumar. De mais a mais, se não se deitar consigo, não fazem o neto que tanto quero.

Teodora sempre descia do quarto chorando - não por causa de Pedro, pois o ato de forçar era de mentira; ele não forçava de verdade, apenas fingia. Mas ao ver o pai concordar com tudo aquilo, seu coração se quebrantava e de tal forma, que ela já não sentia mais nada senão temor e terror do pai. Era ele a si um monstro, e não alguém digno de afeto.

Após aquele mês, Pedro se perguntava se já estava bom de fingir autoritarismo e rusgas com a esposa; num dia, no qual Expedito declarava, com brilho nos olhos, que o julgamento de Blimunda já estava com dia marcado ("Apenas preciso colher mais algumas informações com Timóteo acerca do que ela lhe disse neste período em que esteve sob sua custódia", dizia ele, enquanto arrumava a papelada debaixo do braço), Teodora saiu da mesa de refeições repentinamente e, antes que pudesse alcançar um balde próximo, vomitou ali mesmo, perto da mesa.

Violante e Pedro a olharam, como que adivinhando o que era aquilo. Mas foi o inquisidor, com seus olhos que tudo viam por dentro, quem sorriu e declarou em voz alta:

\- Enfim, está a esperar o meu neto!

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _E agora, gente? Ela tá grávida, será que o Morcego vai querer sequestrar o bebê e pegar só pra ele - pra fazer maldades, obviamente? O Marquês de Pombal tem de agir logo, caso contrário o bicho vai pegar loucamente!_

 _No próximo capítulo, o julgamento de Blimunda - e o Timóteo sendo atormentado mais um pouquinho pelo louco do pai dele._

 _Sobre o estupro marital: antigamente sequer era considerado "estupro", o marido tinha direito e ponto final. Assim como a mulher jamais deveria se separar, pois "ficava mal" ser separada, mesmo que por motivos de violência. A mulherada cortava um doze antigamente... tem gente que diz que era melhor, mas não acredito não. Hoje ainda não está bom, mas antigamente era pior._

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estão lendo!_


	17. Chapter 17

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XVII

Ao ouvir tal coisa, Pedro ficou apreensivo. Afinal de contas, Teodora estava grávida, porém num ambiente nada propício a acolhê-la. Antes de poder enfim processar direito a ideia da gravidez, Expedito discretamente o chamou a um canto. Em seguida, falou:

\- Escute, senhor Pedro. Agora que Teodora está de barriga, não poderá mais bater nela como antes.

O fidalgo ia respirar de alívio, pois a gravidez era finalmente uma trégua para que ele parasse de fingir rusgas. O frade, porém, continuou:

\- Não deve aborrecê-la muito, a fim de que ela leve a gravidez até o final. No entanto, há formas de castigar às mulheres sem que elas percam os filhos. O senhor sabe... na teoria, é proibido que a Santa Inquisição inquira a mulheres de barriga; mas na prática, especialmente em casos mais urgentes nos quais o interrogatório se faz inevitável, aprendemos... digamos... algumas formas de torturar às presas sem que elas sofram aborto. Entende? Caso queira, eu posso ensinar algumas delas ao senhor para que possa continuar a disciplinar a Teodora.

O moço apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mas nada disse; seu semblante traía o enorme aborrecimento que aquele tipo de tema lhe dava. Expedito pensou que o aborrecimento se dava por não poder bater na esposa livremente.

\- Mas fique tranquilo, é por pouco tempo. Já pensam enfim num nome para o rebento?

-...não sei. Meu pai se chamava Júlio.

\- É um bom nome. Até então teremos tempo para pensar nele.

Então, o inquisidor saiu de casa e logo em seguida Pedro, para então Violante se juntar à filha e lhe dar conselhos sobre a gravidez. Em seguida a eles, passou a falar do casamento:

\- Casamento, minha filha, é renúncia. Muitas vezes pensamos que casamento é somente flores, mas não é. É renúncia, é suportar. Principalmente para a mulher. Entenda as crises de teu marido. Suporte quando ele chegar nervoso em casa. Mas agora necessitas esconder esta marca no rosto, pois amanhã iremos a um chá na casa das filhas de dona Amália. E lá revelarás então a tua gravidez.

Teodora assentiu. As marcas no rosto de quando ela fingia estar a apanhar de Pedro mas era ela mesma a se bater ainda apareciam, portanto teria de escondê-las.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias depois, após o fatídico chá na casa das beatas (o qual fora entediante a Teodora como sempre), ela e Pedro anunciaram que iam à igreja - ao que Expedito fez cara feia.

\- Teodora está de barriga; devia ficar em casa e não se agastar. Acá de resto o que não falta é oratório e terço para que reze.

\- É uma última vez, antes que a barriga de fato comece a crescer.

Expedito bufou de contrariedade, mas os deixou ir. Afinal de contas, o julgamento de Blimunda se aproximava e ele não estava para aquelas de se descompor por causa de uma simples ida à igreja.

Assim que chegaram na mesma, tanto Timóteo quanto Blimunda perceberam, com seus olhos que viam longe, que Teodora estava a esperar um filho. O padre foi o primeiro a abraçá-la e parabenizá-la.

\- Vejo que serás mãe.

\- Sim, é verdade.

\- E aquilo que combinamos? De brigarem?

A moça silenciou, taciturna; mas Pedro falou por ela.

\- Fingimos ter rusgas, algumas bem feias. Em uma delas, fingi forçá-la aos deveres conjugais.

\- E meu pai?

\- Nada fez; pelo contrário, em algumas ocasiões até exultou.

\- Deus meu! - exclamou Timóteo, e após isto se persignou - É de fato um monstro. Isto apenas mostra que eu estava certo.

\- Pois estava. Mas ele próprio disse que é melhor cessar um pouco as "disciplinas" enquanto ela não tiver a criança.

\- Que bom. Mas enfim... já tem algo em mente em relação ao nome do filho? E em como poderão sair daquela casa?

\- Ainda não.

Mal haviam proferido aquelas palavras, ouviram passos pesados adentrarem o recinto - e aquela sensação pesada os tomou. Não podiam acreditar; era Expedito.

Assim que o inquisidor adentrou a sala, olhou a Pedro e Teodora com reprovação.

\- Que é que fazem aqui com a herege?! Ela deve ficar incomunicável, como todo prisioneiro da inquisição!

Teodora tomou a palavra:

\- Apenas vim ver a meu irmão-

\- Cale-se! E de mais a mais, não deves tomar a palavra antes de teu marido! Ora vão, vão ao átrio da igreja! Que só não te bato por estardes como está!

Sem querer discutir - e a desejar estar mais longe possível dele - Teodora e Pedro se retiraram afinal de contas. Após isto, Expedito chamou a Timóteo de lado.

\- Vamos ao Santo Ofício.

\- Para que?

\- Lá te farei as devidas perguntas.

Ele estranhou. Mas não tinha outra opção senão segui-lo - enquanto Blimunda ficava a limpar o átrio da igreja perto do altar-mor, ainda com receio de ser violentada pelos guardas caso se distanciasse demais de lá.

Já no Santo Ofício, Expedito guiou o filho até uma sala onde havia diversos frades a postos, com livros de atas. O inquisidor tomou seu lugar de assento comum.

\- Sente-se, senhor padre Timóteo.

\- Por acaso fui acusado de alguma heresia, por isso estou aqui?

\- Claro que não. Caso assim fosse, sequer estaria ainda a atuar na paróquia. Está aqui para dar depoimento sobre Blimunda.

Aborrecido, o jovem padre assim o fez. Sabia ele que lá iriam horas e horas de interrogatório - mesmo que o resultado não fosse concernente a si próprio. Expedito adorava aquelas sessões; e como não confiava totalmente nem no que o filho dizia, houve vezes em que fez diversas perguntas repetidas, bem como fingiu saber de coisas que não sabia para ver se Timóteo o enganava; enfim, foi bastante eficiente como sempre. Timóteo não mentiu, sequer em relação à máquina voadora. Ao ouvir falar dela, os olhos de Expedito brilharam: de fato, aquele julgamento seria talvez um dos mais interessantes que ele teria! Ela sabia sobre a máquina, e provavelmente também sobre o paradeiro do padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão.

Após algum tempo, Timóteo foi liberado - não sem antes ser admoestado:

\- Daqui três dias é o julgamento dela. Eu o quero presente - nada de negar! Não tem querer! Vossa mercê vai participar! Entendeu?

Aborrecido, Timóteo apenas assentiu e voltou à igreja. Ao chegar na mesma, Blimunda já estava em sua hora de comer; tomava a refeição, e por isso ele decidiu falar apenas depois de ela ter terminado.

\- Blimunda, estamos prestes a enfim nos separar.

\- Sim?

\- Expedito me chamou para um interrogatório hoje. Tal interrogatório concernia não em relação a mim, mas a ti. Eu não pude mentir; tive de contar a ele sobre a máquina voadora. Teu julgamento será daqui três dias.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- Já te disse: se for à fogueira, tanto melhor.

\- Mas o frasco com a vontade de Baltasar... este, eu jamais entregarei ao Santo Ofício. Será meu ato de resistência ante meu pai!

\- Tu o conservarás contigo mesmo se eu for morta num auto de fé?

\- Sim. Não o entregarei.

\- Eu vos agradeço - e tenho certeza de que a alma de Baltasar também o faz, esteja onde estiver. Ah, Baltasar...! Pressinto que logo o verei novamente!

E sorria ela, como se morrer de fato fosse a si um presente, um ato de livramento, e não exatamente de suplício ou castigo.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Decidi deixar o julgamento pro próximo capítulo, senão ficaria enorme. Na primeira parte da fic havia capítulos enormes, porém cansativos. E o julgamento dela será bem detalhado, logo... melhor deixar pro próximo._

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	18. Chapter 18

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XVIII

Os três dias passaram muito rápido. No fatídico dia, Timóteo estava triste; se apegara a Blimunda como se fosse uma parenta sua, de fato a via mais vezes do que a sua própria mãe. E sentiria muito caso ela fosse à fogueira... mas Expedito, sendo implacável como era, provavelmente não a pouparia. Ela percebeu o que ele sentia e foi até ele, ironicamente tentando consolá-lo quando era ela quem em teoria precisaria de consolo:

\- Não te agastes, padre Timóteo! Eu estou feliz, de verdade! Já vivi tudo que era para viver, de fato! Não sinto por meu destino.

Ele custava para segurar as lágrimas, mas mesmo assim declarou a ela:

\- Ouvi dizer que antes mesmo de meu pai e minha mãe virem a se unir, eles estavam ainda no Brasil a exorcizar um bebê o qual diziam ser "filho do demônio"; e numa dessas vezes uma mucama de minha mãe tentou estrangular a meu pai. Ora vejam...! Minha mãe chamou a um serviçal para separar os dois e salvou a vida dele. Quem diria! Se ele houvesse morrido ali, quanta cousa não teria sido evitada...! Inclusive em relação a eu ou minha irmã termos nascido...

\- Já foi, senhor padre. Já foi. Já aconteceu. Agora temos de viver de acordo com as circunstâncias que nos foram apresentadas.

Assim permaneceram o resto do dia, até a hora em que os guardas a levaram enfim ao Santo Ofício. Como Timóteo participaria do julgamento, foi junto.

Em breve chegaram ao Santo Ofício; o local estava em polvorosa, a energia intensa, pois todos sabiam que Blimunda tinha relações com o tal de "Padre Voador". Então, muitos burburinhos foram proferidos assim que ela entrou na sala de julgamento. Lá, já estavam presentes Expedito, os demais frades do Santo Ofício e Timóteo logo também tomou a seu próprio assento.

Assim que Blimunda se postou defronte dos frades, Expedito começou:

\- Como se chama?

\- Blimunda de Jesus.

\- É um nome bastante peculiar, pois sim? Nunca ouvi cristão com um nome desses antes.

\- Foi minha mãe quem mo deu.

\- Tua mãe quem era?

\- Sebastiana de Jesus.

Expedito sorriu.

\- Sebastiana de Jesus... lembro desse nome. Foi ela herege?

\- Sim. Foi enviada ao degredo por vós há quase trinta anos.

\- Ah, sim...! Uma tal que possuía sangue marrano?

\- Sim.

\- Então tens sangue marrano?

\- Tenho. Mas não sou marrana, nem pratico os seus devidos costumes.

\- Entendo. E por que mais tua mãe foi degredada?

\- Ela via seres com asas.

\- Bruxa. Tua mãe era bruxa e tu também és.

\- Não sou bruxa. Herege talvez, mas bruxa-

\- Toda herege, principalmente herege mulher, tem algo de bruxa. Mas debalde; com quantos anos contas?

\- Completei quarenta e oito anos mês passado.

Todos se surpreenderam - inclusive Expedito, que com nada costumava se surpreender. Ela parecia ser bem mais velha.

\- Quarenta e oito anos e já desta forma? Parece dez anos mais velha do que eu - e eu sou na verdade dez anos mais velho que tu!

\- Peregrinei a todo Portugal a pé por anos antes de ser prisioneira do Santo Ofício.

\- Sei. Mas então, vamos ao que interessa. Quando e como conheceste ao padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão?

\- Ele conhecia minha mãe, justamente por ela ver a seres de asas.

\- Ah, então ele procurou a uma bruxa para fazê-lo ajudar a voar?

\- Provavelmente era o que ele pretendia.

\- E Baltasar Mateus?

O semblante dela mudou na mesma hora; falar de seu homem a abalaria com certeza.

\- Era meu esposo.

\- Quando o conheceste?

\- No dia em que minha mãe foi ao degredo em África.

\- Quem os casou?

\- O padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão.

\- Ah, foi ele também quem os casou? Este padre está em tudo, sim? Onde foi teu casamento?

\- Em minha casa.

\- Quantos anos tinha?

\- Dezenove.

\- Quantas testemunhas do casamento?

\- Nenhuma. Somente eu, Baltasar e o padre.

O inquisidor a olhou com olhos agudos:

\- Teu casamento não teve testemunhas?

\- Não.

\- Então é nulo. Viveste portanto em regime de concubinato.

Timóteo teve de se segurar para não se demonstrar agastado; quem era Expedito para dizer que ela vivia em regime de concubinato?! Ele, frade que fizera voto de castidade e vivia com uma mulher há quase vinte e cinco anos? Quem era ele para reparar que o casamento dela não fora "devidamente celebrado"?

Blimunda, no entanto, parecera não se abalar com aquilo. Expedito então continuou:

\- Quantos anos viveste com ele?

\- Dezenove.

\- Como se separaram?

Ela teve de parar para respirar; ficou claro que aquele assunto a deixava abalada.

\- Um dia, ele foi ver a máquina voadora do padre. E nunca mais voltou.

\- Pois bem. Como vieram a lidar com o padre?

\- Ele já conhecia a mim e à minha mãe; após me unir a Baltasar, ele nos contatou para que... recolhêssemos as vontades dos homens.

Um sussurro perpassou a sala. Expedito parecia ainda impassível.

\- Heresia.

\- Sim. Sou herege confessa.

\- Pois sim. Que eram essas vontades dos homens?

\- Eram como uma nuvem fechada que saíam dos homens quando estavam prestes a morrer.

\- Que fariam com estas vontades?

\- Elas propiciariam a máquina do padre a voar.

\- Como as viam?

\- Eu tenho um poder de ver as pessoas por dentro, por isso via as vontades.

Nessa hora, Expedito olhava a ela com olhos afiados; novamente, como no auto de fé, os olhares de ambos se cruzaram e entraram num embate terrível. Ele sabia - e ela também sabia - que tinha o mesmo dom de Blimunda. O que nela era heresia, a ele era dado como "bênção de Deus". A diferença era apenas da posição que ostentavam.

Ele continuou:

\- E conseguiram fazer a máquina voar?

\- Sim.

\- Isto é heresia passível de pena capital. Sabia?

\- Sim.

\- Voaste com o padre e com Baltasar?

\- Sim. Foi num dia no qual o Santo Ofício foi atrás do padre e ele resolveu usar a máquina para fugir.

Expedito mal disfarçava a enorme raiva em seu semblante. Ele lembrava bem daquele dia; os guardas arrombaram a porta do local onde se encontrava a tal de "Passarola", a máquina do padre, e quando conseguiram entrar, viram tudo vazio! Onde haviam escondido a tal máquina? Eles haviam saído a voar, por isso escaparam de si!

\- Voaram para escapar do Santo Ofício?

\- Sim.

\- E Baltasar depois permaneceu a esconder a máquina voadora?

\- Sim. Ele cuidava sempre dela.

\- Ele cuidava e num desses dias ele sumiu. Sabia onde ele estava?

\- Não sabia até o auto de fé onde o vi queimar.

Expedito sorriu de prazer sádico:

\- Pois quer saber o que ocorreu com ele em detalhes? Eu tenho a informação que buscaste por nove anos a pé.

\- Não quero saber; já me basta saber que morreu nas fogueiras do Santo Ofício.

\- Mas eu vou falar. Pois bem; os emissários da inquisição foram ao encontro dele, o prenderam e o enviaram a mim. Disseram que a máquina era do padre. Eu o torturei no mesmo dia; consegui extrair dele muitas cousas, principalmente o fato de que ele tinha como companheira uma tal de Blimunda...

\- Ele falou de mim?

\- Falou. Falou por todos estes nove anos. Nas horas de maior aflição, gritava por teu nome.

Ela não resistiu e duas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos. Timóteo baixou o rosto, escondendo as lágrimas que também se formavam nos seus.

\- Eu o torturei por nove anos. Enquanto tu estavas a procurá-lo sem saber de seu paradeiro, eu estava com ele. Sim, eu poderia libertá-lo a qualquer momento. E não o libertei porque não quis. Eu poderia ter acabado com teu sofrimento em dois segundos; mas não quis. Foi graças a mim que peregrinaste por nove anos, acabando com tua saúde, com teu viço e com o resto de juventude que ainda tinhas.

Aquilo mexia demasiado com ela; logo as lágrimas se transformaram num choro intenso. Isto agradou imenso a Expedito, e ele continuou:

\- Não tiveram filhos?

\- Não; não tive filhos.

\- Por que?

\- Não sei; talvez seja estéril.

\- Deus foi sábio! Não quis passar a tua bruxaria adiante através de filhos, como tua mãe passou adiante a ti.

\- Então por que passou adiante o teu dom a teu filho?

Um "oh" de assombro perpassou por todos; de fato, muita gente sabia que Expedito tinha mulher e filhos, mas aquele tipo de coisa nunca era comentada em público. Era de fato ousada ela! Mas debalde, que tinha uma mulher daquela a perder?

O inquisidor replicou:

\- Se tive filho, foi porque Deus permitiu; portanto, meu dom é divino, ao contrário do teu que é diabólico; é pelos frutos que se vê a natureza de quem se é. Tu não mereceste a maternidade, por isto Deus te fez estéril.

Blimunda permaneceu a mirar a Expedito, sem medo; ela se abalara quando a memória de Baltasar lhe fora evocada, porém após aquilo nada mais poderia mexer consigo. Expedito percebeu e continuou:

\- Senhora dona Blimunda, és portanto herege confessa.

\- Sim.

\- Teu esposo foi à fogueira por conta de fazer o que fez.

\- Não tenho medo da fogueira.

\- Pois não? Apenas uma cousa antes: Baltasar foi morto na fogueira majoritariamente porque não disse onde estava o padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão, mais do que pela heresia em si; tu sabes onde se encontra o padre?

\- Sim. Ele fugiu para Espanha, mais especificamente para Toledo.

\- Por que diz com tanta facilidade?

\- Porque pouco me importa; preferia que jamais conhecesse a este padre.

\- Tens raiva dele? Queres vingar-te dele?

\- Não. Apenas não tenho o mesmo senso de fidelidade a ele que Baltasar tinha; de que serviu tanta fidelidade, se tal destruiu tudo para nós?

\- Sei! Então preferes a ver o padre ser pego pelo Santo Ofício, assim como tu foste pega e teu homem também.

\- De certa forma, sim.

\- Pois muito bem. Então, se és herege confessa e já conseguimos de ti mais do que em nove anos a torturar Baltasar, aqui vai a tua sentença.

A sala prendeu a respiração - especialmente Timóteo. Ela estava perdida - e não parecia sequer ter um pingo de medo da morte.

A sentença, porém, fora mui diversa do que esperavam:

\- Em nome do Tribunal do Santo Ofício de Lisboa, eu a condeno a ser prisioneira no convento de Odivelas até o fim de seus dias. Limpará o recinto e servirá às freiras como se criada delas fosse.

Blimunda piscou várias vezes, sem crer.

\- Reclusão? No convento?

\- Sim. Afinal de contas, disseste para onde o padre foi. Por isso te poupo das chamas da fogueira.

Enfim o desespero tomara conta da herege:

\- Mas fui eu quem recolheu as vontades dos homens! Fui eu quem praticou a assim chamada "bruxaria"! Por que tenho pena mais leve que a de Baltasar?!

Já a guardar a papelada, Expedito sorriu de forma sardônica à mulher mais uma vez:

\- Na verdade, ficaste com a pena mais pesada: continuar viva, a pensar em teu homem e sem tê-lo consigo. Hoje, mulher - e isto digo sem medo, todos aqui sabem disto - hoje vou a dormir com a minha mulher, como sempre faço; tu nunca mais dormirá ao lado de teu homem. O teu tormento, a tua tortura... será ficar sem ele. Muito mais do que simplesmente morrer na fogueira. Todos os dias acordará e dormirá a pensar nele, a pensar nas torturas que eu fazia nele enquanto tu o procuravas em desespero. Na verdade, o fardo da vida te será muito mais pesado do que as chamas da fogueira o seriam. Viverá talvez mais dez, vinte ou quem sabe trinta anos; tais anos serão o teu calvário; pesarão como chumbo para ti!

Dessa vez, Blimunda se descontrolou: passou a gritar, a segurar nos próprios cabelos.

\- Não! Não, eu prefiro morrer! Quero encontrar a Baltasar outra vez!

Expedito, impassível, somente disse aos guardas:

\- Levem-na de volta à igreja onde Timóteo é pároco; lá ela ficará até descobrirmos o paradeiro do padre. Após tudo isto, será ela finalmente enviada a Odivelas.

Eles o obedeceram, levando presa a uma Blimunda inconsolável, louca, sem esconder todo o ódio que tinha de Expedito:

\- Monstro! Monstro insano! Se fosse mesmo bruxa, faria o pior feitiço do mundo para colocar-te até mesmo lepra na carne! Uma lepra que não matasse, mas se prolongasse pro resto da vida! Monstro! Maldito seja!

Expedito sorria mais uma vez; adorava afetar às pessoas daquela maneira.

\- Não adianta gritar impropérios, ó bruxa; não a enviarei à fogueira caso me insultes.

Ela então caiu num choro convulsivo, enquanto era novamente conduzida à igreja. Indignado, Timóteo se levantou e já ia a sair da sala, quando o pai o chamou de lado.

\- Sabe com quem mais fiz isso, há muitos anos?

\- Quem?

\- Teu tio.

\- Meu tio?

\- Sim, irmão da tua mãe. Ele ainda no Brasil matou o próprio pai. A pena dele seria a forca, mas eu a converti para degredo. É assim que se faz aos hereges: dá-se a eles o castigo mais doloroso. Se é a morte, que sejam imolados. Se é a vida, que continuem vivos. É esta a sensibilidade que um inquisidor precisa de ter: a de ver qual o castigo que mais afetará ao herege.

Enojado, Timóteo se retirou da sala. Em breve, Expedito colocou os guardas para vasculharem a região de Toledo em busca do "Padre Voador"; mas o único pensamento de Timóteo, enquanto ainda estava na diligência que o levaria de volta à igreja, era: por que raios um homem tão ruim não era castigado por Deus? Por que não vinha um raio e o partia ao meio afinal de contas?

Era por causa daquela ausência de castigo a Expedito que Timóteo às vezes blasfemava, e mesmo se voltava contra Deus.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Morcego filho da puta. Enfim, Blimunda se salvou, mas não era isso o que desejava._

 _O trecho no qual ele foi estrangulado aconteceu na novela mesmo, rs. Ali Violante podia ter deixado ele morrer! Mas não..._

 _No próximo capítulo, mais sobre a gravidez de Teodora - e mais algumas coisinhas sobre a Violante também. Não muito depois... Morcego enfim vai ter o que merece. Tá demorando!_

 _Abraços a todos os que lerem!_


	19. Chapter 19

_AVISO: CONTÉM CENAS DE VIOLÊNCIA E ESTUPRO (sim, é o lixo do Morcego estuprando a Violante - de novo), PODE ATIVAR GATILHOS EM PESSOAS QUE PASSARAM POR SITUAÇÕES SEMELHANTES. A AUTORA NÃO ENDOSSA OU CORROBORA COM OS ATOS AQUI NARRADOS, APENAS OS EXPÕE PARA QUE SEJAM MELHOR IDENTIFICADOS E EVITADOS._

 _CASO SEJA MENOR DE IDADE OU SENSÍVEL EM RELAÇÃO A TAIS TEMAS, FAVOR CLICAR NO "X" ALI EM CIMA._

 _-x-_

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XIX

Naquele dia à noite, Violante se deitou ao lado de Expedito e perguntou a ele sobre o julgamento.

\- E como foi com a bruxa?

\- Foi sentenciada a permanecer no convento de Odivelas pro resto da vida, a servir as freiras.

\- Ora! Pensei que ia mandá-la à fogueira! Está mais brando nos últimos tempos!

O inquisidor fez um gesto de desdém com a mão.

\- Que nada. Ela queria tanto ir pra fogueira, que a mandei ao convento. Ela sofreu muito mais ao saber que a poupava.

\- Sério? De fato, os tempos são outros! Até os hereges são diferentes!

\- Pois sim. Aproveitei a falta que ela ainda sente de Baltasar; isso a torturará pro resto da vida. É impressionante! Uma herege que é mulher direita apesar de tudo.

\- Mulher direita? Como assim?

\- Sim, pois ela ainda ama a Baltasar após quase dez anos sem ele. E peregrinou todo Portugal a pé por conta dele. Imagine! Quantas mulheres, assim que o homem lhes sumisse, logo em seguida já não estariam com outro! Pois por mais que a igreja diga que uma mulher viúva pode vir a se casar novamente, as que eu realmente admiro são as que mesmo após a morte do homem não querem saber de outro... e sequer deixam que outro tome conta de suas vidas, entre em seu coração e muito menos em seu corpo.

Violante escutava tudo aquilo em silêncio. Até a hora em que, repentinamente, Expedito pareceu se enervar e a tomou pelos braços:

\- Se a bruxa continuou a amar o homem após a morte dele, vossa mercê também vai fazê-lo!

\- Que é isso, meu senhor?

\- Prometa-me! Prometa-me que mesmo após eu morrer, não vai deixar que outro homem se aproxime de si!

\- Credo-em-cruz, meu senhor! Que nem sabemos quem vai a morrer primeiro, eu ou vós! De mais a mais, eu rezo todos os dias para que quando um morra, o outro morra junto, para que nem após a morte nos separemos!

\- Pois isto não basta! Quero que me prometa! Não suporto a ideia de outro homem a se acercar de si, mesmo após minha morte!

\- Pois prometo! Que quer mais? Só vivo acá nesta casa a rezar, a cuidar das criadas e a dar conselho a Teodora! De resto só vivo para si!

O inquisidor enfim sossegou um pouco e a largou, mas aquilo ainda o deixava ressabiado. A mulher tinha tanto fogo debaixo das saias; nada impedia que viesse a procurar outro após a morte dele.

Era uma premonição sem que ele soubesse... pois de fato o frei não teria muito mais tempo de vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após a condenação de Blimunda à reclusão perpétua no convento, ela ficara inconsolável na igreja; chorava dia após dia, mal comia e emagrecia ainda mais, visto que já era magra. Timóteo se preocupava com ela e a tentava consolar, chamando-a para rezar.

\- Venha, Blimunda. Não se entregue assim à tristeza.

\- Ele sabia... sabia que eu queria morrer! Por isso me poupou! Ele sabia, de alguma forma!

\- Sim, mas aproveite que ainda está viva para fazer algo de bom.

\- Não terei muito mais que fazer, senhor padre Timóteo. Mesmo que ele não me mate, meu corpo reagirá e fará com que eu morra rapidamente. A minha sorte é esta, estou precocemente envelhecida... por isso em breve partirei.

\- Não fale assim.

\- É a verdade. Já não há muito mais a mim que fazer neste mundo.

Assim passaram os dias, Timóteo esperando a resposta sobre o padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão, pois sem ela Blimunda ainda não sairia da igreja; e então num dia daqueles, ele se surpreendeu grandemente ao ver sua mãe vindo a seu encontro.

\- Minha mãe!

Violante vinha circunspecta, o costume de nem olhar para os lados, a mantilha na cabeça; e então passou perto de Blimunda e a observou ligeiramente; era uma figura totalmente oposta a si. Estava envelhecida, era pobre, pouco se importava com as convenções; e fora verdadeiramente amada, ao contrário de Violante, a qual sempre dera muita importância à "moral e aos bons costumes", vestia-se bem, estava conservada mas porque justamente não vivera; ficara somente dentro de casa a rezar e a servir a Expedito nos últimos anos.

A fidalga mirou à herege com o desdém de quem se sente superior ao resto do "populacho" e se acercou do filho.

\- Timóteo, preciso lhe falar.

\- Que surpresa! Pois se nunca vem acá sozinha!

\- Pois não estou sozinha. Pedro e Teodora vieram mais uma vez rezar algumas novenas pelo filho de ambos que está a caminho; e teu pai deixou eu vir com eles; muito a contragosto, mas deixou.

\- Pois sim? E que pretende?

Ela se persignou e então continuou a falar:

\- Quero me confessar consigo.

\- Confessar-me? Mas meu pai não permite que se confesse com outro que não seja ele.

\- O assunto é de tal monta, que não pode ser tratado com ele. Vamos, preciso me confessar consigo.

\- Se é assim...

Timóteo tomou assento e esperou que a mãe principiasse a falar. Ela mais uma vez se persignou, cheia de manias de beata; e então começou a falar a meia-voz, sussurrando quase, como se o assunto a assustasse em demasia:

\- Será que é normal para uma mulher da minha idade ainda desejar homem?

\- Ora... não sei. Não sou mulher, nem tenho sua idade. É mais comum às mulheres de sua idade reclamarem em confissão que os maridos as tomam contra a vontade... ou que as abandonaram completamente após um certo período de tempo, indo procurar a amantes mais novas. Meu pai... ainda a procura?

Ainda com modos de beata que morria de medo de pecar - modos estes que tinha desde nova - Violante se persignou uma terceira vez e então disse:

\- Se procura, meu filho! Vive a procurar, o raio do homem me procura muito!

Timóteo enrubesceu; não sabia se conseguiria lidar com aquele tipo de assunto vindo de sua mãe; pensava inclusive que Expedito sendo rígido em relação à moral como era, que não devia ter nada com ela há muito tempo; mas não era o que acontecia.

\- E... vossa mercê não gosta?

A fidalga se persignou uma quarta vez, e declarou ainda mais baixo:

\- Pois gosto! O problema é bem esse, eu gosto!

O padre abriu a boca, surpreso. Mas em seguida se recompôs e continuou:

\- Pois se gosta... e se é com ele... qual o problema?

\- Como assim, qual o problema? Veja a minha idade! Nem gerar rebentos posso mais! Veja lá se é digno uma mulher da minha idade ficar a sentir desejos, mesmo que pelo próprio homem!

\- Mas... que quer fazer então?

\- Ah, meu filho! Eu fico tão dividida! Pois se não é certo que uma mulher se negue a seu homem, pois isto abre as portas do adultério a seu leito conjugal... também não deve gostar! Ah, fico pensando se deveria simplesmente deixar ele ter amantes!

\- Pois não, minha mãe! - exclamou ele, horrorizado; mais horrorizado ante a perspectiva de Expedito, aquele homem horrível, ter amantes e possivelmente vir a colocar ainda mais filhos infelizes no mundo, do que exatamente com a traição em si - Pois é muito mais indigno deixar a ele ter amantes do que... do que deixar que ele se satisfaça consigo! Que pode até não ser mulher legítima dele, mas é mãe dos filhos dele e está com ele há tanto tempo.

\- É assim que penso também. E ele sempre diz que não quer outras, que sente nojo das outras!

Timóteo compreendeu; e compreendeu não porque seu pai fosse virtuoso, que isto ele não era de forma alguma; mas que odiava às mulheres e no fundo as repudiava. Isso ele compreendia plenamente de seu pai.

Violante continuou:

\- Não há uma novena, uma oração, nada do tipo... que faça com que eu goste menos, ou não goste em absoluto?

\- Não consegue se controlar quanto a isto? Quando ele se acerca de si, não consegue pensar em outra cousa a fim de simplesmente não sentir prazer?

Pela quinta vez, Violante se persignou, cheia de medo do pecado.

\- Não! Meu filho, desde que passamos a viver juntos... e antes ainda, devo te dizer... que tenho muito desejo nele! Pois tenho! Ele se acerca de mim, me abraça por trás e eu... ah meu Deus, Timóteo! Que só de falar e me lembrar me sobe um calor cá por dentro! Ah, é só ele me tocar com suas mãos que me bota doida!

Dessa vez foi Timóteo quem se persignou, a ver um lado da mãe que não conhecia. Ela continuou:

\- E ele me beija, e ele sussurra palavras em meu ouvido... ah, e eu então me entrego! É como sentir o cheiro de uma comida mui apetitosa e salivar de forma incontrolável! É quase isso que sinto, mas de forma diferente; não salivo por teu pai pela boca de cima, e sim pela-

\- Sim sim, já basta, já basta; tome, tome, há aqui algumas orações para que possa mitigar esse tipo de desejo.

\- Não entendo! Pensei que quando me cessassem as regras, me cessariam estes desejos!

\- Para algumas os desejos não cessam. Mas vá, penso que estas orações podem lhe ajudar. E Teodora, como vai?

\- Vai bem. Enjoa facilmente, de resto está a rezar bastante nos oratórios de casa e já a coser o enxoval da criança. Espero de coração que seja um menino. Mas já vou lá, meu filho; se me demoro muito, Expedito fica uma fera!

Sendo assim, a aproveitar que não estavam na frente da pessoa do inquisidor, Violante abraçou o filho; ele a abraçou de volta e ela se persignou uma última vez, a levar consigo os papéis com as orações que Timóteo lhe dera; e a puxar muito a mantilha para frente, a tomar postura de mulher muito circunspecta e recatada, Violante saiu da presença dele e de Blimunda e foi ao encontro de Teodora e Pedro, os quais se encontravam a rezar no átrio da igreja.

E então Blimunda resmungou a um Timóteo ainda aturdido:

\- Tem de ser muito louca para ter desejo num homem como aquele; que eu preferia morrer a me deitar com semelhante estafermo! Perdoe-me, sei que falamos de teus pais, mas...

\- Entendo plenamente! Pensei que ela simplesmente não se deitasse mais com ele, ou simplesmente não gostasse...

\- Para gostar dele, tem de ser no mínimo tão doente quanto ele. E me desculpe mais uma vez, pois é tua mãe.

\- É outra cousa a qual não compreendo plenamente, Blimunda. Mas debalde, nem tudo nesta vida compreendemos!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naquela tarde mesmo, enquanto Teodora estava em seu quarto a bordar os itens do enxoval de seu filho, Violante se encontrava a rezar no oratório do quarto que dividia com Expedito; e ao rezar, esperava que surtisse algum efeito afinal de contas.

Logo o inquisidor chegou; voltara mais cedo, pois as notícias eram boas! Haviam descoberto o paradeiro do padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão em Espanha! Sim, ele saíra vitorioso afinal de contas! Que grande vitória aquela a inscrever em sua história como inquisidor de Portugal! Pois sim... aquilo o deixava aceso, pois em sua mente doentia sempre misturara fé, dor e desejo sexual. E é claro que extravasaria aquele desejo em Violante, aquela sua escarradeira sempre disponível.

De fato, ao chegar e vê-la tão contrita a rezar, ele não quis saber: já se ajoelhou atrás dela e passou a beijar seus ombros e pescoço, bem como a pegar em seus seios por cima do vestido.

\- Que é isso, meu senhor? Estou eu cá a rezar!

\- Pois pare um pouco... vamos, tua reza é comigo na cama!

Então a tomou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de si, beijando-a então na boca; novamente Violante sentiu todo aquele ardor tomar conta de si de forma quase involuntária, como se fosse o cheiro muito bom de uma comida da qual se gosta muito.

\- Mas, meu senhor - dizia ela, ainda tentando resistir - preciso terminar o terço!

Ele ignorava o que ela dizia, já direcionando suas mãos para os botões e colchetes do vestido dela.

\- Quero possui-la a noite inteira!

A fidalga se surpreendia com o fato de que mesmo com mais idade Expedito conseguia ter tanta energia para o ato; no começo, quando haviam acabado de se unir, ele queria todos os dias. Nos últimos tempos, queria somente duas ou três vezes na semana; mas a tomava a noite toda! Demorava mais tempo para atingir o ápice, era verdade, talvez por causa da idade mesmo; mas isso somente a atentava ainda mais, pois ele passava mais tempo ainda dentro de si - e mais tempo ainda tinha ela para sentir prazer.

Ainda a beijá-la no pescoço, com seu hábito de sempre inquirir os demais, o frei perguntou a ela:

\- Quem te deu essa novena?

\- Foi Timóteo.

Ao ouvir o nome do filho, Expedito mudou de atitude na mesma hora. Parou de beijá-la e a mirou sério.

\- Por que te deu?

A fidalga hesitou, mas enfim disse:

\- Tive de contar a ele.

\- Contar o que?!

\- Que ainda tenho desejo em si, e que queria algo para parar de senti-lo!

Furioso, o frei deu um bofetão tão forte no rosto dela, que ela caiu deitada no chão, atordoada. Ele continuou a vociferar:

\- Estás louca?! Falar destas cousas com outrem?! E eu te disse pra não se confessar com outro que não fosse eu! Não disse?! Se fosse falta de dizer!

\- Eu precisava da opinião de alguém de fora!

\- Opinião de alguém de fora acerca de teu fogo no meio das pernas?! Pois sim!

E voltou a bater nela, dessa vez alternando entre chutá-la e bater com as mãos. Ela, após tantos anos a apanhar de seu homem, somente se punha a chorar; sabia que reclamar ou pedir clemência não adiantaria.

A porta do quarto estava aberta; Expedito chegara tão entusiasmado, que esquecera de fechá-la quando o adentrou. Então Teodora, a qual ouvira alguma altercação de seu quarto, viera ver o que era; e viu a mãe a deitar sangue da boca enquanto o pai ainda a esmurrava.

Sem pensar, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. Expedito a viu; e, também sem pensar, largou a Violante, tomou de seu chicote de flagelação e correu atrás da filha com ele. A mesma, apavorada, subiu correndo as escadas que levavam a seu quarto. Antes, porém, que conseguisse chegar lá em cima e se trancar, uma chicotada lambera suas pernas - por ela estar grávida, o frei preferira bater somente nas pernas.

Após ela se trancar lá dentro, gritou ele para que ela escutasse:

\- E nada de contar isto ao janota de teu marido quando ele chegar! Que se ele quiser interferir em como cuido da disciplina dos meus, mando a ele e à mãe dele amanhã mesmo à fogueira!

Após isso, voltou ele a seu próprio quarto, dessa vez cerrando a porta a chave. E lá estava ainda Violante jogada no chão, a sangrar e chorar. Sem piedade, delongas ou qualquer condescendência, ele disse, a voz dura:

\- Tire a roupa.

Ela fez como se não o entendesse; ele então bradou, ainda em fúria:

\- Tire a roupa, que estou a mandar!

Ferida e dolorida, ela principiara a se despir; mas seu vagar irritara a seu homem em demasia, e ele então tomou de seu vestido com as mãos e praticamente o arrancou do corpo dela, sem cuidado, com raiva; arrancou também todo o resto, até ela ficar toda nua. Ela, sem nenhum desejo e com medo, instintivamente cobria os seios com as mãos, como se com aquele ato quisesse dizer que não o desejava naquele momento.

\- Agora deite logo na cama!

Ela o obedeceu. Ainda transtornado, o inquisidor passou a se despir; e enquanto o fazia, dirigia impropérios a ela:

\- Agora quero ver... quero ver se vai a se deixar possuir feito uma cadela no cio, a ficar gemendo feito uma vagabunda embaixo de mim! Uma cadela que nem pra emprenhar serve mais!

E foi com fúria ainda que se deitou por cima dela e a penetrou sem cuidado algum; aquilo a ela fora como quando se enfia uma comida goela abaixo, mesmo quando gostamos muito dela; e por isso sequer sentimos seu gosto. Apenas torcemos para que a engulamos rapidamente e lacrimejamos de dor ante tal invasão inesperada. Era assim que ela se sentia; por isso, lacrimejou sem parar enquanto ele a tomava e apenas esperava que ele logo terminasse.

De fato, demorou para que terminasse, como das outras vezes; mas desta vez ele gostou, pois ela se portara como a escarradeira que ele esperava que ela fosse.

Após o término do ato, ele simplesmente saiu de dentro dela, virou as costas para ela e dormiu; sem querer se lavar, sem uma palavra amiga, sem um carinho, sem nada; como se de fato ela fosse uma escarradeira.

Aterrada, Violante ficara ali, imóvel, sem conseguir reagir. Enfim conseguiu chorar, e enfim reuniu forças para levantar o corpo dolorido da cama e ir até o lavatório. Lá, lavara com dificuldade as partes íntimas, as quais ainda ardiam por causa do ato brusco, e também as feridas que Expedito fizera em si ao bater nela.

Após isto, vestira a camisola e fora até o oratório. Ainda dolorida, se ajoelhara e terminara de rezar o terço. O homem já ressonava, dormindo a sono solto, como se em pouco ou nada lhe importasse a dor dela. E de repente sorriu! Sim, após toda aquela dor e violação ela sorriu!

Não, não estava louca! Na verdade, estava feliz! Sim, Timóteo estava certo!

Ele lhe dera a novena certa; afinal de contas, realizara a seu intento: ser tomada por seu homem sem gostar nem um pouco!

E foi assim que terminou a noite a rezar; dormiu em cima do oratório, sem querer deitar ao lado de Expedito afinal de contas.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Morcego sendo Morcego enfim. Mas quem viu a novela, lembra da Violante a se confessar com o padre Aguiar? Parecia um filme pornô kkkkkkkkkkkkkk! E agora o Timóteo tendo que saber que a mãe ainda sente desejos!_

 _No próximo capítulo, Blimunda partindo ao convento e a evolução da gravidez de Teodora._

 _Abraços a todos os que lerem!_


	20. Chapter 20

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XX

No meio da noite, Violante acordou assustada, ainda recostada sobre o oratório. De repente, ela recordou tudo que ocorrera: a novena, a surra, o sexo forçado. Era daquele jeito mesmo! Que mais faria? Na sua idade, nada mais lhe restava senão rezar e esperar que o homem pudesse vir a melhorar consigo... que quando era mais nova já tinha medo de ficar sozinha, com aquela idade toda então...

Deitou-se ao lado de Expedito, ainda a sentir os membros doloridos. Mas instintivamente se colocou longe dele na cama. Tinha asco de quando ele agia daquela forma consigo; tolerava, mas não consentia plenamente.

Enfim, de manhã, quando ele acordou, ela acordou também; ele, como sempre, fingiu que estava "tudo bem"; e não estava. Não estava, e ela sabia que não.

Levantaram-se e se vestiram; ela com a roupa de ficar em casa e ele para enfim sair, como quase sempre fazia. Assim que saíram do quarto, a fidalga já foi em direção a Mariana e, seca, lhe ordenou que lhe arrumasse o cabelo. A mesma o fez, porém Violante estava revoltada; logo desfez tudo e mandou que refizesse.

\- Está uma porcaria! Pois é para isso que se lhe pagam? Bom era no Brasil, onde escravos somente ganhavam um prato de angu e chibatada no lombo! Pois sim! Aqui ainda ganham soldo e fazem tudo malfeito!

A camareira suspirava, mas refazia o penteado. Sabia que quando a senhora estava daquele jeito, era porque havia brigado com Expedito.

O mesmo, aliás, dava todo o aval para que a mulher fizesse o que desejasse com as criadas - até bater ele deixava. E quando Violante acordava daquele modo, enervada, ele ficava ainda mais feliz.

Com efeito, na mesa do café da manhã, enquanto o inquisidor, Teodora e Pedro tomavam o desjejum, ele ria enquanto a fidalga não parava de ralhar com as criadas.

\- Ih, que tua mãe hoje está de truz! - disse ele a Teodora, rindo - Cuidado com ela hoje. E esta barriga, como vai?

A moça suspirou; odiava quando o pai puxava conversa consigo.

\- Penso que está bem. Tenho enjoado menos, pelos cálculos já vou ao segundo mês de gravidez.

\- Cuide bem do meu neto, sim? Agora me vou.

Antes de ir, chamou a Violante para se despedir dela na porta. E como quase sempre fazia após ser especialmente violento ou ruim com ela, naquele dia a tratou com ternura. Beijou-a suavemente na ponta dos dedos das mãos e disse a ela baixinho:

\- Espere-me até a noite, meu amor.

E então ele partia. Violante se sentia tão confusa! Parecia ele duas pessoas numa só; num dia tão carinhoso, no outro tão rude! Que era aquilo? Será que era demônio? Mas como demônios teriam influência sobre um inquisidor da Santa Madre Igreja?!

E foi assim, nervosa, que voltou para dentro de casa a fim de tomar o desjejum. Teodora ia falar algo à mãe, mas ela simplesmente disse, aos repelões:

\- Que é, Teodora?! Sequer posso sentar-me à mesa e já vem me atormentar?!

\- Perdoe-me; apenas lhe avisaria que preciso subir um pouco antes de Pedro enfim ir embora ter com o rei.

\- Pois vá! És casada, não precisas pedir permissão a mim toda hora para isto! Vá!

Sendo assim, Teodora e Pedro subiram ao quarto. Antes de se fecharem lá dentro, escutaram ainda uma vez mais Violante a ralhar com as criadas por pouca coisa. Assim que fecharam a porta, Teodora colocou as mãos nas fontes, desesperada:

\- Temo não conseguir levar a gravidez até o final; tenho medo, pois ontem meu pai estava a bater em minha mãe sabe-se lá por qual razão e quando me viu a observar, me deu com o chicote nas pernas. Veja a marca!

Ela levantou a saia e Pedro viu; aquilo o preocupava em demasia.

\- Apesar de eu ter ganhado um pouco do favor dele ao ter fingido rusgas contigo, ao que parece teu pai disse que caso eu me manifestasse contra o que ele faz...

-...te jogaria à fogueira. Tu e tua mãe. Mas veja, Pedro... por que ele te jogaria à fogueira?

O fidalgo respirou fundo. Em seguida, trouxe a Teodora pelas mãos e sentou com ela no leito.

\- Escute, Teodora. Eu não queria te contar no começo, mas...

\- "Mas" o que? É algo sério?

\- É um pouco. Mas em nada muda o que sinto por ti.

O semblante dela logo tomou um ar aflito, e então Pedro percebeu que precisaria falar logo o que era para não deixá-la ainda mais apreensiva.

\- Eu e minha mãe fomos denunciados por costumes e sangue de marranos à inquisição. Por isso teu pai teria material para nos condenar à morte caso assim desejasse.

Ao ouvir aquilo, a moça suspirou aliviada.

\- Só isso? Pois não me importo! Se tens ou não sangue marrano, pouco me importa! Apenas temo que ele possa vir a fazer algo de mal a ti ou à tua mãe, mas-

\- Não é só isso.

-...não?

\- Não. Ele, quando soube da acusação, sabia que era falsa; ele jamais casaria a própria filha com um homem cujo sangue tivesse o mínimo vestígio marrano, muito menos submeteria seus netos a vir com sangue assim.

\- Então...?

\- Ele disse que somente absolveria a mim e à minha mãe caso eu me casasse contigo.

A face de Teodora foi tomada por um esgar.

\- Mas... ele o forçou a se casar comigo!

\- De certa maneira, sim. Não sabia como te contar isto, mas-

\- Céus! Pedro, pensei que tu havias me pedido a ele!

\- Não. E de fato, no começo, eu pensava que não ia gostar de ti, mas-

\- Casaste forçado! Nossa história de amor é uma farsa!

E então ela desatou a chorar. Pedro se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo a ela, mas já era tarde.

\- Acalme-se! Acalme-se, no começo eu de fato não a amava, mas hoje eu a amo!

\- Se pudesse, teria escolhido outra noiva!

\- Não é assim; mesmo tendo sido forçado, hoje não escolheria outra noiva - assim como tu também foste forçada, porém estás bem comigo. Estás, não estás?

Ainda a enxugar as lágrimas, ela fez que "sim" com a cabeça; e então ambos se levantaram e Pedro saiu. Mas antes de fazê-lo, disse a ela:

\- Verei com ele o que fazer; penso que podemos enfim sair daqui.

Teodora assentiu e deixou que ele se fosse. Em seguida, foi bordar o enxoval do filho enquanto Violante rezava e vez por outra ralhava com as criadas. Aquela ideia não a abandonava; Pedro casara forçado, não gostava dela! Mas agora já estava casada, portanto... que fazer?

À noite, Expedito voltou para casa e se demonstrou ainda mais carinhoso para Violante; lhe trouxe um presente, beijou suas mãos e já no quarto lhe disse que as jovens invejavam aquela pele bonita que ela tinha! E a abraçou, e deu-lhe tantos carinhos, que ela pensava se aquilo valia a pena; se afinal de contas aguentá-lo violento vez por outra não seria bom, pois em seguida ele vinha tão gentil...

E pensava que aquilo tudo talvez fosse necessário para de fato viver a um amor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, Timóteo enfim recebeu a intimação de que a diligência a qual levaria Blimunda para Odivelas estava a caminho; portanto, ele aprontou tudo e principalmente tomou o frasco com a vontade de Baltasar para lhe entregar. Para disfarçar, colocou várias outras coisas em volta e somente no centro da saca colocou o frasco enfim.

Com efeito, Expedito logo chegou. Com ele estava Violante, ao contrário dos costumes; e enquanto o inquisidor ia dizer qualquer coisa aos guardas que iam escoltar Blimunda até Odivelas, a fidalga foi rapidamente até Timóteo.

\- Meu filho, a novena deu certo!

\- Deu?

\- Pois sim! Ele se deitou comigo e eu não gostei nem um pouco!

Timóteo assentiu, assustado; ficou a pensar o que diabos Expedito fizera para que ela não gostasse. Mas antes que pudesse exprimir qualquer coisa a esse respeito, ouviu a voz do pai a bradar:

\- Minha senhora!

Violante voltou-se para trás; e lá viu Expedito, cheio de raiva no semblante, como se ao falar com o filho ela o desagradasse em demasia; e então ele fez um gesto para que ela voltasse para seu lado. A fidalga fez um sinal-da-cruz e, por estar acompanhada de Expedito, não abraçou ao filho; foi até o homem e ficou ao lado dele, puxando muito a mantilha para frente para cobrir o rosto, com seus modos de mulher recatada e circunspecta.

O inquisidor foi até Blimunda e disse enfim a ela:

\- Achamos o padre Bartolomeu de Gusmão.

\- Acharam? E ele?

O frei sorriu:

\- Está morto há tempos.

\- Ah, sim? Mas não o queria vivo?

\- Não exatamente... o que queria eu era encontrar o paradeiro do padre. Demais, dizem que morreu de peste; a morte deve ter sido muito mais dolorosa e lenta do que o seria na fogueira, não? De qualquer forma, faremos a execução do padre em efígie; exumamos seu cadáver e queimaremos seus ossos.

\- De nada serviu a fidelidade de Baltasar; o padre morreu!

\- Ao menos me foste útil, mulher! Por isso trouxe a senhora dona Violante comigo hoje; foi graças a ela que eu consegui prendê-la e descobri o paradeiro do padre! Deveras, foi muito bom! Ela ainda me ajuda na causa da fé, até hoje, como sempre fez desde que nos conhecemos!

A fidalga o observou, feliz; ao menos o homem a reconhecia! Mas Timóteo não via nisto um elogio verdadeiro; nem Blimunda.

Estavam já para sair, quando Expedito, com seus olhos agudos, reparou na saca a qual Blimunda levava consigo.

\- Que leva aí, mulher?

Ela gelou; era a saca com o frasco da vontade de Baltasar.

\- É um farnel com provisões para que eu não passe fome na viagem.

\- Mas já temos comida disponível na diligência!

Tanto o coração dela quanto o de Timóteo aceleraram; se Expedito descobrisse o frasco, aquilo poderia ter um desfecho bem mau.

O padre atalhou:

\- Fui eu quem o aprontou; podem haver imprevistos no caminho.

Por mais alguns segundos, os quais pareceram intermináveis para Timóteo e Blimunda, Expedito os mirou; tal mirada confrontou a dele e a de Blimunda longamente, com uma força absurda. A idade não diminuíra o poder de destruição de Expedito; pelo contrário, parecera apenas afiar aquele olhar maldito. E tanto Timóteo quanto Blimunda, os quais enxergavam longe, lhe retribuíam o olhar com dificuldade; mas enfim venceram o embate contra ele. Afinal o inquisidor desviou os olhos deles.

\- Está bem; mas vá, não coma muito durante a viagem. Queremos a si com bom semblante ao chegar em Odivelas, e não com enjôos ou achaques.

E assim foram Expedito, Violante, Timóteo, Blimunda e os guardas, todos na diligência, rumo a Odivelas; ao lá chegar, Expedito entregou a herege à madre superiora do local, a qual se comprometeu a cuidar da mesma como sua prisioneira até o fim dos dias de uma das duas.

Ao se despedir de Blimunda, Timóteo a abraçou; estava no fundo feliz por tê-la viva e não queimada numa fogueira; e prometeu que assim que houvesse uma folga nas atividades da paróquia viria visitá-la. Ela o agradeceu; ao menos naquela sanha toda havia acontecido algo bom, que era aquela amizade, como se fosse a de uma tia por um sobrinho ou mesmo de uma mãe para com um filho; ela, que não fora mãe de fato.

Eles se despediram, mas Timóteo logo percebeu que Expedito não queria voltar tão-já para Lisboa.

\- Vim trazer tua mãe para rezar num lugar diferente - disse ele - A pobre da mulher só vive lá naquele raio de oratório de sempre e naquela paróquia de sempre! Pois deixe que ela reze num local diferente!

Sendo assim, passaram a tarde no convento - Timóteo longe dos pais, naturalmente. E quanto voltaram, despediu-se somente da mãe. E ao chegar em Lisboa novamente, sentiu-se vazio ao adentrar a paróquia e não ter mais o barulho dos leves passos de Blimunda a andar pela nave da igreja ou mesmo a limpar as estátuas dos santos.

\- Paciência; ao menos ainda está viva - declarou ele de si para si, enquanto se aprontava para dormir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Alguns dias após o entrevero com o chicote nas pernas de Teodora, Pedro e a mesma desceram para falar com Expedito; ele com efeito se encontrava a ler autos de processos do Santo Ofício e Violante se encontrava a bordar, como sempre. Logo que o inquisidor o mirou, o fidalgo tomou a palavra:

\- Meu senhor, perdoe interrompê-lo. Porém, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer.

\- Pois faça.

\- Minha mãe se encontra muito sozinha em sua casa após eu ter me casado e me mudado para cá; viúva e sem outros filhos, agora é somente ela com suas criadas. Portanto, penso que talvez seria bom que eu e Teodora nos mudássemos para lá; afinal de contas, o senhor ainda tem a senhora dona Violante para lhe fazer companhia, e ela ao senhor; minha mãe já não tem ninguém, e também não tenciona casar novamente.

Expedito sorriu; percebeu na hora as intenções do jovem atrevido de sair de seu poder, bem como de tirar a Teodora do mesmo; mas nada disse. Apenas torceu as palavras a seu favor de outra maneira.

\- Ora, pois está muito bem de resolver a isto! A senhora sua mãe pode vir morar aqui! Veja que ainda temos alguns quartos vagos nesta casa, e nenhuma das criadas dorme aqui! Se o problema é a solidão, é fácil de resolver!

Teodora teve um esgar de terror; Pedro engoliu em seco.

\- M-mas meu senhor, melhor seria se morássemos lá com ela; aquela casa ficará vazia?

\- Pois aluga-se a casa! Aluga-se, e ela assim já complementa a pensão que recebe do falecido! Dois coelhos numa cajadada só! Pois já vou a tratar com alguns homens para ajudarem a fazer a mudança-

\- Melhor não!

\- E por que, senhor meu genro? Acaso tem algo contra sua mãe residir acá conosco?

\- N-não, não é isto; é somente que... precisamos primeiro saber o que ela pensa sobre isto, sim?

\- Pois fique à vontade! E depois me diga o que ela decidiu, sim?

Vencido pela polidez falsa de Expedito, Pedro simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e se retirou. Quanto a Teodora, foi ao quarto continuar a coser o enxoval do filho - e chorar a sua desgraça a cada ponto que dava nos tecidos; Expedito de fato não os liberaria tão facilmente.

Quanto ao inquisidor, assim que se viu a sós com Violante na sala, já começou a maledicência:

\- Viu, o biltre? Não tem nem cinco meses de casado e já quer arribar daqui!

\- Não seria melhor que eles residissem em outra casa, com os filhos que vão a nascer?

O eclesiástico a mirou com olhos feros, ácidos:

\- E eles vão levar embora os meus netos! Meus netos serão criados por mim, ao menos enquanto eu tiver forças para tal!

\- Mas meu senhor, os pais são eles! Não deveriam ser eles a criá-los?

\- E um biltre daquele lá tem condição de criar os filhos? Assim como Teodora; uma moleirona, com não sei que de moça moderna; essas moças que querem arribar, querem frequentar a sociedade! É só saírem daqui e começam a frequentar aquele chiqueiro que é a corte, pois sim! Não! Meus netos serão criados por mim, debaixo do meu nariz e da minha ordem!

A Violante somente restou assentir e voltar contrita ao bordado - o que lhe restava naquela idade: bordar e servir ao homem o qual ela chamava de "senhor" há quase um quarto de século; era a paga que ganhara para viver o que ela chamava de "história de amor".

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _E agora, gente? Expedito vai abduzir todos os netos? Rssssss!_

 _Não, em breve ele vai ter o que merece!_

 _No próximo capítulo, vejo se enfim faço o parto de Teodora._

 _Abraços a todos que estão lendo!_


	21. Chapter 21

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXI

O auto-de-fé o qual condenaria ao já morto pare Bartolomeu de Gusmão foi na verdade uma grande festividade; Expedito reservara o dia apenas para aquele herege, mais nenhum.

Trouxeram o corpo já exumado do padre e queimaram seus restos mortais na fogueira; como o mesmo morrera sem se arrepender oficialmente dos pecados, morria com todas as maldições e impropérios da igreja sobre si. Expedito sorria; não lhe importava que o padre não houvesse morrido em suas mãos, e sim que ele conseguira condená-lo a tempo, antes de terminar sua gestão como inquisidor.

Violante, como sempre, rezava o terço; Timóteo em silêncio, no íntimo achava um absurdo aquilo de queimar a um defunto; Teodora, enojada, agora tinha a desculpa de estar grávida e por isso evitar ficar perto da pira; o rei, enfarado, apenas assistia protocolarmente aquilo tudo. Que grande pecado, afinal, era querer voar? Que seu pai, o rei D. João V, tivera tantas amantes freiras, e muitos de seus irmãos bastardos nasceram em conventos; que o próprio inquisidor tinha a uma mulher sob sua guarida há mais de vinte anos, e se servira dela a ponto de lhe fazer dous filhos; e no meio de tudo isto, um homem era condenado por querer voar! Mas enfim, ele jamais contestaria a igreja neste quesito; não era nem louco.

Ao chegar em casa, Expedito nem disfarçou: estava tão afoito por causa daquela sua vitória no auto de fé, que correra para o quarto com Violante sem nem esperar a filha e o genro subirem para seus aposentos. E a tomou ali mesmo, de roupa, sem sequer querer deitar na cama, quase encostado no oratório. E ela, já a sentir seu homem a se empurrar para dentro de si com tanta volúpia, apenas pediu aos santos do oratório que não sentisse mais prazer, como da outra vez; mas foi em vão. Dessa vez ele não a tomava com violência, e logo o gozo tomou conta de seu corpo.

Quanto a Teodora, passou a tarde a vomitar; não suportava o cheiro de queimado dos autos de fé, e aquilo mexeu em demasia consigo, que estava de barriga. Pedro a confortou, dando alguns sais de cheiro para que aspirasse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O restante da gravidez de Teodora fora relativamente fácil em comparação com o começo; apenas cuidava em quase não sair de casa, tomar escalda-pés, rezar as novenas para ter um bom parto e terminar o enxoval de seu filho.

Quando enfim chegou a hora, chamaram a uma parteira, a qual era inclusive neta de Maria da Graça, a qual fizera o partos de Violante em relação a Timóteo e Teodora. A moça estava assustada; era seu primeiro parto, e naquele período de gravidez as beatas amigas da mãe lhe contaram tanta história assustadora acerca daquele momento...! Ela rezara bastante, mas não adiantara; na hora, o medo tomou conta de si.

A parteira percebeu, e deu a ela uma medalhinha de Nossa Senhora do Bom Parto para que segurasse.

Nas primeiras horas, tudo foi tranquilo; mas depois, com as dores aumentando, os gritos foram inevitáveis. Expedito, louco como sempre, quis entrar no quarto para ver o parto, como fizera quando os filhos nasceram; mas Violante o interpelou.

\- Não se deve ver mulher dos outros a dar à luz! Em meu caso, eu era sua mulher; mas Teodora é sua filha!

\- Pois por isso mesmo, me pertence ainda mais!

\- Não! É um momento de intimidade dela - e então Violante lembrou de quando o homem quisera ver o casal a consumar os deveres conjugais; que loucura era aquela de invadir a vida alheia? Mas nada disse - Não deve ser interrompido.

Bufando de impaciência, Expedito deixou passar. Violante tinha razão; por mais que quisesse, todos iam estranhar a vê-lo a própria filha a parir; e mesmo Pedro se mantinha fora da sala de parto - preocupado, era verdade, mas fora - as criadas podiam maldizer de si caso lá entrasse, e ele prezava muito por sua imagem pública.

Quando finalmente a criança nasceu, a parteira trouxe-o nos braços para que todos vissem; era um menino. Viera saudável e chorava alto, sinal de que tinha bom fôlego.

Pedro foi quem primeiro o tomou nos braços; mas depois foi Expedito quem quis fazê-lo. Teodora, embora ainda se recuperasse do parto recente, viu aquilo e começou a gritar de apreensão:

\- Tirem-no dele! Tirem-no dele! É meu filho! Meu filho, não vai roubá-lo de mim!

\- Ora, acalme-se! Sou o avô dele, qual o problema-

\- É meu filho! Meu filho! Meu filho, dêem-mo a mim!

Ela gritava tanto que Expedito, ainda com medo do escândalo, entregou a criança à parteira, e ela a deu de volta a Teodora, a qual abraçou a criança contra si, ainda a dizer repetidamente: "É meu filho, meu filho, meu filho!"

Ao ver que o homem se aborrecia, Violante lhe disse:

\- Meu senhor, mulher quando dá à luz fica assim mesmo, meio selvagem, querendo proteger a cria a qualquer custo! Mas em breve poderemos pegá-lo mais livremente!

\- Assim espero - disse ele, num tom de voz áspero, quase com raiva; queria aquele neto para si, e somente para si; Pedro percebeu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O batizado da criança fora marcado para muito breve. Expedito fizera questão de apadrinhá-lo, assim como fizera questão de apadrinhar os próprios filhos, os quais "em teoria" eram apenas afilhados, mas todos já sabiam serem seus de fato. Violante fora a madrinha.

O menino se chamara Júlio, em homenagem ao pai de Pedro; dona Isabel ficara muito feliz com a homenagem a seu finado marido, e Expedito não cismou que não lhe fosse dado seu nome; queria apenas que o menino se tornasse mais forte, mais "de seu modo", ao contrário de Timóteo, o qual viera "doce demais".

Timóteo, aliás, fora quem realizara o batizado do sobrinho; também ficava satisfeito de poder participar dos momentos da vida da irmã daquela forma, apenas se aborrecia de não ter mais a Blimunda ali consigo. Às vezes se punha a cismar: o que Blimunda acharia se visse isto ou vivesse aquilo? E se punha a imaginar como estava ela em Odivelas.

Quanto a Teodora, teria mais um problema a partir daí. Pois a criança, ainda sendo muito pequenina, dormia com ela e Pedro num berço o qual lá fora instalado; ainda não tinha ama, nem sabia se arranjariam uma ao rebento. Mas acordava ela, assustada, ao perceber que Expedito adentrava a seu quarto de madrugada, sem sequer respeitar a intimidade do casal (felizmente quase sempre dormiam vestidos), para ficar a olhar por vários minutos a criança no berço. E Teodora fingia estar dormindo, mas no íntimo estava a observar o pai com os olhos semicerrados; e temia, tinha um temor muito grande, de que o inquisidor cismasse de levar a seu filho embora para si; e não raro sonhava com aquilo, de o bebê a ser levado para longe; para um monastério, um convento ou para o inferno mesmo.

Mas infelizmente nada podia fazer; estava ainda na casa do pai, e a tentativa de Pedro de sair da mesma falhara. Nada podia ela fazer senão observar a Expedito de forma velada, a fim de ver como ele reagia ao neto; e felizmente, ao menos por ora, ele somente olhava, nada mais.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Morcego abusado! Mas no próximo capítulo já pegam ele e levam pras máquinas de tortura, rsssss! Sério, spoiler!_

 _Lembro também de um trecho na novela que o inquisidor desconfiava da Eugênia para um negócio e entrou sem mais nem menos no quarto de dormir das mulheres! Kkkkkkkkkkk e a mulherada de camisola: estou descomposta! E ele entrando lá!_

 _Morcego sendo Morcego!_

 _Quanto ao padre Bartolomeu: na vida real seus restos mortais ficaram muito tempo em Espanha e depois foram transladados ao Brasil. Na verdade, o corpo dele está em Santos, minha cidade natal! E isto ocorre porque ele nasceu e Santos! Aaaaaaa!_

 _Abraços a todos que estiverem lendo!_


	22. Chapter 22

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXII

Com o tempo, o bebê foi crescendo e Teodora ficava cada vez mais temerosa em relação a seu pai querer pegar a criança para si próprio. Assim que chegava em casa, queria pegar a criança no colo e ficava várias horas a observá-la sem cessar, como se procurasse algo no neto que ainda não se revelara. Isso sem contar quando ainda entrava no quarto a fim de observar o menino um pouco mais.

Aquilo estava a acabar com Teodora. Acordava ela cada vez mais cansada, por mais que não saísse de casa; ainda ia a completar vinte anos e já se via a perder o viço; um belo dia encontrara um fio de cabelo branco na cabeça, e gritou de espanto.

\- Que foi? - indagou Pedro ao ouvir aquilo.

\- Um fio de cabelo branco!

\- Mas já?

\- Já! - e ao constatar aquilo, passou a chorar; de repente se lembrou de Blimunda, a qual estava precocemente envelhecida antes dos cinquenta anos. E ela então? Já começava a envelhecer também?

\- Acalme-se; algumas mulheres tem cabelos brancos cedo mesmo.

\- Não é isso. Não é isso, tenho certeza de que se eu não morasse com meu pai, nada disso estaria a acontecer!

\- Já tentei sair daqui, no entanto... sabes que não consegui. Minha pobre mãe quase fora obrigada a morar aqui conosco também!

\- Então que fazer? Às vezes penso em morrer!

\- Pois não! Tens um filho muito pequeno para cuidar... precisa viver por ele, sim?

\- Sei que sim. Mas às vezes sinto que vou enlouquecer!

\- Acalme-se, estou aqui consigo.

Ele a abraçava, mas isto não lhe bastava! Se pudesse criar a Júlio longe do inquisidor!

Até que, num dia daqueles, enquanto ela ainda falava sobre como era difícil lidar com Expedito, Pedro deixara passar:

\- Se ao menos o Marquês de Pombal agisse rápido...

\- Que? Que tem o marquês?

\- Ahn... uma vez, como convivo muito com os membros da corte, ouvi que o marquês queria acabar com a inquisição, ou ao menos atenuá-la. Entende? Atenuar os poderes da inquisição em Portugal. E assim teu pai não poderia mais me ameaçar com fogueira... e poderíamos sair daqui.

\- Será?

\- Está a demorar em demasia.

Pedro nada dissera sobre os planos do marquês acerca de matar a Expedito; mesmo com a esposa não suportando o pai, achava aquilo pesado demais para dizer a ela.

Com o tempo, Júlio foi ganhando idade; em vez de querer colocá-lo num colégio interno como fizera com Timóteo, decidira criá-lo em casa; o menino fazia parte de um objetivo maior dele, por isso queria-o perto de si. Ao contrário do que fizera com o filho, enchia o neto de mimos; pegava-o no colo, trazia doces a ele, dava-lhe carinhos que jamais dera ao filho. E Violante observava àquilo, perplexa.

\- Deveras, é estranho! O senhor sempre me criticou tanto por dar mimos a Timóteo! E de mais a mais, não me deixa abraçá-lo até hoje!

\- Ora, minha senhora! Então nunca ouviu falar que quando nos tornamos avôs, ficamos mais doces?

\- E vossa mercê, que nunca foi lá muito doce com ninguém...

\- Olha quem fala! Pois sempre a enchi de agrados, de presentes! Sempre a enchi de carinhos!

\- E de pancadas também.

\- Basta; se algum dia apanhou, foi porque mereceu.

Violante se calava, sabendo que não devia continuar a discutir com o homem. E a cada dia ele mimava e enchia o neto de atenção; de fato, quando o menino completou dois anos e passou a começar a falar, pedia pelo avô.

\- Mamãe, a qué Pedito!

Teodora se exasperava, pensando que de fato o pai pensava em "enfeitiçar" a criança e tomá-la para si. Mas que criança pequena, de fato, não reagiria bem a carinhos? Sem de fato saber a que se destinavam eles?

\- Ele já vem.

\- Juju qué vovô!

\- Vovô já vem. Olha lá, o bordado que a vovó está a fazer! Vamos ver?

\- A qué vovôôô, mamãe!

Violante sorria em meio ao bordado.

\- Eles estão a se dar bem. E Timóteo, teu irmão, que quando era pequeno chamava a teu pai de "homem mau"! Jamais lhe pediu colo - até porque teu pai não lho dava!

\- Minha mãe, por que pensa que meu pai dá assim tanta atenção a Julinho, sendo que não a dava a Timóteo, segundo o que vossa mercê me diz?

\- Ora, minha filha, é fácil. Ele diz que avôs se tornam mais doces do que pais, mas a verdade... a verdade é que teu pai quer transformar a Júlio em inquisidor sucessor dele.

O coração da moça pareceu querer falhar.

\- Inquisidor? Meu filho?!

\- Pois sim; diz que por um tempo quem o sucederá será Timóteo, mas o ideal dele com o tempo é treinar a Júlio para isto; espera ainda estar vivo para ver ao menos o neto ser empossado no cargo.

\- Mas é um cargo muito cruel!

\- É um cargo bonito, minha filha! E veja quantos clérigos na família! Quando que, em solteira, imaginaria eu que haveria tantos clérigos dentre a minha descendência?

"Tanto foi assim que se amasiou com um, e o protege quando ele faz cousas erradas!", pensou ela, mas nada disse; já tinha experiência suficiente para saber que falar certas coisas à sua mãe era o mesmo que pedir para sofrer.

Daquele jeito tudo continuou. Apenas quando Julinho já contava com três anos de idade foi que Expedito passou, de uma hora para outra, a ser mais frio com o menino. Com o tempo, passou a tratá-lo de forma mais ríspida; a não deixar mais que lhe pedisse colo; nem ia observá-lo no quarto a dormir, como fazia antes. Teodora e Pedro já pensavam em preparar um quarto para ele, mas Teodora temia justamente que Expedito resolvesse perseguir ainda mais o menino caso dormisse num quarto só dele. Até a hora em que repararam que Júlio simplesmente não era mais prioridade a Expedito.

Com efeito, o inquisidor passou a até mesmo ralhar e a dizer que "já bastava de tanto carinho a ele; que um homem não se cria com tantos mimos", igual como fazia com Timóteo. Violante percebeu na hora, e quando estavam ambos a sós, resolveu perguntar a ele que era aquilo.

\- Pois se até outro dia o mimava tanto!

Expedito bufou de raiva.

\- Ele não me serve.

\- Como?

\- Não me serve, ora. Eu o observei bem por muito tempo, e ele não enxerga longe como eu. Não herdou o dom.

\- Não?!

\- Não! Pior que não! Meu erro foi querer a um filho de Teodora para isto - e ela não tem o dom! Se o filho fosse de Timóteo... e vai saber se Timóteo tem a algum filho bastardo por aí e eu nem sei! Ora! E agora? E se o próximo filho de Teodora vem também sem o dom? E se vem com o dom, porém menina? Que inferno! Se este me viesse com o dom seria bem mais fácil!

\- Ele não pode ser inquisidor mesmo sem o dom?

\- Poder, pode; mas o dom o auxiliaria em demasia.

\- E em pensar que quando Timóteo era pequeno, poderia já tê-lo criado com esse fim!

\- Poderia, mas na época era eu novo ainda, sequer pensava em ser sucedido. Agora...! Agora a idade bate à minha porta, e que inferno que ela me representa! Já passei dos sessenta; se andar neste ritmo não verei a nenhum de meus descendentes a me suceder! E Timóteo que tem o dom mas não gosta das cousas da inquisição como eu! Debalde, que inferno!

\- Acalme-se; acha-se um jeito!

\- Acha-se um jeito, acha-se um jeito! Isso é bom para os jovens, que tem ainda muito tempo de vida! Na minha idade já não posso mais esperar!

E ficava ele a matutar em como resolver aquele impasse; vez por outra, quando o neto vinha lhe pedir colo e dizer "A qué vovôôôôô!", ele o repelia bruscamente; e o menino ia chorando até a mamãe, dizendo que "vovô bigou cum eu!" E lá ia Teodora tentar consolar o filho, a lhe mostrar alguns bonecos de pano ou mesmo os seus bordados.

No entanto, não seria necessário a Expedito pensar em ser sucedido; tal sucessão jamais aconteceria.

Num dia de manhã, Violante acordou sobressaltada; o homem a seu lado ainda dormia, e ela tinha como que uma nuvem obscura diante de si. Acordara com um péssimo pressentimento.

Logo ele acordara; lavara o rosto, se vestira para sair e também vestiu a mulher - como já fazia há quase trinta anos, sempre escolhendo que roupa ia ela a vestir, que rezas ia a rezar, a que horas ou dias ia a fazer sexo consigo, a que horas ia ela dormir.

Tomaram o desjejum em silêncio. Logo Teodora e Pedro também desceram, junto com Julinho; e uma frase dita pelo garoto exasperou a Violante, a qual desde que acordara já estava apreensiva:

\- Vovô vai e num volta mais!

\- Que?

\- Num volta mais não!

\- Que não volta! Vovô sempre volta pra casa de noite!

\- Num volta!

Aquilo deu-lhe um engulho; lembrou de quando o pai saíra, há muitos anos ainda no Brasil, a procurar a madrasta no rio; e voltara morto. Sendo assim, chamou a Expedito de lado antes de ele enfim sair para a rua.

\- Meu senhor, viu o que disse o menino?

\- O que, de eu não voltar? Ora, isso é cousa de criança pequena! Vai dar cuidado ao que diz?

\- Mas estou com um pressentimento ruim... uma cousa na boca do estômago... meu senhor, não se vá hoje! É só por hoje!

\- Ora, nunca faltei! Pedi dispensa poucas vezes nesses anos todos!

\- É algo cá que me rói por dentro e não me deixa em paz!

\- Que é isso, mulher. Tudo bobagem! Vou lá ao Santo Ofício, depois volto, como fiz ontem. E pronto! Não tome cuidado nestas cousas, ou já vou a achar que está metida com bruxaria!

Ela se persignou com medo do pecado - e a lembrar que quando moça de fato se metera por um tempo com bruxas.

\- Credo-em-cruz! Não é nada disto! Apenas... apenas estou com um mau agouro!

\- Pois deixe de besteiras, sim? Agora deixe-me ir.

Teimando em não querer escutar a Violante, Expedito foi até a porta de entrada e já ia à diligência, a qual o buscava todos os dias no mesmo horário - mas a fidalga ainda o segurou pela manga da vestimenta.

\- Fique! Oh por favor, fique! Nunca antes lhe pedi isto!

\- Que bobagem! Vamos, deixe de cousa!

E já ia ele a entrar na diligência, quando de repente, como muito poucas vezes antes, Violante o abraçou e tomou a iniciativa para beijá-lo na boca afinal de contas. E demorou tanto para largá-lo, que ele teve de afastá-la de si.

\- Que pouca-vergonha, minha senhora! No meio da rua!

\- Apenas precisava disto para ficar em paz!

\- Pois então fique de uma vez!

\- Diga... diga, antes de enfim se ir... diga que me ama!

\- Pois amo. Amo, amo sim. Ande, entre. Não é bom ficar a se expor na rua desta forma, sabe que não gosto que fique na rua sem mim. Entre.

Ela entrou, mas a apreensão não a deixou nem por um minuto. Em seguida, o inquisidor entrou dentro da carruagem e a mesma seguiu ao Santo Ofício. Pela janela da frente, Violante acompanhou a mesma com os olhos até que dobrasse a esquina...

...sem saber, e no entanto já sabendo, que aquela era a última vez que o via em vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Já no Santo Ofício, o clima parecia diferente. Nas primeiras horas, nada sucedera; as denúncias rareavam, havia cada vez menos autos de fé. As pessoas se acostumavam mais a procurar o braço secular que à igreja para resolver a seus problemas e demandas. Eram de fato outros tempos!

De repente, no entanto, entrara um homem no Santo Ofício; ele era jovem, parecia vir esbaforido e apressado da rua. Expedito levantou-se de seu assento e o interceptou.

\- Boas tardes, meu senhor. O que deseja?

\- Meu senhor, por um acaso o senhor é Expedito, conhecido como o inquisidor mais eficiente deste último século em Portugal?

Ele sorriu, envaidecido com o título; e respondeu:

\- Sim, sou eu.

O semblante do homem mudou na hora; apontou para fora e logo chamou a outros homens:

\- É ele! Peguem-no!

Uma turba de homens entrou dentro do local e o invadiu sem mais nem menos. Aturdido, o inquisidor se perguntou onde estavam os guardas; mas logo responderam isto por si:

\- Não adianta chamar a guarda algum; alguns foram subornados, e os que não aceitaram o suborno foram mortos por nós!

Desesperado, a ver que não tinha escapatória, o frei simplesmente saiu a empurrar o máximo número de homens que conseguia, para ver se assim abria caminho pelo menos até a entrada do Santo Ofício e lá pedia auxílio a algum passante; mas foi em vão. Apesar da idade, o frei era ainda um homem alto e forte; no entanto, uma hora o cercaram tantos, mas tantos homens - um verdadeiro enxame de homens - que ele simplesmente não pôde mais reagir. Como ainda lutava para se libertar dos invasores, e punha muitos ao chão, lhe deram uma bela paulada na cabeça. A última coisa que escutara antes de perder os sentidos foi:

\- Deixem-no vivo! Imobilizem-no, mas deixem-no ainda vivo!

E enfim apagou.

Quando acordou, já estava devidamente despido e amarrado no potro - máquina de tortura que ele conhecia tão bem, no entanto somente como operador; jamais como supliciado - e em breve a conheceria sob este ângulo também, pela primeira e última vez na vida.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Pegaram o Morcego aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nossa, finalmente! Nem eu esperava que demorasse tanto assim pra pegar esse coiso!_

 _Agora o bicho vai pegar! O que vão fazer com ele além de estirar no potro?_

 _Vou deixar pro próximo capítulo... suspense, rsssssssss!_

 _Ah, uma coisa sobre ele tratar bem o Júlio: novamente, como falei em "A mulher do inquisidor", os sociopatas podem sim ser carinhosos e "bonzinhos" quando querem, verdadeiros príncipes e parecer até ser melhores amigos do que os demais. Mas isso não dura muito e o preço a pagar é demasiado alto; viram que quando o neto "não servia mais" ele simplesmente largou de dar carinho? Isso é comportamento bem típico deles, não querem nem saber de como a outra parte vai se sentir._

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estiverem lendo!_


	23. Chapter 23

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXIII

De repente, Expedito percebera que fora irremediavelmente capturado. E que provavelmente não o deixariam sair dali com vida. Tentou verificar se conseguia sentir medo: não sentia. Era incrível. Nenhum sentimento além da raiva e da vontade de dominar o tomavam. E claro, da inveja de ver os demais conseguindo sentir afeto e emoções positivas.

A cabeça doía, a consciência não estava completamente limpa por causa da pancada, porém ele pensou que caso quisesse ainda se libertar, deveria agir. E logo. A única arma da qual dispunha no momento era a lábia.

\- Quem sois vós?

O líder do grupo, o mesmo jovem que o interpelara assim que entrara no prédio do Santo Ofício, foi quem tomou a frente:

\- Somos um grupo de homens os quais foram contatados para matá-lo. Nas mesmas máquinas de tortura as quais operaste por décadas. Que tal?

Ao esperar ver medo nos olhos do inquisidor, o rapaz se surpreendeu ao ver que ele ria.

\- Meu senhor, acha mesmo que pode me ferir? Veja: já tenho sessenta e dois anos. Vivi mais do que a maioria dos homens pode se gabar de viver. Consegui ter uma das posições de destaque mais cobiçadas dentre o clero, que é justamente a de inquisidor-mor do reino. E mesmo sendo clérigo, consegui ter mulher e filhos. Tudo que fiz não poderá ser apagado da história, mesmo que me matem da pior maneira possível!

\- E se te disser que vamos violentar a tua mulher e à tua filha após sairmos daqui?

Um laivo de raiva foi visto nos olhos de Expedito; não porque se preocupasse com o bem estar das mulheres, mas porque de fato queria dominá-las e não suportava a ideia de outro homem a possuir Violante. No entanto, não deixou transparecer. Sorriu e simplesmente disse:

\- Isso qualquer um faz. Forçar a uma mulher - qualquer homem faz. Especialmente os mais baixos!

Os homens se espantaram com sua frieza. O líder continuou:

\- Sim. Por isso mesmo, não o faremos. Elas já sofreram demais e não tem culpa de terem se associado a um homem vil como tu. A senhora dona Violante quem sabe tem culpa; mas a tua filha, não. Em respeito à dor delas, à dor de terem vivido contigo por tanto tempo, nós as deixaremos em paz. Nosso negócio é justamente com tua vil pessoa!

Furioso, o rapaz tomou de um dos alicates de arrancar unhas o qual se encontrava na sala e apertou uma das unhas do inquisidor. Ele gemeu de dor: sua psiquê podia ser de aço, seu corpo não. Mesmo com dor, Expedito disse, a voz calma:

\- Ande, arranque a unha.

\- Que?

\- Arranque a unha! Pois tem medo?

Ainda com muita raiva, o moço fez força e enfim a arrancou. Expedito gemeu de dor novamente; mas no meio do sangue a pingar do dedo, riu.

\- Pois sim! É o melhor que sabe fazer?

\- Que é que pode te atingir, ó homem?!

Expedito riu novamente.

\- Sou guardado por Deus, meus senhores. Podem fazer o mal que for a meu corpo, que minha alma será enviada diretamente aos céus! E se souberem na corte e no clero que homens tão vis, tão porcos como vós, me torturaram até a morte... terei a morte honrosa de um mártir! Que boa chave de ouro para fechar uma gestão como a minha!

O líder do bando rangeu os dentes. Pensava em tentar atingi-lo de alguma forma, porém logo Expedito continuou:

\- Meu senhor, eu que sou o inquisidor - mesmo estando na posição que estou. Eu que faço as perguntas portanto. Quem to enviou até mim?

O rapaz respondeu, surpreso por obedecer a uma ordem do inquisidor mesmo estando ele atado no potro.

\- Foi o senhor Marquês de Pombal.

\- Ah, sim! Aquele velho biltre! Eu já imaginava. E que pretende ele fazer? Matar-me a fim de extinguir a Santa Inquisição em Portugal?

\- Quer ele extinguir o poder teocrático no reino. A inquisição pode até continuar existindo, porém somente com poderes dentro da própria igreja! Não mais dentro da sociedade, como vinha fazendo até então. O último empecilho que ele tem és tu; os demais clérigos são velhos demais, morrerão em breve; não tem a força que tens no reino.

\- Pois ele que o faça. O trabalho que exerci aqui, bem com o dos outros inquisidores, não será desfeito nem sequer depois de mil anos!

Ainda com muita raiva, o rapaz foi até o próximo dedo de Expedito e novamente lhe arrancou outra unha. Expedito gritou de dor outra vez, mas logo em seguida se recompôs - como quem estivesse somente brincando.

\- Ande, descarregue sua fúria sobre mim! Quanto mais me infligir ferimentos, maior será minha glória de mártir quando acharem meu corpo!

O rapaz odiava aquilo. Parecia que não o atingiriam de maneira alguma! Por isso, com ódio, foi a arrancar uma a uma todas as unhas dele. O ato de fato extenuara o inquisidor, que já era velho e de fato estava a sangrar cada vez mais. O moço não era torturador profissional como o era Expedito, portanto fazia a cousa de um modo que o sangue saía aos borbotões pelos dedos dele. A consciência do eclesiástico já começava a turvar, mas ele ainda conseguiu dizer:

\- É o melhor que consegue fazer?

\- Homens! Estirem-no no potro. Até os ossos dele estalarem!

Eles assim o fizeram. E de fato, o aperto nos braços dele pareciam fazer com que o sangue saísse ainda mais intensamente das pontas dos dedos. Em sua mente, Expedito tentava bloquear a dor do corpo, mas era inútil; os ferimentos ainda não haviam sido mortais, ainda podia sair daquilo com vida. Pensava num argumento que não expusesse a sua vontade de sair dali.

Após terem-no estirado, ele estava cansado e com a mente menos clara. Mesmo assim, conseguiu articular:

\- Não se esqueça: o inquisidor acá sou eu; que pretendem fazer quando forem pegos? Sim, porque serão pegos; a Igreja ainda tem forte influência sobre o Estado.

O rapaz riu.

\- Somos um bando de desesperados. Tivemos parentes mortos ou degredados na inquisição, por isso queremos que ela perca seus poderes; nós cometeremos suicídio após te matarmos. Ao contrário do que dizes, o poder absoluto da Inquisição acabará! Morte à Inquisição!

\- Morte! - responderam os demais.

\- Viva o Estado Laico!

\- Viva! - bradaram novamente os demais. Tais brados incomodavam mais a Expedito do que as dores físicas. Tentou, porém, não demonstrar.

\- E pensam que após morrerem não serão castigados no inferno?

\- Se acreditasse eu no inferno, pensaria que tu estarias lá hoje mesmo, após te despacharmos! No entanto, sou ateu! Após ter perdido a toda a minha família em uma denúncia de heresia, já não pude mais crer em nada!

Expedito fez força para lembrar de quem se tratava. E de repente lembrou: aquele rapaz era apenas um menino dez anos antes, quando a família fora toda acusada de costumes judaicos. Apenas ele sobrara; a irmã fora enviada a um convento, porém morrera de peste logo a seguir; os pais foram mortos na fogueira; ele, revoltado, devia ter jurado vingança, e aí estava ele a se vingar.

\- Entendo. Pois então, se morre sem se arrepender, é para o inferno mesmo que vai. Já eu, tenho o céu ganho!

\- Jamais! Morrerá hoje, e não acredito que haja céu a si! Vamos! Vamos logo matar a este verme logo de uma vez!

Os demais homens trouxeram a tal máquina de evisceração. Ao vê-la, Expedito teve a certeza de que morreria. Procurou no fundo da mente algum resquício de medo de morrer; mas não tinha. Apenas temia a perda do poder, e como se cria como quase um santo, via aquela morte como o suplício de um mártir; portanto, não tinha medo. E constatou, bem ali no fim de sua vida terrena, de que não era de fato igual aos demais.

Os homens operaram a máquina devagar de propósito, para lhe causar terror; mas foi inútil. Claro que ele gritou de dor quando prenderam o gancho em seu abdômen e enfim lhe retiraram as vísceras a sangue frio; mas era pura dor física, não era o grito do desespero d'alma que os supliciados usualmente emitiam. E quando agonizou, sabendo que a agonia podia durar horas, não viram nele sinal algum de desespero ou de infortúnio: morria como um santo, sabendo que seria glorificado por isso.

O moço líder do bando sentiu-se frustrado diante disso; mas mesmo assim, considerando a seu dever cumprido, virou-se a seus homens e disse:

\- Não mexam no rosto dele. Deixem que todos o reconheçam quando encontrarem seu corpo, para que saibam que foi enfim morto e Portugal está enfim livre do flagelo que ele representava.

Após constatarem que estava morto afinal de contas, todos fizeram como o combinado: sacaram de pistolas as quais traziam consigo previamente, e todos em conjunto atiraram nas próprias cabeças. Sabiam que iam morrer de qualquer jeito; e em vez de suportarem os suplícios da lei, preferiram eles mesmos acabar com as próprias vidas. Sentiam-se em paz, no entanto, ao terem-nas usado para enfim acabar com aquele homem que ninguém mais suportava. Todos eram parentes dos que foram julgados ou mortos pelo flagelo da inquisição; todos haviam sido atingidos de uma forma ou de outra pelo que Expedito e a Igreja Católica fizeram em Portugal naquele e nos outros séculos. Plantavam uma semente não a si próprios, mas às futuras gerações.

Horas depois, quando guardas não do Santo Ofício porém do braço secular encontraram as portas do recinto arrombadas, foram ver o que ocorrera.

A cena era aterradora: outros frades ligados ao Santo Ofício também foram mortos; havia corpos espalhados por todo o local. Aterrorizados, eles se benzeram; porém, ainda foram à sala principal de torturas e lá viram uma cena ainda pior: mais de duzentos homens mortos, um cheiro insuportável de pólvora graças aos disparos suicidas; e sobre o potro, ensanguentado e eviscerado, o corpo morto do inquisidor-mor - os olhos castanho-esverdeados, dantes tão agudos, estavam então vidrados em direção ao teto, já sem vida. A face, imóvel, não ostentava sofrimento, apesar de todas as marcas de suplício que viam no corpo dele.

Retiraram os capacetes em sinal de respeito ao clérigo; em seguida, saíram e foram discutir o que fazer. Era imperioso avisar o rei, a corte, o resto do clero; mas assim que saíram, havia tal balbúrdia nas ruas, que temeram por suas próprias vidas. Tal balbúrdia se dava porque o Marquês encomendara arruaceiros a fim de instaurar o caos em Lisboa naquela noite, a fim de que a morte de Expedito fosse marcada por um acontecimento singular.

Mesmo no meio daquilo, os guardas conseguiram chegar à igreja na qual Timóteo ministrava e residia. Já era tarde; provavelmente quase três da manhã. Tiveram de entrar e acordá-lo para dar a notícia afinal de contas.

Cansado, acordando sobressaltado no meio da noite, o jovem padre foi até o lampião e o acendeu. Esfregou os olhos, bebeu água e perguntou afinal de contas que visita era aquela, naquela hora da noite. Era caso de extrema-unção? Alguém que morria e precisava de confissão imediata?

\- Não.

\- Como não? Pra que me acordam desta maneira então?

O guarda hesitou; sabia que Timóteo era filho de Expedito, e portanto a notícia podia abalá-lo. Mas como o mesmo insistiu, ele enfim disse:

\- Mataram o inquisidor-mor.

\- M-mataram?

\- Sim. Expedito foi encontrado morto há pouco, e talvez por causa disso há uma enorme balbúrdia nas ruas, da qual por pouco escapamos.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Aaaaaaa finalmente morreu! Mas vê que coisa! Nem diante da morte e do suplício esse coiso cedeu!_

 _Confesso que foi difícil escrever sobre como se sentiria um supliciado sem emoções; afinal de contas, a cabeça deles é bem diferente da nossa!_

 _No próximo capítulo, a reação de Timóteo à morte do pai - e da Violouca também. Spoiler: a lacraia será a única que sofrerá de fato com a morte dessa peste._

 _Abraços a todos que estão lendo!_


	24. Chapter 24

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXIV

Timóteo piscou algumas vezes. Então o haviam matado?! Não podia acreditar; o todo-poderoso inquisidor Expedito fora morto?!

\- Viram bem se era ele mesmo?

\- Sim, era. Em breve, vamos buscar o corpo dele no Santo Ofício e trazê-lo para cá.

O jovem padre teve receio em demonstrar sua verdadeira reação. Sim, pois estava feliz; na verdade, tão feliz que tinha medo de ser aquilo apenas um sonho. E sabia que todos reprovariam que ficasse feliz com a morte do próprio pai - na verdade, ele próprio se sentia culpado por isso. Mas era quase impossível evitar de senti-lo. Então, tentou ficar o mais sereno possível.

\- Bem... há algum indício de quem o fez?

\- Havia muitos homens mortos na sala de torturas do Santo Oficio; suspeita-se de que uma turba o torturou, matou e depois cometeu suicídio a fim de assim não serem pegos e punidos pelo Estado.

\- Compreendo. Pois bem, mesmo com estas cousas a ocorrer nas ruas, penso que é necessário enviar mensageiros à corte, bem como... à casa de minha mãe e irmã! Céus, minha mãe como não ficará!

\- Caso queira, alguns de nós poderemos ir.

\- É melhor que busquem primeiro o corpo dele e o tragam para cá. Depois, avisem à corte.  
E enfim minha mãe. Ah, minha mãe...! Creio que será melhor a mim avisá-la.

Assim foi feito. Logo alguns dos guardas foram enviados ao Santo Ofício e conseguiram resgatar o corpo de Expedito, bem como o de outros frades os quais também haviam sido mortos na investida. Chegaram a tempo, pois logo em seguida vários homens invadiram o Santo Ofício a mando do Marquês de Pombal e depredaram o local, profanaram as estátuas e cruzes e provavelmente também profanariam aos corpos dos frades, especialmente o de Expedito, e o deixariam insepulto ou mesmo completamente destruído.

Enquanto os guardas estavam fora, Timóteo verificou para ver se não havia ninguém à sua volta. E riu. Riu como poucas vezes antes. Riu quase até gargalhar. Expedito, morto! Enfim morto! Enfim Portugal livre daquele flagelo! E sentiu-se mais uma vez culpado, persignando-se; mas no fundo do coração, não encontrou nenhum amor pelo pai. Nem sequer condescendência por ter ele sido torturado; ora, ele torturara tanta gente! Não merecia menos!

Logo chegaram os guardas com os corpos. Alguns outros foram dar o recado ao rei e aos demais da corte; a notícia se espalhou como vento, como usualmente estas cousas se espalhavam. Eram mais de quatro da manhã, em breve a aurora romperia; por isso muitos já decidiram se levantar a fim de ver com os próprios olhos o corpo do inquisidor-mor. Em seu íntimo, o Marquês de Pombal sorriu.

Timóteo, no entanto, teve de vetar a entrada à igreja; o corpo de Expedito ainda estava completamente descomposto, bem como intimamente temia por sua própria vida, pois se atacaram ao inquisidor, poderiam certamente querer atacar a si também; e intimamente também temeu pela vida de sua mãe, de sua irmã, de seu genro e de seu sobrinho. De fato temeu até mesmo que algo de muito ruim já houvesse ocorrido com eles.

Não precisou, no entanto, ficar nesta apreensão por muito mais tempo. Em breve um dos guardas chamou ao sacerdote de lado.

\- Senhor padre, há na porta uma criada da senhora sua mãe. Diz-se chamar Mariana.

\- Deixe-me ver!

Apreensivo, Timóteo observou dentre os guardas que vetavam a entrada na igreja aos demais e viu o rosto aflito da criada na porta; fez um gesto para que a autorizassem a entrar. Ela o fez, esbaforida. Beijou a mão de Timóteo pedindo-lhe a bênção e logo em seguida disse:

\- Senhor padre Timóteo, vossa mãe está por morrer! Ela quer saber onde está o senhor Expedito, o qual não voltou para casa, e não pregou ela o olho a noite toda. Está tão preocupada que me enviou mesmo no meio de toda esta mixórdia! Ele está acá?

-... está sim, Mariana. Porém... está morto.

\- Morto?! Deixe-me ver!

O corpo ainda estava descomposto. Portanto, quando Mariana foi até o corpo dele e o viu mutilado daquela forma, sem esperar ver isto, desmaiou. Tiveram de socorrê-la e reanimá-la afinal de contas, bem como deixaram-na longe dos corpos os quais estavam a ser preparados para a cerimônia fúnebre.

Quando acordou, disse ela afinal de contas:

\- Isto é uma tragédia! A senhora morrerá de desgosto!

Timóteo pensava que sobre Violante morrer de desgosto, era verdade; porém, não cria que a morte de Expedito era em si uma tragédia. Então lembrou que havia se preocupado com sua família e resolveu lhe perguntar afinal.

\- Mariana, e minha mãe? E minha irmã? Meu genro? Tive receio de que tentassem atacar a eles também.

\- Estavam bem até a hora em que eu saí de casa. Trancaram a casa toda diante desta revolução que está nas ruas, porém me mandaram acá porque a senhora esperava encontrar a Expedito ainda vivo!

\- Eu sei. Compreendo. Mas enfim, penso que seja melhor esperar o romper da aurora para ir ter com minha mãe. Tenho que pensar em como fazer para declarar a ela que o inquisidor está enfim morto!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que deixara a Expedito sair na diligência, Violante foi para dentro de casa costurar e bordar, como sempre fazia; porém, sua mente não sossegou por um único segundo. Sua vontade era de ir ao Santo Ofício a fim de ver como o homem estava; porém, ele próprio provavelmente não a receberia bem lá.

Ficou, portanto, nervosa a tarde toda. Tentou costurar, rezar, pegar o neto no colo, mas era tudo inútil: seus nervos não se acalmavam de maneira alguma. Repentinamente, viu-se a rezar o terço pedindo para que Expedito voltasse bem para casa. Mas nada disso de fato a acalmava.

Depois de algum tempo, Teodora trouxe o filho para a sala de estar e tentava distrai-lo com os bonecos, bordados e cantando alguma cantiga a ele. Violante, ainda nervosa, não mais costurava; somente rezava. E então Júlio começou a falar novamente aquilo que falava ainda de manhã:

\- Vovô num volta mais!

\- Shhhh, quieto Julinho! - dizia Teodora a ele - Veja aqui, vamos brincar com os bonecos de pano?

\- Vovô num volta mais não!

Já sem forças e com os nervos em frangalhos, Violante gritou:

\- Tire esse menino daqui!

Teodora foi - não sem brigar mais ainda com Julinho, a dizer "Que feio! Não pode apoquentar assim a vovó!", e o levou para o quarto de dormir.

Assim que se viu sozinha, Violante se pôs a chorar. Só sossegaria de fato ao ver o homem diante de si outra vez! Que maldição!

"Calma, está tudo bem", dizia de si para si. "Logo são seis horas e ele já estará de volta".

Mas passaram as seis, as sete, e nada de Expedito voltar. Pedro chegou em casa, as criadas serviram a ceia - e nada de Expedito voltar. O fidalgo sentiu a apreensão no ar, bem como reparou que a sogra estava completamente ansiosa.

\- E Expedito?

\- Não voltou ou deu notícia até agora!

Teodora sequer se preocupava com aquilo; de fato, há muito se distanciara completamente do pai. Mas Violante, essa estava cada vez mais comida por seus nervos, os quais não paravam de a atormentar - exatamente como fora quando seu pai sumira para aparecer morto.

Sentindo-se febril, foi ao quarto rezar. Lembrava de outras vezes quando ele demorara para voltar, e acabara voltando. Em nenhuma delas ela se preocupara tanto assim. Rezou várias vezes o terço, até chegar a hora de dormir. E nada do homem!

De repente, reparou que não colocara um único bocado de comida na boca depois do desjejum. Mas isso a si pouco importava. Sem a volta de Expedito, as criadas não sabiam o que fazer, pois era ele quem as dispensava formalmente ao chegar em casa.

Foi quando o barulho nas ruas começou, forte, com intensidade. E todos se assustaram com aquilo. As criadas pediram a Violante para ficarem na casa àquela noite, pois temiam ir embora - nem que ficassem sem dormir. Ela assentiu, já sem conseguir pensar direito no que fazer. Trancaram tudo, reforçando as trancas com barras de metal as quais passaram também nas janelas.

As criadas começaram a rezar o terço no oratório da sala de estar, enquanto Teodora e Pedro tentavam distrair a Júlio. O fidalgo, em seu íntimo, pensava que o Marquês de Pombal devia ter finalmente agido, porém nada disse.

Quando enfim a madrugada avançou e ninguém na casa havia pregado o olho, Violante não se aguentou.

\- Mariana, vá até o Santo Ofício ver se ao menos alguém tem notícia de Expedito!

\- Mas, minha senhora, veja como as ruas estão em polvorosa!

\- Vá, mulher! Eu já não me aguento mais! Ao menos uma notícia dele para me acalmar! Se ao menos ele houvesse me escutado e não ido ao Santo Ofício hoje!

Sem poder contrariar a senhora, a criada saiu - não sem antes fazer o sinal-da-cruz e pedir proteção aos santos.

Por mais duas horas, ficaram a rezar, naquela agonia. Teodora já cabeceava de sono no canapé da sala, sem dormir, com Julinho na barra de sua saia; as criadas e Violante rezavam sem cessar, acendendo mais velas no altar; quando ouviram batidas na porta. Violante chamou ao genro.

\- Pedro! Pedro, nesta hora difícil és o único homem na casa; vá por obséquio ver quem é.

Ele assim o fez. Olhou pela fresta da janela e por ela viu Mariana, Timóteo e alguns guardas.

\- É ele? - indagou Violante, ansiosa. Se fosse ele...! O mundo poderia acabar, mas ela ficaria feliz somente em vê-lo!

\- Não vejo a Expedito. Lá fora estão Timóteo, Mariana e guardas tão-somente.

\- Ah, céus! Abra, talvez tenham notícias!

Rapidamente, Pedro retirou as barras de metal da porta e a abriu, deixando os visitantes entrarem, para logo em seguida fechar tudo outra vez. Atônita, Violante abraçou ao filho mais velho.

\- Meu filho! Meu filho, que é isto que está a ocorrer? Que desde hoje de manhã estou a me sentir tão mal! E teu pai? Tens notícias dele?

\- Tenho.

O coração dela pulou no peito. Finalmente!

\- E que é feito dele? Onde está?

Silêncio. Timóteo não tinha coragem de continuar. Ao ver o semblante carregado do filho, a matrona logo viu que era má a notícia.

\- Que é feito de teu pai, Timóteo?

Enfim o sacerdote tomou coragem e falou de uma vez só:

\- Morreu.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _E morreu! Aaaaaaaaa! Deixei a continuação pro próximo capítulo de propósito, para que vocês fiquem a imaginar como será que a Lacraia vai reagir!_

 _No próximo capítulo, o velório e enterro do coiso ruim!_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estão lendo!_


	25. Chapter 25

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXV

Ao ouvir o que ouvira, Violante primeiro estacou; não sabia como reagir, pois a informação a si era algo que seu intelecto não queria aceitar. Então simplesmente riu. Riu, riu de nervoso. Após isto, apenas disse:

\- Mas isto não é possível! Veja, ele estava acá ontem mesmo de manhã, eu me despedi dele!

\- Pela tarde o mataram.

\- Não! Não é possível, ele tem de estar em algum lugar, eu rezei o dia inteiro para que ele voltasse bem para casa!

\- Eu reconheci o corpo dele; está na igreja a ser preparado para o funeral.

\- Não! Não, Timóteo, ele não pode estar morto!

Então seu riso incrédulo se transformou num choro agudo e nervoso, pungente, de um animal ferido e abandonado para morrer. Violante então se prostrou de joelhos no chão, a chorar como uma condenada.

\- Não! Ele não pode estar morto, não!

As criadas nada faziam além de fazer o sinal-da-cruz e suspirarem "credo". Mas Violante, essa estava em frangalhos. Quanto a Teodora, se espantara mas assim como Timóteo se surpreendera ao se perceber sem amor ou mesmo compaixão pelo pai. Julinho, o qual ainda estava junto de si, começou a falar:

\- Vovó tá tisti? Vovó tá solanu...

Saída do primeiro choque, a moça tomou o filho nos braços e decidiu ir ao quarto; não era bom que uma criança pequena tivesse de lidar com mais tensão ainda do que lidara durante o dia.

\- Vamos com a mamãe até o quarto, Julinho. Pedro, por favor, fique com eles acá e depois me comunique o que ocorreu.

O fidalgo assentiu. Mas Violante não ficaria somente nisto; havia ainda nela muito da mulher geniosa a qual quando solteira dera o que falar no Arraial do Tijuco. Logo se levantou, foi até uma das barras de ferro que havia em uma janela e passou a brandi-la no ar.

\- Eu vou me vingar! Quem o matou terá de conhecer a minha fúria!

E abriu ela a porta da frente, brandindo a tal barra de ferro nas mãos; gritava e vociferava palavras de vingança, sem sequer se preocupar em ser discreta. Foi necessário que Pedro e Timóteo, ambos, a desarmassem e a arrastassem para dentro de casa outra vez. E mesmo assim ela não parava de gritar e espernear. O escândalo foi tanto, que todos às ruas olharam àquela mulher que todos sabiam ser bem guardada dentro de casa; até a roupa branca do vestido se lhe via, de tanto que ela se agitava.

Mas eles entendiam a razão; afinal, a notícia da morte do inquisidor já se alastrara. Muitos ainda evitavam as ruas, mesmo já sendo manhã, pois temiam o barulho recente. E no entanto as ruas sossegaram, a confusão arrefecera, tudo estava mais tranquilo afinal de contas. O Marquês de Pombal apenas fizera a confusão para marcar o acontecimento e depredar o prédio do Santo Ofício, mas não para fazer mal de fato à população.

E no meio do rescaldo de toda aquela bagunça, apenas Violante chorava a morte do inquisidor; apenas Violante se sentia de fato sem chão, sem propósito de continuar a viver.

Já contida e desarmada em casa, tomou um copo de água com açúcar o qual lhe trouxera Mariana; Teodora tentava distrair o filho, o qual ficava a perguntar "Por que vovó tá nervosa?", e ela mesma se controlava para manter a calma.

Após ter se acalmado no canapé da sala, a fidalga se sentia quase morta por dentro; sentia-se como se não estivesse ali de fato. Sua mente ainda se negava a aceitar a realidade. Após algum tempo, ela enfim disse:

\- Quem foi, Timóteo...? Quem foi?

\- Não se sabe quem foi. Havia muitos homens lá, eles mataram a Expedito na tortura e depois se mataram. Não se sabe quem eram.

\- Com certeza alguém o mandou matar! Mas eu ainda vou me vingar!

E ficou ela assim por um tempo, entre falar e gritar com raiva e chorar feito uma criança ferida. Timóteo também tinha uma ideia de que o assassinato tinha um mandante, o qual obviamente não se mostrava, mas Pedro tinha quase certeza de que era o Marquês de Pombal. E não errava ele em suas hipóteses.

Violante, vez por outra dentre seu martírio, dizia frases que demonstravam o quão mal ela se sentia:

\- Timóteo, quando teu avô morreu - o meu pai, tu não o conheceste - eu era nova ainda; tinha forças para me reerguer. Mas agora...! Estou velha! Que farei eu, Timóteo?

\- Acalme-se, nós estamos aqui.

\- Mas ele era a razão do meu viver, Timóteo! Como vivo sem ele após tanto tempo? Eu não sei mais viver sem ele, Timóteo...! Não é possível que ele esteja morto! Eu preciso vê-lo! Eu preciso vê-lo, Timóteo!

Então Violante fez menção de ir à porta outra vez, a fim de ir ao Santo Ofício, mas o filho a reteve em casa outra vez.

\- Esta noite será o velório dele. Em breve já sairemos para ir à igreja com este fim.

Ao ouvir falar do sepultamento de Expedito, ela chorou ainda mais intensamente.

\- Uma vez eu disse que jamais amaria alguém como amei a meu pai. Mas...! Na realidade, só houve uma pessoa que amei como a meu pai! E este foi Expedito! Ah meu Deus, que desgraçada eu sou! Que desditosa é a minha vida!

Não adiantava dizer coisa alguma; apenas a deixaram a chorar, enquanto Pedro discretamente ia até o quarto onde Teodora se encontrava. Ela abriu a porta e enfim o interpelou:

\- Pedro, que é isso que está acontecendo? Ele morreu de fato?

\- Pelo que Timóteo diz, sim. E teremos de nos trajar de luto, pois em breve será o velório dele.

\- Sei. E minha mãe pelo visto está arrasada...

\- Sim, ela está. E parece que só ela... tanto Timóteo quanto tu aparentam uma calma quase inabalável!

\- Decerto... é muito estranho não me sentir culpada com o fato de que meu pai morreu! E pelo que ouvi, morreu na tortura!

\- Sim, é verdade. Mas enfim, temos de nos aprontar.

Com muito esforço, Timóteo conseguiu convencer a mãe a se levantar do canapé na sala e ser auxiliada a se vestir de preto por Mariana. Então mais uma vez ela chorou, pois geralmente era Expedito quem escolhia as roupas e a vestia pessoalmente - isso há muitos anos.

Ao sair do quarto, além do vestido e da mantilha, escolheu apenas um único paramento: o crucifixo de ouro, o qual o inquisidor lhe dera de presente quando ela descobrira estar grávida de Teodora. Mal conseguindo se apoiar nas pernas, ao tomar o braço do filho mais velho, ela enfim conseguiu se dirigir à saída de casa e enfim à diligência que levaria todos ao velório.

As criadas foram rapidamente até suas casas a fim de vestirem roupa negra e de lá rumaram para a igreja a pé. A mesma já estava lotada; a notícia se espalhara como fogo. Toda a corte já se encontrava lá em peso, bem como os bispos e cardeais superiores de Expedito. O próprio rei fora àquele funeral junto com a família real; porém, o clima era tenso. Todos temiam um novo ataque, mas ninguém ousaria se furtar a comparecer ao funeral do inquisidor-mor.

Apenas o Marquês de Pombal, bem como alguns de seus asseclas, já sabiam que não haveria represália. A não ser que retaliassem.

Assim que Violante e Timóteo, bem como Teodora, Pedro e Júlio, todos os olhares se voltaram a eles. Apesar do clima fúnebre, na verdade a única que chorava de fato era Violante. Seu corpo tremia de tanto chorar; ao passo que os demais, até mesmo os cardeais, se mostravam frios; eles que sentiriam falta da eficiência de Expedito na inquisição.

No mesmo momento em que viu o corpo de Expedito, Violante se ajoelhou ao lado dele; tomou sua mão e a beijou mil vezes. Não temia o escândalo, ela que em toda a relação que tivera com ele sempre prezara pela discrição - e ele também. Reparou que as mãos dele, além de frias e mortas, estavam sem as unhas; e seu choro então se tornou ainda mais pungente.

O corpo dele estava composto; lavaram-no e colocaram nele o hábito que usualmente os dominicanos costumavam envergar. Mas não conseguiram fechar seus olhos; ele morrera com os olhos abertos e os mesmos secaram por terem ficado assim por muitas horas; então ele seria enterrado desta forma.

Durante todo o velório, Violante ficara ali, postada ao lado do corpo de Expedito. Sentia sua mente num mundo totalmente diferente, como se aquilo fosse um pesadelo distante e ela fosse acordar a qualquer momento. E de fato ela sentia que isso ia acontecer, afinal de contas em outras ocasiões ela sonhara que estava sem ele, e quando acordara se vira com ele na cama. Sua mente começou a tentar lhe ludibriar, a dizer que logo acordaria e estaria com ele; que era só um pesadelo. Mas enquanto não acordava, a dor permanecia, e cada vez mais forte se instalava em seu peito.

Algumas vezes durante a noite, até mesmo beijara o cadáver na boca; nunca mais o veria, por isso precisava se despedir. E como doía, como doía perceber que ele nunca mais acordaria! Que seus lábios estavam frios! Que ele estava a si perdido para sempre!

Os clérigos, em outras ocasiões, certamente repreenderiam a uma mulher que fizesse o que ela estava a fazer com Expedito; mas a angústia dela era tão grande, que eles sequer se animaram a fazê-lo. Um dos cardeais até mesmo disse, à meia-voz:

\- Pois vejam como faríamos mal se houvéssemos denunciado a ele por ter tido mulher! A mulher é doida por ele, nunca se viu num velório uma viúva se comportar de maneira tão pungente ante o corpo morto do marido!

Alguns até mesmo se animaram a tentar dar a Violante algumas mensagens de alento; tais como: ele morreu como um mártir. Certamente está no céu a olhar por si! Pois Pedro de Verona, um dos inquisidores mais influentes da Idade Média, fora até mesmo canonizado por ter tido a uma morte como aquela! Quem sabe se não canonizavam a Expedito também?

Ela, soluçante, pouco ou nada conseguia responder. E quando o fazia, era somente para emitir gemidos de dor e tristeza profundas.

Teodora, com Julinho, tivera uma noite difícil; já não dormira na noite anterior, e naquela ainda tinha aquilo de velório. Com muito custo mantinha-se de pé, a cuidar do filho. Mas todos se surpreendiam ao ver que nem os filhos choravam pelo inquisidor-mor; apenas Violante derramara lágrimas por ele.

Enfim, após os devidos sacramentos, chegara a hora de levar o corpo dele para ser sepultado. Dele e dos demais frades do Santo Ofício mortos naquela noite, porém o dele era o que recebia mais destaque. Nessa hora, Violante teve de se levantar do chão, onde estava ajoelhada ainda a beijar as mãos dele, mas não conseguia; suas pernas não se firmavam. Enfim Timóteo se ofereceu para ajudá-la. Ela tentou, mas ao ver que levavam o corpo embora, aferrou-se às mãos dele e as beijou mais uma vez. E então, quando o corpo foi retirado de si, ela se agarrou à barra do hábito dele e implorou por si - ato que certamente agradaria muito a Expedito em vida.

\- Não... não! Deixem-no aqui! Deixem-no aqui, não!

Enfim Timóteo conseguiu fazer com que ela se desvencilhasse dele; e ela, desesperada, o abraçou e deixou cair, com seus meneios, a mantilha com a qual fora à igreja.

\- Ah, Timóteo...! Eu não quero que ele se vá, eu não quero!

E ainda a abraçar a mãe, Timóteo proferiu afinal:

\- Finalmente, minha mãe, a senhora pode vir a me abraçar sem que meu pai nos impeça!

Mas ela nada ouviu, a soluçar de dor e de uma tristeza que poucas vezes se vira antes em Portugal pela perda de alguém.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Gente, tá difícil de escrever esses caps assim tensos! Parece ainda mais difícil do que fazer capítulo com violência explícita!_

 _Mas enfim, saiu! No próximo, enfim, o sepultamento e o começo do período de luto. E também: Pedro e Timóteo sendo interpelados pelo Marquês de Pombal. Ih, será que vai dar treta?!_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estão lendo!_


	26. Chapter 26

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXVI

Ficaram ainda, por um tempo, Violante e Timóteo ali abraçados; mas quando o cortejo fúnebre passou a seguir os corpos a serem sepultados, ela com dificuldade se apoiou no braço de Timóteo e seguiu o mesmo, a alma ainda a flutuar como se não estivesse lá. O sepultamento seria dentro da igreja mesmo; naquele tempo isto ainda era relativamente comum, principalmente a clérigos e monges.

Antes de fecharem a tumba, porém, Violante pediu para que o visse pela última vez. Todos prenderam a respiração; pensavam que em meio a sua angústia Violante se jogaria no túmulo junto com ele. Mas ela apenas retirara o crucifixo - o crucifixo de ouro - e jogara lá dentro.

\- Que tal joia o acompanhe e possa ligar a minha presença à sua no céu! Ah, Expedito, intercede por mim!

Ela falava com ele como se já fosse um santo. Após jogar o crucifixo lá dentro, toda sua força pareceu enfim se extinguir. Apoiou-se então no braço de Timóteo e ali ficou, alheia a todo o resto.

Quando o sepultamento acabou e todos já iam saindo, o Marquês de Pombal chamou a Pedro de lado, para darem uma volta no átrio da igreja. O fidalgo logo desconfiou do que era, e quando os retardatários foram embora, o Marquês falou à meia-voz a ele:

\- Senhor dom Pedro, o senhor já desconfia de quem ordenou o assassinato de Expedito?

\- Sim. Não sei se devia falar, mas-

\- Falar? Ora vamos, eu já o interpelei há alguns anos na corte, quando sua esposa havia apanhado dele; não sei se lembra...

\- Sim, lembro.

\- Fui eu quem mandou matá-lo. Durante todo este tempo, eu fui atrás dos parentes das vítimas da inquisição. Houve muitos; tive de escolher os mais jovens e fortes. Foram anos a me articular. De fato, tive também de escolher os mais desesperados, pois tiveram também de se matar.

\- Não teme que saibam que foi o senhor?

\- Ora, não. Mesmo que eu precise morrer; eles nunca mais encontrarão outro como Expedito; não neste século. Agora as cousas caminharão para o estado laico. A Igreja será uma cousa; o Estado, outra! E de mais a mais, viu os bispos e cardeais superiores a ele? Todos velhos com mais de oitenta anos, daqui há pouco já acompanham a Expedito ao outro mundo! E os mais novos não pensam mais daquela forma que os mais antigos. De mais a mais, tenho um irmão que é clérigo; qualquer cousa, coloco-o no cargo da inquisição e ainda o dirijo por trás! As leis serão diferentes em relação ao Santo Ofício daqui por diante.

Pedro assentia, sem entender direito onde o Marquês queria chegar; porém, logo ele chegou ao ponto onde queria chegar:

\- Senhor dom Pedro, embora eu tivesse muitos motivos para matar ao inquisidor-mor, sempre tive uma certa simpatia por vós e sua família. Está casado com a filha dele; usualmente, num caso desses, matam-se os homens e violam-se as mulheres. Mas eu instei para que os homens nada fizessem com os familiares de Expedito, pois eles - vós, enfim - não tinham culpa do que ocorria com ele. Os inocentes não devem pagar pelos culpados. Portanto, fique tranquilo acerca de represálias ou ainda vinganças. Tanto vós quanto seu filho e sua mulher estão seguros. Quanto à senhora dona Violante, ela está em frangalhos; provavelmente sequer conseguiria fazer algo. Em Timóteo ficaremos de olho, pois ele é clérigo. De qualquer forma, se nenhum de vós se insurgir contra mim, ficaremos em paz. Mas se eu perceber que alguém tenta se colocar contra o novo regime o qual instituirei... precisarei agir.

\- Fique tranquilo. Da parte de Timóteo não sei como será. Mas ele também não gostava do pai. Eu não direi que foi o senhor quem perpetrou contra o inquisidor.

\- Com Timóteo eu ainda conversarei também. Apenas tome cuidado com a senhora sua esposa e com a senhora sua sogra; especialmente com a sogra. A mulher é a única a qual ainda representa alguma resistência; ouvi dizer que no Brasil era terrível, e hoje ficou muito claro que ela o adorava. Loucura adorar a um homem daqueles! Mas enfim. Agora, estando mais velha e tendo homens em casa para controlá-la, talvez não represente tanto perigo.

\- Eu pessoalmente farei de tudo para que ela seja controlada.

O Marquês saudou ao fidalgo e em seguida saiu, cada um tomando seu caminho. E Pedro foi para casa, conseguindo a pé ainda alcançar a Teodora e Julinho; logo atrás, Timóteo com Violante completamente abatida em seu braço, como se levasse nas costas o peso do mundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ao chegar em casa, Teodora estava morta de sono; Pedro também, mas como era homem - e em teoria o único homem da casa a partir de então - resolveu ficar na sala. Pensava em ainda discutir algo com Timóteo.

Vencida, quase morta de tristeza e dor, Violante chamou a Mariana para lhe ajudar a se despir para que dormisse um pouco. E que dor ao deitar na cama sozinha! Abraçou ao travesseiro o qual geralmente Expedito usava, como se fosse ele; e chorou copiosamente, até enfim o cansaço a vencesse e ela dormisse num sono ruim e cheio de pesadelos com unhas arrancadas e o cadáver de seu homem com os olhos vidrados, abertos.

Pedro, ao se ver sozinho com Timóteo - Julinho fora dormir com Teodora no quarto - logo foi lhe dizendo:

\- Meus pêsames pela perda. Eu sinto muito.

\- Ora, senhor meu cunhado! Não precisa fingir condolências para mim! Todos sabem que a única no reino de fato que sentiu falta de meu pai foi minha mãe! E ela, que agora está finalmente livre dele, só sabe chorar, como se sua perda fosse terrível! Mas para mim... eu não sinto falta dele! Tentarei manter os protocolos em relação à minha mãe; mas em meu coração não me sobra pesar algum!

\- Bem, se é assim...

\- É assim sim, não precisa ter rodeios. Mas então, o senhor e minha irmã finalmente poderão sair daqui.

\- C-como?

\- Ora! Vós não queríeis sair daqui anteriormente? O único que impedia era Expedito; ele agora está morto.

\- Mas os demais inquisidores-

\- Os demais frades inquisidores também foram mortos. Será indicado outro inquisidor, e a pessoa a qual mandou matar a meu pai certamente cuidará de que seja indicado a um que não seja tão tacanho quanto meu pai. Disso tenho certeza. Ninguém mais vai levar sua mãe ou ao senhor à fogueira.

\- Sim, mas penso ser necessário cumprir o período de luto.

\- É verdade, pelo "decoro" e tudo o mais. Mas enfim! Não sei como faremos com esta casa, com todo o resto... a casa pertence à Igreja; na teoria deveria vir outro sacerdote para residir aqui. Mas na prática, temos minha mãe, o senhor e minha irmã, Julinho. Como faremos? Bem, penso que não nos importunarão durante o luto; mas após o mesmo, teremos de fazer alguma cousa. O senhor e minha irmã, bem como vosso filho, podem ir morar com a senhora sua mãe. Já eu, continuarei na paróquia. O que me preocupa... é minha mãe.

\- A senhora dona Violante?

\- Sim. Ela está sozinha agora. Tem aos filhos, isso é certo; mas eu estou na paróquia como padre e minha irmã tem família. Uma mulher sozinha, já de idade, não pode ficar só. Podem colocá-la para viver convosco e com minha irmã... ou podem querer enviá-la a um convento.

\- Ela me parece tão abatida para ir viver num convento...

\- É verdade. Mas até lá ainda há alguns meses; não vão nos expulsar tão depressa daqui. Outra cousa que me deixa apreensivo é se quem mandou meu pai tentará se vingar de mim e dos demais.

\- Compreendo. Mas de qualquer forma, caso ficarmos atentos, pode ser que nada de mais ocorra.

\- É necessário estarmos vigilantes.

Àquele dia, ficaram ambos em casa; ninguém exigiria que eles comparecessem a seus compromissos após o que ocorrera. Porém, no dia seguinte, quando Timóteo fora à paróquia - deixando sua mãe a dormir, bem como Pedro a Teodora também - todos precisavam descansar após todo aquele entrevero - fora logo chamado de parte.

\- Quem deseja me falar?

\- É o Marquês de Pombal.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Iiiiiih, no que será que vai dar essa conversa? Afinal, Timóteo é padre e filho do "Coiso" (sim, chamarei de "Coiso" assim como estão a chamar o Bolsonaro. Rssssss!) e ainda por cima é padre. Podem querer matar só por isso. Será que o Marquês será benevolente? Ou será que não?_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estiverem lendo! Espero atualizar em breve!_


	27. Chapter 27

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXVII

Timóteo sentiu um frio na espinha. Algo lhe dizia que o Marquês estava lá justamente para falar algo sobre a morte de Expedito. Atendeu ao chamado e foi até o fidalgo.

\- Bons dias, senhor Marquês. O que deseja com minha pessoa?

\- Podemos falar a sós?

\- Sim. Veja, podemos ir até meu quarto.

E lá foram. Os guardas pensaram que o Marquês podia querer se confessar com o padre, mas não era aquilo. Assim que se fecharam no aposento, passaram a falar.

\- O que o traz aqui, senhor Marquês?

\- Senhor padre Timóteo, talvez o que eu diga possa vir a lhe surpreender. E talvez isto inicie um embate sem fim entre mim e o senhor. Mas eu direi mesmo assim; estou já velho, tenho pouco a perder. E se o que perder me der a certeza de que as próximas gerações em Portugal terão algum sossego, eu perderei. Fui eu o mandante do assassinato do inquisidor-mor.

A impassividade de Timóteo surpreendeu ao velho nobre, o qual continuou a falar:

\- Não vai se indignar? Não quererá vir a vingar a honra da família?

\- Que honra? Meu pai era um homem abjeto; Portugal respira e vive melhor sem ele.

\- É deveras surpreendente! Nem o filho dele sente a sua falta!

\- Não. Meu pai me fez muito mal também. Queria me obrigar a ser inquisidor, quando sempre fui contra as torturas. Dava em mim surras terríveis quando eu já era homem feito. Com o tempo, deixa-se de gostar até mesmo do próprio pai numa circunstância nefasta como esta.

\- De fato! E vossa irmã, o que pensa dele?

\- Minha irmã também não o suportava. Sequer chorou no velório dele.

\- Compreendo! Mas o senhor não se sente sequer um pouco afrontado com o fato de que eu matei seu pai?

\- "Meu pai"... meu pai! Chamar àquele ser abjeto de pai! Ora vejam... não, não sinto nada em meu coração. Porém, penso que tanto eu quanto minha família deveriam temê-lo em relação a uma represália.

\- Não. Eu venho justamente lhe propor um tratado de paz.

\- Sim?

\- Sim, um acordo de paz. Veja, o senhor é contra as torturas. O senhor também é clérigo. Seu pai o preparava para ser inquisidor, mesmo contra a sua vontade... pois agora pode ser enfim inquisidor-mor! Porém... seguindo as regras do novo regime!

\- C-como assim?

\- Ora. Veja, não poderão mais condenar os marranos. Desejo abolir os termos "cristão-novo" e condenar com prisão ou extradição os que o utilizarem. Entende? Também quero abolir a tortura.

\- Então como a inquisição funcionaria?

\- Da seguinte forma: o Santo Ofício julgaria somente as heresias com penitências como orações, peregrinações e castigos do tipo, restritos à religião, não mais à vida cotidiana. E também não haverão mais autos de fé. Não se queimarão mais pessoas na fogueira apenas por exercerem uma religião diferente.

Timóteo sorriu.

\- Sério? Mas que boa notícia!

\- Fico feliz que o senhor concorde! Meu irmão também é clérigo. Ele passaria as coordenadas ao senhor e também o auxiliaria a implementar as novas práticas no Santo Ofício. Eu lhe garanto, nenhuma delas seria truculenta como as de seu pai.

\- Que bom. Se for assim, bem, aceito ser inquisidor-mor.

\- Estamos conversados? Pois então. Mas apenas uma cousa... se o senhor, ou qualquer um de sua casa, se insurgir contra o novo sistema... não deverão ser poupados! Estaremos sempre de olho! O senhor terá pessoas que o vigiarão em sua gestão como inquisidor o tempo todo. Espero que o senhor seja um aliado, e não um estorvo.

\- Pode ter certeza de que não tentarei me vingar nem fazer nada do tipo. Apenas... tenho algumas questões a tratar. Após o luto, minha mãe estará sozinha. Ela não tem irmãos em Portugal, e os que ela tem no Brasil não se davam bem com ela; sequer a procuraram por carta após ela vir morar aqui, e veja que ela já vive aqui há quase trinta anos.

\- Compreendo. Bem, penso que seja seu dever de filho assumi-la a partir de agora. É sua mãe; todos sabem que é.

\- Mas após o período de luto, como faremos? A casa pertence à Igreja; outro clérigo deveria morar lá após a morte de meu pai.

\- Ora! E o senhor é o que? Será o novo inquisidor-mor; fica com a casa!

\- Mas... e minha irmã? E meu sobrinho?

\- Eles fazem o que melhor lhes aprouver; podem continuar lá, já viviam há muitos anos na casa. Sua mãe também, caso o senhor lá resida.

\- Então... tudo pode continuar da forma que antes estava?

\- Penso que sim. Ninguém reclamará caso vivam lá em paz. Mas veja... temo apenas que sua mãe queira se vingar da morte de Expedito. Ficou muito claro no sepultamento que ela o adora; o que faremos a esse respeito?

\- Eu verei. Como ela é mulher, qualquer cousa caso tente se insurgir, infelizmente teremos de enviá-la a um convento ou cousa parecida.

\- Sim, é verdade. A parte boa é que nenhum de vós, pelo visto, está do lado dela. Dizem que no Brasil, quando nova e conseguindo aliados, ela era terrível!

\- Nem eu, nem minha irmã, nem meu genro estamos do lado dela no que concerne a vingar a morte de Expedito. E de mais a mais não tem ela a mesma energia de quando era jovem para perpetrar o mal.

\- Não subestime as velhas, meu rapaz! Elas fraquejam no corpo, mas não na mente! A cabeça de certas matronas parece somente piorar em relação à maldade com a idade. Mas vigie a pessoa dela; vigie, ou caso contrário teremos de agir contra ela também.

\- É o que farei.

Sendo assim, o fidalgo se despediu e saiu. Timóteo o observou a sair, como se em sua mente pensasse que finalmente uma lufada de ar puro o atingia após vinte e oito anos de existência.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A partir daquele dia, Timóteo decidiu instituir outro padre para cuidar da paróquia, ao menos enquanto durasse o luto. Não queria deixar Violante sozinha em casa, ou somente com Teodora. E também, em seu interior desejava que pudesse recuperar ao menos um pouco do convívio com ela, do qual Expedito os privara quase completamente, deixando a Violante como uma prisioneira dentro de sua própria casa.

Ao chegar à casa de noite, encontrou sua mãe sentada no canapé da sala, no local onde costumava sentar. Ainda estava com o rosto molhado de lágrimas o semblante como que perdido, os cabelos sem pentear. Ela tinha em seu colo não a costura, como era antigamente, mas os livros de atas que Expedito guardava em casa. Aproximava-os do rosto, tentava sentir o cheiro dele nos livros; e chorava, borrando o que neles estava escrito.

\- Minha mãe!

Ao ver a figura alta do filho na penumbra, Violante num delírio pensou ver Expedito; mas a ilusão se desfez alguns momentos depois.

\- Ah, meu filho, és tu...! Pareces tanto com teu pai de longe!

\- Pois sim. Mas agora temos de tratar da vida, não?

\- Verdade. Mas eu ainda não posso!

E se pôs a chorar; um choro já sem lágrimas, pois seu corpo já não mais as produzia, do tanto que já chorara.

\- Já comeu algo?

\- Não como nada desde que teu pai partiu na diligência ao Santo Ofício pela última vez!

\- Pois coma! Coma, venha, senão pode vir a morrer também!

\- Às vezes acho que era o melhor pra mim!

\- Pois não... tem de resistir agora!

E então ambos, mãe e filho, se abraçaram ali no canapé. Timóteo chorou, não pela perda de Expedito; mas pela miséria da mãe, a qual ao se ver livre, chorava de saudades das paredes da prisão - como se as mesmas a protegessem em vez de a prender.

\- Ah, meu filho - dizia ela - Lembra quando era pequenino? Antes de ser enviado ao colégio interno? Eu cuidava de si nesta sala mesmo... e o ensinava a rezar! Lembra? Parece que após ter ido ao colégio interno um lapso de tempo se passou e agora ressurge homem de repente diante de mim! Ah, Timóteo...! Confesso que gostaria de ter continuado a criá-lo ao menos até que ficasse maiorzinho; isso me fez falta. Mas veja...! Veja que cousa, eu o trazia no colo e o ensinava! Agora, que estou acá tão necessitada de atenção, quem me toma nos braços sois vós!

Timóteo assentiu com a cabeça, apenas a escutar, as lágrimas ainda toldando seu semblante. Também sentia falta de ter sido criado pela mãe, e não pela disciplina rígida do colégio; mas debalde, não adiantava chorar em cima do leite derramado.

E pensava, em seu íntimo, em como contar a Violante que precisava levar aqueles livros embora; pois eles eram as atas dos antigos processos da inquisição, e ele seria o novo inquisidor a partir de então.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Usando o feriado pra escrever, rsssss! Mas Violante não continuará boazinha assim pro resto da vida, em breve verão Lacraia Azeda ressurgir!_

 _Abraços a todos que estiverem lendo!_


	28. Chapter 28

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXVIII

Naquela noite, Timóteo dormira em um dos quartos de hóspedes da casa. Assim que acordara, fora até a sala de estar e tomara o desjejum. Ninguém ainda havia saído de seus aposentos de dormir, dado que ele de fato acordava bastante cedo - e Violante, a qual nos tempos de Expedito vivo também acordava bastante cedo, desde que o homem lhe morrera dormia quase a maior parte do dia; quando estava acordada, apenas ficava a abraçar o travesseiro que era dele e a mirar os livros de atas da inquisição sem ler, apenas para ver a letra dele; ou ainda, tentar em vão rezar por sua alma. Tentava respeitar o luto ao vestir preto, mas na maior parte do tempo somente usava camisola e sequer lembrava de pentear os cabelos.

Logo, Timóteo ouviu passos na escada a qual levava ao andar de cima; era Teodora, a qual descia para tomar o desjejum, acompanhada por Julinho já afoito por lhe fazer perguntas.

\- Mamããããe, cadê vovô?

\- Vovô não vem mais, Juju; eu já lhe disse!

\- Mas po que não vem, mamãe?

\- Ele foi embora.

\- Pa onde?

\- Pro céu.

\- Mas po que vovô foi po céu, mamãe?

\- Porque chegou a hora dele, meu filho.

No meio daquilo, ela sequer percebera que o irmão estava na sala; e soltou um "ah!" de surpresa ao constatar que havia um homem lá; não estava acostumada com ele em casa, por um instante também, como Violante na noite anterior, imaginara ver a um fantasma de Expedito mais jovem.

\- Timóteo! És tu!

\- Sim, sou eu.

\- Que fazes acá? Não tens a paróquia para olhar?

\- Pois tenho; o problema é que agora não há ninguém para cuidar de nossa mãe.

\- Tem eu - disse ela, enquanto sentava à mesa e uma das criadas a servia.

\- Tu tens a teu marido e a teu filho; eu sou livre desses compromissos.

\- Entendo! Mas e a paróquia?

\- Eu a coloquei ao encargo de outro padre. E talvez isto se dê de forma permanente...

\- Permanente? Como assim?

\- Sim. Veja, devo falar baixo; mas-

Enquanto ele falava, Julinho chamava a atenção da mãe para mais alguma coisa; mas ela mandou o filho para junto de Mariana, para que pudesse falar em paz com Timóteo. O sacerdote continuou:

\- Veja. Falaram comigo, e me disseram que posso ser empossado como o novo inquisidor-mor.

\- Sério? Mas não teme ser morto também?

\- Não. Não posso contar tudo agora, mas não serei morto. O novo governo não quer torturas, nem punir aos hereges de forma tão abrupta; eu, que nunca fui a favor das torturas, agora estou disposto a seguir este ditame.

\- Entendo! Mas... e nossa mãe?

\- Ela é algo que me preocupa. Não sai da cama?

\- Não; somente quando a tarde começa a cair, que é quando Expedito costumava voltar para casa. Aí então se levanta, pega os livros e chora em cima deles, para de noite se deitar outra vez.

\- Se continuar desse jeito, morre!

\- Pois sim; mas eu não consigo ter pena dela. Me desculpe, Timóteo, mas não consigo.

O jovem padre até entendia a irmã; porém, ele tinha mais ligação com Violante do que ela. Queria ajudar a mãe, agora que a mesma estava livre de Expedito; mas como?

Teodora continuou:

\- Timóteo, agora que Expedito morreu... eu e Pedro poderíamos sair de casa afinal de contas?

\- Bem, apenas te peço para que espere o período em que acabará o luto. Uns seis meses, mais ou menos,

\- Tudo isso? Eu já esperei demais!

\- Eu sei; mas agora com a morte dele, ficará mais fácil de fazer o que deseja.

\- É verdade. Mas ainda tem... ela. Nossa mãe certamente tentará ainda seguir os passos de Expedito, mesmo com ele morto.

\- Pensa que ela o fará?

\- Tenho quase certeza.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Ela agora está fraca, está a se recuperar; porém, não é algo do qual ela se desfará tão facilmente.

\- Compreendo. Bem, mas penso enfim em enviá-la a um convento após o luto. Não que queira me livrar dela, mas como inquisidor-mor, viverei nesta casa; e ela precisa de atenção de outras mulheres, eu não poderei cuidar dela enquanto exercer ao cargo.

Enquanto ainda falava, Timóteo sentiu uma presença atrás de si; olhou para trás e era Violante a vestir a camisola, os cabelos revoltos, os olhos feros. Parecia mais uma fúria do que uma mulher. Estava ainda abatida, porém com ódio nos olhos.

\- Que estão a falar de mim?!

\- Minha mãe, sente-se para comer-

Timóteo sequer pôde terminar de falar, porém logo em seguida teve um tapa a varar sua face.

\- Que é isso?!

\- É o que tu mereces! Filho ingrato! Então cuidamos de ti, damos estudo, cargo na paróquia - para então querer se livrar assim de mim e da memória de teu pai!

\- Mas eu não quero-

\- Eu ouvi tudo! Falavam de Teodora sair desta casa e de eu ser enviada a um convento! Pois saibam que estou velha, enlutada, mas não estou morta! Enquanto eu viver, a lei de Expedito imperará e será seguida à risca nesta casa!

\- Mas minha mãe-

\- Cale-se! Pode ser homem, mas ainda é meu filho! Agora quem manda acá sou eu!

E logo pôs-se a tomar o desjejum. Estava ainda fraca, ainda a pensar em Expedito, mas disfarçava a fraqueza; desde moça aprendera a ser forte mesmo na adversidade, e era o que ela faria. Em seguida, pediu para que Mariana a penteasse, a vestisse toda de negro, e ela o fez, colocando um crucifixo no pescoço logo em seguida. Depois, paramentou-se com a mantilha, tomou o terço e falou a Teodora que a acompanhasse à igreja.

\- Vamos. Timóteo, tu irás conosco. Não posso sair sem homem às ruas, e Pedro tem lá seus afazeres na corte.

\- Mas não pode rezar acá?

\- Meu filho, a morte de um mártir da envergadura de Expedito merece novenas inteiras na igreja, e não num oratório como este! Vamos.

Sem opção, todos foram à igreja, vestindo preto de luto; Violante rezava contrita, como se travasse a uma enorme batalha espiritual ao fazê-lo. Era quase como se cada reza sua fosse levada diretamente a Expedito nos céus. Atônitos, Teodora e Timóteo se retiraram da presença da mãe e fingiram estar a rezar, um pouco longe dela. Julinho brincava com Mariana fora da igreja, então Teodora disse a ele:

\- Meu irmão, viu como ela agiu? Não aceitará ser enviada assim ao convento!

\- Pois não tem querer; é mulher, tem idade, a casa não lhe pertence. Mulher sozinha não tem querer; quem manda é o homem mais próximo. Ainda estamos de luto, portanto não falarei muita cousa; se ela somente exigir vir à igreja rezar novenas para ele, bem; mas se começar a se mexer, cá eu terei de me mexer também, por mais que seja minha mãe.

\- Sei. Mas que fará?

\- Acalme-se; ainda está tudo muito no começo. Ainda decidirei eu, mas não posso deixar que ela vingue a morte de nosso pai.

\- Por que?

\- Prometi aos que vão me ajudar a ser inquisidor-mor; não pode haver represálias, ou eles se voltarão contra todos nós! Qualquer cousa, pergunte de noite a teu marido, quando estiver a sós com ele no quarto! Ele sabe de algumas cousas nesse aspecto também! Nós, que somos homens, fomos informados; nossa mãe é impetuosa, quererá se vingar, e isso pode significar a morte para todos nós! E ela nunca mediu esforços quanto a vinganças, mesmo que isto significasse a sua própria desgraça!

\- Eu sei, é isso que me assusta nela!

\- Temos de vigiá-la; deixemo-la mandar na casa enquanto isso, porém se ela começar com muita coisa - terei de agir!

Teodora então silenciou, e também em silêncio foi que todos voltaram para casa, com Julinho a brincar inocente com Mariana e Violante com o olhar contrito, teso, as rugas em torno dos olhos despontando como se ela tivesse ódio do mundo e de estar sozinha novamente.

Em casa outra vez, Violante tomou a ceia, mas comeu pouco. Após a ceia, não querendo ficar com a mãe em casa, Teodora subiu para seus aposentos com Julinho. Em breve Pedro chegou, tomou a refeição também e logo subiu para ficar com a família; como sempre, todos estavam a evitar a personalidade desagradável de Violante.

E ela, mais uma vez, desabou; tomou as atas dos processos inquisitoriais e passou a chorar, ressentida; beijava cada página como se quisesse sentir a presença deles nela. Timóteo enfim tomou coragem para falar:

\- Minha mãe, em breve estes livros terão de ser levados embora.

\- Por que?

\- Porque eu fui indicado como o novo inquisidor-mor do reino e precisarei prestar contas dos antigos processos.

O semblante choroso dela pareceu se abrir num tênue sorriso.

\- Teu pai ficará com certeza tão feliz no Céu! Ah, ele queria tanto te ver inquisidor, e tu não o desejavas! Agora, talvez com a morte dele, queiras cumprir com o legado que ele te deixou...

"Pelo contrário", pensava ele, mas sem nada dizer. "Pelo contrário, é justamente para acabar com o legado dele que assumo ao cargo para geri-lo de forma totalmente diversa da dele!"

Após mais um tempo daquela forma, quando o sacerdote pensou que a mãe já ia apagar ao candeeiro e ir dormir, ela o confrontou:

\- Meu filho, como és filho dele e como já recebeste a proposta de ser inquisidor em seu lugar... diga-me, por acaso sabe quem o matou?

Timóteo fora pego de surpresa por aquela pergunta, e portanto demorara a responder o que quer que fosse; o olhar inquisitorial de Violante o perscrutou, e ela então refez a pergunta, como se ela própria fosse de fato uma extensão de Expedito:

\- Quem o matou, meu filho?

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _E agora? A Lacraia levantou, vai querer vingar o Morcego e o Timóteo terá de contê-la! Como fará isso?_

 _Ai gente, esse clima de eleição tá me matando. No dia em que escrevo é 26 de outubro, enquanto a repressão ameaça o Brasil, na fic eles se livraram da mesma! Gente, não tinha momento mais propício pra escrever sobre isso... nada é por acaso! Afinal de contas, seria tão bom se fosse só ficção! Mas enfim, paciência, vamos ver no que vai dar!_

 _Abraços a todos que lerem!_


	29. Chapter 29

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXIX

Por alguns segundos, Timóteo nada respondera; mas em seguida disse enfim:

\- Não me chegou informação alguma acerca disto, minha mãe.

Como era de se esperar, Violante não acreditou no que ele dissera.

\- Há ao menos alguma suspeita. Quem pensa que foi?

\- Minha mãe, eu penso que pode ter sido algum daqueles "déspotas esclarecidos" da corte.

\- Teu pai nunca me deixou frequentar a corte. Então, quem pode ser?

\- Há alguns na corte que são a favor do assim chamado "iluminismo". Desejam derrubar o estado teocrático, a monarquia... desejam instaurar a república.

Enojada, Violante fez o sinal-da-cruz.

\- Credo! Acabar com os valores antigos! Deturpar o que é o certo e o que é errado! Mas há nomes de quem seja assim?

-...minha mãe, não podemos acusar ninguém levianamente.

\- Diga ao menos uma suspeita que possa haver.

\- Há muita gente.

A fidalga se enervou.

\- Timóteo! Está a se esquivar!

\- Eu não quero acusar ninguém.

\- Timóteo! - disse ela, mais alto e de forma irritada - Se por acaso vier a se isentar de me ajudar em indicar quem foi que imolou a teu pai, jamais o perdoarei!

\- Caso eu tenha alguma informação, direi a si.

Ela suspirou de desgosto.

\- Gostaria eu de frequentar a corte, a fim de ver quem são esses tais de "iluministas". Mas teu pai ficaria completamente desgostoso de me ver a fazê-lo! E também, apesar de já ter idade, sou uma mulher com vasto dote; as pessoas sabem disso. E sabem que sou fidalga. Algum interesseiro poderia querer me propor casamento ou cousa do tipo; não posso me expor a esse tipo de impropriedade.

\- Minha mãe, agora ainda está cedo; o luto ainda precisa ser cumprido. Mas após tal período... não gostaria de se casar?

Ainda com raiva, Violante estapeou o rosto do filho.

\- Teu pai ainda quente na cova e tu a querer me arrumar outro homem! Eu, uma mulher que nem pode mais ter filhos!

\- Pode se sentir sozinha com o tempo.

\- Tenho cá meu neto, meus filhos... preciso de quem mais?

\- É diferente de ter um companheiro.

\- Ora! E tu és padre, que sabe de ter um companheiro ou não?!

-...meu pai era frade e viveu consigo por quase trinta anos.

\- Estás muito ousado pro meu gosto! Ora vamos! Vou dormir.

Irritada ainda, Violante sequer se despediu do filho ao ir dormir. A suspirar de apreensão, Timóteo passou a pensar em como seria difícil continuar a levar a mãe daquela maneira; ele sabia quem era o mandante do assassinato do pai, e lhe parecia quase impossível continuar a esconder isto dela por muito tempo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, Teodora tomou o desjejum com Pedro e Timóteo outra vez; depois, perguntou ao marido:

\- Pedro, eu gostaria hoje de sair um pouco com Timóteo e conversar com ele acerca de algumas cousas. O senhor me permite?

Ele riu.

\- Ora, vejam! É teu irmão, não vejo mal algum nisto. Pode ir, sim; não sou como teu pai, que restringia que abraçasse até mesmo a teu irmão.

Sentaram-se todos à mesa para tomar o desjejum. Após Julinho comer também, Teodora o mandou para ficar junto de Mariana, e passou a falar sobre o que planejava com Pedro após o fim do luto; morariam com a mãe dele, dona Isabel. Ele já havia conversado com a mãe sobre isso, e ela concordava.

Timóteo assentiu, porém indicou a eles que por ora suspendessem esse assunto; Violante poderia se levantar a qualquer momento.

E de fato foi assim que aconteceu; em breve Violante levantou-se, ainda descomposta, mas logo mandou que Mariana a arrumasse. Julinho ficava o tempo todo tentando falar, mas a fidalga ralhou de forma tão pesada e ríspida com ele, que o menino foi chorando até a mãe para pedir colo. Teodora olhou a ela, já adivinhando que a partir daquilo o dia não seria fácil.

E não seria mesmo. Logo Violante apareceu à mesa de refeições, já composta, vestindo negro, os olhos cheios de raiva do mundo e principalmente da filha, que ainda tinha seu companheiro - e ela já não tinha mais o seu. E foi com raiva que tomou a refeição, e foi com raiva que anunciou que àquele dia desejava ir à igreja com Timóteo a fim de rezar mais novenas a Expedito.

Teodora esperava que a mãe saísse da mesa para falar algo a Timóteo, mas ela não saiu; então ela tomou coragem e disse mesmo assim:

\- Minha mãe, hoje eu não vou à igreja.

Violante parou de comer na mesma hora.

\- Como não vai?

\- Preciso sair com Timóteo.

\- Que sair com Timóteo! Teu pai precisando que rezem por ele e tu a querer bater perna com teu irmão?!

\- Preciso me confessar com ele.

\- Pois te confesses na igreja mesmo!

\- Gostaria de ir ao parque com ele.

\- Pois não! Não deixo! A morte de teu pai é muito recente, não vai!

\- Minha mãe, meu marido me permitiu que eu fosse. Então eu vou.

\- Teu marido te permitiu?! - vociferou ela, a olhar furibunda para Pedro - Como que me permite uma cousa dessas?!

Pedro tomou a palavra:

\- Não vi mal, ela precisa se confessar-

\- Não vê mal! Ah, não vê mal! Pois está bem assim, não? Tua mulher sai, faz o que quer - e o senhor não faz nada! Pois então faço eu! Manterei os ditames de Expedito nesta casa, custe o que custar! Não vai e ponto final!

\- Minha mãe! - disse Teodora, com a voz firme - Sou uma mulher casada, quem determina o que faço ou não, não é mais a senhora, e sim meu marido!

\- Ah, mas vamos ver se não determino!

E foi ela para dentro do quarto onde dormia. Pensavam todos que aquilo era uma trégua, mas logo viram a matrona vir louca, ensandecida, os olhos queimando de raiva, a brandir o chicote que antes era de Expedito - e que a ferira tantas outras vezes antes.

\- Pois vai à igreja senão te bato com o chicote!

E tentou ela a brandir o instrumento contra a filha - porém Timóteo foi para cima dela a fim de desarmá-la. Mas a força da raiva dela era tão grande, que surpreendentemente Violante conseguiu se livrar dos braços do filho e partiu para cima de Teodora, a agarrá-la pelos cabelos e a bater em seu rosto com fúria. A moça tentava se proteger com os braços, mas era em vão; um demônio parecia ter tomado conta do corpo dela, dando-lhe força sobre-humana.

\- Vagabunda! - gritava ela, a plenos pulmões - Vagabunda! Vagabunda! Como faz isso com a memória de teu pai?! Vagabunda!

\- Deixa-me! Deixa-me! Pelo amor de Deus, deixa-me! - gritava ela, a tentar se livrar da mãe mas sem sucesso.

\- Vai por a roupa negra pra irmos à igreja! Vai por!

Timóteo e Pedro agarraram a fidalga pelos punhos, mas era difícil; ela estava como que possuída de fato, o rosto rubro de cólera, os cabelos descompostos. Enquanto eles ainda a seguravam, ela ainda gritava: "Vagabunda! Vagabunda!"

Teodora já não segurava as lágrimas, que despontavam em seus olhos contra a sua vontade. Mariana, assustada, fora com Julinho para fora de casa, para que ele não visse aquilo. E Julinho ficava: vovó tá nevosa? Vovó tá mal? Vovó tá bigano? E Mariana tentava entretê-lo com qualquer cantiga da qual lembrasse.

Lá dentro, após acalmar um pouco a Violante, Timóteo decidiu ser firme:

\- Minha mãe, por favor! Ela apenas desejava ir ao parque comigo para se confessar! Isso lá é modo de tratar a ela por conta de tão pouco?!

\- Como pode pensar em ir ao parque no período de luto do pai?! Se fosse eu a fazer uma destas! Eu, que sempre cumpri com o luto dos meus com tanto afinco!

Mas nos olhos dela Timóteo via o amargor de uma mulher que tinha inveja da juventude da filha, bem como de ela ainda ter o marido - e Violante estar sozinha.

O padre continuou:

\- Minha mãe, se continuar assim, eu a envio ao convento.

\- Como ousa?!

\- Pois envio! Se ficar a atormentar a minha irmã e a mim, a envio! Mulher sozinha tem de obedecer aos parentes homens mais próximos! Pode fazer suas novenas, mas sem importunar a Teodora por ninharias!

Do ápice de sua raiva, Violante caiu num choro convulsivo. Caiu sentada no canapé, o cabelo meio desfeito pela briga anterior.

\- Desde moça é esse o meu destino - o de ser abandonada! Meus irmãos quiseram me enviar a um hospício, meus noivos me abandonaram, meu marido me trancou numa torre sem sequer se aproximar de mim - e agora meus filhos querem me internar num convento contra a minha vontade! Ah, que desgraçada sou eu! De fato, as únicas pessoas que nunca me abandonaram de fato foram meu pai e Expedito! Ah, que desgraçada sou eu!

Teodora a olhava sem dó algum; ela queria tanto ser terrível e depois reclamava quando os demais se afastavam de si! Pois sim!

Timóteo, ainda querendo ter alguma paciência, disse a ela:

\- Não teríamos de interná-la caso não agisse assim!

\- Pois eu só quero manter a honra da família! A honra da memória de teu pai! Pois como pode, uma filha querer a passear no parque ainda dentro do luto! Quando meu pai me mandava ficar em casa, lá eu ficava! Até para ir à janela eu pedia permissão a ele! E depois com Expedito era o mesmo - jamais o desobedeci, só vivi para a casa e para vós - para ser retribuída desta maneira!

E ficava a chorar ela, como se houvessem lhe batido - em vez de ter sido ela a bater na filha. De repente, ela passou a chamar a criada:

\- Mariana! Mariana?

\- Mariana foi para a rua com Julinho, a fim de ele não ver as rusgas entre si e Teodora.

\- Pois chame-a! Vou à igreja - sozinha! Querem ir ao parque - vão! Vão, se esfalfem! Eu de minha parte vou à igreja com Mariana rezar! E Expedito verá dos céus quem está a ser fiel de fato a ele!

Sendo assim, Pedro chamou a Mariana para que ajudasse a Violante a terminar de se compor. Julinho foi para junto de Teodora, perguntando a ela porque "mamãe tava solano". Ela simplesmente abraçou ao filho e chorou mais.

Após se paramentar, Violante saiu do quarto. E mirou novamente ao filho e ao genro com raiva.

\- Fiquem. Fiquem, e façam o que quiserem! Vou à igreja rezar por ele. Ele os observará no vosso pecado!

E saiu então, junto da aia; pela primeira vez em muitos anos saiu às ruas sem o acompanhamento de homem algum.

Pedro então sentou-se junto da esposa e passou a falar com ela:

\- Teodora, neste período não é bom que afrontemos à tua mãe.

\- Mas como não posso nem ir ao parque?!

\- Após o período de luto decidiremos o que fazer com ela. Veja, está velha já; deixe-a fazer que manda na casa. Já não tem mais propósito de vida; vivia para teu pai, agora sem ele...

\- Velha?! Pois não pareceu me bater como uma velha! Tinha força até demais!

\- Está com raiva de estar sozinha. Da próxima vez, vá rezar com ela; e depois, num outro dia, marcam de ir ao parque.

\- Mas agora que ela se foi, quero ir ao parque com Timóteo. Ainda me deixa?

\- Sabe que por mim não há problema algum. Apenas tente não arrumar confusão com ela, sim?

\- Não quero brigas com ela; mas também não lhe tenho lá grande afeto, pelo modo como age!

\- De qualquer forma, sairei agora. Caso queira, pode ir ao parque com Timóteo. Apenas... tome cuidado de voltar antes de tua mãe retornar da igreja.

Teodora assentiu com a cabeça; depois beijou ao marido e despediu-se dele na porta. Após ver-se a sós com Timóteo e Júlio na casa, falou enfim:

\- Ao menos ela nos deixou em paz; vamos, vamos aproveitar e ir ao parque. Não sei quando terei outra oportunidade desta!

E assim eles foram, deixando a casa ao encargo das criadas que lá ficaram.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Uma vez lacraia, sempre lacraia! Muitos falam que as dependentes emocionais são boazinhas e doadoras, mas tem umas que são uma boa carninha de pescoço, tipo a Violouca! Ela é terrível, por isso era a única que conseguia aguentar o Morcego - e ainda admirar o troço mesmo apanhando..._

 _No próximo capítulo, a conversa de Teodora e Timóteo no parque._

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estiverem lendo!_


	30. Chapter 30

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXX

No começo do percurso até o parque, Timóteo e Teodora ficaram em silêncio; vez por outra Julinho, o qual fora junto com eles pois Mariana acompanhara a Violante até a igreja, interrompia tal silêncio para falar "dos passarinhos", "das plantas" e de outras coisas que, como criança curiosa, via e comentava sem parar.

Apenas quando chegaram ao parque e tomaram assento por lá foi que Timóteo enfim quebrou o silêncio:

\- E então, minha irmã? O que deseja falar comigo?

\- Sobre tudo.

\- "Tudo" o que?

\- Tudo. Afinal, mal conversamos em nossa vida; foste logo ao colégio interno e quando eu nasci, fui criada em casa enquanto estudavas para ser padre. Não é verdade? Somos irmãos, mas de certa forma nosso pai sempre nos afastou um do outro, de forma direta ou indireta.

\- Verdade.

\- Agora que ele morreu, poderíamos nos aproximar mais. Felizmente não sinto de forma muito intensa a morte dele; penso que nossa mãe poderia aproveitar tal ocasião para se aproximar dos filhos também.

O padre suspirou e depois disse:

\- Talvez não haja mais salvação para ela. Se fosse outro tipo de mulher... mas dizem que desde nova ela era obcecada pelos homens; primeiro por seu próprio pai, depois por seus noivos e enfim por Expedito, o único homem que de fato a tomara como sua; ela tem uma eterna gratidão por ele por conta disso. Por mais que ele a maltratasse, dava a ela o que ela desejava. A um preço muito alto, mas dava.

\- É verdade. Mas Timóteo, vossa mercê viverá agora lá em casa?

\- Fui indicado como o novo inquisidor-mor. Portanto, a casa, que é da igreja afinal de contas, ficará sob minha responsabilidade.

\- Então seria melhor que eu e meu marido, bem como meu filho, nos retirássemos de lá. Não é?

\- Por enquanto não. Mas depois... façam o que desejarem.

\- Mas e nossa mãe?

Timóteo suspirou outra vez.

\- Talvez tenha de mandá-la de fato ao convento. Lá há mulheres, lá há com o que se ocupar. A não ser que ela decidisse um dia se casar de novo; é livre, tem dote. Há viúvas que mesmo com mais idade casam novamente, e ela, mesmo tendo sido mulher de frade, tinha boa reputação como senhora religiosa e bem comportada na sociedade. Mas eu duvido... eu duvido que viesse a se casar. Pois o golpe que Expedito desferiu nela foi forte demais; penso que ela nunca se recuperará de fato. Apenas deixemos passar mais um tempo.

Teodora ouviu aquilo, e silenciou novamente. Tinha muita mágoa da mãe, justamente por ter sido criada com ela; criada com alguém que jamais a defendera das coisas absurdas que o pai fazia, e pior ainda, as endossava.

\- Não sei como ela reagirá. Porém, eu gostaria que isto acontecesse o mais rápido possível; afinal, mesmo depois de casada, somente tive cousas ruins em minha vida; o controle de mão de ferro de meu pai.

\- E teu marido, como é? Afinal de contas, casaste obrigada com ele. Sei que não chegaste de fato a se opor ao casamento, porém... Expedito não lhe deu escolha na época.

\- É verdade. A sorte é que Pedro é paciente comigo e com os dilemas que tenho vivido. Se fosse outro, hora dessas já teria começado a frequentar as casas de tolerância e a me tratar mal para descontar; nunca soube que o fez, e também sempre teve paciência até mesmo quando estive grávida.

\- Não chegou a engravidar novamente nesse tempo.

\- Após o parto de Julinho, consultei a uma das criadas e ela, de forma secreta e mui discreta, me revelou um modo de não engravidar tão cedo; dizia que havia dias nos quais não deveríamos ter relações, pois eles poderiam resultar em gravidez.

Timóteo se persignou.

\- Sabe que este tipo de prática é pecado segundo a igreja, não?

\- Vai me denunciar, senhor inquisidor-mor?

Ele riu.

\- Não. Eu mesmo não levo as coisas de forma tão estrita como Expedito levava; porém, por que não quis mais engravidar?

\- Naquela casa? Já é tão difícil lidar com Julinho; o pobre sendo exposto a todas aquelas brigas! Imagine se tivesse eu mais um ou dous filhos! Agora que Expedito morreu, e nossa mãe vai ao convento provavelmente... penso que poderei ter outro filho talvez.

\- Entendo. Mas que pensa em fazer depois de ir viver com a senhora dona Isabel, a mãe de Pedro?

\- Talvez começar a frequentar a corte. Ou simplesmente cousas simples. Veja que até mesmo vir para o parque para dar um simples passeio com meu filho era algo absurdo! Pedro me ajudou com isto, me levando a determinados lugares simples, os quais a maioria das mulheres já conhece, mas eu sequer conhecia; e mesmo assim com limites absurdos, pois Expedito nos vigiava com olhos de águia, mesmo nós dois sendo casados e na prática não precisando mais pedir permissão a ele para nada! E aquela ameaça de colocar a Pedro e sua mãe na fogueira, somente se houvesse algum desagrado... ah, Timóteo, não sabe o inferno silencioso que era e que tem sido!

Ela derramou algumas lágrimas, e Timóteo a abraçou.

\- Pois bem. Agora isto está prestes a acabar. Nossa mãe pode ser severa e tentar seguir às leis de Expedito, mas não tem ela o poder que ele tinha. Eu não os ameaçarei com a fogueira, tampouco me intrometerei em como viverão a partir de então.

\- Compreendo. Mas nem sei se saberei viver no mundo após viver tantos anos de forma tão estrita!

\- Consegue, sim; ainda és jovem, teu marido também. E tens alguma noção de que o que Expedito fazia era erraso. Talvez demore um pouco para vir a se curar, mas para ti há esperança. Para nossa mãe, infelizmente, é que não a vejo.

Teodora sorriu.

\- Vê isso com teus olhos que enxergam longe, como eram os de Blimunda?

\- Sim. E assim eram os de Expedito também, porém não usarei esse dom para cousas ruins, ao contrário do que ele fazia.

Mais aliviada, Teodora beijou a mão de Timóteo e pediu a sua bênção; ele a deu, e após isso a abraçou mais uma vez. Conversaram de mais algumas coisas, Julinho trazendo vez por outra algumas folhas e flores as quais pegava ali perto e entregando para a mãe. Quando a tarde começou a cair, decidiram-se por ir. Timóteo disse:

\- A igreja fica cá perto, não pensa que seria bom buscar lá a nossa mãe? Afinal de contas, não demora muito para que o sol venha a se por...

\- Bem, sabes que não sou muito afeita a estar na companhia dela. Mas se sugere que a busquemos... então vamos.

Sendo assim, foram à igreja a qual anteriormente era cuidada por Timóteo. Lá estava um novo padre, recém-saído do seminário. Timóteo o cumprimentou, perguntou como estavam as coisas na paróquia e em seguida indagou por Violante. O moço apenas fez um meneio com a cabeça e disse:

\- Onde mais poderia estar?

E apontou para o local onde estavam os túmulos da igreja. Timóteo entendeu que ela deveria estar a rezar lá por Expedito. Viu Mariana a rezar nos bancos da igreja e pediu para que Teodora lá ficasse com ela, junto com Julinho, que ele ia a buscar Violante. A irmã assim o fez. Persignou-se e tomou assento ao lado da criada, ao passo que o padre foi até os túmulos.

Lá, no local mais escuro da cripta, viu a Violante, toda de negro, com a mantilha meio derreada sobre a cabeça, debruçada sobre o túmulo de Expedito, abraçada na cruz, a chorar desconsolada.

\- Por que é que se foi...? Por que é que Deus não permitiu que eu fosse junto consigo, por que é que me deixou cá nessa solidão? Ai meu Deus, como sou desgraçada!

Hesitante em interromper tal pungente lamento, Timóteo se aproximou devagar e silenciosamente dela por trás e a tocou no ombro. Assustada, sem saber o que era, a fidalga virou-se para trás de um salto. Então viu que era o filho.

\- Ah! Timóteo, és tu! Já foram... já foram ao parque?

Tentava ela disfarçar as lágrimas, mas sem sucesso algum; o rosto estava inchado e vermelho, os olhos também; limpava as mesmas dos olhos, mas não surtia efeito.

\- Já. Teodora já se confessou, e agora está na hora de irmos para casa.

\- Mas eu preciso ficar acá com ele!

\- Minha mãe, logo anoitece. Lembre-se de que Expedito odiava que ficasse fora pela noite.

\- Ele odiava que eu ficasse fora porque estava longe dele. Mas acá...! Estou com ele! Ah, Timóteo, não quero ir!

\- Por favor!

\- Não quero!

E teimava ela em ficar no túmulo de Expedito. Foi necessária muita paciência para que enfim a tirasse de lá, a tremer de êxtase religioso com o terço na mão, e enfim saíssem do local lúgubre. No átrio da igreja, Julinho já repuxava as saias da mãe, perguntando incessantemente: mamãe, quando vamos embora? mamãe, quero ir pa casa! mamãe, tô com fome!

Enfim viram Violante vir apoiada no braço de Timóteo, com aquele seu ar de que o peso do mundo caía sobre si.

\- Vamos - disse o sacerdote, se despedindo ligeiramente do padre que estava a cuidar da paróquia, e foram todos em silêncio para casa; silêncio esse somente a ser rompido por Julinho vez por outra.

Após chegarem à residência, Mariana foi cuidar de seus afazeres; Teodora foi tomar a refeição com Pedro, o qual logo chegou em casa; Julinho comeu e permaneceu a fazer mil perguntas; até a hora em que os três subiram a seus aposentos, deixando Violante e Timóteo sozinhos lá embaixo. Ele, nessa hora, sentia como que um véu espesso cair na casa, e então Violante tomava novamente os livros de atas de Expedito, para chorar sobre eles novamente, até a hora em que se cansava daquilo e ia dormir.

Embora já houvesse passado algum tempo após a morte de Expedito, Violante, em vez de melhorar, aparentava piorar; a dor parecia ser alimentada por ela mesmo, crescendo como uma pústula purulenta a qual cisma em se intumescer cada vez mais em vez de secar e se romper. E Timóteo via a mãe mais magra ainda, com os cabelos já sem vida, a envelhecer tudo que não envelhecera até então - e talvez um pouco mais.

E apesar de saber que ela era uma mulher por vezes cruel, temeu por seu destino a partir de então.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _No próximo capítulo, a posse de Timóteo como inquisidor-mor. E mais um pouco da dor sem fim da Violante. Spoiler: o final dela não será nada legal._

 _Já me falaram pra parar de maltratar a Violante, rsssss! Mas o fim de pessoas assim costuma ser bem triste._

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estiverem lendo!_


	31. Chapter 31

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXXI

Nos dias que se seguiram, Teodora demonstrava cada vez mais que melhorava e progredia. Até mesmo cuidava do filho com mais gosto, recebia ao marido com mais atenção... e até mesmo aqueles fios brancos que há algum tempo cismaram em aparecem em seu cabelo simplesmente desapareceram.

De fato, a aparência e vitalidade de Teodora revelavam o que ocorria também com o resto de Portugal: o país vicejava e ficava cada vez mais célere sem a presença da inquisição como antes era. Até mesmo o próprio rei pensava que aquilo era melhor, pois antes a inquisição mandava até mesmo na própria realeza, e por isso a própria família real se sentia mais livre após tudo aquilo.

Num dia de sol, Timóteo fora enfim empossado de seu novo cargo como inquisidor-mor. Os antigos cardeais e bispos que antes eram superiores de Expedito olhavam a Timóteo com maus olhos; o rapaz simplesmente não era como o pai, não agiria com ele; e também havia aquela outra figura, o tal de Paulo Antônio de Carvalho e Mendonça, o irmão do Marquês de Pombal, o qual era clérigo e observaria de perto todas as ações de Timóteo como inquisidor. O poder dos inquisidores não seria mais absoluto.

E Timóteo até mesmo preferia que a cousa fosse assim; não gostava das torturas e castigos físicos, portanto seria um inquisidor ao gosto dos novos clérigos. Os antigos, os que gostavam do jeito rígido de Expedito, já estavam muito velhos e não teriam muitos anos de vida. Já Timóteo, esse teria muitos ainda; sequer completara trinta anos, e parecia ter saúde de ferro como o pai, que precisara ser morto para deixar Portugal em paz.

No dia da posse, Violante rezava incessantemente o terço; ficara ainda mais beata que antes, envergando roupa preta e engrolando sempre um padre-nosso ou qualquer outra reza a qual Expedito anteriormente houvesse lhe ensinado. Após ver o filho tomar o anterior cargo do pai, ela foi até ele, beijou-lhe a mão e o abraçou, dizendo afinal:

\- Meu filho, teu pai no céu certamente se alegra tanto em vê-lo aí!

Timóteo ficou quieto; afinal de contas, não queria quebrar a "ilusão" da mãe, e ela ainda não sabia que a inquisição jamais seria a mesma. "Deixa estar", pensava ele consigo próprio. "Ela já tem dores muito grandes com as quais lidar".

E de fato, a aflição e o luto de Violante pareciam não passar com os meses. Timóteo com o tempo teve de levar embora os livros de atas em cima dos quais ela costumava chorar no cair da tarde; e em substituição a eles, ela passara a tomar os hábitos de Expedito em suas mãos. E chorava, e ficava ali a chorar e a rezar. E a dor só aumentava, e cada vez que a noite caía era como se seu coração se apertasse ainda mais.

Quando se deitava para dormir, a dor aumentava - como se fosse possível que aquela dor enorme pudesse ainda crescer. Olhava para o lugar vago de Expedito na cama e só sabia abraçar ao travesseiro que fora dele. Durante muitas noites sequer conseguia dormir direito. E assim que a manhã rompia, sua aflição era tão grande que logo se arrumava e ia para a igreja rezar e se debruçar sobre o túmulo do homem, voltando por vezes muito tarde, passando quase o dia todo na cripta a chorar e a rezar.

Como Timóteo mal parava em casa, Violante ia mais com Mariana para a igreja. Quase nunca pedia para ir à igreja com Teodora; ambas se afastaram quase que completamente uma da outra após a morte de Expedito. E Timóteo tinha bastante afazeres como o novo inquisidor-mor; no entanto ficava preocupado com a mãe, pois a via definhar dia após dia. De fato, ela envelhecia tudo que antes não envelhecera. Até mesmo o padre novo da igreja reparava que durante uma semana ela parecia envelhecer anos.

Numa noite, já não suportando mais aquela dor que somente aumentava e a consumia cada vez mais, a fidalga pediu para que Mariana a despisse nas costas e então chamou Timóteo. Ele atendeu à mãe e quando a viu daquela maneira, não entendeu.

\- Que é isso, minha mãe?

\- Timóteo, pegue o chicote de flagelação no armário.

Um arrepio de terror perpassou por sua espinha.

\- Não creio que queira fazer isto!

\- Mas eu quero!

\- Eu não posso fazer isso!

Aterrado, o sacerdote observou as muitas cicatrizes no corpo dela. Eram inúmeras, e foram feitas durante todos aqueles anos com o pretexto de "penitência" de Expedito. Aquilo havia sido a "paga" que ela tivera de ter para viver ao lado de um homem.

Timóteo balançou a cabeça e disse:

\- Eu não posso!

E foi embora do quarto, deixando a mãe danada da vida. Ela então levantou-se e bradou a ele:

\- Frouxo! Covarde! Então se amedronta diante de um simples chicote de flagelação! Pois sim. Mariana!

Assustada, a criada respondeu:

\- Senhora?

\- Tome o chicote de flagelação no armário. Ande, vá logo!

Tão aterrada quanto Timóteo, Mariana hesitou. Mas como Violante podia mandar melhor na criada que no filho já homem, ralhou com ela e exigiu:

\- Bata em mim com o chicote, ou quem te bate sou eu! E ainda a mando embora; prefere perder o que te dou de dinheiro, que é bem mais do que a maioria da tua classe ganha?

Mariana tinha raiva da patroa, e não possuía o sentimento filial que Timóteo tinha por ela; portanto, bateu. E a fidalga sequer gemeu de dor, pois já estava acostumada com surras ainda piores.

\- Ande, bata com mais força!

Ao escutar o barulho das chicotadas, Timóteo fechou os olhos. Como podia ela pedir para apanhar? Será que sentia falta até daquilo?

Quando Violante falou pra parar, logo começou a chorar; mandou que Mariana a vestisse e lhe fechasse o vestido. Então foi à sala ter com o filho.

\- Não é a mesma cousa...! Mariana me bate com dó, com medo de machucar! Expedito nunca teve dó de mim - ele não me considerava digna de pena!

\- Mas por que falou para que Mariana batesse em si?

\- Para eu vir a fechar os olhos e pensar que era teu pai a me bater! Para ter uma ilusão de que era a presença dele a qual eu tinha comigo outra vez!

E pôs-se a chorar desconsoladamente outra vez, enquanto ainda falava:

\- E após me bater ele sempre tinha um carinho, uma palavra amiga...! Agora não mais escutarei as palavras dele! Ah, por que tenho de ser tão desgraçada?

Enquanto Violante ia ao oratório continuar a rezar, Timóteo pensava que ela almejava as flagelações porque outrora seu pai a acostumara a apanhar e em seguida ter carinho; e ela, então, ligara a dor ao carinho, e nunca mais dissociara tal impressão; fora assim que Expedito fizera com que ela se viciasse nele; e nunca mais ia ela a se recuperar daquilo.

Mais alguns meses se passaram; nesses meses, Violante parecia ora raivosa, querendo mandar e bater nas criadas; ora chorosa e saudosa de Expedito. Mas nunca estava bem; quando com raiva, parecia uma fúria; quando chorosa, uma ensandecida para sempre quebrantada. E quando a tarde caía, a aproveitar que o filho residia com ela, contava as histórias dela com Expedito ainda no Brasil - Teodora subia ao quarto cedo, logo após cear, com Julinho; e Pedro fazia o mesmo. As criadas iam-se embora ao entardecer, e por isso só ficavam os dois na sala de estar.

\- Ah, meu filho, nós nos conhecemos na igreja...! Lembro tão bem! Lembro quando ele se dirigiu a mim, dizendo que eu já havia lhe sido recomendada! Pois logo em seguida passou a frequentar a minha casa! Naquele tempo foi ele quem me auxiliou; tola fui eu de não ter ficado já com ele naquele tempo, que seriam mais três anos com ele do que os que eu tive! Era nova ainda, contava com apenas vinte e cinco anos, mas temia ser velha demais para casar! Naquele tempo as meninas casavam com quinze, dezesseis anos... e eu? Não ia ter ninguém jamais? E já tinha ele e não enxergava! Ah, que tola que fui!

Quando Violante falava daquilo, seu coração parecia se desanuviar; mas logo em seguida percebia a realidade de estar sem o homem, e chorava desconsoladamente outra vez.

A dor não mitigava de todo; apenas crescia. E multiplicavam-se os cabelos brancos, e as rugas, e a magreza; e até mesmo o cheiro de corpo dela, que antes ainda era cheia de formas e tinha uns repuxos da juventude mesmo após os cinquenta, naquele presente momento lhe indicavam que ela envelhecia rapidamente; o corpo cheirava àquelas velhas que vivem da própria tristeza; por mais que ela viesse a se banhar, aquele cheiro de velhice de si não saía.

Até que um dia, quando a dor lhe pareceu especialmente insuportável e ela sequer conseguia dormir mais, chamou a Timóteo num canto. Ela pegou na mão do filho - e como a mão dela estava envelhecida e ressequida, reparava ele - e lhe declarou, num fio de voz quase inaudível:

\- Meu filho... eu já não suporto mais. Por favor, envie-me ao convento.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Pois é, gente! Lacraia ainda pagando os pecados, e vai pagar ainda mais._

 _Lembrando que na época da fanfic ter mais de cinquenta anos era já ter passado da expectativa média de vida das pessoas. Uma pessoa aos cinquenta naquele tempo já estava literalmente esperando a morte chegar._

 _Então, Violouca não tinha mais perspectiva de vida e ainda tinha toda aquela dor mal resolvida dentro de si desde nova; não podia dar em outra coisa._

 _No próximo capítulo, a ida da Lacraia ao convento - ainda vai aprontar um pouco por lá antes de morrer. Sim, acho que já deu pra perceber que a morte dela está próxima._

 _Abraços a todos que estão lendo!_


	32. Chapter 32

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXXII

Penalizado, Timóteo olhou à mãe e imaginou em que nível o sofrimento dela havia chegado para querer ir ao convento. Sabia que ela tinha um gênio mau, porém via a ela daquela forma e pensava que o peso de seus pecados agora se abatia sobre ela com toda a força.

\- Minha mãe, no começo não queria ir!

\- Não queria. Mas eu não aguento mais olhar para as cousas em casa e lembrar dele! A dor tem-se tornado para mim insuportável! Ao menos no convento verei outras pessoas e outro ambiente! Eu preciso ir!

\- Compreendo. Bem, necessito falar com algumas freiras a fim de ver se há vaga a si nalgum convento.

\- Mande-me para um bem longe daqui. Por favor! Quero esquecer desta parte de Lisboa. Por favor!

Ela parecia de fato disposta a ir-se a uma espécie de retiro, e Timóteo percebia que aquele seria de fato o último.

\- Minha mãe...

Os olhos dela miravam longe, como se já não estivesse nesse mundo. Quase que adivinhando os pensamentos dele, Violante enfim disse:

\- Timóteo, meu filho... eu não viverei muito mais. Jamais havia sentido a morte tão próxima de mim, mas agora eu a sinto. Nunca tive boa saúde, agora então menos ainda. Envelheci nos últimos meses o que nos demais anos não envelheci. Agora entendo o que sofria aquela bruxa... aquela... a qual foi sentenciada a servir em Odivelas.

\- Blimunda.

\- Esta mesma. Sei que era herege... mas na época eu não entendia o que se passava com ela. E olhe que nem faz tanto tempo assim! Mas debalde; hoje sei a falta que o tal Baltasar lhe fez... e a congratulo por ter resistido nove anos. Eu mal resisto alguns meses!

Timóteo de certa forma entendia e sabia porque Blimunda sobrevivera melhor aos anos sem Baltasar; era que Baltasar a deixara ser ela própria, ao passo que Expedito jamais deixara Violante ser nada além de uma extensão de si próprio. E portanto ela não tinha como viver sem ele.

\- Bem, minha mãe... importa-se se eu tentar um local a si no mesmo convento onde ela se encontrava? Em Odivelas?

\- Aquele no qual teu pai me levou àquela vez?

\- Sim.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, indicando que não se importava. E então Timóteo escreveu para a madre superiora do convento, a qual logo lhe respondera que havia, sim, um lugar a Violante lá. Era só enviá-la pois já lhe aprontariam uma cela - como a fidalga era leiga, a cela seria maior e mais arejada que a das irmãs.

No dia combinado, saíram todos numa diligência em direção ao convento de Odivelas - inclusive Teodora e Pedro, com Julinho e Mariana também, à guisa de "dama de companhia". De casa, Violante levou os terços, os vestidos negros - não usava outra cor desde que Expedito morrera - e o travesseiro que pertencera a Expedito. Fora ela o caminho todo abraçada com ele, como se não pudesse ficar de pé sem se abraçar o travesseiro.

Ao lá chegar, logo a madre superiora fora falar com Timóteo e indicar qual o quarto no qual Violante se colocaria. Era um dos maiores e mais arejados quartos do local; a fidalga tinha um bom dote e um bom nome, isso sem contar que fora a mulher do inquisidor-mor e agora era mãe do novo inquisidor; por isso todos a respeitavam. Nos conventos, esse tipo de convenção contava muito; quem vinha sem dote ou sem origem nobre, ficava com o serviço pesado e com os piores aposentos; os ricos e nobres ficavam com os melhores e sem trabalhar.

Ao ver Violante, a madre se persignara; esperou ela se afastar um pouco e disse em voz baixa a Timóteo:

\- Credo! Como está ela! Parece ter envelhecido vinte anos desde quando veio acá pela última vez!

\- É o desgosto...! Ela sentiu muito a morte de meu pai. E Blimunda?

A madre explicara ao novo inquisidor que ela morrera há pouco. Timóteo se persignou e pediu para ver o túmulo dela. A irmã o acatou e mostrou onde estava o local. O sacerdote foi lá rezar por ela, enquanto Teodora passeava com o filho e o marido pelos jardins do convento. A madre reparou que o que Violante perdera de viço, Teodora ganhara do mesmo. Era impressionante a influência que Expedito exercera sobre os que viviam consigo.

A moça, aliás, parecia não estar nem um pouco preocupada com a mãe ficar no convento; já Timóteo, admoestava as freiras a cuidarem bem de Violante; ficaria ele preocupado com ela enquanto estava em Lisboa a cuidar do Santo Ofício. A madre prometeu escrever a ele com frequência.

Pouco antes de irem embora, Timóteo enfim abraçou à mãe, a qual parecia, com o ar puro dos jardins do convento, a se sentir um pouco melhor e mais disposta a viver dali por diante. Teodora a abraçou também, porém de modo mais "formal" e menos afetuoso.

Após ver os parentes irem embora, Violante tomou a refeição e enfim foi até seus aposentos... e novamente chorou, dessa vez em cima do travesseiro que fora de Expedito. A seguir, fora até a capela rezar por seu homem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos primeiros dias, a fidalga de fato se sentira melhor; rezava com mais gosto, até mesmo penteava os cabelos com mais ânimo e mesmo tentava mandar nas irmãs; ela era tida como uma autoridade quase tão grande quanto a própria madre superiora. No começo, ao saberem da história dela, de mulher que vivera por quase trinta anos uma relação ilícita com um clérigo, pensavam que ela podia possivelmente ser licenciosa; mas logo perceberam que era totalmente o oposto.

Violante dificilmente acordava depois das seis da manhã; religiosamente fazia todas as suas orações logo pela manhã; vestia-se sempre de preto e nunca saía dos muros do convento. Até mesmo quando ia aos jardins do mesmo, ia com a cabeça coberta com a mantilha e o terço na mão, sempre a engrolar alguma reza. E mesmo quando ia ao jardim, tinha medo de pecar, de se expor ao pecado; não sabia dizer que pecado seria aquele, mas vivia a temer o tal pecado.

Por muito tempo, o convento de Odivelas fora conhecido por ter sido um local de leviandades; as freiras namoravam a homens que iam lá vê-las, flertavam abertamente; porém, Violante era totalmente rígida nesse aspecto; brigava com as freiras as quais tivessem lá o seu namorado; mandava-as a ir rezar e acordar cedo; odiava as relaxações. Ninguém entendia porque ela era tão rígida em relação àquilo sendo que vivera justamente com um frade, mas ela dizia que vivera com ele na maior austeridade; que fora sua mulher, mas fora sua mulher separada por Deus! Pois se tivera tantos sinais de que era para ser dele! E se mesmo após aceitá-lo, vivera sempre tão regrada! Que ele nunca a deixava sair sozinha ou ficar um único dia sem penitência ou sem rezar! E não saía sem ele sequer para ir à igreja!

E todas escutavam, abismadas, as histórias do que Expedito fazia com Violante em casa; eram meses e meses trancada dentro de casa, fechada, a bordar e costurar; a apanhar de chicote e a fazer jejum; e jamais uma festa, e jamais uma ida à corte, e jamais um decote, e sempre a Bíblia e as penitências. E se uma vez ou outra uma freira lhe perguntasse como eram as noites de amor deles - pois se tiveram filhos, noites de amor existiram - ah! Tomava ela uma bofetada certeira na hora! Que aquilo não era cousa para se perguntar a uma senhora direita! Mulher decente jamais dava detalhes de cousa alguma acerca daquilo!

E se muitas a questionavam sobre não querer deixar as freiras a namorar, mesmo tendo ela vivido com um inquisidor; ela se persignava, e dizia que os namoros das freiras não passavam de namoricos sem futuro! Que aquilo era cousa de mulher que queria vir a se perder! Pois ela vivera sim com um frade, mas por trinta anos seguidos, jamais tendo conhecido outro homem além dele na vida! E elas? Só queriam ciscar, isso sim! Queriam ter vida de amante! Num dia um namorado, noutro outro! Que era até um pecado falar daquilo, credo-em-cruz!

Com o tempo, seu fanatismo e pavor do pecado se tornara tanto, que a fidalga vestia até mesmo uma calçola mais grossa por debaixo das saias, com medo de que algum dia um homem fosse lá e a desejasse. Pobre Violante! Sequer percebia que já estava muito envelhecida, e que a maioria dos homens não olharia a si e sim às irmãzinhas mais jovens, recém-chegadas, de maçãs do rosto coradas! Ela, coitada! Se um dia tivera a pele de uma seda impecável, agora apresentava tantas rugas que dava até medo. E os cabelos, dantes tão bastos e cor de ocaso, agora eram quase todos brancos.

Nos dias de penitência, pedia que uma das irmãs lhe aplicasse castigos físicos; não precisava pedir que ninguém a lembrasse dos jejuns em dias santos, pois ela sabia todos de cor. E todas se surpreendiam com aquela mulher que sempre fora leiga, mas por causa da estrita disciplina imposta por Expedito, sabia mais sobre ser religiosa do que as próprias irmãs.

No entanto, mesmo ali e com toda aquela austeridade, o fogo não se lhe abrandara por completo. Vez por outra, à noite, Violante sentia-lhe um calor subir pelas entranhas; e ela então, com o maior medo do pecado mas não conseguindo resistir, fechava as janelas do quarto, conferia se a porta estava trancada; e então, cheia de fogo no meio das pernas, se deitava na cama, erguia a camisola e se tocava sem pudor algum; pois o mesmo homem que a fizera aprender os rigores da religião; o mesmo homem que a castigava por nada; o mesmo homem que a guardava dentro de casa longe do "pecado"; fora o mesmo que lhe retirara a pureza, e lhe fizera dous filhos, e lhe tocara pela primeira vez naquele órgão tão sensível, fazendo-a gozar logo na primeira vez. Aquele homem que era tão estrito em questão de religião, era também o que lhe apresentara àquele pecado tão bom, e a ensinara a sentir prazer afinal de contas.

E chorava ela ali após o gozo, e abraçava ao travesseiro que pertencera a ele; e se persignava, e fazia lá a sua _toilette_ , e então ia mais uma vez rezar, pedindo para que ele a viesse buscar logo.

No início, Timóteo ia visitá-la a cada duas semanas; ficava feliz de vê-la mais forte, quem sabe não se curava ela e não encontrava uma ocupação saudável no convento? Mas era ilusão; após cerca de três meses no convento, ela que no começo parecia querer vicejar, sentia novamente a tristeza tomar completamente conta de si; o luto por Expedito não passava, e ela portanto sentia a força se-lhe esvair, e o tormento tomava conta de todo seu ser, mesmo com o tempo a passar.

E num dia, quando a dor parecia crescer novamente e ela se sentia completamente desgraçada, rezara a Expedito mais uma vez, pedindo para que ele a buscasse; e então veio-lhe uma dor enorme no peito, uma dor que a fez se dobrar sem ar sobre si mesma; perdera ela os movimentos das mãos e das pernas, e antes mesmo que pudesse pedir socorro, perdera a consciência.

Não muito depois, Violante acordara. A dor passara, porém logo sentiu ela uma mão em seu ombro. Pensou ela que poderia ser a madre superiora ou alguma das irmãs, porém ao olhar para cima, a fim de ver quem era que colocava a mão em seu ombro, teve um susto enorme.

\- Expedito!

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Pra quem não entendeu nada: no final do capítulo, Violante morreu de um ataque do coração. Ao "acordar", acordou somente no espírito e quem foi buscar? O Morcego._

 _O próximo capítulo será ambos penando pra cacete no além. Sim, a treta ainda não acabou._

 _E sobre o convento de Odivelas: sim, era a maior safadeza lá. O rei dom João V, o pai do rei que reinava no tempo da Xica e da Violante, chegou a ter uma amante freira lá a qual vivia no maior luxo. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Agora imagine a Violante e toda a sua religiosidade fanática no meio delas. E olha que mesmo assim o fogo da ppk dela não se abrandou, eita mulher fogosa! Rssss!_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estiverem lendo!_


	33. Chapter 33

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXXIII

Ao vê-lo, Violante piscou algumas vezes, pensando ser um sonho. Mas ele não sumiu, ou ela não acordou. Ou será que finalmente ela teria acordado do pesadelo no qual ele morria, e aquela enfim era a realidade a qual ela tanto esperara acontecer? Porém, naquele momento não queria saber de mais nada: simplesmente se-lhe atirou nos braços, a chorar e a soluçar de contentamento.

\- Ah, meu senhor...! Meu senhor, minha vida, meu bem...! Finalmente atendeu às minhas preces e veio ter comigo! Desde aquele maldito dia em que não voltou para casa que minha vida tem sido apenas martírio...! Ah, meu bem, meu amor...!

Ela repetia isso enquanto beijava a ele nas mãos, e nos ombros, e no rosto, e finalmente na boca. Quando ele fez menção de se afastar dela para vê-la melhor, ela não deixou, agarrando-se a ele com toda a força que possuía.

\- Não! Não me prive mais de estar consigo, não!

Porém, logo após aquele êxtase inicial passar, ela o mirou nos olhos e viu que os mesmos estavam estáticos, sem vida. Daquela mesma forma que estavam quando ela o vira no funeral. Expedito também não esboçava nenhuma reação, e ali ficava como se nada pudesse de fato mexer consigo - positiva ou negativamente.

\- Meu senhor...? Diga-me, não sentiu a minha falta?

O frei apenas lhe respondeu - sem olhar nos olhos dela, o olhar ainda a parecer que mirava o vazio:

\- Minha senhora, fiz o que tanto pediu que eu fizesse em vossas orações após a minha partida. Eu vim buscá-la.

\- Ah, veio...? Mas... meu senhor, se está morto, como pode estar acá?

\- Não seja tola. A senhora também está morta!

-E-eu? Mas sinto-me viva!

\- Olhe para trás.

A fidalga o fez, e não foi sem espanto que percebeu a seu próprio corpo morto no chão, um esgar a tomar a sua face já sem vida.

\- Mas o que é isso?!

\- Foi o que eu disse. A senhora morreu.

\- Mas então... o senhor veio me buscar?! E me levar para o céu, é isso? Estaremos juntos mesmo após a morte?

Violante sorria, pois em vida sempre rezara para que isso acontecesse. Expedito, porém, ainda ostentava total frieza em seu semblante.

\- Penso que sim, minha senhora.

\- Pois então! É motivo para comemorarmos! Ah, como estou feliz!

E então voltou a beijá-lo, a acariciá-lo, a beijar sua boca e apertá-lo contra si. E então, somente então, após o baque inicial, percebeu que ele estava com uma aparência jovem outra vez.

\- Meu senhor! Está moço outra vez!

\- Do outro lado, minha senhora, não existe velhice. Veja a si, também está jovem outra vez.

Aturdida, Violante mirou as mãos - estavam macias e lisas outra vez. E os cabelos, bastos e castanho-claros. Céus, estava jovem de fato!

\- Ah, sim...! Mas, meu senhor... será que existe também amor do outro lado?

Ela sabia que existia; pois sentia tudo mui intensamente, e o amor por Expedito, que sempre fora tão intenso, agora parecia ainda mais forte. E ao lembrar do gosto dos beijos que dera nele há pouco, também percebera que estavam ainda mais intensos a si do que antes.

Mas ele, ah! Ele ainda estava com a expressão completamente vazia. E ela não entendia como que podia estar tão feliz e ele tão indiferente.

\- Meu senhor, o que há? Até parece que não se sente contente em ter-me consigo outra vez! Eu, que fiz tudo exatamente como queria - não tive outro homem, rezei incessantemente por si, vivi para si como sempre fiz enquanto estivemos juntos! Por que não está feliz comigo como estou consigo?!

Expedito nada respondeu. E apenas indicou, através de mais uma frase sem sentimentos, que havia algo no qual deviam se ater a partir de então.

\- Minha senhora, não estamos a sós.

\- Não...? E quem acá se encontra, a madre superiora? Ou alguma das irmãs?

Enfim um leve sorriso de sarcasmo toldou o semblante do sacerdote.

\- Elas não conseguiriam nos ver caso adentrassem o recinto neste momento.

\- Ah...! É verdade - declarou a fidalga, sempre tendo de se lembrar que já não estava mais viva - por mais viva que se sentisse afinal de contas.

Antes, porém, que Violante pudesse proferir algo, viu a uma mulher beata, com um vestido negro muito parecido aos que ela própria usava, um crucifixo no pescoço e um semblante duro e fechado. Era bastante semelhante a si, porém mais baixa, atarracada e os cabelos quase negros de tão escuros.

\- Quem é ela? - indagou a fidalga.

Antes que Expedito respondesse, no entanto, a mulher o fez por si:

\- Sou Teodora, a tia de Expedito.

Então Violante entendeu tudo: a semelhança consigo própria, o ar de beata, a dureza da alma. Fora por isso que o inquisidor se sentira tão inclinado a si própria desde o começo.

Mas antes que ela se apresentasse ou mesmo cumprimentasse a ela, Teodora foi até Expedito e lhe dera um bofetão com força no rosto. Ele sequer reagiu, aparentando submissão - como jamais aparentava em relação a ninguém.

\- Atrevido! Relaxado! Então eu te falei tantas vezes para não vir a se casar a fim de não dar desgosto a ninguém! E tu vais e me arrumas mulher mesmo sendo frade! Pois sim! Olha a pouca vergonha, até parece que não fui eu quem te criou!

Aturdida ao ver sua relação com o homem a ser chamada de "pouca vergonha", Violante se colocou na frente da outra e protestou:

\- Não é sem vergonhice! E eu tampouco fui infeliz ao lado dele! Que somente agora venho a me sentir feliz outra vez-

Terrível, Teodora interrompeu o discurso de Violante com outra bofetada - dessa vez na fidalga, a qual ficou ainda mais indignada com a ousadia da mulher.

\- E tu, libertina! Como te atreves a dizer que foste feliz ao lado de um frade?! Que mulher direita só procura homem dentro do casamento!

\- Mas... Mas eu... Eu quis me casar! Foi Expedito quem me salvou do meu matrimônio de mentira! E de mais a mais, eu e ele sempre vivemos na maior austeridade! Sempre tivemos vida regrada! Sempre-

\- Que importa! Austeridade não faz o pecado ser menos pecaminoso! E de qualquer forma, que falta de decoro, os dois aos beijos, na esfregação, dentro de um convento! Onde está o respeito pela religião afinal de contas?!

Sem palavras, Violante apenas pôde pensar que aquilo era muito semelhante às reprimendas que ela própria passava nas freiras até bem pouco tempo atrás. Mas nada disse sobre isto.

Ríspida, Teodora continuou com seu discurso moralizante:

\- Que eu fui abandonada por meu noivo - fui sim! Mas apesar disto jamais procurei outro homem e só vivi para criar a Expedito, esse ingrato! Que por debaixo desta saia nenhum homem pode se gabar de ter passado! Morri sim tão pura quanto nasci. É disto que se orgulha uma mulher direita, e não de ter se deitado com um frei por trinta anos! E agora vamos embora!

Expedito já ia a segui-la sem contestar ou titubear, porém Violante desejou saber que era aquilo.

\- Para onde vamos?

Teodora deu de ombros, como se fosse algo muito obvio, e respondeu:

\- Para o céu, ora! E para onde mais uma mulher como eu teria ido após morrer? Ainda me admiro muito que Expedito e a senhora tenham sido perdoados de seus pecados e ganhado o direito de ir para lá também...

Ainda surpresa, Violante chamou ao homem de lado e indagou dele:

\- Meu senhor, é verdade isto? Que foram ao céu e agora eu também o ganhei?

Ainda com o semblante vazio e indiferente, o clérigo simplesmente respondeu:

\- Não creio que aquilo possa vir a ser chamado de "céu", minha senhora.

Sem obter nada além desta declaração vaga, somente restou a Violante seguir a Expedito e Teodora e ver onde tudo aquilo ia dar.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Gente, que tiro foi esse na Violouca? Ela tomando da Teodora as broncas que sempre gostou de dar nos outros, kkkkkkkl! A lei do retorno já começou aí._

 _E também pela fala do Morcego deu pra ver que o negócio não tá muito bom pra ele do outro lado, né? Ah, e sobre ele apanhar da tia e não fazer nada, geralmente esses tipos são terríveis com as esposas ou mulheres em geral porém uns santos perto de uma figura maternal - geralmente a mesma que os "estragou"._

 _E spoiler: capítulo que vem Pedito vai apanhar muitooooooo! Aposto que todos estão doidos pra ver isso, rsssss!_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estão lendo!_


	34. Chapter 34

_AVISO: CONTÉM GATILHOS DE VIOLÊNCIA FÍSICA E DE COMPORTAMENTOS DE DEPENDÊNCIA EMOCIONAL. EMBORA SE REFIRA A PESSOAS MORTAS, SÃO COMPORTAMENTOS SEMELHANTES AOS DE PESSOAS CO DEPENDENTES EM VIDA. LEIA COM CRITÉRIO. NÃO RECOMENDADO A MENORES DE IDADE OU A PESSOAS SENSÍVEIS EM DEMASIA._

-X-

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXXIV

Após saírem do convento, Expedito, Violante e Teodora como que atravessaram um portal e se encontraram enfim num local cheio de mesas, cadeiras e oratórios. A fidalga se surpreendeu em ver que o espaço e o tempo eram completamente diferentes após morrer.

Ela imaginava que o assim chamado "céu" seria bastante diverso daquilo que via, porém não discutiria. Apenas ainda se intrigava com o fato de seu homem ter dito que "não seria exatamente o céu"... não entendia ainda o que ele queria dizer. Porém, em breve entenderia.

Com postura muito correta, muito circunspecta, Teodora tomou assento em um dos oratórios e passou a rezar. Logo apareceu um terço em suas mãos, o qual ela utilizou para isto. E Violante também se surpreendeu ao ver que, assim que pensou num terço, apareceu também um em suas mãos. Era de fato tudo mais rápido ali!

Ainda com a expressão vazia, Expedito tomou assento ao lado de Violante e apenas se deixou ficar, sem reagir ou mesmo rezar de fato. Ela não entendeu; mas naquele momento não desejava entender coisa alguma. Somente por estar ao lado de seu homem já se sentia imensamente feliz. Estava com ele! Rezara tanto para que após a morte eles ficassem juntos, e seu desejo fora atendido! E agora nada mais poderia separá-los! Não havia mais preocupações sobre estar sozinha! O que viesse a si após aquilo seria lucro tão-somente!

E sorria ela, e esquecia de rezar, e mirava insistentemente a seu homem com a felicidade de quem mira a algo muito precioso. Pensava que ali, do outro lado, não se teria mais a conjunção carnal que se tem quando vivo; e nem teria cabimento pensar numa cousa daquelas! Mas o amor, ah...! Esse ela ainda queria viver! Queria abraçá-lo, e beijá-lo, só não sabia se podia fazer aquilo em público.

Aquele local, aliás, seria uma igreja? Logo chegaram outras pessoas, as quais ficavam em silêncio e iam a tomar seus lugares para rezar. Em breve, chegou a um homem o qual se colocou ao lado de Teodora, e ela fez uma cara feia a ele.

\- Sente-se logo, imbecil! Está atrasado!

\- Perdoe-me.

\- Sabe que jamais o perdoarei! Ande, sente logo!

Exasperada ao ver a mulher se comportar daquela forma num local que seria de orações, perguntou ela a Expedito o que era aquilo. E ele respondeu:

\- Aquele é Damásio, o noivo que abandonou a minha tia na juventude.

\- Sim? Mas então por que não estão acá também aqueles que me abandonaram? Amadeu e João Fernandes?

Novamente um sorriso sardônico tomou os lábios do inquisidor.

\- A senhora depois veio a se unir a mim, e portanto a maior parte da sua energia e esforços foram dedicados à minha pessoa ao longo de sua vida. Já minha tia... ela jamais se permitiu casar com outro homem após o que lhe aconteceu. Todas as suas orações após o abandono foram para Damásio. Por isso, está com ele agora. E a senhora, comigo.

Ao ouvir aquela frase: "E a senhora, comigo", o coração de Violante se enterneceu e se encheu de amor. Céus, como ainda gostava dele! E novamente pensou que era de fato muito feliz ao estar com ele mesmo após a morte.

Sem resistir mais, a fidalga tomou a mão de Expedito no meio das suas.

\- Ah, meu senhor...! Como eu o amo! Diga-me, será que acá poderemos ficar a sós a fim de... nos beijarmos? E nos acariciarmos? Ah, meu Deus, não pense que estou a ser libidinosa, não é isso! Eu só quero carinho... só quero amor! Só quero abraçá-lo e me sentir amada por si novamente!

E então ela deitou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto ainda segurava sua mão no meio das suas. Mas ele somente pareceu se aborrecer.

\- Deixa disso, mulher.

\- Mas por que "deixa disso"? Fiquei a rezar tanto por si, e agora que o encontro não posso mais me sentir feliz? E o senhor, que sequer se demonstra feliz por ter a mim novamente!

\- É que isto me aborrece! Sempre, desde quando nos unimos, que é essa cousa! Essa esfregação, isso de querer me abraçar a toda hora!

\- Que mal há nisto?! Preferia então uma mulher que não lhe fosse carinhosa?!

\- A senhora me apoquenta.

\- Que diz?!

De súbito, Violante se levantou de seu assento e o mirou de forma muito séria.

\- Eu o aborreço?! A única que rezou incessantemente por si?! A mulher que sempre lhe foi leal! É assim que me retribui?!

\- Não pedi para que me amasse.

\- Não pediu?! Como que não pediu! Se foi o senhor mesmo quem disse me amar primeiro, e foi me buscar quando João Fernandes me prendeu na torre! E disse que desejava a mim sem homem mesmo após a sua morte! E-

Expedito logo se enervou, levantou-se também e bateu em Violante, derrubando-a no chão.

\- Cale essa boca e pare de me aborrecer com suas ladainhas!

\- Seu ingrato! Até ontem estava eu a rezar incessantemente por si!

\- E eu a me aborrecer incessantemente com as suas rezas! Sim, eu as escutava - e me enfarava tremendamente! Só a ouvi-la chorar! Pois se pudesse ter escolhido, sequer teria ido buscá-la!

\- Que diz?

\- O que a senhora ouviu! As suas rezas a prenderam a mim, e agora não posso mais me livrar de si! Se soubesse que teria de lidar com semelhante trambolho...

\- Não sou um trambolho!

E ficariam ambos a discutir daquele modo, se não fosse Teodora a também se incomodar com a rusga, a qual lhe atrapalhava grandemente nas rezas sem fim.

\- Damásio!

\- Que é?

\- Vá bater no Expedito.

\- E por que a senhora não vai?

\- Vossa mercê é homem. E de mais a mais, precisa me pagar por ter me abandonado quando moça. Vá!

\- Sabe que se eu soubesse no que teria dado isso, teria me casado consigo!

\- Agora é tarde. Ninguém mandou preferir àquela libertina da minha criada! Morri sem homem por sua causa. Agora vá!

Aborrecido porém sem opção, Damásio fora até Expedito e lhe dera um tapa no rosto. O inquisidor o mirou com raiva, porém não reagiu. Não podia mais reagir.

Violante, surpresa, exclamou enfim:

\- Por que deixa que ele lhe bata, meu senhor?

\- Porque fui eu quem o torturou e matou. Eu não posso... não posso reagir diante daqueles a quem torturei e matei.

A fidalga fez uma expressão de espanto. Porém, ainda mais espantada ficaria ela ao ver muitos - muitos, muitos - entrarem no local - e vai saber lá de onde eles teriam vindo! O tempo e o espaço ali eram de fato diferentes! - para começarem a espancar a Expedito, sem dó nem piedade. Era muita gente; e Violante, assustada, ainda tentou defender o homem.

\- Deixem-no! Deixem-no em paz, deixem-no!

Mas a turba não o deixava; e somente o largaram após um período que pareceu ser sem fim. Deixaram-no arrasado no chão, completamente estropiado; e Violante, no seu vício de servi-lo, foi até ele afinal de contas.

\- Meu senhor! - proferia ela, ao passar as mãos em seus cabelos e a beijar seu rosto - Meu senhor, que foi isto?!

Para sua surpresa, o inquisidor logo se recuperou e se levantou enfim.

\- Eles são todos os hereges os quais eu torturei e matei. E novamente, minha senhora, eu já não posso reagir a eles.

\- Isto já acontece há muito tempo? De lhe darem surras?

-...desde que vim a morrer, minha senhora.

\- Ah...! Agora cá entendo eu a vossa dor! E entendo também porque vossa mercê se sentiu com raiva de mim! Mas eu o protegerei e defenderei!

\- Minha senhora... não.

\- Como não?

\- Não pode interferir.

\- Mas como não?! E de mais a mais, eram hereges! Ouviram? Hereges! Mereceram o castigo que receberam!

Ela mirava, altiva, aos que ainda lá estavam e somente esperavam mais uma oportunidade de vir a surrar Expedito. Mas dentre todos eles, apareceu alguém a quem Violante não via há muito tempo.

Ana, a cozinheira. A mesma que fora morta por tentar alertar à fidalga sobre quem era na verdade o inquisidor.

\- Senhora dona Violante! Por que ainda defende esse homem? Por que não se junta a nós?

Profundamente incomodada, a fidalga fez que "não" com a cabeça.

\- Jamais! É meu homem, tenho de lutar por ele!

\- Expedito a surrava! Ele agora há pouco a chamou de "trambolho"! Como quer lutar por alguém assim?!

\- Fui leal a ele a vida toda, não posso deixá-lo agora!

Ana ia falar mais alguma cousa, porém antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Violante escutou o que raramente escutava de Expedito, mesmo em vida.

Ele ria. Sinistramente, mas ria.

\- Mas como é tola esta mulher!

\- Q-que diz?

\- Pois não escuta o que lhe diz a moça?! Que se eu batia em si; que se eu a ofendia; é simplesmente tolice continuar a me defender?!

Piscando sem parar, a fidalga não acreditava no que ouvia.

\- Mas... foi por penitência, não foi? Não me batia somente porque queria me disciplinar? Porque queria me ver como uma mulher de bem?

\- É claro que não!

\- Como não?! - dizia ela, a chorar sem poder se conter.

\- Eu batia em si porque me dava gosto! Porque a odiava! Porque a queria colocar no nível mais baixo que um ser humano podia estar!

\- Meu senhor! - exclamava ela, uma dor tão grande na alma que a dilacerava por completo - Não pode estar a falar sério!

\- Pois estou! Estou, como nunca antes! Eu a queria humilhar, acabar com sua dignidade!

\- Mas...! Foi por amor! Foi por amor, foi tudo por amor, foi! - repetia a fidalga, sem acreditar, ainda a querer se iludir; pois não podia crer que dedicara trinta anos da sua vida àquele homem sem ser amada de fato.

\- Não foi por amor, sua idiota! Eu nunca a amei! Tinha desejo em si; quem sabe uma vontade muito grande de fazê-la apenas minha; mas nunca foi amor! Eu nunca a amei!

\- Não! - bradava ela, a chorar de dor, como se fosse melhor sentir qualquer cousa no lugar daquilo. Mas o inquisidor continuava, implacável:

\- Jamais foi amor!

\- Eu me sacrifiquei à-toa então?! Fui mulher de ficar em casa, fui fiel, submissa - para não ser amada?

\- Ninguém mandou querer ter um homem à custa de sua própria dignidade, minha senhora!

Despeitada, Violante fez algo que nunca antes pôde fazer com o homem: varou-lhe um tapa bem no meio do rosto, com toda a força que possuía.

\- Desgraçado! Mil vezes desgraçado! Pois não custava nada ter retribuído com carinho a toda a devoção que lhe dediquei!

\- Dedicou porque quis. Ridícula! Patética! É simplesmente risível o quanto a senhora sempre se arrastou sem dignidade alguma - primeiro por João Fernandes e depois por mim! É deplorável o nível ao qual aceitou se sujeitar apenas por causa de migalhas de algo que somente parecia afeto! Ah, como foi fácil e divertido escravizá-la naqueles anos todos!

E ia ele a rir novamente da desgraça da mulher, mas ela, ainda completamente indignada, bateu nele outra vez. E outra, e outra, enquanto lhe dizia os mais diversos impropérios.

\- Desgraçado! Pulha! Biltre! Devia ter me amado! Devia, o senhor me deve isso! Ouviu? Ouviu?!

Quando cansou de bater, Violante enfim percebeu... que o homem não revidara nenhuma vez.

\- Não vai... me bater de volta?

Ele nada disse. Ana, porém, tomara a palavra novamente:

\- Expedito não pode lhe revidar quando bate nele! Pois a senhora também foi uma das torturadas por ele!

\- C-como?

\- Pois sim! - e desta vez quem falou foi outra mulher; Violante demorou para reconhecê-la, porém logo percebeu quem era: Blimunda, a mulher que ajudara o "Padre Voador", a qual Expedito condenara à reclusão em Odivelas. Agora estava ela moça outra vez também, e havia a seu lado um homem de barba negra, basta; era Baltasar, seu companheiro, e naquele momento estava novamente com a mão que dantes perdera na guerra.

\- Pois sim! - continuou Blimunda - A senhora foi a que por mais tempo foi presa e torturada por ele. Tem mais direito que todos nós de se desforrar nele!

E então Violante mirara a Expedito de forma insana. Pela primeira vez, não hesitou em ir para cima dele. Todos da turba, incluindo a fidalga, bateram tanto nele que novamente o frei se viu no chão, completamente desfigurado; e a pior parte era que, como estava morto, sempre se regeneraria e sempre viria a apanhar outra vez.

Quanto à Teodora, somente ficava a rezar, indiferente ao que o sobrinho passava ou deixava de passar.

Quando todos foram embora novamente, Violante olhou para a figura descaída do homem no chão; e daquela vez não sentira pena dele. Não; olhava-o agora quase com nojo - e se fosse em outros tempos, talvez ela pudesse ter-se libertado dele.

Mas àquele momento era tarde demais.

Quando foi virar as costas e deixá-lo para trás, a fidalga viu que não conseguia. Simplesmente não conseguia se livrar dele, como se algo a atraísse a ele de forma inexorável. E foi com pesar e dor que o viu se levantar do chão, já regenerado, e ir até ela. E então ela se desfez em lágrimas outra vez.

\- Por que não consigo me afastar de si?!

\- Ora, a senhora orou por anos sem conta justamente por isso. Para que ficássemos juntos por toda a vida, não é? Até mesmo após a morte?

\- Mas eu pensei que me amava!

\- Quem sabe eu não a ame...?

\- Mas disse agora há pouco que não me amava! Que não fora por amor!

\- Quem sabe?

E ao ver que a mulher se encontrava a chorar, ainda vulnerável a si, foi até ela e a abraçou enfim. E ela devolveu o abraço, chorando em seu ombro. Finalmente tivera o abraço que desejava tanto dele... porém, esse abraço vinha com um fundo de dor por causa das coisas que ele lhe dissera há pouco.

Então ela, ainda com raiva, bateu no rosto dele outra vez.

\- Tem que me amar! Entendeu? Vossa mercê me deve isto! Entendeu?!

Expedito nada disse acerca daquilo; porém, falou com a voz calma, macia:

\- Minha senhora, lembra do que eu vos prometi? Que enquanto eu vivesse, vossa mercê não estaria sozinha? E me parece que, mesmo após morrermos, ainda estamos vivos de alguma forma... não é?

Violante permanecia a chorar, desconsolada. Queria amá-lo, porém tinha medo de não ter o amor dele.

\- Eu vivi por si por todo este tempo!

\- E é por isso que continuaremos juntos... mesmo após termos morrido.

E então, ainda muito ligados mesmo na desgraça, ambos se abraçaram e se beijaram longamente na boca; Violante chorava mesmo ainda no meio do beijo, embora desejasse àquela carícia de maneira voraz.

Quando terminaram o beijo enfim, a fidalga voltou a ficar com raiva do que ele lhe falara anteriormente. E bateu em sua face novamente.

\- Como eu odeio o fato de ainda o amar! Como odeio! Queria tanto parar de sentir isto por si!

\- Pois não pode; está demasiado ligada a mim para desistir agora. É muito tarde, minha senhora.

Voltaram então a se beijar, surpreendendo assim a Ana e mesmo a Blimunda; era inútil tentar libertar a Violante, ao passo que ela própria dizia não conseguir.

Mas finalmente Teodora reagiu; se antes ao ver Expedito apanhar sequer se demovia de suas orações, àquele momento ela mirava ao sobrinho a beijar a mulher. E por mais que a relação deles fosse complicada e horrível, Teodora somente via o fato de que Violante conseguira ter a um homem - mesmo que fosse um frade; e ela própria não, morrera seca, virgem, sem homem algum. Somente vira a Damásio outra vez quando já estavam ambos mortos, quando era tarde demais.

Cheia de raiva ao ver àqueles beijos, ela bradou novamente pelo homem que um dia fora seu noivo.

\- Damásio!

\- Que é?

\- Olha só o Expedito e aquela mulher que ele arranjou, na safadeza outra vez! Vá lá acabar com essa pouca-vergonha!

\- E como quer que eu o faça?!

\- Ora, como! Vá bater nele!

Damásio foi fazê-lo, enquanto o inquisidor e a fidalga ainda se beijavam; no entanto, assim que Expedito começou a apanhar, Violante ainda com raiva voltou a bater nele junto com os outros; e também Ana, e Blimunda, e Baltasar, e todos os que foram torturados ou mortos por ele durante sua longa gestão como inquisidor. Mas apesar de conseguir enfim reagir e bater nele, a fidalga não conseguia deixá-lo. E sempre quando o via caído no chão após as surras de si e dos outros, ia até ele, e o abraçava, e o beijava.

Diante de todo este cenário, Teodora incessantemente rezava e vez por outra ordenava a Damásio que fizesse algo por si.

E assim ficaram por muito e muito tempo... entre surras e impropérios, entre discussões sem fim e beijos e abraços, Violante e Expedito ficaram juntos mesmo após a morte, num tormento sem amor e sem fim.

Infelizes para sempre.

 _To be continued_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _Um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever! Esse foi o final de Violante e Expedito: a dor sem fim._

 _Segundo minhas crenças, dá pra sair desse tipo de coisa, mas tem que mudar totalmente a vibração pra se libertar. É beeeeem complicado. Pessoas como eles retroalimentam esse tipo de comportamento num círculo vicioso Só que como tem muita coisa pra falar desse capítulo, escreverei mais sobre ele no epílogo. Nas notas vai ficar muito grande._

 _Fic chegando ao fim! Agora só falta fazer a continuação e o desfecho do Timóteo e da Teodora._

 _Abraços a todos e todas que estiverem lendo!_


	35. Chapter 35

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

XXXV (FINAL)

Algum tempo após a morte de Violante (ela morrera logo ao amanhecer, pouco depois de acordar), as irmãs perceberam que ela não levantava para fazer as costumeiras rezas; foi, porém, somente depois das nove da manhã que duas delas decidiram ir a seu quarto, acompanhadas da madre superiora; e qual não fora a surpresa ao vê-la com o corpo estendido no chão, já morto.

Persignaram-se e logo tomaram lugar nos preparativos de seu corpo para o funeral. Enquanto isso, a madre superiora logo escreveu a Timóteo avisando da morte da mãe.

Ao receber a carta, o novo inquisidor surpreendeu-se, porém em seu coração era como se já esperasse algo como aquilo. Persignou-se e logo foi contar a notícia a Teodora. A mesma não esboçou nenhuma reação mais pesarosa; apenas lamentou-se que, com duas mortes tão próximas, teria de usar luto por mais tempo.

Foram então todos novamente numa diligência até Odivelas. No velório e sepultamento de Violante, somente estavam Timóteo; Teodora; Julinho, o qual não parava de tentar pegar flores e folhas no jardim; Pedro; e as irmãs do convento. Nenhum membro da corte, nenhum parente dela sequer se manifestara a respeito de sua morte.

Teodora permaneceu impassível; no entanto, Timóteo ainda derramou algumas lágrimas, embora soubesse que a mãe não era muito boa pessoa. Pouco antes de lacrarem seu caixão e enfim a enterrarem, ele foi até o corpo da fidalga uma última vez; e lhe proferiu em voz baixa, inaudível, como despedida:

\- Adeus, minha mãe. Que a senhora possa encontrar um pouco de paz agora. Não lhe desejo que encontre a meu pai, pois isso não se desejaria a pessoa alguma. Mas se era seu anseio tão forte... bem, que o encontre afinal. Ou consiga livrar-se da dependência dele.

A madre superiora ainda perguntou a Timóteo se ele desejava que o corpo dela fosse levado à igreja na qual Expedito estava sepultado. Mas ele disse que não era preciso. Eles não haviam sido casados oficialmente, e de mais a mais daria muito trabalho fazê-lo. Ali no convento era um bom lugar para sepultá-la afinal de contas.

Após a morte de Violante, finalmente Teodora e Pedro tiveram algum sossego. No começo, ainda pediam permissão a Timóteo para fazer cousas simples, como por exemplo visitar à dona Isabel, a mãe de Pedro; ou ainda ir dar uma simples volta ao parque. Mas ele simplesmente ria e dizia:

\- Não sou vosso guardião! Façam o que melhor lhes aprouver portanto.

E com o tempo, sequer pediam permissão mais. E pela primeira vez na vida Teodora soube o que era viver verdadeiramente livre, sem a sombra e a mão pesada de seus pais sobre si. Era verdade que, segundo a lei da igreja e dos homens, ela ainda devia obediência a seu marido; porém o mesmo era bastante razoável com ela, e nunca lhe pedia cousas absurdas ou proibia tudo, como seus pais faziam.

Até que, passados alguns meses do falecimento de Violante, dona Isabel um dia chamou ao filho de lado e disse a ele afinal de contas:

\- Meu filho, recebi hoje uma missiva do Marquês de Pombal. Ele me disse que agora que a lei da inquisição está mais branda, vossa mercê poderia até mesmo vir a anular o casamento com a filha de Expedito.

Ele se surpreendeu grandemente:

\- Que diz, minha mãe?!

\- Ora, segundo o que me disse ele, vosso casamento foi praticamente forçado por uma ameaça de irmos eu e tu à fogueira. E segundo a lei canônica, casamento forçado pode ser anulado. É claro que no tempo em que Expedito estava vivo, seria só tentar anular o casamento e ele nos mataria; no entanto, hoje Timóteo não pode mais fazê-lo! O Marquês me garantiu que o irmão dele, que é cardeal, estará vigiando todos os passos dele e não deixará que se desforre!

\- Mas não, minha mãe! Para que me separaria dela agora, pois já temos um filho inclusive?

\- Pensei eu que havia sido um martírio a ti casar-se forçado! Agora podes ir embora e escolher a noiva de tua preferência, como competiria a um homem de tua estirpe! E de mais a mais, se tens um filho com ela... as pessoas aceitam este tipo de conduta vinda dos homens.

\- Não, minha mãe. Como pode falar isto de Teodora após recebê-la bem acá tantas vezes? Eu poderia, sim, reconstruir a minha vida; mas ela... ela não! Ela seria conhecida como uma mulher abandonada pelo marido.

\- Tem ela o irmão para protegê-la e cuidar dela! E com bom dote pode casar de novo!

\- Melhor não, minha mãe. E de mais a mais, descobri que, mesmo o casamento sendo forçado, ela é muito diferente do que o pai sempre foi. Já sofreu ela demais na vida para ter mais esta intempérie. Também foi ela obrigada a casar, assim como eu fui; não teve culpa. Se isto ocorresse enquanto ainda não fôssemos casados, talvez eu aceitasse anular o noivado. Mas a verdade... a verdade é que agora, após conviver com ela por quase seis anos, penso que mesmo podendo escolher outra noiva, acabaria por escolher ela mesma.

\- Sério...? Então gostaste da moça afinal de contas!

\- Sim, minha mãe. Não quero outra mulher.

\- Sendo assim... está bem!

Dona Isabel falava aquelas cousas motivada por pensar que seu filho só continuava casado por causa de Expedito; no entanto, se ele de fato se afeiçoara à mulher, era melhor assim.

Com o tempo, o Marquês de Pombal ficou muito mal visto na corte. Não exatamente por ter limitado e reformulado à inquisição, porém porque quando desejava impor a seus próprios interesses, também conseguia ser mais cruel do que nunca. Então pouco a pouco isolaram o velho marquês e ele também logo foi acometido por uma lepra, a qual o matou em não muito tempo.

Timóteo, ao saber daquilo, estranhou grandemente, apesar do Marquês já ser velho; e pensou se aquilo não seria mais uma vez um dos castigos de Expedito, imposto do além mesmo.

Quanto a Teodora e Pedro, quando se completou um ano da morte de Violante e o luto terminou, eles enfim falaram com Timóteo sobre irem morar com a dona Isabel, como há anos já desejavam. O clérigo sorriu a eles e disse:

\- É verdade, vocês querem isto há muito tempo. Se bem que... a casa é grande, eu agora estarei sozinho acá. E sabem que não os aborreceria caso morassem acá, como Expedito fazia...

\- Sei que não - replicou Pedro - Porém vossa mercê tem os seus afazeres, conhece e lida com muita gente... minha mãe, não. Está viúva já faz algum tempo, e portanto fica tão só naquela casa...

\- Compreendo. E não os segurarei mais acá, se esta não for a vossa vontade. Apenas vos peço que venham me visitar vez por outra. Até porque não quero perder o crescimento de Julinho!

E o menino, de fato, andava cada vez mais serelepe, correndo para cima e para baixo.

\- É verdade - disse Teodora - E de mais a mais, se fomos eu e tu criados separados, agora teremos mais tempo para recuperar a relação de antes!

\- Decerto! Enfim, eu penso que os dois se dão bem, e poderão se dar melhor ainda agora que estão enfim livres das amarras de meu pai e minha mãe. Quero, portanto, que possamos desenvolver algo bom juntos. Como uma família afinal de contas!

De fato, tudo ocorreu daquela forma. No dia em que finalmente iam levar a todas as coisas embora para a casa de dona Isabel, Timóteo sentiu um aperto no peito; havia se acostumado com eles lá, porém naquele momento precisaria se despedir.

Abraçou a Teodora, a Pedro e enfim a Julinho. Para tornar mais leve o tom da ocasião, Pedro enfim disse:

\- Ora vamos! Não é uma partida para a África! Aos domingos poderemos vir acá! Ou o senhor para a casa de minha mãe! É simples e fácil!

\- Verdade! Eu que estou cá com estes modos e pieguices de celibatário, o qual agora tem de tornar a viver sozinho! Mas está certo!

\- Até breve, Timóteo - disse Teodora, a qual após o luto ter passado envergava a um vestido branco, o qual refletia o quão leve por dentro ela finalmente estava - Escreva-nos, sempre te escreverei também!

\- Até breve!

E ficou na porta da ampla casa paroquial a ver a diligência partir, enquanto da janela do carro Teodora dizia a Julinho: "Dá adeusinho pro titio!", e o menino acenava e dizia: "Adeusinho! Adeusinho!"

Após a carruagem se afastar, Timóteo ficou mais um tempo a cismar na porta de casa, e enfim entrou. E então refletiu: por quanto tempo aquele local havia sido palco de rusgas e brigas sem fim! O quanto de sangue sua mãe e mesmo sua irmã verteram lá! O quanto agora Teodora sentia de peso a sair de si ao ir embora daquele local!

Finalmente a casa serviria a seu propósito original, ou seja, o de ser uma casa paroquial. Sem famílias clandestinas, sem casamentos forçados, sem penitências desmedidas.

Mirou à casa com olhos de assombro, e foi até o quarto onde anteriormente os pais dormiam. Que faria ele com aquela mobília? Aquele oratório que se alimentara de sangue? Que faria com tudo aquilo? Em respeito à mãe, nunca conseguira desfazê-lo ou desmontá-lo, mesmo após a morte de ambos os pais. Porém, naquele momento pensou que era bom começar a dar um fim a alguns objetos ruins os quais ainda se encontravam lá.

Eis que, ao justamente olhar dentro do armário do recinto, Timóteo achou àquele temível objeto, o qual Violante esquecera de levar ao convento - ou não levara porque simplesmente não desejara fazê-lo.

Era o chicote de flagelação de Expedito.

Sem titubear, o sacerdote tomou o mesmo nas mãos - e que energia pesada sentira ao fazê-lo! Como se o chicote pudesse lhe vergastar sem que ninguém aplicasse vergastada alguma - acendeu a uma lareira a qual se encontrava na sala de estar, e de uma vez só o lançou ao fogo.

E foi com um certo prazer mórbido que observou o chicote a queimar e estalar, e a se desfazer em chamas cada vez mais altas, e a se consumir em si próprio, até que dele nada mais restou senão cinzas.

Enfim aliviado, Timóteo mirou o fogo que se extinguia, deixando somente uma vaga lembrança do que um dia fora um dos maiores símbolos da opressão do pai, e exclamou afinal:

\- Acabou!

 _FIM_

 _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

 _E acabou, galereeeeeee! Prometi a mim mesma que ia acabar ainda em 2018, e acabeiiii! Rsssss!_

 _Gente, que fic tensa. Essa segunda parte penso que foi ainda mais completa que a primeira: "A mulher do inquisidor" teve um drama mais focado nas criadas e no Expedito e na Violante, e muito pouco no Timóteo ainda criança. Como eles quase não saíam, a coisa ficou toda acontecendo dentro de casa mesmo._

 _Já em "A herança do cárcere", houve muito mais núcleos, muito mais conflitos a resolver, muito mais questões com as quais lidar - apesar de os capítulos terem sido mais curtos. Penso em "A mulher do inquisidor" como uma história mais introspectiva e "A herança do cárcere" como uma história de mais ação._

 _Ah, só alguns detalhes antes de fechar as notas: o Marquês de Pombal de fato morreu de lepra. E foi assustador como isso deu certo com o contexto da fanfic, rs._

 _E sobre o Julinho não dar "tchau": se não me engano, o "tchau" é adaptação do "ciao" italiano, e acho que só os brasileiros falam, não os portugueses. Creio que os portugas falam "adeusinho" ou "até loguinho", coisas assim. Mas "tchau" não deve fazer parte do vocabulário deles. A leitora Joana-Picasso pode me esclarecer essa questão, ela é portuguesa. Rssssss!_

 _As notas já estão enormes, então falarei mais sobre essa fic no epílogo - sim, vai ter epílogo ainda. Não acabou totalmente ainda, rsssss!_

 _Abraços a todos e todas que acompanharam até aqui!_


	36. Chapter 36

A HERANÇA DO CÁRCERE - OS FILHOS DO INQUISIDOR

EPÍLOGO

Assim como no epílogo de "A mulher do inquisidor", não sei direito o que escrever, porém vou tentar.

Posso dizer, seguramente, que tanto "A mulher do inquisidor" quanto "A herança do cárcere" foram as obras (escritas por mim) que mais marcaram a minha vida até hoje. Não sei ainda se um dia escreverei algo o qual seja de tamanha intensidade, porém agora é o que sinto acerca disso.

Como dito nas notas anteriores, "A mulher do inquisidor" para mim foi mais uma obra introspectiva, que narra como se sentem tanto os abusadores extremos como as pessoas que são dependentes emocionais. Já "A herança do cárcere" [e uma obra mais voltada para a ação: temos Blimunda e o drama de seu julgamento; temos o casamento forçado de Teodora; temos Timóteo tendo de aturar aos desmandos do pai mesmo que já seja homem adulto; e temos ainda, como pano de fundo, Violante ainda a sofrer os desmandos de Expedito mesmo após mais de vinte anos de convivência.

Ah, e também eu poderia ter colocado a Teodora a casar com um homem completamente abusivo, pois é o que acontece com quem é fruto dessas relações. Na verdade, com as relações hoje em dia não sendo mais intermediadas por membros das famílias, creio que de forma inconsciente as pessoas que sofreram relações disfuncionais nas famílias acabem por encontrar pessoas disfuncionais também para namorar ou mesmo viver junto. Como foi o caso da Violante com o Expedito, pois a deles, excepcionalmente, não havia sido intermediada e arranjada pelos pais de nenhum dos dois (ambos já eram órfãos na época em que se conheceram).

Já a Teodora teve o casamento arranjado e justamente por isso teria "escapado" de inconscientemente se unir a um homem ruim como o pai dela - embora, paradoxalmente, o pai tenha sido quem escolheu o noivo.

Assim como "A mulher do inquisidor", "A herança do cárcere" também tem momentos autobiográficos. Não exatamente de mim, porém ao passar muito tempo lendo e recebendo relatos de relação abusiva, percebi que muitas mães e pais com traços de abuso gostavam de ver os filhos namorando pessoas ruins, e até mesmo se uniam às "maldades" que os genros ou noras faziam; e sabotavam a relação quando ela começava a dar certo com uma pessoa boa.

A questão dos filhos também é real: muitos pais abusivos tentam obter inclusive a guarda de seus netos, dizendo que o filho, verdadeiro pai da criança, não é capaz de cuidar do mesmo. Já vi mais de um caso assim também. Agora imagine isso num tempo em que as leis eram completamente diferentes, a igreja ainda tinha um poder bem maior sobre o estado e os filhos costumavam morar junto com os pais mesmo após o casamento. A escravidão de Teodora estaria praticamente declarada.

Os personagens reais também são muitos: a realeza, o Marquês de Pombal, as freiras namoradeiras do convento de Odivelas, tudo isso existiu de fato. Assim como a inquisição sofreu sua derrocada mais ou menos nessa mesma época. "Amarrar" todos esses elementos deu trabalho, mas foi extremamente gratificante.

Sobre a parte espiritual: como dito em 'A mulher do inquisidor", sou reencarnacionista. Para mim não existe somente céu ou inferno, e sim locais onde as pessoas vão após morrer por afinidade. Afinidade de pensamentos, de energia, de como se sentem, etc. No caso da Violante e do Expedito, eles teriam ido a um local de "rezas" com "penitências", como eles estavam acostumados com esse ambiente enquanto vivos; mas a penitência desta vez teria se voltado contra eles próprios. Rs.

Também penso que: pensar muito numa pessoa, orar muito por ela, dedicar-se a ela por muito tempo, e mesmo fazer sexo com ela, criam ligações energéticas muito difíceis de romper. Por isso Violante teria se ligado muito mais a Expedito, que era mestre em escravizar pessoas, que em João Fernandes ou mesmo Amadeu. Se na novela ela já ficava daquele jeito pelo contratador, imagine após viver vinte e nove anos com o Morcego...

Ah sim, e ainda segundo as minhas crenças, eles não ficariam ali naquele local "para sempre", ficariam por anos, décadas talvez, porém um dia viriam a reencarnar - e caso não corrigissem seus comportamentos ou vibrações, voltariam a repetir tudo de novo e de novo nas próximas vidas. Terrível, né?

Teodora (a tia do Morcego) teria se ligado a Damásio porque a obsessão dela por ele foi bem mais longa, embora eles jamais tenham tido um relacionamento de fato - os noivados naquele tempo eram "pró forma" e muitas vezes somente envolviam visitas esporádicas, mas não havia convívio e muitas vezes nem beijos.

E uma coisa que percebi acerca das histórias - ambas - foi que muitas das situações, as quais eu não havia vivido - a violência física em meu caso não foi o forte e sim a psicológica - aconteceram de forma quase idêntica em algumas histórias que eu recebi. Em algumas era tão igual, que eu me surpreendia em ver como era semelhante e como eu havia escrito sobre aquilo sem sequer ter vivido daquela maneira ou mesmo ter sabido da história da pessoa antes. A gente acaba por acessar arquétipos e comportamentos muito semelhantes entre uns e outros abusadores. A melhor parte de fazer essas histórias foi justamente ter acesso à prova de que as pessoas, feliz ou infelizmente, são regidas por paradigmas - incluindo aí os abusadores e os dependentes emocionais. A parte boa disso é que dá para mudar esses padrões, porém é um trabalho árduo e longo, muitas vezes com quedas e recuos. A persistência em se curar é o mais importante num caso desses.

E para finalizar este epílogo: o tema de abuso em relações de casal é amplamente tratado e divulgado hoje em dia, porém o tema de abuso entre pais e filhos, como foi o tema central desta segunda parte, ainda não é tão bem divulgado e nem lidado. As pessoas não gostam de pensar em pais abusivos, a nossa sociedade praticamente sacraliza a maternidade e a paternidade, e ainda se crê que um filho deve toda a devoção aos pais, mesmo que eles sejam tóxicos.

Ainda se crê e apregoa que os pais sempre querem o bem dos filhos, não importa o que façam. Este paradigma também está a ser cada vez mais questionado nos últimos anos, pois se existem pais bons e dignos de respeito e amor, também existem aqueles que fazem mal pros filhos. E muitas vezes, infelizmente, a única forma de se obter paz num caso desses é se afastar dos pais quando já se é adulto. Por causa de muitos mecanismos, infelizmente fica difícil se tornar independente de pais tóxicos mesmo na fase adulta - vide o sofrimento que Teodora passou para enfim sair da casa dos pais. Por mais que hoje as convenções não sejam tão fortes, ainda há essa dificuldade muito presente.

Gostaria de agradecer a todos aqueles que leram esta fic até o final. Pretendo transformá-la em livro e publicar na amazon, alguém compraria? Rsrsrsrs. Mas aí terei de revisá-lo todo e trocar os nomes e as situações.

Abraços a todos que acompanharam e até alguma outra história a qual eu possa vir a escrever! Caso queiram indicar as suas histórias também, podem indicar! Lerei na medida do possível.


End file.
